Pack Instincts
by witchenmoon1
Summary: The jewel shards are taking three years to collect and along the way Kagome finds something interesting. She just might need the help of a certain daiyoukai to figure out what to do with it. The final battle with Naraku is approaching! Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1: Nesting

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any character so related. Please enjoy!**

_Nesting occurs at all stages of life, from the time you are young brought newly into the world by your mother's strength, to the day you grow old and fill your heart with the love of those around you._

* * *

Kagome looked around at the tranquility of Feudal Japan reminiscing of the natural beauty that surrounded her. The trees were tall and old, surrounded by the various flowers that were filled to the brim with the color of blooms.

Spring in the Feudal era took on a whole new meaning for the futuristic priestess who was used to the sounds of cars and the shadows of tall buildings. She looked to her small campsite of friends as they nibbled at some food for lunch. They rested in the shade of the tall trees next to a pasture of flowers and tall grass.

A quick and frantic aura brushed against Kagome's own aura and she stiffened turning in the direction that it came. Spreading her aura she tried to decipher what she felt but found nothing. Whatever it was, it was too far away or too small to sense.

"Inuyasha, did you feel that?" Inuyasha slurping his noodles could hear nothing over the growling of his stomach, but stopped in mild agitation at having been interrupted from his lunch.

"Feel what, wench?" Inuyasha gulped his noodles and twitched his ears, but shrugged when he sensed nothing suspicious. Kagome looked at her protector in annoyance and felt the frantic rush of an aura brush against her again for a split second.

"There it is again!" Kagome exclaimed. She couldn't tell how far away the aura was but she knew it was across the field in the forest on the other side. She stood up her body trained in that direction as she expanded her aura searching for what seemed to be calling to her.

"I don't feel anything." Inuyasha growled. Kagome twitched her eye at this and moved towards the field and the forest where the aura had been coming from.

"Oi wench! Where do you think you're goin'?" Inuyasha called after her, but Kagome kept moving as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm going to find out where that strange aura is coming from. It's too weak to be Naraku. I won't go far so just stay put and finish your ramen." Rolling his eyes Inuyasha obeyed and took another mouthful of noodles into his mouth as Kagome moved farther into the tall grass of the field. She crossed the tall grass scaring numerous critters from their hiding place, birds leaping into the air as she came upon them. She sprinted until she reached the edge of the field and the beginning of the dark forest.

For a few moments she stopped and spread her aura and waited. Again there was a brush of another aura against hers and Kagome turned slightly and moved towards the feeling.

"Hello? Anybody there?" She knew she wasn't too far from camp, but being this far away from Inuyasha made her nervous. With Naraku still at large this could easily be a trap, but nothing had seemed evil about the aura that was calling out to her. It felt troubled and frantic, something that seemed to need help. Kagome knew too that whatever it was that was calling to her couldn't be human. Humans had such weak auras that they hardly even knew it existed.

No. Whatever was reaching out to her was most likely a demon. Demon or not, Kagome felt compelled to help in any way she could. She could only imagine what would have become of Shippo had she not taken him into her group. What if someone else was in need of such care? Inuyasha wouldn't like it, but he would just have to deal with it.

Kagome had been standing there for a few minutes afraid she had lost her way and was no longer in the direction she needed to be in. Inuyasha could tell his direction just with a flick of ears, but Kagome had no such luxury. With the sun hidden from her view except the occasional snippets of light that burst through the leaves, she could easily become lost. She was about to turn back when a slight whimpering caught her ears. Turning once more she followed the hushed and quiet sounds until she came to a small clearing. A gasp worked its way through her throat on reflex as she had to look away quickly and regain her composure.

A female youkai lay broken and bloodied against the ground, her skin paled in a sickly palor. Moving slowly, Kagome went to the demon's side and placed her fingers to a pulse point to check for any slight beating that would confirm the woman was yet alive, but found none. It was no wonder as even a demon could not survive something so horrific. That still left the question as to what had been calling to her and Kagome turned to look at the demoness' face.

The female looked truly beautiful with long brown hair and teal lightning bolts against her cheeks. Her skin, pale as the moon, looked ghostly as it became transparent with death. Her hair was braided against her back but was disheveled and caked with blood. Scratches and bruises lined her skin making it look as if she had been attacked.

Sighing, Kagome looked up as a hushed whimper caught her ears again. She turned and looked to a nearby tree when a slight movement of a shadow caught her attention. Turning, she stood up and moved slowly to the roots of the tree where a blue bundle wormed in the ground. Leaning down Kagome uncovered the blue cloth from the squirming being and felt her eyes widen.

A youkai baby no more than a month old looked up to her with golden brown eyes, whimpering as he squirmed. He looked thin and hungry his cries becoming desperate and raspy. Looking to the female youkai off to the side Kagome shook her head and then bent to cradle the infant in her arms. Instantly, the baby adjusted to her looking at her and gauging her. She felt the brush of his aura against hers and knew that his was the aura she had felt earlier.

"Hush little one. Everything is going to be fine now." She cuddled the baby close to her and then decided it best to leave the morbid area that contained the death of the child's mother.

Kagome moved slowly and carefully back to camp watching as Shippo came running over to her, hesitating when he saw the bundle in her arms.

"Kagome! What's that in your hands?" As Kagome made her way to the small makeshift campsite she smiled down to Shippo placing her finger to the infant's mouth. The infant took her finger in hungrily scrunching his face and becoming upset when no nutrients followed.

"It's a baby." Kagome said softly catching everyone's attention. Inuyasha became interested instantly as he, Miroku, and Sango crowded around her.

"Where did you find him?" Sango asked becoming distrustful of the infant.

"I found him in the forest. His mother was dead beside him. Look Inuyasha, he is a dog demon just like you!" Inuyasha growled at Kagome's words and leant to sniff at the infant, his nose scrunching in disgust. He looked so cute prowling on his hands and knees, his ears and nose twitching. His ears flattened against his head immediately as he scowled.

"He's not like me, he's full blooded." Inuyasha huffed feeling some jealousy at how Kagome regarded the infant.

"What do you think happened to his mother?" Miroku asked with worry, ignoring Inuyasha's sour mood. Kagome only shrugged and told Miroku and Inuyasha where she had found the babe. Concerned that such an attack could happen so close to their campsite, the two men ventured in the direction Kagome pointed to find out what happened. As they left, Sango and Kagome sat down with Shippo hovering over the baby.

"What are you going to do with him, Kagome?" Shippo asked moving closer to the babe who let out a wail at the site of the kit. Kagome immediately began to rock the baby trying to calm it from its obviously anxious state.

"Well we should feed him first. Do you know if there is a village nearby where we can get some milk for him? He must be starving, poor little guy." Kagome nuzzled the infant to stop it from whining but the poor thing kept making its high pitched sound.

"I think so. There may be a village within a few hours of here, but Edo is still a few days away." Sango said softly almost too soft to be heard over the plaintiff cries of the baby. At that Kagome brightened. She had been worried they were too far from any civilization but hopefully once he got something to eat, the baby would trust them more and be happier.

"That's what we should do. We'll go to the village and get some milk and then head to Edo. I can go through the well to my time and get some more supplies for him." Kagome smiled brightly as she bounced the warm bundle trying to get him to calm.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome? An inuyoukai pup is not something you want to mess with. We don't know anything about them." Sango had stayed back for a reason. She was worried and hesitant about helping a youkai child. Her instincts told her demons were dangerous no matter how old, but her experiences spoke differently.

"How hard can it be Sango? I mean he is just a baby." Sango was shaking her head at this.

"Demons are not the same as humans, Kagome. Raising young isn't something that can be done by almost anyone. There are certain rituals that must be followed." She whispered her eyes furrowing into distress.

"Like what?" Kagome asked suddenly interested in what customs and rituals her friend spoke of.

"I don't know. I'm not a demon." Sango said lifting her nose into the air. It was unfair to believe the taijiya would know the ways of demons when she herself was not one, but any information was better than nothing and it would give them a good starting point.

"Maybe Inuyasha knows?" Kagome raised her eyes in question but Sango merely looked at her befuddled.

"Perhaps, but he won't know everything. Remember he was raised by a human mother." Kagome frowned at this as the baby continued to cry becoming louder as he went.

"Oi Kagome, shut that thing up. You want Naraku to find us?" Inuyasha burst into the campsite looking angry and troubled. Miroku beside him bore a more worried and somber expression as he looked at the baby.

"His mother was poisoned and attacked, Kagome. It isn't safe to stay here. Perhaps whatever attacked her didn't realize she had a child, but if they did they will be back. We need to get moving." Miroku began to hurriedly pack his belongings and the others followed suit. Kagome grabbed her bag and swung it on to her shoulders as they started to move quickly at first traveling into the forest and deviating from the site of the attack.

"Sango said there is a village nearby. We need to stop for some milk for the baby."

"You're not actually thinking of keeping him!" Inuyasha's declaration of what she should and should not do did not go unnoticed by Kagome. Her response was a scowl directed at the hanyou and she felt some amount of pleasure watching his white ears twitch at the oncoming reply.

"Well we aren't leaving him here! He would die without us." Thinning her lips she watched as Inuyasha sulked in the back of the group. Turning to Sango she motioned for the things on Kilala's back.

"Hey Sango, give me my canteen, maybe that will settle him down." Sango handed the priestess her canteen and she brought the container to the baby's lips and watched the liquid swim down his throat. Even though it was not milk the baby lapped at it hungrily, but remained uneasy and distressed. Still he calmed some continuing to squirm every time Kagome said something.

"I don't like this Kagome. We don't know whose brat it is."

"Hush Inuyasha. Maybe we should find Sesshomaru. He may know…"

"There ain't no way in hell we are going near that bastard!" Inuyasha showed his fangs in anger as if that would convince Kagome otherwise. As it was the hanyou was absolutely no help forth coming information in how to raise demon babies. It was only logical though since he had never been around demons much to begin with, let alone their young.

"Well we don't have any other option. We need to find someone to take the baby. Maybe he knows of someone." Kagome's reasoning was sound to her alone. Everyone else was still uneasy with the idea of crossing paths with the daiyoukai. Still it was the only lead they had unless they stumbled upon Myoga. The little flea was even harder to find than the daiyoukai and only appeared when he needed to or when he needed a safe place to hide from danger.

"You don't understand Kagome! He will kill us first before he helps us." Sango replied, but Kagome shook her head.

"He won't kill us while we have a baby. I won't let him. I'll purify him first." The others shook their heads not believing her words, but eventually had to consent that it was the only idea they had. Kagome would not relinquish the child to any other but the child's family. Although her friends loved this side of Kagome, they were worried it would threaten their lives. If other youkai thought Kagome had stolen a youkai baby they may try to attack them and with a baby in her arms Kagome was vulnerable. She had yet to consider that using her powers may affect the baby and could kill it. If that happened she would never forgive herself.

They walked the rest of the way to the village and bought the milk Kagome needed. She fed it to the baby who cried for it hungrily and finally slept after what seemed hours of fussing. The silence was the most welcome thing at the moment and the group breathed a little easier.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first chapter of approximately 24 chapters.** **I have read and re-read this story multiple times so I do try to get rid of any errors, however I am aware that I am not perfect and they do slip through. If there are some blatant or consistent errors let me know so I can make sure they are fixed. Postings will occur every few days to once a week, so please be patient and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Claiming

_To be claimed is to belong and to claim is to find a home._

* * *

On the third day of their travels the baby looked thinner and, despite having been fed, he screamed until his voice was hoarse. Wherever they went the birds flew from the treetops alerting the animals to their position. When Kagome reached the well she handed the baby over to Sango and disappeared for a few hours to gather some baby supplies.

Truthfully, Kagome was reluctant to return having had little sleep or relaxation since taking on the infant. It cried all through the night now and she _almost_ grudgingly wished the baby was not youkai so it could pass out from such an exertion of energy.

Still she crawled back through the well to the baby and watched in worry as she saw her friends covering their ears. Inuyasha's dog ears lay against his head trying to block out the sound unsuccessfully.

Taking the baby into her arms Kagome tried to distract him with a rattle or a pacifier yet nothing seemed to appease the child. Still the baby wailed and fixing up some formula she heated it with a pot and placed it into a bottle. The others watched with fascination at her futuristic belongings and the baby finally quieted as he suckled on the nipple of the bottle.

The gang let out a sigh of relief at having a moment of silence.

"You better keep that in the brat's mouth, wench." Inuyasha growled as Kagome shook her tired head. She didn't even have the energy to retaliate against his use of _endearing_ terms for her.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. We've been feeding him and taking care of him, but he's still losing weight and won't stop crying. We need to find Sesshomaru so he can help us find his father." At this point the group was so impatient to be rid of the baby they were about ready to do anything so they made their way into the Western lord's territories.

* * *

A loud sneeze upset the birds from the nearby tree causing the small group to stop. The river imp, his head bowed low, rubbed his nose as he looked startled and astonished. For a moment Sesshomaru turned to the imp his eyes uninterested and continued walking.

The little girl Rin however had taken an interest in her little imp friend. Leaning down from her perch on top of the two headed dragon she called out to the small green demon.

"Bless you Master Jaken! I hope you're not getting sick. You sneezed real hard yesterday too!" Her eyes shone with genuine concern as she watched him with the smallest upturned smile as she hoped to goad the small demon into play.

"Silly human girl! Don't you know that demons do not get sick? Don't insinuate such foolishness!" The little girl rolled her eyes and patted one of the dragon's heads as it turned to regard her with its large eyes.

"Even demons must get sick, Master Jaken."

"Impossible!" Not minding the squawking of her companion Rin continued on in her train of thought.

"Then perhaps someone has been talking about you. That would explain the sneezing." Right on cue the imp let out a snort that morphed into a sneeze as he fell to the ground pitifully from the force. Moaning and carrying on in every which way Jaken stood up and brushed himself off as the sounds of Rin's giggles played softly on the wind.

"That's not funny! You silly little human, how dare you…"

"Jaken, be still." Jaken froze at the sound of his lord's voice, his words ending as if his tongue had been snatched from his mouth. Even Rin obeyed his command letting her giggles filter off into silence as she sat up straighter watching her lord. He was still, his impeccable senses picking up something she could not.

"What is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin was the only one brave enough to ask her impatience seeming more like wide-eyed curiosity. Beside her Jaken's eyes bulged at the impudence of the girl's question.

"Do not speak when Sesshomaru-sama tells you to be still. Have you no…"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said warningly causing the imp to bite his own tongue trying to interrupt himself, "it seems my brother has come into possession of something interesting. I think we should pay him a visit." Sesshomaru began to move forward, Ah-Un setting a steady pace beside him as Jaken watched. His eyes tearing he finally opened his mouth to reveal his swollen tongue. Rin looked back at him her eyes twinkling as they always seemed to do lately.

"Master Jaken, did you hurt yourself? Do you want me to have a look?" The imp bounced back into his usual spirits quickly admonishing the girl for her impudence and her lack of skills.

* * *

With the baby still screaming, it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to find the group with a deep scowl on his face. Behind him Jaken and the little girl Rin held their ears as they neared the group.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please make it stop." Rin was never known to whine but she could hear the baby for miles as they approached Inuyasha's group. Her small human ears were red with the tugging of her hands on them to keep them closed.

"Half-breed! What are you doing on Sesshomaru-sama's land with a youkai child?" Jaken squawked barely raising his normally high pitched voice over the wail of the child. Beside him, Sesshomaru growled over the crying but his deep voice was blocked out by the child's high pitched whines. Inuyasha growled back but truthfully he couldn't hear his brother at all. The ringing in his sensitive ears seemed constant now and his head had begun pounding at the onslaught upon his senses.

Instead of their usual greetings, Kagome walked forward sensing Sesshomaru's annoyance rather than understanding his words. She was barely a breath away from him, desperation on her face but determination in her eyes. Her hands clutched the child deeply ready to battle it out with the daiyoukai, but Sesshomaru remained still. He would not let the small human woman intimidate him, even though the closer she got the more he despised the child in her arms. Already the child's scent was wafting into his nose as he began to pick out the odors of uncleanliness and sour milk.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama. We found the baby a few days ago in the forest. His mother was dead beside him. We were hoping you could help us find his father, but he won't stop crying. We don't know what to do!" Tears were in the miko's eyes and her voice had grown hoarse from all the yelling they had to do over the infant's wails. If it weren't for his own ringing ears the daiyoukai could have cared less but instead he reached down and took the infant into his arms and then let out a low rumbling growl that vibrated through his chest. The growl was so low, only Kagome's ears could pick it up and only because she was barely a breath away from the daiyoukai.

Instantly the child quieted and his golden brown eyes focused on the daiyoukai and he began to coo with pleasure. The rest of the group sighed as Rin ran up to see what her lord held in his hands. Her small hands gripped Sesshomaru's sleeve as she stood on her tip toes to see the baby.

"What did you do? We've been trying to get him quiet for days!" Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she watched the daiyoukai hand the baby back. Fearful the infant would begin to cry again she took him back hesitantly but the child did nothing and only looked on in amusement.

"Nothing a pitiful human or half-breed would understand." Sesshomaru scowled as Kagome frowned.

"Then enlighten us, oh great lord. How do we care for a baby?" Sango replied in sarcasm. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the taijiya as he heard the condescension in her voice. However, he had other matters of more importance to address.

"It is not a baby, it is a pup, you silly human! Youkai children need the auras of both their parents to grow. Without them he will die. Sesshomaru-sama in all his graciousness got him quiet so I suggest you show some respect instead of being so rude!" Sango huffed putting her hands on her hips at Jaken's words. Even with the staff both of them knew who would win in a fight and it wasn't hard to guess.

"I suggest you put that thing back where you found him and move on." Sesshomaru added as began to turn around. Beside him Rin moved towards Kagome to see the baby.

"Rin wishes to see the pup, Kagome-sama." Kagome leaned down and let Rin see the baby as the little girl smiled. She began making funny faces at him and touching his soft cheeks as he gave a gummy smile.

"We cannot just abandon him!" Kagome shouted to the great lord's back. Turning slightly the lord looked to her out of the corner of his eyes with an expression of boredom.

"He will die anyway without his parents. Best to do it soon, before you become _too_ attached." Sesshomaru's logic only made Kagome balk as a smug Jaken eyed her. Her fury rising she tried to understand how someone could even think of using such an argument against keeping a helpless infant? Her fury only fueled the argument more as she made a step, more like stomp, towards the demon lord. Demon or not she knew no fear at the moment.

"We are not going to leave him to die!" Kagome screamed and as she did so did the infant, or pup, began to squirm as tears came to his eyes. Kagome instantly began to try and calm him shushing him but he was already whimpering. Within seconds he was screaming again and Kagome furrowed her brows. The whole group automatically covered their ears, the sound penetrating through their skin and bones.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Please help the pup." Sesshomaru turned to Rin who had her eyes wide as she pleaded with him. Scowling finally he reached up to wrap the miko in his arms and let out the low rumble that started in his gut. Instantly, Inuyasha was ready to move forward with his hand reaching for Tessaiga but Miroku stopped him with a gentle hand. The monk had a feeling buried deep within him of fate unfolding before him. Inuyasha with his hot-tempered attitude would only ruin the moment.

Kagome could feel the low vibrations even in her bones as the great daiyoukai held her. She could see how it was soothing for the pup then as her stress seemed to flee her body. When he released her she almost felt regret at not being in the warm embrace anymore. With a blush she realized her own thoughts and looked up to meet the lord's eyes. He tilted his eyebrow ever so slightly showing he could sense her feelings and watched as she reddened some more.

"You are unfit to care for this pup. Do not bother me anymore with your problems." Kagome was brought back to the present as she felt anger wash over her. How could he be so heartless to a poor innocent child? She doubted he would be so uncaring to his own young.

"What if this were your child…" Kagome muttered hoping to appeal to some sort of morale or ethics in the demon. It was a shot in the dark but she had to try.

"How dare you insinuate that the great Lord Sesshomaru would…"

"It is not." Sesshomaru interrupted Jaken's squawking ready for this little activity to be over.

"How do you know?" She countered and watched him turn. For once she could see a heated anger in his eyes and then he leaned forward. His nose brushed over the child as he took in the pup's unique scent, a combination of both his bloodlines inherited from mother and father.

"I am sure it is not mine. He bears no scent similar to this Sesshomaru." He almost growled this, but Kagome wasn't about to let him leave just yet.

"So just because he isn't yours, you would let him die?" Kagome stared in awe at the lord as he merely nodded.

"Correct. It is his sire's job to protect him. If his parents are dead then he is unworthy to be alive." Sesshomaru's stoic tone was back as he considered this entire conversation to be trivial. Truthfully he had wasted too much time already. Yet somehow he had remained to talk to the girl. He couldn't help but realize his interest was piqued ever so slightly. He wondered what the girl would do with the pup and that alone kept his curiosity uncharacteristically.

"So that's it then? What about another inuyoukai, would they be willing to take him?" Kagome pleaded, trying to find some way to get her way.

"Only if you wish him dead. Any other female youkai would see him as a threat to her own young and would kill him instantly. He has no future." The words struck Kagome in the heart as her eyes began to fill with tears. She looked down to the pup who stared at her with wide eyes. He was calm now and stared around taking in the information. It was almost as if he understood his fate and pleaded with her not to let it be so.

"How can you be so cold? He is just an innocent pup!" Sango moved up to Kagome and wrapped her arms around the girl and the baby.

"Again, he is not my pup." Sesshomaru said tensely watching the tears slide down the miko's cheeks with indifference, but deep inside he was inquisitive.

A human priestess caring for a youkai baby? It was unheard of. Why did she not just kill it as she came across it? Instead she took it upon herself to care for the child. As he looked to the kit however he realized it was in her nature to mother lost young, no matter their species.

_How interesting._

"You have no honor Sesshomaru." Kagome said coldly as she looked to the unfeeling daiyoukai lord. Her eyes full of fiery passions singled him out, making Sesshomaru wonder why he had not killed the wench yet. Beside him Jaken let out a high pitched whine at what she had said. Before the imp could interject Sesshomaru made his voice known, he was in no mood for high pitched cries at the moment.

"It is not dishonorable to accept the pup's fate. It is only natural. The pup needs an inuyoukai to care for him, miko. _You_ can do nothing to help him." Sesshomaru's words were soft and Kagome looked up to the great lord as she tried to understand his tone. Was he truly saying this to be caring?

"Then stay with us Sesshomaru-sama. An inuyoukai needs to contain his aura, why not you?" Her voice had more of an edge to it as she lifted her chin to meet him in the eye. At this the lord raised his eyebrow and scoffed. Jaken was about to speak until he was interrupted by Rin squealing and running to hug Sesshomaru.

"You should stay Lord Sesshomaru. The pup really needs you. Now Rin will finally have someone to play with!" Rin hugged the lord's leg in a desperate plea and smiled up at him lovingly. Kagome could almost see the great lord's heart melting until Inuyasha came to ruin the moment.

"No way is that bastard staying with us! Give me the pup Kagome, I can take care of him." Kagome handed the child over reluctantly and then instantly watched as the child began to squirm and whimper. Kagome shielded her ears for the cry that was to come and barely covered her hearing passages when the child let out a screech. The once settled birds in the trees nearby flew from their perches seeking shelter far from the auditory assault.

Unsuccessfully, the hanyou tried to growl in a low resonating vibration but only managed a weak cough. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as his half-brother tried to do what only a full blooded inuyoukai could do and fail.

"Inuyasha! Give the pup to Kagome!" Miroku screamed over the crying.

"What? No way! I can do this!" He yelled back, but Kagome was shaking her head furiously until she snatched the pup from her friend's arms and handed him to Sesshomaru. Immediately the great daiyoukai let out the low rumble, barely audible to the human ear. To Inuyasha it was a sweet sound, one he should have received from his own father, making him slightly jealous of the baby. Suddenly, the pup stopped crying and began its sweet coos as if torturing them with the possibility of his screeching.

As Kagome went to reach for the pup, she saw Sesshomaru take a good look at the pup's features his brows knitting together and then slowly the daiyoukai reached out with his aura and caressed the child's small and frail aura. Instantly the child brightened as the inuyoukai strengthened the pup's aura with his own and then bent and nuzzled the pup. Sesshomaru's cheek brushed against the pup's soft newborn skin and the child cooed.

He wasn't quite sure why he did these actions. Such things were often only allowed for sires or pack leaders. However, Sesshomaru knew that this child would be an orphan if he was so far from his pack. Knowing this should have proven to Sesshomaru the pup's unworthiness, but perhaps it was the miko's attachment that made his instincts crawl, or perhaps there was something else he was missing. Nevertheless he had acted on instinct, marking the child with his scent.

Sesshomaru released the babe into the miko's care as Kagome stared in awe. The child squirmed in Kagome's arms before settling and closing his eyes sleepily. His cheeks were pink with pleasure and he seemed tired finally after days of non-stop crying.

"What did you do?" She whispered, still in awe. The rest of the group looked on too in uncertainty.

"He cries because he knows he is not with his parents. His aura, as weak as it is, will cause him to die without his parents' assurances that he will survive. I have remedied this and strengthened his aura and placed my scent on him. No youkai will dare to harm him now." Kagome stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru as Inuyasha nearly fell over in disbelief. Beside him the rest of the gang kept their distance with faces shocked and confused.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, but how long will he stay calm?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the use of his proper title from the timid miko. Feeling satisfied with the use of some form of respect Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"For a week. He will need constant attention if he is to become stronger, but once a week will keep him from dying." At this Kagome frowned and looked down to the now sleeping pup. It felt so good to see him resting now, his lungs closed from the incessant screaming. She could almost feel health returning to his small frail little body.

"From dying? Can't you stay longer than that? You said you marked him with your scent, doesn't that mean he is now yours to protect?"

This miko was twisting his words and Sesshomaru did not take kindly to such deceit, but when he saw the gaze in her eyes hard and firm he tightened his jaw.

"I did not mark him in claim, miko."

"But you did mark him, so now you have an obligation to watch over him, don't you?" She tilted her head up as Sesshomaru growled. Unlike his low rumbling vibration that calmed the pup this growl was one of danger, but Kagome stood her ground. She was not about to let the pup's only hope walk away from her and abandon the child.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin would like to stay with Kagome-chan and the pup. Rin would like to learn about being a woman." Sesshomaru turned his attention to his little female ward then and suddenly he felt trapped. He did not like feeling like he had no options, but what Rin said was true. She needed a female role model and as much as Sesshomaru despised the miko and his hanyou brother he could not help but believe the miko was a good human role model. For a moment he actually considered staying.

"No way is that bastard staying with us!"

"Sit Inuyasha!" With a loud thud, Inuyasha's face fell flat against the ground as Kagome had become tired of her friend's taunts. However, it was just such a taunt that eventually made up Sesshomaru's mind.

"When is he going to learn?" Sango whispered as Miroku smirked.

The painful attempt for the hanyou to growl still fresh in his mind, Sesshomaru nodded and looked to Rin.

"We will stay then Rin, but only until the pup is old enough to produce his own aura." The little girl squealed then as Kagome felt herself relax. As much as she had grown attached to the small pup in her arms she did not look forward to having Sesshomaru nearby, but the daiyoukai's knowledge on parenting was needed.

It suddenly struck her as odd that the great Lord Sesshomaru knew so much about raising young and she felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"Oi wench what're you smiling about? There is no way we are letting that bastard stay with us." Inuyasha was still rubbing his head from having been sat and he was scowling at his brother as his eyes flicked from Kagome to the demon lord.

"He already agreed Inuyasha and unless you want your ears to start bleeding from the crying you will leave him alone." Kagome sniffed and turned back to the pup in her arms. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you think you know who his sire might be." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question before looking down to the pup.

"You said you found him next to his dead mother. If the mother is dead it is likely the father is as well. An inuyoukai will die to protect his young and mate. If his mate is dead then he has failed." An unsettling feeling fell upon the group as they thought about this and Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Is that what happened to your father, Inuyasha." If the scowl on her friend's face was not enough to make her remember the sensitivity of the subject, Sesshomaru's growl was. Biting her lip Kagome watched as the daiyoukai turned away with Rin following after. Even though Rin did not understand why her lord was upset she still followed faithfully and Kagome mentally kicked herself for being so blunt.

Kagome bit her lip at her own stupidity. It was a sensitive subject with Inuyasha, let alone his brother! On top of all of that she had referred to their father as Inuyasha's father.

The awkward silence only built her nervousness until Sango came to her rescue.

"So Kagome, do you think you should give him a name now?" Sango asked trying to ease the mood. Looking down to the sweet pup in her arms Kagome remembered how she had felt the day she had found him.

"You should name him Shippo Jr.!" Shippo quipped as he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder to get a better vantage point. During the entire encounter he had stood back behind Sango and Miroku, his curious little eyes watching the scene unfold before him. A part of him was a little jealous at having to share the affections of his adoptive mother, but at the same time he was curious. His own thoughts reeled over the information the daiyoukai lord had discussed wondering if the same fate would have befallen him had he been a little younger.

"I think I will name him Haru, born in spring. That shall be his name." Kagome whispered as the pup slept. It was fitting as springtime always brought new beginnings and blossoming relationships.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are lucky. I am feeling overly generous so I posted another chapter earlier than I intended. So what do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3: Parenting

**A/N: Going out of town so decided to post a chapter before I left. The chapters will be longer now, so I hope you guys enjoy them! Please if you like the story, take the time to review. Your words really encourage me to not only keep writing, but to post what I have on Fanfiction.**

_Parenting: a word with a connotation that is positive, neutral, and negative as designated by the one who does it._

* * *

They set up camp nearby in a secluded area preparing a fire and designating sleeping spaces. While Rin helped Sango prepare the food from Kagome's pack, Inuyasha mumbled about getting some firewood. Sesshomaru went off to set a perimeter before coming back and settling against a tree at the edge of the camp.

Haru had been put down for a nap to rest in silence. Since Sesshomaru had joined their group only hours before, the gang had finally been able to enjoy themselves and enjoy their time with Haru. It turns out he was absolutely adorable when he wasn't screaming. When Haru awoke from his nap Kagome took out a bottle and began to make some formula. Sesshomaru watched her handle the bottle with curiosity his eyes narrowing at the strange device.

When the pup was fed she unwrapped him from his blanket to let him air out. Smelling the pungent smell of defecation she sighed as she changed his cloth diaper.

The baby seemed to be much happier with a clean diaper and cooed finally being settled.

"Sango, didn't we pass a stream a little while ago? Do you think we can take a quick bath?" The slayer nodded brightening as they gathered their bathing things.

Wrapping the pup again Kagome handed the pup to Inuyasha but as soon as she did the pup let out a wail so piercing that Kagome nearly snatched the kid away from him. Exasperated Kagome turned next to Miroku and was about to leave to go bathe when the scream broke the sound barrier. This time Kagome was more reluctant to take the child back as Miroku shook his head at Kagome in apology.

Kagome couldn't very well leave the baby with Jaken and Rin and Shippo were just children. That left only one person. With a sadistic smile, Kagome turned and marched towards Sesshomaru who was sitting down with his back against a tree, his eyes closed as if in sleep. Kagome figured though that he was not asleep and if he was, Haru's wails would solve that dilemma. She loomed nearby for only a moment before her musings were interrupted.

"If you think you are leaving the pup with me, you are deeply mistaken, miko." He sensed her as she tried to move up to him. His eyes remained closed until he opened them slowly when her shadow fell across him.

"You are the only other person who he will let hold him. I need a bath. So here." She laid the infant into the lord's lap and smiled to him as she turned to leave. She should have been worried about leaving an infant in the demon lord's hands. After all he had tried to kill their group countless of times without any sign of remorse. However, she had a feeling that just like Rin the small child had wormed his way into the cold lord's heart. He may try to hate those wide brown eyes, but eventually he would find himself absorbed by their plea.

At first Haru looked to the inuyoukai uncertainly and then he began to snuggle into Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama as if it were a bed. The daiyoukai growled at this but the pup paid him no heed and began to sleep with a slight whimpering that signaled he was dreaming. When Sesshomaru looked to the group he noticed they were preoccupied with their own doings and so reached down with his claws to rub the pup behind his ear. Instantly the pup's leg began to twitch and Sesshomaru felt a slight satisfaction at this.

Unbeknownst to the great lord a pair of small brown eyes watched him from behind and smiled. Rin then ran to follow after the direction Kagome and Sango had travelled.

She reached the spring to see the two women bathing and came up upon the banks.

"Kagome-san, Rin would like to bathe too." Kagome was at first startled to see the little girl but then smiled and waved the girl in. Undressing to her small clothes the little girl jumped into the cool waters.

"Kagome-chan, Rin is happy that Lord Sesshomaru has decided to stay. Now Rin has a daddy and a mommy." Kagome and Sango stared at the child oddly. Rin however seemed not to notice shaking a little as she entered the cool waters. Ducking her head under with one deep breath she emerged smiling as her body warmed to the cool temperature.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked quietly as Rin settled down smoothing out her wet hair, relieved from its usual pigtail.

"Lord Sesshomaru protects Rin like a daddy, but Rin has been missing having a mommy too. Rin would like to think of Kagome-chan as her mommy." Kagome's heart sunk. How could she tell Rin that she did not like the demon lord that way?

"Uh Rin, I don't think Sesshomaru…" Sango stepped in when Kagome could not respond but stopped and hesitated as Rin's dark eyes regarded her with innocence.

"Rin knows. Lord Sesshomaru is allowing Kagome-san to be Haru's mommy so why not Rin? Rin really misses her mommy." At that Kagome couldn't help but say yes. After all the demon lord couldn't say no to the little girl, how could she?

Rin jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her. After all she was a mother to Haru and Shippo. It would be unfair of her to deny this small request to Rin who needed the attention as well.

"What does that make three kids now Kagome? Think you can handle that?" Sango giggled as Rin splashed at Kagome in play. Kagome gave a mock surprise before splashing back at the little girl.

"I don't think I have a choice. Besides it will be great practice for when I have one of my own someday." Kagome smiled looking at the little girl before her and imagining a daughter with her own looks who was just as playful and sweet. She would love a daughter and maybe a son too. After all Shippo was a joy and now that Haru was calm she looked forward to getting to know the inuyoukai pup better.

"A child with Inuyasha?" Sango whispered catching Rin's attention. The little girl stared at them, her clear brown eyes seeming to show more intelligence than she usually let on. In a hurry Kagome tried to quell the girl's fears.

"Ya, but that won't be for a long time." Rin nodded to herself at Kagome's words as both Sango and Kagome shared a look she couldn't quite decipher. What the look had meant though was that Inuyasha was still being quiet on his feeling for Kagome, although it was obvious they were intended to be together. Besides some gossip the girls continued their bath happy to be separated from their boy problems if only for a little while.

Then the girls finished drying off from their bath they headed back to the camp to find Inuyasha and Miroku snickering as they pointed to Sesshomaru and Haru. The pup remained curled up in Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama and the daiyoukai seemed to be asleep against the tree. However as soon as Kagome was nearby he opened his eyes.

"Miko, come retrieve your pup." Kagome's eyebrows lifted in surprise at Haru being 'her' pup now but merely smiled as she came upon the sleeping inuyoukai wrapped in Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama.

"If I move him he'll wake up and cry." Kagome said as she pointed at the sleeping pup. His little claws and nose were dug in deep to the soft fluff of the mokomoko-sama. Tearing him away would result in chaos. Something Kagome wanted to avoid and something Sesshomaru did too.

"Then take this Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama with you. I am no babysitter." He growled the last part as Kagome leaned down to pick up the warm mokomoko-sama and the sleeping pup. She felt a flush rise to her face then as she felt how soft and warm the mokomoko-sama was. Quickly, she tried to look away from the lord before she gave away her feelings and turned to her own sleeping spot. Curling with the pup on the mokomoko-sama Kagome found herself enveloped in warmth as the fluff wrapped around her skin and soothed her stress.

Shippo who had been watching her caught her sight and Kagome smiled at him invitingly. With a sweet grin he jumped over to her side curling into the mokomoko-sama as well, his face burying into the silky fur and inhaling the deep rooted scent of Sesshomaru. At first he grimaced at the smell, its substance foreign yet similar.

He was still wary of the demon lord and with good reason too, but if Kagome was willing to trust him he figured he would make the effort as well. Besides his fluffy thing was so soft, his eyes felt heavy just resting in it.

Rin too had watched keenly looking over to her lord who seemed disinterested by the events of the group by the fire. Jaken was situated a small distance from the campfire, somewhere in between his lord and Rin.

Making up her mind Rin went to Kagome's side uninvited fighting the urge to suck her thumb. Sesshomaru had looked unfavorably at her when she had done it recently and Jaken's high pitched admonishment were not worth the small bit of pleasure she received from the act.

Even with her dulled human senses, she could still smell her lord on the fur and feeling Kagome's arms wrap around her and the warmth from everyone else she felt safe as she once did so long ago when her family still lived.

Beside the snuggling group, Sango watched on appreciatively as even Kilala joined the fray in her tiny kitten form.

She sighed, her thoughts wandering to her brother as they always did lately. She was so lost in her thoughts she did not sense Miroku's lurking presence until he was beside her, his hand straying.

"You know Sango, if you wish for children of your own, I would be more than happy to…"

"Hentai!" Miroku fell to the ground rubbing his head as he squinted. Despite the pain from her Hiraikotsu, Miroku was smiling smugly because just for one instant his fingers had graced the plush yet firm bottom of the woman he was fated for. The warmth from her body sent waves of passion through his body generating from the tips of his fingertips.

When the pain finally subsided enough, he opened his eyes to see Sango setting up her sleeping mat near Kagome and her brood. He waited patiently for her to finish her careful ministrations, absorbing her every movement as she moved delicately. He was almost sure she knew he was watching but he did not care as long as she did not mind.

When her eyes closed, Miroku stood up slowly and began the slow tedious process of moving closer to Sango and setting up his own sleeping mat a small distance away from hers. He would prefer no distance, but he was not a foolish monk. He would pretend to turn and move in his sleep and if he happened to roll up beside her soft plump breasts and curvaceous body then it was out of his hands.

"Are you going to sleep soon, Inuyasha?" Right before he settled, Miroku had caught Inuyasha's eyes boring into Kagome's form. He smiled at the obvious attraction before sitting down. When Inuyasha looked up Miroku was surprised to see an attitude of annoyance, his nose twitching unappreciatively. Miroku was not one to claim to understand demons and hanyous even less, but he guessed his nose was offended by the smell of Sesshomaru especially when it was mixed with Kagome's.

Inuyasha never answered Miroku, but merely turned away jumping into a nearby tree coincidentally at a distance from Sesshomaru but within range of the rest of the gang. His sulking attitude and annoyed mutterings were the last things Miroku remembered as he tossed and turned his way to Sango's side casually and fell asleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha, where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she fed the pup sweet formula milk. Already she could see color spreading to the pup's cheeks and his belly seemed plumper.

Pleased with herself Kagome burped him against her shoulder and wiped the drool from his face. He gurgled and cooed in response, his eyes wanting to lull as the warm milk settled in his stomach.

"Keh, hell if I know. He asked where we found the brat and then took off." Inuyasha bit into to his breakfast as they began packing up their camp. They would continue to search for Naraku although no one had yet to offer a solution for what to do with Haru.

It was obviously too dangerous to have him with them at all times, but she also couldn't abandon him. For now she would have to bring him along and pray nothing dangerous would happen.

Of course now that she thought of it, things had been quiet since Sesshomaru joined their group. No seething crazy demons sought to interrupt their solitude at every chance they got. Perhaps having the demon lord around wasn't such a bad thing after all. It turns out he had multiple uses.

Kagome looked to Rin who had been left behind while Jaken had followed his lord and she motioned to the little girl.

"Come on Rin, we're leaving."

"What about Sesshomaru-sama?" The little girl asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru will catch up with us soon." Kagome smiled and Rin nodded as Kagome helped her put her hair up in her signature ponytail. Rin gave her a bright and brilliant smile hugging Kagome tightly.

"Okay momma. Rin will follow you." Somewhere behind Kagome Inuyasha fell over on the ground and Miroku and Shippo were watching curiously.

"Kagome, what did the brat just call you?" Inuyasha yelled as Rin narrowed her eyes. Kagome turned then and helped Rin up putting Haru in a makeshift sling that hung in front of her.

The only thing that left her with was Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama which the lord had left behind since Kagome was still curled up in it. She didn't realize when she woke up until Inuyasha regarded her with a frown.

"You smell like him now." The hanyou said with disgust his nose crinkling at the sensitivity of his olfactory senses. Kagome for some reason felt insulted and lifted her chin defiantly.

"I also smell like formula and dirty diapers." She countered and Inuyasha's face fell. He wasn't about to deny it.

* * *

They started on their trek and by lunch Sesshomaru and Jaken had rejoined them. For whatever reason, Sesshomaru remained distant for the rest of the day and even into the night. When he returned Kagome made a point of returning his mokomoko-sama to him. The lord only nodded and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"What is that by the way?" She asked as she fed Haru, nodding her head towards the mokomoko-sama as it curled around its lord's shoulders. The suckling of the babe on the false nipples caused Sesshomaru some discomfort as his beast began to rise. There was something unsettling about the miko and how she cared for young who were not his. In truth it was extremely dishonorable to be near a milking female who was not your own mate. However, under such circumstances, Sesshomaru could not figure the proper decorum. She was technically not milking and no breasts or nipples were exposed except the false one. There seemed to be little in the way of etiquette for such unusual situations this miko was constantly presenting him.

**She would make a good mother for our young.**

_I think not._

Sesshomaru silenced his beast then as he let out a low growl. Almost as if he heard, the young pup stopped suckling and turned to Sesshomaru his eyes wide as he considered the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl and the pup turned back to sucking on his bottle.

Realizing Kagome was still waiting for an answer he looked up to see her regarding him with curiosity. She had apparently sensed the exchange between the two demons but was unaware of what exactly had oocured between them.

"It is a sign of my rank. All noble inuyoukai carry a mokomoko-sama." His words were again stoic and calm as he turned away from Kagome and sought to avoid her for the rest of the day.

* * *

While they traveled, Sesshomaru made a point of avoiding the miko and her infant until the pup began to become agitated without the daiyoukai's aura. After a week, he stopped eating and sleeping, screaming at night and becoming altogether unpleasant. It took a few days for Kagome to realize he was reverting back to his old habits, but when she did she stomped over to Sesshomaru and held out the whimpering Haru.

"Sesshomaru if you are going to stick around you have to help out. At least feed him." She dropped the babe in Sesshomaru's lap and gold eyes met blue. Picking up the oddly shaped bottle Sesshomaru began to feed the pup allowing the low rumbling to vibrate through his stomach and into the pup's system.

Instantly the pup calmed and slurped up the nutrition making all sorts of gurgling noises. Despite how emasculating he must appear, Sesshomaru did not overly mind the pup. Although males were not particularly involved in the upbringing of pups it was not uncommon for some to provide more care than others. As of yet he was in no way thinking of rearing pups, Haru was merely good practice.

Over the past few days Sesshomaru had brushed his aura against Haru's and noticed it growing weaker. Spreading out his own aura he wrapped it around the pup's and instantly Haru began to calm.

He noticed how much the pup had grown, a more fullness to his face and belly making him seem pudgy. Even his hands and feet were beginning to fatten. Before Sesshomaru had considered the pup a runt with his skin barely covering his bones and his size stunted. He had seen enough of other females' pups to know he was sickly. However, now he was a healthy size. Whatever the miko had been feeding him had been filling his body well.

"I always wonder what you're doing." Kagome said softly as she watched Sesshomaru calm the pup more than she ever could. Her eyes were watchful with a keen interest shining in them.

"He is inuyoukai, he responds to us based on instinct. His instincts tell him to be wary of us since we do not smell like him, but he responds to me as all pups do a pack leader. I am giving him my aura to strengthen his own and he recognizes this as protection. So he will follow me as he would if he were in my pack. He will also obey me because he knows I am stronger and could kill him if he does not." Kagome's breath caught and she almost made to reach for the pup in protection. For some reason this riled his beast within him and he let loose a low growl that made the pup whimper.

"Stop you're hurting him." Kagome whispered with fear in her eyes.

"Do not be foolish. He is youkai, he does not harm easily." Trying to be calm Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru, the question she had been yearning to ask burning in the back of her throat.

"So how do you know how to take care of pups?" Again the lord growled low but Kagome stood her ground. This only made Sesshomaru just that more appreciative of her as he watched her lift up her chin in defiance.

**She does not fear us.**

_She should._

**She would make a good mate.**

_She is a human._

"It is instinct, miko." He whispered as the pup in his lap fell asleep. Turning the pup over to Kagome, Sesshomaru backed away from the camp to patrol the surrounding area. With his beast beginning to rise at the idea of taking care of a pack, he needed some time to cool his hot blood. He had shirked the idea of a pack for many years, preferring the solitude and quiet. When Jaken entered his employ it was a subtle change to his demeanor but not enough to consider the river imp as a part of a pack. Now however he had Rin, Haru, and even Kagome. His beast whirred to life thinking of the children and woman. It had begun to refer to Kagome as the alpha female, a title he refused to bestow upon a ningen. Rin and Haru too had taken on the aspect of pups or pack young to his beast as well. The thought was unsettling.

* * *

Another few days passed lazily as Haru's strength returned. Inuyasha had taken to the pup with fascination often offering to hold him so he could try to soothe him just as his brother could. Sesshomaru watched his feeble attempts with mild amusement.

"You cannot be what you are not, hanyou." Sesshomaru said dryly one night before walking off to set a barrier around the campsite. He had left tensely and Kagome's eyes followed his withdrawing form slyly. She turned to see Inuyasha watching her curiously with an annoyed frown.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm sure you'll get it." Kagome said softly. In truth she wondered if she believed her own words as there were just some things Inuyasha couldn't do physically. Was it wrong of her to give him hope?

Before he could mention anything a tickling at Kagome's aura signaled trouble and her fears were confirmed when she heard the clashing of swords.

"Kagome! Do you feel that?" Miroku called to her as everyone in the camp began to rush towards the sound of metallic rings echoing through the trees.

"It's the jewel shards! Then that means…"

The entirety of the mismatched group broke through the tree line to where Sesshomaru was scowling at Kouga some distance from the campsite.

"Sesshomaru stop! It's just Kouga." Kagome called out breathlessly after the run and the daiyoukai stood down. Kouga continued to growl until he lifted his nose in the air and let his eyes travel to Kagome and the thing in her arms. Even from this distance he could smell Sesshomaru on the babe, with Kagome's heavy scent layered on top.

"Eh?" With a low growl Kouga began to move towards Kagome and the priestess hugged Haru closer to her. Kouga's eyes began to bleed red and he flew past Inuyasha to Kagome. Before he reached her he found himself flown back against a tree with Sesshomaru's claws wrapped around his throat.

"Kagome, how could you mate with a dog?" Kouga spat. Sesshomaru growled then as Kagome came to the realization of what he was implying.

"This Sesshomaru would not take a lowly ningen for a mate." The daiyoukai growled. Then the wolf's eye began to return to normal and he smiled.

"Good, cause she's my woman." Kouga smirked as Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the wolf youkai's throat. The youkai began to choke and the smallest smile began to form on the lord's lips. He would enjoy killing the ookami.

"Kouga, I am not your woman. Put him down Sesshomaru, he means no harm." Sesshomaru snorted but did not let him down. Drawing his sword Kouga began to wiggle furiously his eyes beginning to glow red at the threat.

"Sesshomaru! Put him down!" Kagome called. Rin hid behind her watching curiously. Even the little girl knew better than to step between her lord and his desires.

"This Sesshomaru cares not for your pleas, miko. The wolf knows not how to show proper respect to his superiors. It will be his last mistake." Kagome scoffed at this as the pup began to whine in her arms.

"You…You're just like Inuyasha!" Kagome hoped rather than believed her words would make a difference, but within moments Sesshomaru dropped the wolf who gasped for breath. If Kouga were anything other than a youkai, Kagome would have worried over her friend, but she knew he would soon be back to his old self. As it was she was a little miffed at him for declaring she would mate anyone.

"So if the pup isn't the youkai's, is it the whelp's?" Kouga asked as he rubbed his neck. Just as Kagome was about to respond Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"The pup is full blooded. No child of the hanyou's could ever be so." He growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went over to Kouga to help him up

"His name is Haru. We found him a month ago. I've been taking care of him ever since. Sesshomaru is only here to help me care for him." At that the wolf laughed.

"A wet nurse now, how precious." He laughed until Sesshomaru faced the wolf with a terrible gaze.

"Don't make me regret not killing you, wolf." He growled. All at once Kouga was quiet and moving over to the pup. He leaned forward sniffing the pup and instantly the child began to whine. Kagome snuggled him warmly trying to calm him, but his whines became louder and more screeching. Kouga had jumped back far and covered his ears hastily.

"Sesshomaru, please?" She turned as the great lord pretended not to be bothered by the wails.

Grunting Sesshomaru turned to the child and bending over growled at the young inuyoukai. Instantly the pup quieted and Kagome straightened as she soothed the whimpering pup.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"As my pack he knows not to cross me, I gave him a warning." Sesshomaru said quietly before turning. Kagome shook her head surprised again by the idea of being a part of a pack.

"Are we a part of your pack then?" She watched the lord stiffened at that.

"Hn." He responded and turned to leave.

"Always a ray of sunshine, that one is." Kouga was still scowling his eyes watching Sesshomaru's back distastefully. Although the two were not officially enemies, there was certainly no love between them. As long as they stayed out of each other's way they would both continue to survive.

However, Kagome's close contact with the demon lord, unsettled Kouga considerably. He did not like the idea of another dog near his woman. He already had to fight off Inuyasha.

"How's the whelp taking the family life?" Kouga finally cut in and watched Inuyasha sneer next to Miroku. He sneered showing his teeth like a true demon causing Kouga to snicker.

"None of your business you fleebag!" Inuyasha shouted before coming up to Kagome. "Come on Kagome! We gotta pack up camp and get goin'." Kagome rolled her eyes before looking apologetically at Kouga.

"I guess we'll see ya around Kouga!" She called back to him, missing the unsatisfied look on the wolf's features as he turned to run off.

As she watched him run she remembered the speed at which Sesshomaru had stopped him. Even without shards the great lord was still faster than the wolf and the prospect of having his protection extended over her made Kagome feel safer.


	4. Chapter 4: Resting

_To gather strength and to daydream is the meaning of rest._

* * *

Kagome had held Haru the entire time she had been walking, her sympathies going out to mothers everywhere. At first he had seemed light because he was so small. However, as the hours progressed of the group travelling, Kagome began to feel the fatigue of the weight his little body had on her arms. Her back was already hurting from her backpack, but now the pain was worse.

"Inuyasha! We need to stop and rest!" She called out to the red clothed hanyou at the front of the group. Kagome had thought Sesshomaru would try to usurp Inuyasha's position but had instead made his way to the back of the group where he walked along side Ah-Un where Rin rode with Jaken squawking alongside of the both of them.

Sango and Miroku walked in front of Kagome next to Kilala and Shippo who had taken to riding on the great neko's back. Kagome had initially been up beside Inuyasha but as she grew more fatigued she had slowed down until she was closer to Sesshomaru's group. She often looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru's gaze somewhere in the distance as if he was lost in space. Rin sang little nursery rhymes that were popular in the area while Jaken groveled around Sesshomaru and somehow had enough breath to tell Rin to quiet.

"What do you mean rest? We just started walking!" Inuyasha turned around and started stalking towards Kagome.

"Well you're not holding a baby and a heavy backpack. So I'm taking a rest!" Without asking Kagome began to sit down swaddling Haru tighter in his blanket as he began to awaken from his nap.

They were in the middle of the sun but Kagome didn't care, despite the fact that she was hot. She just needed a rest.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold Haru for a little while, Kagome?" Sango offered helpfully as she came up beside her friend. Kagome smiled and handed the sleeping infant to Sango who began to smile as she cradled the baby in her arms making silly noises.

Almost instantly Haru began to squirm and then opened his eyes to regard Sango. She smiled at him gushing over his pretty eyes before he let out a wail that made Kilala jump and hiss, Shippo jolting to the ground to avoid being bucked off.

Sango looked fearfully at the baby and began to rock him and shush him, but his screams only grew in intensity. His face was beginning to grow red as his little body tensed. Kagome groaned before offering her arms for Sango to place the baby in again.

"Haru, please be quiet. Mama's tired." Kagome sounded tired as she rocked Haru who opened his eyes slightly before quieting his cries to a whimper.

"Guess we're staying put until Kagome rests." Sango said in a matter of fact manner. She dared Inuyasha to debate with her with hard eyes, but the hanyou didn't catch the glance.

"No way! We're never going to catch Naraku if all we're doing is resting! Get off your butt so we can get moving!" Inuyasha stomped over to Kagome's side, his shadow draping over her as she rocked Haru trying to rest her arms on her knees.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku warned.

"She brought the runt. She can't use it as an excuse every time she's tired!" Sango swung her Hiraikotsu barely missing Inuyasha as he ducked and smirked.

"She's tired Inuyasha, so if you want to keep going then go ahead. I am staying behind with Kagome!" Sango sniffed.

"Ya me too!" Shippo chirped with a supportive meow from Kilala.

"Oh for the love of…" Inuyasha bent down and snatched Haru in his arms, the pup letting out a scream as the hanyou held on to the small baby. Miroku and Sango held their ears as the cries rang throughout the area. The ear-splitting sound was like a slap to their delicate ear drums.

"Inuyasha stop it, you're making him cry!" Kagome quickly snatched Haru away rocking him as he began to quiet down again. Even at such a young age, the pup managed to send a glare Inuyasha's way as he snuggled closer to Kagome, having wormed his way out of his wrappings. Inuyasha grew jealous of the pup's closeness to Kagome.

"That little brat! Why does he only let my bastard of a brother hold him?" Inuyasha sneered his eyes darting towards Sesshomaru who had been walking at a steady pace and had finally come upon the rest of the group.

"It's probably cause you smell bad!" Shippo shouted grinning as Inuyasha made a dash for him and chased him around the group.

"Come 'ere you runt! I'll show you who smells bad!" Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha and Shippo's antics. By now her shoulders were sagging as she looked dejectedly at Haru who was smiling up at her as he began to close his little eyes. The child had wormed his way up against Kagome's body for warmth to settle in and finish his nap.

As Sesshomaru pulled up beside he looked down at the miko with a blank stare. At this point she couldn't decipher whether he was looking at her with condemnation or disinterest. Either way she glared at him and was about to open her mouth when he passed right by her. She followed him with her eyes for a second and when she looked back she realized Rin was standing right before her, beaming at her with her sweet smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama said you could use Ah-Un if you're tired. Rin can ride on Kilala with Shippo!" Kagome balked as Rin stepped aside and nuzzled Ah's muzzle before she turned to Un. Looking back to Sesshomaru Kagome tried to wrap her mind around Sesshomaru's sudden generosity. However, as she thought more about it she realized it must have been Rin who offered and gave Sesshomaru the credit.

Turning back to the little girl she stood up feeling slightly more rested, but grateful to the assistance.

"Thanks Rin. I really appreciate this." The girl only beamed again but she shook her head and giggled.

"Don't thank Rin. Sesshomaru-sama offered. He's just too shy to say it himself." Before Kagome could retort she skipped off happily over to Kagome and pet the neko's fur listening to Inuyasha continue to chase Shippo.

Miroku came over beside Kagome with Sango following having heard the entire conversation.

"You don't think Sesshomaru actually was being nice, do you?" Sango said quietly, hopefully unheard by demon ears.

"I don't know." Kagome replied, slightly puzzled herself.

"There is still much we don't know about Sesshomaru, anything could be possible." Miroku offered quietly as he helped Kagome up onto Ah-Un. Sitting on to the dragon's back, Kagome felt the weight from her backpack and Haru ease as the pressure was released from her back. It was the area right between her shoulder blades that felt the most release, but the dull ache still remained.

"I suppose, I mean he does take care of Rin doesn't he?" Kagome looked to Miroku and Sango who shrugged their shoulders unable to offer anything more on the topic.

Sighing, Kagome adjusted her back so she could look forward and see Sesshomaru farther ahead of the group with Jaken beside him speaking about something. From this distance with Inuyasha and Shippo yelling, she couldn't make out the imp's screeches.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" She called and there was a loud bang that followed as Inuyasha's head slammed into the ground causing a nice sized crater. Shippo's laughter followed as he rolled over on the ground holding his stomach.

"Shippo! Rin-chan is going to ride with you!" Rin called to Shippo who still laughing but managed to simmer down to a chuckle as he made his way over to Rin. Kagome smiled at the two children's companionship. They seemed to bond faster than she had with Sango and Miroku. It was refreshing to see the two getting along with ease and both gaining a friend in the process.

"That dirt looks good on you Inuyasha!" Shippo hopped on Kilala laughing with Rin who was covering her mouth so Inuyasha couldn't see.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, his ears flat against his skull in irritation, "Ow! What'd you do that for wench?" Finally catching sight of Kagome his eyes widened, surprised to see her on top of Ah-Un now.

"You're the one that was screaming at me to hurry up." Kagome said back smugly as he looked around at the entire group realizing everyone was ready to go.

"Keh, fine. We've wasted enough time already." He stood up then and walked over to Shippo giving the boy a sneer. In return Shippo stuck out his tongue and pulled down his one eye.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt his eyes wander as the group grew quiet. It hadn't been hard at first to pick up their conversations, but as they got farther Jaken's speech began to mask his hearing until Inuyasha's screaming, mixed with Kagome's, echoed across the valley.

"That girl didn't even say thank you! You are too kind Sesshomaru-sama. You should have let her walk if she was going to be so ungrateful to your magnanimous generosity. You are the kindest and most considerate lord in all the land. I should march back there right now and demand that the silly human show you some respect and…"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted as the imp slammed his lips close.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" He asked meekly.

"Be quiet." The imp's eyes bulged as he began to ramble and beg forgiveness for his running mouth. Rolling his eyes slightly Sesshomaru kicked the imp effectively shutting Jaken up for the time being. It was only a matter of time before he would begin again, but for now the silence was welcoming.

Thoughtfully, he wondered why he had offered the ningen to ride Ah-Un. The thought had not truly crossed his mind until he had looked to his side to see Rin and Ah-Un looking at him. Their thoughts were easy to read, so without missing a beat he had told Rin to ride the neko instead and she had understood the rest.

Normally he would not have bestowed such a kindness, however his instincts were tugging at him fiercely to make sure Kagome and the pup were taken care of.

He was still coming to terms with how his instincts had begun to rise, addling his thoughts on certain occasions. Because his instincts demanded something, his honor did as well. Still it was rather annoying to constantly have his beast raising its head when it had been kept under tight control for so long.

* * *

"You know Inuyasha. There is a village a few miles to the East. Maybe they are in need of some demon extermination." It was Miroku's not so subtle way at hinting at a resting place, preferably one with a roof and bed. The rest of the group stared at him wide eyed completely enthralled with the idea, with the exception of a few overgrown dog demons.

Inuyasha sneered at the comment and was about to open his mouth but was interrupted by another.

"Can't you find a better hobby than exterminating non-existing demons?" Sango said, although secretly she wasn't opposed to a night of comfort. Her morals seemed to slip away every minute spent with the perverted monk.

"Now Sango, how often do we go to the village to exterminate these _non-existing_ demons and end up being roped into some plot or other where we rescue the entire village? I think we have asked and the Kamis have provided in a roundabout way. No one truly loses here." Miroku added emphasis to his words with a smile hoping to lure her in with his charm than anything else. Behind him Kagome was giggling atop Ah-Un at the truth to his words.

"He's right Sango! We can just go help the village with whatever problem they have and get a nice place to rest for the night!" Shippo jumped in shouting at Sango and grinning at Rin, who was giggling too.

"What do you mean _we_ you little brat? I always end up doing all the work!" Inuyasha butted in with his arms crossed as he tried to play off the wounded and annoyed look. He mastered annoyance like a true A-list actor. However his scowl prevented any of the party from feeling guilty at all.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy the opportunity to flail Tessaiga around, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted bouncing Haru on Ah-Un. At the moment the small infant was straddling the dragon with his backside against Kagome as she held his waist. Having awoken from his nap, he decided he wanted the opportunity to gaze out at the rest of the group his gummy smile leaking the occasional drool on to Kagome's arm. She rubbed her arm on her shirt, a small wet spot beginning to form in the same area she kept wiping her drool. It was a wonder how any mother managed to look presentable with all sort of bodily fluids leaking out of their children at all times.

The rest of the group was laughing now as Inuyasha gave a grunt in slight approval and indignation.

"Well now that you have Sesshomaru-sama, you don't need to do everything by yourself. Sesshomaru-sama is very strong and he will help Inuyasha-san." Rin grinned but the rest of the group shifted uneasily. However, she had said the magic words and the little green-imp came waddling from his place at Sesshomaru's side to make his presence known. Everyone in the group groaned as he opened his mouth.

"Foolish human! The great Sesshomaru-sama does not have time to waste with your pathetic little problems. He is a great lord and would not stoop so low to dirty his haori with such inconsequential troubles. If the pathetic humans cannot defend themselves without assistance then they are unworthy of his notice." Kagome was rolling her eyes and huffing at the imp almost immediately. Against her stomach she heard Haru huff in imitation of her making her smile deviously. The little dog demon was bound to pick up a few of her habits and she believed annoyance at the imp was a sign of good judgment on Haru's part.

"Well the _great lord_ should help his subjects shouldn't he? After all isn't that his job as a lord?" Kagome responded a little more acridly that she had originally intended. Part of her displeasure was directed at the imp and his annoying pitch and the other at Sesshomaru. Despite his overexaggeration of certain topic she believed every word Jaken said represented Sesshomaru's personality well.

As she looked up fixating her blue eyes on the armored form of the diayoukai she was surprised to the see the slight turn of his head as if he was listening to her.

"What would a worthless ningen, like you, know of a lord's duties? Have you no respect for his greatness? He would…"

"Jaken, how would you know what Sesshomaru-sama would do? Besides Kagome-mama is right, if the villagers truly are in trouble shouldn't Sesshomaru-sama help?" Rin interjected her sweet voice cutting off Jaken effectively. The effects were only temporary.

"What would you know of such matters? You are a merely a silly little girl that the great lord has allowed to follow…"

"Well I think its mean of him to let people suffer because he doesn't want to get dirty." Shippo crossed his small arms staring down at the imp with cross green eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you going to let this filth tarnish your great name?" Jaken yelled as he ran back to the lord with his staff helping him wobble faster.

"It is no matter their opinion of me, Jaken. In the end it is inconsequential." Sesshomaru said quietly in that deep voice that made Haru's ears perk up. Instantly, he began to squirm in Kagome's arms reaching out towards the great demon lord. His squirming turned into yelps and whines. Again the demon lord turned his head ever so softly, barely acknowledging the pup's cries for attention.

Inuyasha looked back shocked and came jumping over to Kagome's side and staring down at Haru. His hanyou ears were twitching and Kagome suppressed the urge to touch their softness. Haru regarded the hanyou warily his little face scrunching together in a scowl.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked bouncing Haru a little to settle his whines.

"He's speaking in dog and I think I can understand him." Eyes wide Kagome looked down at Haru whose gaze continued to stare straight ahead as he struggled against his mother's hold. Kagome knew the boy could barely lift his head on his own, let alone somehow manage to make his way to Sesshomaru so she held on tightly, further agitating him.

"Well what's he saying?" Kagome asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"It's not really words, but emotions. They're kinda distinct though like he is calling out to either his father or alpha. I don't know they seem similar." Inuyasha shrugged as he leaned back, his eyes still darting to the pup from time to time as his ears continued to twitch with the whines. Inuyasha may try to play off nonchalance but it was obvious he was intrigued with the possibility of understanding the demon language associated with his diluted blood.

"I didn't know you understood dog, Inuyasha. Do all dog demons know the language?" Miroku asked suddenly curious at the turn of events.

"How would I know? I guess it's just instinct." Inuyasha shrugged off Miroku's question, but in truth he too was curious about his own abilities as a dog demon and how they were different compared to a full blooded one. Unfortunately the only one who had answers was an unwilling informant.

"I wonder how much of his real parents, Haru remembers." Kagome mused trying to change the subject, since she knew it was sensitive for Inuyasha.

"He probably would recognize their smell. I can still remember the smell of my daddy even though it's been a while." Kagome kicked herself at Shippo's sudden dejected look. She had tried to change the subject to make Inuyasha feel better, but only brought up sad memories for Shippo. Aggravated at herself her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gummy wetness on her arm. Haru had continued to whine and thrash in her arms and now he was nibbling on her, his drool seeping over her skin.

Sighing Kagome jerked her arm out from between his lips as he gave a gummy smile and wiped the gooey substance on her dampening shirt. She would have to remember to get him something to gnaw on besides her skin, because this was getting ridiculous.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, but some action is coming up so hang in there! As always, please review! I appreciate those so far who have taken the time to review, follow, and favorite. It makes me smile. =)**

**Also I want to change the story picture, but not sure what to do with it. The one I have now is supposed to be a filler until I thought of something better. Any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5: Stealing

_Not just appropriated to the taking of material possessions but to the immaterial as well, your heart and your soul._

* * *

The group came upon the village quickly enough, the small huts climbed together surrounded by small farms that were the lifeblood of the people. The setting sun made the shadows of the huts appear like reaching ghosts aching for the darkness.

The people themselves seemed like wraiths, their sullen faces dull and lifeless. The inhabitants carried themselves with dropping shoulders and stooped back even though they carried nothing to weigh them down.

The eeriness the group felt upon seeing the damp village made the hairs on their arms stand on end. The only one who seemed unconcerned was Sesshomaru who looked on with detachment. No one noticed the slight hardening of his golden eyes as the scents of the village assaulted his senses.

Even Inuyasha looked on to the decrepit community with unease. His ears lay flat against his head and his nose wrinkled in disgust. It took a moment for the odors coming off from the town to hit their less than sensitive nostrils. The disgust on their faces was evident as they took in the scent of musk and decay.

As they walked through the fields they saw the source of the stench that assaulted them all. The fields that had looked plentiful were brown and rotting only a few sturdy leafs healthy enough for ingestion.

Shocked the group stopped together as one. All were quiet until Haru began to whine and whimper. Unable to control his reaction to the sights and smells before him, his hackles rose and he clung to Kagome with sharp claws digging into her flesh. His face buried in her chest he tried to push her back from where they had come.

"Haru, calm down." Kagome whispered automatically, but the small pup continued to whimper.

"What is this place?" Sango asked, her eyes darting around nervously. It was a moment before anyone answered.

"Something's not right." Miroku whispered, his usual optimistic attitude dampened by his surroundings.

"You mean besides the creepy fog around the village or the people who look like they're dead?" Shippo's obvious statement made everyone twitch at having thought the same thing.

Kagome was quicker than the rest, "Shippo, not so loud." The fox kit's head lowered as his shoulders slumped. Beneath the kit and human girl, Kilala began to slow, her shoulders hunching as she began to move back. Her plaintiff meow made the gang stop, their automatic steps finally halting.

"No, there is something else." Miroku narrowed his eyes trying to decipher what it was that was tickling his conscience as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

"There aren't any animals." Kagome whispered, her blue eyes wide as she hugged Haru closer to her. Beside her a white form filled her peripherals and she turned to see Sesshomaru beside her, his ever stoic features unreadable. She did not misinterpret the feeling of safety that washed over her at that moment as he stood beside her. Haru too stopped his whimpering his eyes darting to the imposing figure of his pack leader. His little body seemed to calm and relax in her arms, tension still evident compared to his usually languid self.

"There aren't any children." Sesshomaru offered and that was when the rest of the group looked ahead only to feel a sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs. The animals missing was one thing, but children as well? It was the missing sound of laughter and youth that tickled at their subconscious of the danger that was present.

Kagome darted her eyes to the two children atop the fire cat watching the blood drain from their features.

"Maybe we should…" Sango began but was interrupted by quiet footsteps that approached them. Slinging Hiraikotsu Sango pointed her weapon towards the thin shadow that approached.

A young man, possibly in his late teens, ducked and yelped as he lost his balance and fell on his bottom. His dark eyes looked up in fear, the panting of his breath causing his ribcage to rise and fall rapidly. He was a slight young man, his thinness seemingly due to the lack of vegetation to eat.

"Please don't hurt me!" His hands swung quickly in front of him as Sango stopped her attack.

"I'm sorry but I saw your staff houshi-sama. We need your help!" His cries sounded mournful, the energy leaked from his throat a long time ago. Miroku taking the lead stepped forward to help him stand, his height nearly at Miroku's, his hair far more messy and the dirt hugging his skin.

"What happened to this village?" The boy's eyes darted around and he caught the stern gaze of Sesshomaru before stepping back. Taking a deep breath he tore his gaze from the intimidating demon lord and back to the houshi and bowed.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you, but I thought you might be the demon."

"The demon?" Sango questioned and the boy jumped at the sound of her voice. Catching hold of his nerves he looked about before signaling for them to follow him.

"Follow me, we should talk in the village." He didn't wait for their approval and instead turned hurriedly, his footsteps slow and careful as he picked his way over the dead foliage and towards the center of the village. What villagers were left stared at them, some with hope and others distrust. They didn't know what to make of the newcomers and so let the boy lead them to a hut that was slightly larger than the rest.

"My name is Han by the way. My father is the leader of this village, but he isn't so welcoming of guests anymore." As the gang made their way inside the door, Kilala let the children off her back and shrank to a more manageable size jumping in Rin's outstretched arms. Ah-Un was forced to wait outside, and took a seat outside the hut as he rested his two heads against the ground. He may be a demon, but he still needed rest from time to time.

Sesshomaru thought about abandoning the group, but he knew they would chide him on being afraid. He was not afraid, but he did not like the smell of this village and his beast was weary of the atmosphere.

However, he could not abandon his pack and so he followed Rin inside the hut preferring to stand while the thin boy looked up to him strangely.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked softly noticing only a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Your friend was right. There are no children because they have been stolen by a demon!" The group gaped as one. Kagome held Haru tighter to her body instinctively.

"What do you mean stolen?" Sango's whisper was nearly lost in the shock. The boy who had led them turned, eyes narrowed and dark.

"A year ago, a demoness wandered close to our village. Her child was sick and before we could help her the child died. There was nothing my village could do to help her. In her grief she swore she would take revenge upon our village and so she has taken the children of this village as punishment. We have locked our doors and slept closely but every morning more of our children went missing, until there was none left." The boy was shaking, with rage and sorrow as he fought to stay in control of his emotions.

"What happened to the children?" Sango breathed fearful of the answer herself. Even Inuyasha was unusually quiet as he tried to sit in the darkness.

"We don't know. They could be dead. You see? You have to help us. We have heard stories of a group of demon catchers that travel around helping villages with their problems. If you don't help us, no one will." Lowering his head, the boy waited for the group to respond. From the corner of her eyes Kagome looked to Inuyasha who seemed slightly annoyed.

Behind her, Sesshomaru sat against the wall, his eyes closed. She furrowed her brows at him, slightly miffed at his lack of empathy for the poor village. Reminding herself of Sesshomaru's opinion of humans she only huffed and turned back around.

"Well where does this demon live?" Miroku broke the silence this time, his voice serious.

"That's just it, no one knows. But…" The boy looked off to the side and bit his lip.

"But what?" Kagome spoke softly almost dreading what he had to say.

"Well, she will most likely go after your children, so…"

"You mean use them as bait?" While the rest of the group was gasping Kagome was hissing between her teeth, her eyes narrowed. The boy before her took a step back and fumbled over his feet. Kagome may be kind and sweet but she was very protective of her children and did not appreciate someone putting them in harm's way.

"Well, n-no, but I was just saying she'll be attracted to them and so she will probably come tonight." His words were quick and he hastened over them so quickly that he stuttered. Her dark eyes reflected fear at Kagome's rage and he was surprised she did not attack him.

Instead she took careful breaths and sat back, avoiding eye contact.

"Those poor children. Do you think they're alright?" Sango asked turning to Miroku. The monk shrugged, unsure of the answer himself.

"Well I think we should help!" Miroku offered as Shippo jumped over to him playfully.

"You just want a place to sleep for the night!" Shippo chided, his joke lost in the seriousness of the situation.

"No! It is my sacred duty as a monk to protect the people…" Kagome tuned out the rest as she dwelled in her thoughts. Inuyasha had added his thoughts to the monk's actions, but Kagome didn't quite catch everything.

She was worried. Before when she had helped other villages, she had only herself and her friends to worry over. Shippo was always independent and although she worried over his safety he tended to take of himself. Perhaps it was a mother's instincts that had her so worked up.

Ever since Haru had come into her life her senses seemed keener or maybe she was just using them more. She was always on edge for danger now and it bothered her to feel so cautious all the time.

"So when does this demon come?" Inuyasha ever impatient cut into Kagome's thoughts, his voice ringing in her ears.

"No one knows. The villagers have tried standing watch but when she comes she puts everyone to sleep. When the parents wake up, their children are gone." Han's voice fell as he spoke his gaze staring down at his feet as he shuffled. Before anyone could ask another question there was a shuffling noise from the screen door they had entered.

Stepping off and taking off his sandals, a tall man entered, his face just as grave as every other villager. He looked like an older version of Han, his face slightly more thin and angular than his son's.

"Han! Who are these people?" The man's voice was soft, his eyes wide as he looked into the faces of all present. His eyes lingered persistently on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru whose unusual markings made them stand out.

"Father, these are people who are going to help us with the demon." Han turned as his father's features became sour, his eyes darting to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"You thought that demons would help humans?" The boy's face paled as he backed away defensively his eyes darting to the side. Kagome who had heard everything frowned and she could see Inuyasha's anger sparking at the comment.

"Hey! We're here to help you! Don't go lumpin' me in with that bastard!" Inuyasha's outburst only made matters worse as the father began to scold the boy and demand that the entire troop left. Haru began to cry at the sound of the racket and then the father quieted down, his stare lingering on the boy pup.

Shippo had crawled over to Kagome and was trying to soothe Haru who whimpered fiercely. He changed his appearance into a number of things, but the pup would not revert to his quiet state.

"Miko, it seems we are not welcome." As Sesshomaru stood, his height towering over the small man and his son, the father quailed, losing his muster. As he gazed into the golden eyes he gulped and jumped at trying to get the rest of the taichi to stay.

"Please forgive my outburst. It has been a trying time for us and I spoke without thought. We would welcome any help you could give us." He turned to Sango and Miroku his eyes lingering on them the longest as if trying to vie for sympathy from the two seemingly normal humans.

"You have a lot of nerve treating us that way and asking us to stay. Now I will never get Haru to quiet." Kagome mumbled sweet nothings to her baby hoping to calm him. By this point his cries were just fretful whispers, but his agitated state remained. She shot daggers in her gaze as she stared down at the man.

"Please, my lady, forgive a humble man his mistake. I have been a poor host. Feel free to stay the night. My son Han will tend to your every need. All of you, please stay." The desperation in his voice made Kagome sigh. Although the man had been rude, she couldn't deny him forgiveness. After all she would be on edge too if her children had been missing for so long. Her good nature forced her to sympathize with his plight.

Unusually the man's eyes darted towards Sesshomaru who stared him down the length of his nose. The daiyoukai normally made decisions for the group taking an active role as pack leader. Inuyasha who usually rebuffed his every decision was unusually quiet as well. Miroku and Sango had taken the hint and their eyes glanced sideways at Kagome. It took her a moment, but Kagome realized they were all waiting on her decision. Feeling oddly indecisive Kagome bit her lip and shuffled Haru in her arms.

"It's up to you Kagome if you want to stay." Sango's soft voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts and verified her initial belief that it was her decision.

"Please say that you will. Our village mourns for its children." The man's words were a heartfelt whimper that made Kagome's heart slow as she knew she could never abandon them. It went against everything she believed in, her entire existence even.

"Alright we'll stay and help," she sighed, "but you must promise that you will treat us kindly." Her blue eyes met the man's gaze and he nodded hurriedly.

"You have my word, my lady." He said softly.

* * *

As the taichi settled into their blankets that they carried with them Kagome fed Haru is late night bottle. Han and his father had retired for the night to let the group discuss their plan of action. With help from the other villagers they had managed to scrounge up a little food to feed the group and Kagome provided what little remained of her ramen to further feed everyone.

"You are naive to help such a man." Sesshomaru stated, his gaze bearing down upon her. A few years earlier and she might have been intimidated by his glare, but now she couldn't even bring herself to care.

"I didn't see you making any objections." She retorted as Haru finished his bottle. Sitting him up on her lap she began to burp him by gently rubbing his back with slightly pressured movements.

Sesshomaru turned his head, ignoring her statement easily.

"The man and the boy lied to us. Their scents were laced with deceit." He replied back watching as Haru spit up a little with a small burp. Kagome cooed at him congratulating him on releasing the gas from his stomach. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her nuances.

"I didn't think you could scent something as intangible as lies." Kagome whispered, as she began to wrap Haru binding him in his blanket so he would sleep. The warm milk would warm his body and lull him to sleep quickly which is what Kagome was counting on.

"Scents are full of information. Humans do not possess such perception to decipher such things." Kagome snorted and finally rested herself against the wall, her eyes closing as she grew tired.

"So then what were they lying about." His eyes narrowed at the question as he seemed annoyed with her very presence.

"I only know that they lied, not the truth they are concealing." Rolling her eyes Kagome flung her hands in the air.

"Well that's a great help." She muttered.

"You would do well to heed my warning, miko. These people are not honest and we must be on our guard." Kagome knew his words were true. She may not have the nose of a dog but she had felt uneasy in the presence of the men of the village. Her insecurities over the whole situation rose with Sesshomaru's statement, but she couldn't bring herself to feel she had made the wrong decision in staying.

"Then guard us, Sesshomaru." She whispered and watched him disappear from their room. She was aware the daiyoukai needed little time to rest and so he often stood guard over their sleeping forms and she felt far more secure than ever when he did. His aura alone scared off many who would usually seek to interrupt their sleep for a try at the jewel shards.

Falling asleep Kagome snuggled with Shippo and Rin, her adoptive children already asleep from a long day of traveling. Haru squirmed in his swaddling as he dreamt and she smiled kissing the soft skin of his cheek. Without another thought she let sleep overtake her, the lull of snores from the rest of her group acting as her lullaby.

* * *

**A/N: This and the next chapter were meant to be 1 chapter. However, due to length and flow I split them up, thus another short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Burying

_Burying ones feelings can go deeper than dirt and soil._

* * *

Sitting up quickly, Kagome had the feeling that something bad had happened. A howl warped through the night sky and Kagome gasped at the sound of its warning. Something within her warned of danger and turning her eyes widened instantly at the lack of warmth beside her.

Her children were gone, their small warmth dissipated from the very air as if they had never been.

"Shippo! Rin! Haru!" She called her whisper rising in pitch as she began to search around the room, hoping they had merely gone to snuggle with Kilala. The cat lay curled with Sango asleep, her ears twitching at Kagome's distress.

"Inuyasha!" No longer willing to keep her voice down she shook her red covered friend awake with a fierce shove.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" He shouted as he fell to the ground with a thud. Rubbing his head he looked up pointedly to the worried gaze of Kagome.

"The kids are gone! All of them!" Inuyasha looked over to their empty pallets, cursing as he bent down to sniff for the scent.

With the loud shouting Jaken, Miroku, and Sango all began to awaken, rubbing their eyes of the sand in their eyes.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku asked through a yawn, stretching a little as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"The kids are gone! Wake up everybody!" Kagome shouted bringing their adrenaline running as they fought to awaken.

"Inuyasha can you find their scent?" His nose twitched tentatively his ears twitching like radar. But within a moment his ears furrowed.

"The scent's gone cold. It's as if they haven't been here in days." Panicking Kagome picked up her bow and strapped it to her back and began heading out of the hut. Her hands cupped around her mouth she called for her children, hoping with a furtive hope that she would hear their little voices answering back.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked as he stumbled out squawking to the tired two headed dragon that had just recently woken from his dreaming.

"Maybe he knows where the kids are." Sango offered as she dragged her Hiraikotsu with her. Miroku, fiddled with his staff, his keen eyes darting around the sleeping village. The chill in the air made the three humans shiver as the feeling of foreboding overtook them.

"The howl!" Kagome gasped.

"What howl?" Sango stepped forward her eyes searching her friend's.

"There was a howl that woke me from my sleep. I thought I recognized it but then I just thought I was dreaming. It has to be Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, do you think you can scent him out?" she begged him with her eyes ready to plead for her life as her thumped wildly in her chest.

"Keh. I would know that bastard's scent anywhere." He then turned up his nose and shifted it in a few different directions before heading off towards the entrance of the village. The group wasted no time in following unaware of a pair of eyes that watched from the hut they had just exited.

* * *

"Rin! Shippo! Haru baby! Please answer!" Kagome called again, her voice growing hoarse. Inuyasha held her against his back as they jumped through the trees, stopping occasionally for him to pick up the scent trail again. Behind them Miroku and Sango followed after calling for the children as well, their eyes darting around the dark forest hoping for any sight of the children.

Behind them Jaken cried and for once Kagome thought it was out of fear for Rin that what Sesshomaru might do for him. While her mind locked on the daiyoukai she wondered where he had run off to and if he was tracking the children too. She prayed to the Kami's he was.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped as his feet scraped against the ground. Kagome turned her attention ahead of her and crawled off of Inuyasha's back.

"Why does it always got be caves! I hate caves!" Inuyasha whined as they stared at the mouth of a large cave that seemed well hidden by the brush. His nose twitching Inuyasha bent his head to the ground looking for all the world like a dog.

"I smell them, all of them. Rin, Shippo, Haru, and that bastard all came through here." His gaze settled intently on the dark cave.

"Then I guess we have no choice." Miroku offered and began to move forward which signaled the rest of the group to do so as well. Jaken who had caught up stared intently at the cave.

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama is in there?" He squeaked the first tiny sound Kagome had ever heard him make.

"Come on, let's go." Kagome kept forward until she had to hold on to the walls to see anything. Inuyasha with his slightly more superior vision was able to sustain his ability to see longer, but not too long after everyone else he too was blinded.

"Kilala, you can still see. Lead the way." Sango whispered. As Kilala grew in size the fire about her feet and tail sprung up allowing the rest of the group to see in the cave. Sighing with relief each of them bent to pet their furry friend and thank you.

"Good thinking, Kilala!" Sango said as they started forward once more their enthusiasm dissipating quickly.

They walked for another few minutes when Inuyasha's ears began to twitch. Kagome sensing his unease turned to him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"I think I hear something." He began to hurry forward and Kilala chased after keeping the light in his sight. Not to be left in the darkness, the rest of the group ran after.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, but her friend wouldn't stop. With their superior speed, Inuyasha and Kilala vanished from sight and when Kagome stopped, Miroku and Sango colliding with her and they fell to the ground.

"That baka! He knows we can't see!" Kagome screamed in frustration.

Suddenly a blowing fire went by them and the humans turned to see Jaken with his staff of two heads. Upon closer inspection it seemed the older man on his staff had opened its mouth to realease the fire.

Without wasting time the imp scuttled forward and the humans followed quickly after thankful to finally be able to see again.

"Do you hear that?" Sango asked, breathing deeply to Kagome as they ran. Kagome hadn't been paying much attention to her other senses, too focused on seeing. Now she focused her hearing and could hear the subtle sounds of fighting. Swords ringing in the air made her speed forward faster.

Finally they entered a larger enclave where Kilala lit a small corner.

From her light combined with the fire from the staff of two heads Kagome could barely make out a white clothed figure and a red clothed figure dashing forward at some unknown thing.

"Sesshomaru!" She called recognizing the glimpses of silver hair and white haori.

"Kagome! There's a demon there! I can feel it." Sango called pointing into the middle of the darkness. Kagome could sense it too, but her eyes were betraying her. A flash of green and Kagome caught sight of Sesshomaru's poison claw.

"Time to use my wind tunnel!" Miroku shouted.

"No! A demon that large won't be sucked in and you'll just end up blowing the fire out." Sango called over the roar of the fighting. Miroku bit back a curse and placed his beads back around his hand, sealing his curse away.

Kagome knocked an arrow pointing it into the darkness, her brows furrowed as she tried to make out where the demon could be hiding. With the flashes of Sesshomaru's sword she could barely make out a figure in the darkness.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's attack brightened the room and for an instant, Kagome caught a clear sight of the dark figure she was looking for. She wasted no time rising and knocking her arrow, letting her power infuse with the hard wood and watching it light the room like a comet.

Her arrow was true and the screech of the demon echoed in the room as the dark figure was impaled against the wall.

"Kilala!" instantly Kilala jumped beside her and Kagome jumped on. The neko youkai needed no instructions on Kagome's destination and took her to the dark figure.

Sesshomaru had beat Kagome to the figure and was holding its neck. On closer inspection, Kagome could make out the figure of a female demon. Her pale skin looked translucent the blue veins evident beneath the pearly skin. Her red eyes flashed in terror and her sharp teeth flashed out at Sesshomaru.

The daiyoukai growled.

"Tell me where the pups are!" He growled lowly, his voice vibrating the very air around him. The demon gave a gasping cackle as he tightened his grip on her wind pipe.

"Sesshomaru, let me see her." Keeping his claws gripped on her neck, Sesshomaru moved so Kagome could make out the rest of the woman.

She had dark black hair that seemed oily from lack of care. Her dress was black and clung to her boney figure. From her hands extended translucent webbed wings that connected to her back. The boney long hands with sharp claws at the end held on to the arrow lodged in her stomach as she tried to break it off. The sizzle and smell of burning flesh met Kagome's ears as her miko powers ate away at her skin.

"Who are you?" Kagome shouted coming closer to the winged demon.

"Akane and you are intruders into my home." Kagome had nearly enough with this woman. So knocking another arrow she aimed at Akane, letting her power swirl over the sharpened wood.

"Where are my children?" Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and Kagome pulled back on her string just to make the demon sweat.

"With all the other children. I ate them." She laughed and Sesshomaru growled.

"You lie. Tell me where _my_ pups are!" Sesshomaru barked in her ear and the demon's eyes widened. She looked frantically between Kagome and Sesshomaru, licking her lips as her red appendages became dry.

"No blood of a daiyoukai or a miko flows through their veins." She screeched as Sesshomaru used his other hand to place his claws into her chest. He stopped midway to her heart and her screeching stopped, but her sobbing filled the room.

"Please. I only want my Junichi back! Those villagers, they took what was mine!" Her sobbing continued and for once, Kagome lowered her bow.

"What happened?" Kagome was not ready to forgive the demon yet, but she remembered how Sesshomaru had said the villagers were lying. She wondered now if this is what he had meant.

"My mate and I were attacked while I carried our son. He fought brilliantly but he was killed by the demons that attacked him. I fled and gave birth to our child but he was sick. The village was the only place I could turn to. I begged them for assistance but they turned me away! My child, my only son died in my arms. They could have done something! They could have tried to help!" The demon wailed and Kagome could see the grips of insanity digging its claws into her. Akane had gone mad with grief and rage over the loss of her only child.

"So you took from them what they took from you." Kagome finished, her eyes hardening. She may have felt some sympathy for the demon, but it ended there with the abduction of innocent children.

"I wanted children. I wanted to be a mother. I never hurt them, but they were afraid of me. I begged them to play with me, but they wouldn't. So I put them away. The older ones are down in the cave, deeper underground, but the baby…Oh his eyes reminded me of my son's, but every time I held him he screamed. Such an ear piercing wail. I couldn't take it anymore." The demon lashed out and howled as Sesshomaru's claws dug deeper into her, his eyes glowing red. Her pitiful sobs were becoming whimpering, but the insanity in her eyes had not yet lost its grip.

"You took this Sesshomaru's pup. Return him to me." Sesshomaru growled. Akane's red gaze flickered to Sesshomaru, with evidence of fear glinting in them. Her orbs widened and she gave a whimper in apology.

"I left him in the lair of the boar demon. He has probably been eaten by now." Her hisses were silenced as Sesshomaru's green poison lit the small expanse of darkness that surrounded her. Momentarily blinded, the rest of the occupants missed his exact actions until they heard a distinctive plop against the cave floor. Everyone's eyes widened at the daiyoukai's actions until they remembered his name.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed, but she knew he had not heard her.

"Find the pups. I will deal with the boar myself." Sesshomaru barked out at Kagome, making her shake with dread. Sesshomaru sped away, leaving the rest in darkness. Only Kilala and Jaken stood in the light of the fire.

The little imp shook in his robes, too afraid of Sesshomaru's temper. Hesitantly Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha. Please follow him and make sure Haru is okay." Inuyasha hesitated to say no, but he knew he couldn't waste time with Sesshomaru already gone. He would need to catch up quick. With a grunt he took off after his brother as Kilala brought Kagome down to her friends.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango's eyes filled with worry at the look on Kagome's features. Sighing Kagome beckoned them to follow.

"Jaken, is Ah-Un still with you?" The two-headed dragon gave a snort and reached his head down into the light of Jaken's fire. Climbing off of Kilala, she jumped on to Ah-Un's back grabbing the little imp as she did.

"Come on, let's find the kids. She said they were further in the cave, we don't have time to waste." Sango and Miroku followed her lead and jumped on Kilala as the group set off further down the cave calling for the children as they went.

"Rin! Shippo!" Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth, amplifying her voice in the cave. Becoming disheartened her hope picked up when she heard their calls filled with the voices of other children.

"Come on Ah-Un!" She spurred the dragon on who raced forward nearly sending Jaken back. Grabbing on to the imp they came upon the end of the cave where a shear drop lead to a cavern below. From there they could see Rin and Shippo along with the other children of the village. Despite seeming a little malnourished the children looked healthy.

"Mama!" Shippo shouted as he jumped into her outstretched arms, Rin also ran to her the other children following suit as they saw Miroku and Sango move down on Kilala.

"Rin knew you would find us. Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked around and Kagome suddenly remembered what had happened. So caught up in seeing two of her babies alive, she forgot to worry about her other baby.

Turning to Sango and Miroku they didn't give her the opportunity to finish.

"We'll get the kids out. Go help Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Sango said and she didn't need any other excuse.

"Jaken stay here and help take care of the children." Kagome demanded sitting the imp on the ground. He squawked after her, but she was not of a mind to pay attention. She egged Ah-Un on and told them to follow Sesshomaru. Although the caverns were dark without the light from Jaken's staff, Ah-Un seemed to know where he was going.

He sped along faster than before and when they broke out of the cave, Kagome had to take a deep breath as she felt her lungs expand and her eyes adjust. The moon glowing brightly lit the forest beneath them as Kagome heard a howl.

Ah-Un immediately turned in the direction of the howl and as they approached they could make out Sesshomaru's giant dog form, its height towering over the trees.

She urged Ah-Un and as they flew down, they could see Inuyasha defending himself against the great beast. His red form jumped from place to place, dodging the swipes of the giant paws and pools of miasma.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, drawing his attention. He narrowly avoided another swipe holding Tessaiga before him.

"Kagome, get out of here! The bastard's gone mad!" He parried an attack as Kagome landed behind him.

"Where's Haru?" She shouted as Inuyasha jumped up to lead Sesshomaru away from her.

"Keh, where do ya think?" He shouted and then she heard it, a soft cry that made Kagome's heart beat faster. She looked around trying to gauge where it was coming from. Finally beneath Sesshomaru's giant dog form, Kagome could see her adoptive son on the ground, the mess of a boar only a few yards away from his small body.

The blood drained from her face as she tried to put the pieces together. She watched Sesshomaru's paws acutely aware of how they shielded the child from Inuyasha. His steps were calculated as he hovered over the child protectively and watched his footing so not to crush Haru.

"Inuyasha he thinks you're trying to attack Haru!" Kagome called.

"Keh. Tell me something I don't know!" He shouted back. Infuriated at his stupidity she licked her lips trying to figure out how to get her son. If she tried to take Haru away from Sesshomaru while he was occupied he might turn on her and begin his assault on her. If she had to use her miko powers to stop him she would, but she would rather it not come to that. More people could be injured, Haru included.

"Inuyasha, you have to stop fighting him. If he thinks you're a threat we'll never be able to get to Haru!"

"He isn't going to stop!" Inuyasha insisted. Her temper reeling, Kagome could feel her powers coming to the surface as they swirled in shades of pink.

"Inuyasha, come over to me!"

"Are you crazy?" He stopped momentarily to give her a startled look before having to jump back to avoid Sesshomaru's teeth as they tried to bite through his flesh.

"Just trust me, you baka, or I'll say the S-I-T word!" Inuyasha looked her again as if she had lost her mind.

"You wouldn't dare!" He hissed as the miasma struck out at his fire rat robes making him jump to another area.

"I would, now get over here!" Kagome screamed, her voice becoming hoarse. She watched her eyes narrowed as Inuyasha jumped over to her and then she threw up a barrier to protect her.

Sesshomaru howled as his paw made contact with her miko power and he stepped backwards his eyes narrowed.

Not wanting to release the barrier that housed herself and Inuyasha, Kagome waited for a moment before trying to talk reason to the beast before her.

"Sesshomaru, you did well protecting Haru, but I need to see if he's hurt. Haru is my responsibility to heal. You have proven your strength, now stand down." Her eyes flashed the fierceness she did not feel. She relied on her anger and her resolve to make her brave and slowly she lowered her shield.

"Are you crazy! He's gonna…"

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, not in the mood to listen to his ramblings. As his face slammed in to the ground, a string of curses floated from his mouth. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru to see him waiting, the tension seeming to leave his body. He eyed her dangerously, but she believed there was a spark of recognition in his red eyes.

"Sesshomaru, let me tend to my pup." Kagome spoke softly, just above a whisper as if speaking to a confidant. Sesshomaru's sensitive ears lifted, hearing her.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he lowered his guard and stepped away from Haru. He bent down to nuzzle the child affectionately releasing a low rumble that ceased the baby's plaintiff cries.

Slowly Kagome stepped forward and although Sesshomaru's eyes watched her carefully, he did nothing to stop her. By the time she reached Haru the baby was smiling as if nothing had ever happened and she scooped him in her arms and held him closely.

When Kagome looked back up, she met the gaze of the great dog that towered over her. For a moment she could see the flicker of gold behind his turquoise eyes and then he glowed as his true form melted into his humanoid form.

If he had not been so calm and collected most any other time, Kagome would not have realized the slight incessant rise and fall of his chest as he regained the air in his lungs.

His hands were filled with blood and his hakama seemed ruined. Even his mokomoko-sama had blood buried in its pelt. Kagome couldn't help but feel saddened at seeing Sesshomaru in such a state. He was normally so clean and pristine. She was only thankful he did not look to have any serious injury, except the burn on his hand. She could see however that it was slowly healing.

"Inuyasha, take Kagome back to the village. There is something I need to take care of." Sesshomaru flew off before Inuyasha could retort, not that it stopped Inuyasha from doing it.

"You can't just order me around like that, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted, knowing it was futile. Kagome however shook her head and smiled as she held Haru to her rocking him slowly.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's catch up with the others." Kagome offered and although he bickered he followed her without question. She mounted Ah-Uh and they flew to the mouth of the cave where Sango, Miroku and the rest of the gang were being followed by a group of children. The youngest ones either rode on Kilala or Sango and Miroku's back. When Kagome came she offered Ah-Un to a few more children and together they walked the rest of the night until they reached the village.

"Shippo, Rin. How did you end up in the cave?" Shippo and Rin remained thoughtful as they looked to each other.

"I had a dream about my mommy and she was calling for me, so I ran after her. When I finally reached her, I woke up. That mean lady was there and when I wouldn't play with her she put me in the pit with all the other kids." Shippo pouted crossing his arms at his own story. The rest of the children nodded, having experienced the same thing.

"That still doesn't answer how she was able to lure them out without anyone waking up or noticing." Sango provided as the rest of the group continued on with their deep thought.

"She had a magic flute. It makes everyone who hears it fall into a deep sleep then she would go into the village and steal the children." One of the children answered making Miroku and Sango nod their heads. They had noticed a flute on her body but had been hesitant about moving closer to the dead demoness. Miroku had only moved close enough to say his prayers when they had made their way back through the cave.

* * *

By the time they reached the village it was early morning and the village awoke with new energy as the parents from the village ran to greet their children. Kagome watched happily as the children were reunited with their families and she smiled down to her own adoptive kids.

"Asako!" Han the boy that had housed them ran over and collected a small girl into his arms, his father following suit.

Before Kagome could stop herself, anger welled inside of her at seeing the two men.

"You! This is all your fault. You lied to us!" Kagome pointed accusingly at the two men whose eyes widened. The rest of the village quieted watching as Kagome stepped forward to the two men.

"You told me, you were going to help that woman with her baby. You didn't even try to help her. Her child died because of you!" The men stared back astonished at her words.

"But, miko-sama. She was a demon…"

"That doesn't matter, a child is a child. You should have helped her. I don't agree with how she acted but she was grief ridden when we saw her. You could have prevented this whole mess if you had just tried to help a child." The villagers as one bowed their head in shame knowing she spoke the truth. As they looked down at their own children, mothers wrapped them in their arms to enjoy the feeling of them beside them.

"We did not mean for anything like this to happen. Trust me, we've learned our lesson." The chief, Han's father said quietly and the rest of the village nodded in agreement.

Taking a step back, Kagome released a breath she had been holding and calmed her temper.

"Good. I don't want to hear of anymore demons getting turned away for help." The people nodded and with that Kagome felt herself relax. As the tension left her body she realized quickly that she had been running on adrenaline for too long.

Her legs instantly felt weak and she felt as she was going to collapse. Just as her knees gave out on her, she heard the shouts of her friends calling for her. Fearing for Haru she held him tighter to herself until she felt two large arms encircle her, breaking her fall. When she looked up she stared into golden eyes, a blue crescent moon resting between his brows.

"Weak ningen." He whispered but something in his voice told her he did not believe his own words. She smiled into his chest as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Kagome awoke she was inside Han's house nestled in some blankets. She stretched seeing the light outside and knowing she needed to get up. The room was empty, but wrinkled pallets and leftover food, told her they had been there recently.

Sitting up she decided she needed to bath and so reached for her pack of clothes and supplies.

She borrowed Sango's robe for the meantime knowing the Taijiya wouldn't mind. Stepping outside, she could see the village children playing with Shippo and Rin in a simple game. The kids laughed as if Shippo were just any ordinary child. When he changed shaped or made his fox fire, they only laughed some more.

This was how life should be. No worries over what species you were or anything, just kids having fun. She saw Miroku and Sango off to the side, Kilala next to them sunbathing in her kitten form. Jaken was snoozing against Ah-Un who slept in the shade of a nearby tree, possibly enjoying his break from watching Rin.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango glanced up happy to see Kagome awake. She pointed towards a tree at the entrance to the village where Inuyasha had situated himself.

"What about Sesshomaru and Haru?" Sango and Miroku shrugged.

"I think I heard him mention that Haru smells, maybe they went to the spring to bathe." Miroku arched a perverted eye and winked at Kagome. Sango turned around and hit Miroku.

"Hentai!"

"Sango, my love. I wasn't insinuating that Kagome go accidentally stumble upon a naked…" He was slapped again this time silencing him. Despite, Miroku's playfulness, Kagome didn't think she would ever catch the daiyoukai naked. She was willing to risk it to be sure that Haru was safe.

Waving to Shippo and Rin she stumbled under the tree Inuyasha was sleeping on, watching his ears twitch with her footsteps. She kept going when she didn't see him wake and followed the worn path to the springs where the villagers did their washing and bathing.

Like all villages this one was located close to a source of water, because the water provided nutrition for their crops and their bodies.

The sound of giggling filled her ears and she spread a few bushes aside to see Haru sitting up in the shallow end of the spring splashing his little hands into the water. Beside him Sesshomaru dipped his sword into the water cleaning it gently. He wiped a few bits of blood off, his eyes darting occasionally to a naked Haru who was oblivious.

Haru's little nose jerked instantly into the air as Kagome stepped closer. Turning, he sniffed her out a giant grin spreading across his lips. His arms reached out for her as he began to babble. In his own little baby language he was begging her to come forward.

"Why is Haru in the springs?" She questioned, unable to bite back the smile as she reached out to grab Haru.

"His stench offended this Sesshomaru's nose." Kagome giggled as she imagined exactly what stench had plagued the demon lord's nostrils.

She dried off Haru and made sure he was truly clean. Sesshomaru may think just dumping him in a stream counts as a bath but she didn't. As her ministrations became slower she eyed Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eyes. He grunted at the lack of proper care for his swords, but it was better than leaving them full of blood. When he had the chance he would properly oil them and sharpen them. For now he made sure to dry them completely so they would not rust.

"Sesshomaru, how come I was the only one who woke up when you howled?" If Sesshomaru was ever surprised this was the time, but he kept his expression stable, his eyes only flickering over to Kagome as she watched him carefully.

"The call was for my pack." His tone made her bite her lip to keep from asking more. He still had not truly specified why she was the only one who had responded to his call. Shouldn't Jaken or Ah-Un have awoken instead? As she regarded him, she guessed it would be a question for another time. For now she wanted to affirm her other questions about that night.

"You were telling me to wake up weren't you?" She asked quietly.

"Hn." With that he turned, leaving her to finish drying Haru.

* * *

The taichi spent the rest of the afternoon and evening relaxing. The villagers provided for them adequately feasting in their honor. The group rested in the house belonging to Han's family as they had the previous night and left in the morning.

The village was sorry to see them go, the children running with them for nearly a mile before they turned back around. Sesshomaru joined them later, just as the group fell into their usual pace.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked this chapter because it added more character to everyone and of growing relationships. **

**Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to review, favorite, and follow this story. I have been writing it for probably over a year. So there was a lot of editing, revising, and finally I am satisfied with the result enough to post it. It is not perfect, I won't claim it as such, but it means a lot to see such interest in it when I was so reluctant to share. **

**Thanks again! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7: Pouncing

_Playing tag you're it with your feelings and pouncing on the unexpected._

* * *

"I can't believe how fast he is growing." Kagome huffed as she put Haru down in the grass. The group was stopping for lunch and Kagome was just about exhausted carrying a squirming infant. Now whenever she held him he whined, because he wanted to crawl on his own. Without the words to express himself he often howled and sometimes even tried to nip at her when she refused to let him down. The pace of the group didn't allow Kagome the luxury of letting Haru crawl and he was too stubborn to sit with anyone else.

After battling with Haru all day Kagome finally convinced Inuyasha to take a much needed break.

"Well he is a demon. They grow fast when they're little." Sango smiled at her friend as Kagome sat down resting her sore feet and arms.

"His size wouldn't matter so much if he didn't fight me! Ever since he started crawling he just takes off and I…" Kagome groaned as she stretched out her back her eyes going wide instantly. Turning her head from left to right she snapped up looking for her precocious son. She had set him down for only a second to prepare his bottle and he had wandered off.

"Sango, did you see where he went?" Kagome asked frantically searching behind her back and darting up to look around the others.

"I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far!" Sango claimed and turned to drag the rest of the group into their search. Being a common occurrence these days everyone groaned and began to search. If Sesshomaru had been around Kagome would have just yelled at him to find the wandering pup, but he had already gone to establish a border around their campsite.

"How can you keep losing him?" Inuyasha snapped as he tried to sniff the pup out. Haru had just started crawling which meant he was nowhere close to being potty trained yet, much to Inuyasha's chagrin. Fortunately it left his scent easy to pick out even for Inuyasha's less sensitive nose.

"I can't find him, the brat's stink is everywhere." Inuyasha sat down and crossed his legs and arms as he turned his nose into the air. Rolling her eyes, Kagome was just about to snap at him when Shippo beat her to it.

"Maybe that's because it's your stink!" Sticking out his tongue, the kitsune kit had only enough time to yelp before he had to run, Inuyasha thundering after him.

"Guys! Come on, we have to find Haru!" Kagome groaned, irritated at having lost the pup again. She was beginning to widen her search to outside their immediate campsite, but being in a small clearing within a forest he could be anywhere.

Sesshomaru entered the clearing watching the group spread out and searching nearby bushes and trees. It didn't take him more than a moment to figure out that they had misplaced the pup again.

"Sesshomaru! Have you seen Haru?" Kagome looked relieved to see him. Her question begged him to find the pup and her features seemed scrunched in worry.

The lord however was unperturbed. He would have sensed any danger to the young pup. Lifting his nose to the air it took him only a moment to sniff out the pup as the boy had yet to learn to control his scent. When he turned his head in the direction of the pup's freshest scent, what he saw amused him.

Rin was looking in a bush for him with the pup watching her from behind. Eyes narrowed and shoulders hunched the pup prowled closer while Rin remained unaware. The miko moved to get him but Sesshomaru stopped her and motioned for her to be quiet.

With speed the pup lunged and pawed at the little girl scaring her. After she let out a yelp, Rin turned to look at Haru with relief.

"Haru! There you are." Rin called when the pup began to playfully nip at her.

Moving forward Sesshomaru grabbed the pup by the scruff of his neck and held him back as Rin rubbed her arm where a small drop of blood pooled from the bite mark.

Sesshomaru held open the pup's mouth and looked inside and showed it to Kagome.

"He is teething. He will need meat for his meals from now on." Setting the pup into Kagome's arms he turned away then as Kagome looked at Rin with worry.

"What did he do to Rin?" Rin asked as she rubbed at her arm, frowning. Pressing down on the bite mark, she tried to stop the flow of blood.

"He was practicing to pounce. He does not understand Rin is a ningen. You will have to teach him now that he is starting to grow fangs and claws." Sesshomaru's eyes met Kagome's as she nodded. Hesitantly she looked down to Haru who gave a grin of pride as if showing off his latest kill. Sure enough in those pink gums two small white fangs were peeking through.

"I will go hunt now to gather some food. I will be back shortly." Sesshomaru said softly casting a warning glare in Haru's direction. Kagome sighed, watching the lord disappear and turned back to the group to lay Haru down. Instantly he started crawling away and Kagome had to reach for him to stop him. He squirmed at this as she sighed with fatigue and beckoned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can you play with him? Sesshomaru says he is starting to prowl. He wants to play but he will only hurt the rest of us." Inuyasha grinned, happy to help with the pup in some way. He had still yet to bond with him. It seemed the only ones Haru gravitated towards were Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome. Sesshomaru mentioned it having something to do with pack instincts, but Kagome did not understand.

Haru brought much joy to Kagome. She enjoyed taking care of him and loved his happy smiles and coos when he would babble to her. He was developing quickly as Sesshomaru said was typical of full blooded demon children and she couldn't help think that the great lord was growing fond of the boy.

Thinking back to his over protectiveness of Haru just a few months earlier, Kagome knew Sesshomaru had to care on some level for Haru. Other than that episode, there was nothing in particular about Sesshomaru's attitude that made Kagome think that he was affectionate to the boy except that he had been less gruff. It seemed his curiosity had won over and he even enjoyed being a pack leader. Of course, Kagome was reluctant to assume anything where the great lord was concerned. Even after all this time, she was careful in her judgment of him.

Her new adoptive daughter, however, was easier to read. Rin had always admired Sesshomaru, but now her adoration grew by bounds. She loved watching the attention he gave to Haru and to herself as a result. Kagome only hoped she would not become jealous of the attention Haru received.

Shippo had already become terser with Kagome lately, taking on the mannerisms of Inuyasha to her chagrin. Kagome tried to give him more time and attention, but he shirked away from her attempts. However, with Haru busy with Inuyasha, Kagome sought out Shippo hoping she would catch him at a good time.

"Rin, where's Shippo?" Rin looked around before pointing to the far end of their small campsite where Shippo was sitting with his back turned to the group staring over a hill.

Without hesitation, Kagome walked up the hill to the spot next to Shippo and sat down. She didn't know how to broach the subject of his insecurities and instead hoped he would give her the opportunity.

After a few minutes of silence passed, Kagome tried to break the silence.

"Did you finish that coloring book I gave you?" She asked sweetly hoping he wouldn't catch on to her prying. The wind blew past them freeing her hair from the back of her neck and cooling her skin. Beside her Shippo shrugged and looked down.

"Shippo is everything alright?" Kagome couldn't handle the tension anymore and she blurted out her daring question. The fox kit beside her jerked at the suddenness of her inquiry his eyes going wide. Again he shook his head, this time more forcefully as if trying to deny the answer to himself.

"Shippo, if there's something bothering you, I hope you know you can always talk to me. I will try my best to help you in any way I can, but I can't do that unless you tell me what's bothering you." Her words were nowhere near as fluid and thoughtful as she remembered her mother's being. There was something about Kagome's mother that made you want to tell everything that was in your heart because even if you knew logically there may be nothing she could do, you still felt better afterwards. Kagome, however, had neither the experience nor the skill that her mother had and she was still learning as she went. She only hoped she wouldn't push Shippo away forever.

"Why do you care so much about Haru anyways?" Shippo finally said. His voice struck Kagome as terrifying as he sounded so injured and jealous. Kagome gulped hoping she could get him to see the truth without messing everything up.

"I care about Haru as much as I care about you and Rin." She was caught off by a growl that came from her adoptive son's throat.

"That's not true! You only spend time with Haru! It's always about Haru! You used to…"

"Shippo stop! Just because I spend time with someone else doesn't mean I like them more than you. Do you think I like Sesshomaru more than you?" The little fox looked stumped then, his eyebrow's furrowing together as he tried to think an answer to her question. After a few seconds he sighed.

"Well no, but that's different…" Kagome sighed as Shippo trailed off, his beautiful green eyes refusing to meet hers.

Moving closer, Kagome reached out her arms and enveloped Shippo in them. Even if he was mad at her Shippo loved her hugs and he couldn't refuse her affections.

"Shippo, no one will ever replace you in my heart. That's the wonderful thing about hearts, there is always room for more and they can keep growing and growing. I will try my hardest to spend more time with you, just you and me. We can even start right now! Inuyasha is busy with Haru and Rin is picking flowers for Jaken. So what do _you_ want to do?" It took Shippo a moment but finally he turned to Kagome and grinned a mischievous smile that reminded her of his sly nature as a fox demon.

For the rest of the hour that Sesshomaru was gone, he practiced his demon abilities showing her how he had been trying to improve so he could protect her better. Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm and played hide and seek with him, putting his stalking skills to the test.

Eventually Haru came and began pouncing on Shippo practicing his growing skills on the fox kit. Shippo was hesitant at first but eventually he took it upon himself to teach his adoptive brother about demon stalking and how to do it properly on an unsuspecting Jaken.

A few narrow escapes and a head full of flowers later Jaken lay slumped on the ground, exhausted from running around and being the bait at the whim of the children. Even Inuyasha had taken a secret delight in taunting the poor river imp.

They all had to stop playing when Sesshomaru came back to the campsite with a large mammal hanging across his shoulder, its neck carefully slashed with a neat cut.

Kagome's eyes widened with Haru's as they stared at the carcass. But where hers were with mortification, his was full of hunger. He instantly began squirming from her arms and she nearly dropped him when he bit his sharp little teeth into her arm. Exclaiming to herself Haru began to crawl towards the meat until Sesshomaru stopped him with a deep growl.

Worriedly, the boy stopped and sat staring at the meat hungrily. He whimpered lifting his eyes up to Sesshomaru. His wide eyes full of pleas, Sesshomaru growled at him again flashing his teeth to the pup in warning.

Eying the boy dangerously Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and looked at her arm where the boy had bit her. Taking hold of her pale skinned limb he inspected the wound and saw how deep it was. It was unlike Rin's, which had been just a nibble. This was a deep bite, the small puncture wounds dipping into her flesh and causing droplets of blood to bubble up.

It would seem Sesshomaru would have to watch the pup more closely now.

Leaning forward, instinct took over and he reached out with his tongue and licked at Kagome's wound. As soon as the rough touch of his tongue met her soft flesh, he felt the girl stiffen under his grip and the sweet smell of arousal and fear filled his nostrils. When he was finished licking, the wound seemed but a dream with only a slim red tint to her arm and the quickly drying sticky wetness from his saliva. He looked up to meet Kagome's sky blue eyes before turning back to the pup.

Haru had remained obedient sitting quietly beside the animal, but his eyes were focused on the thick flanks that called to him. Sesshomaru sat beside him and carefully and slowly began to skin the carcass. The pup whimpered until Sesshomaru eyed him dangerously and then he quieted.

As Kagome looked to her arm a shiver went through her body as she touched the unmarred skin, feeling the smooth surface. The cut was completely gone now with only the remainder dried blood to signal it had ever been.

"This Sesshomaru's saliva has healing properties." He said before she could even open her mouth. She turned then to Haru and again Sesshomaru anticipated her.

"He is teething. He will begin to yearn for meat and become aggressive to get it. You must discipline him and teach him to be patient and wait his turn. In a pack, the alphas are given the right to eat the kills of the pack first. They may or may not choose to feed the young first. Either way, Haru must wait until you offer him his turn. As his alpha it is your right." Sesshomaru looked to the boy who was staring wide eyed at the food as Sesshomaru cut off a slice of lean meat and offered it to Kagome. Knowing the miko's distress to raw foods he beckoned her closer.

"You must take the meat first miko, to show him it is your right as alpha to choose." Kagome looked at the bloody morsel shaped into a small and delicate piece that would fit into the infant's mouth and be easy for him to chew. She suddenly understood what she was supposed to do. It was just like training an animal and although she felt some disgust having to treat a humanoid being in such a way she could see the implication.

Sitting down she took the meat into her hand and then beckoned to Haru who crawled over to her side quickly. He reached for the bite of meat greedily, but she pulled him back making him realize that he had to wait until the food was offered instead of just assuming he would receive the meal. When he calmed and realized he had to wait only then did she take a small bite of the meat and then handed the rest to Haru.

The pup let out a small squeal of pleasure and began to suck and nibble on the raw piece of meat. His tiny fangs barely punctured the flesh and so he took to sucking out its red juices. Kagome nearly gagged as the blood began to drip down the sides of his lips. He smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back.

When Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru she saw he was regarding her with what seemed to be pride on his features.

"You handled yourself well, miko." He said and she nearly beamed at the compliment.

_If only she were youkai._

**I want. She smells sweet and takes care of young ones. One day it will be our young… **

His beast was cut off quickly before the thought could continue. He was a daiyoukai after all and to lose control over one's beast was a sign of weakness.

_Silence. She is still human._

**I no longer care.** The beast huffed like a spoiled child, but remained quiet thereafter, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder its meaning.

His beast was beginning to worry Sesshomaru. As a rule of thumb his beast was always the most instinctual of his soul, and did not usually lead him astray. Now however, his beast kept him awake with impure thoughts of the miko and it was becoming more difficult to suppress his primal urges.

Kagome had taken to nuzzling Haru like an inu letting her scent linger on the pup. She had even begun picking up on Sesshomaru's pack habits. Like a true inu female she normally deferred to him in all aspects of Haru's life, taking his words into deep consideration. She followed his instructions and urgings down to the letter with sometimes a ningen twist.

Despite his initial reluctance to protect the pup, he had grown mildly attached to the young one. The pup showed a certain deviousness Sesshomaru found amusing. Haru also seemed to be quite intelligent in obeying Sesshomaru as a true pack member would. The inuyoukai rarely ever had to tell the boy twice or raise his voice beyond the deep rumble of a warning growl.

He took this to be a good sign of Kagome's abilities. He found through observation a pup often resembled a bitch in mannerisms, looking to his mother for acceptance and guidance and to the father for discipline. Kagome had taught him well.

This role of a family he had placed himself in seemed to suit Sesshomaru. He was finding it more and more acceptable to him and soon his thoughts were turning to the time when he would have pups of his own. He would wish to have a mate like Kagome, one that was strong, motherly, and caring.

His eyes had somehow worked their way back to Kagome's form as she began to clean some meat to cook and he found his beast purring. Aghast at the sound his inner self was making, he tore his eyes away from the ningen, reminding himself that they were weak and worthless. Their bodies could not even sustain their souls for a century. They were nothing but trouble.

He found himself growling at such thoughts and stalked off leaving the carcass to the rest of the group. He would come back later and take his fill if any were left. If not he would feed later.

As he made his way into the woods, Rin stopped him, running up to him with her ponytail bouncing on top of her head.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin does not want to you leave. Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to stay with mama. Rin knows he cares for mama." Her small innocent face looked up to him hopefully as he glared back at her. Never one to be frightened by the demon, Rin stood her ground until Sesshomaru told the girl to return back to camp. She nodded and followed his directions, a smile on her face as she skipped back to Kagome.

* * *

A few days later Sesshomaru found Haru trying to pounce again but this time the demon boy's eyes were beginning to grow red. He had not expected the youkai pup to give in to his demon side so soon and he mentally scolded himself for being so ill attentive to the boy's aura. Taking the pup by his neck he calmed the squealing infant and fed his aura knowing it would calm him for the time being. Soon the boy would have to deal with his inner demon but until then he would try to satisfy the pup's aura so his inner beast would remain content.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dominating

_One must submit in order for another to dominate. There cannot be one without the other._

* * *

"Mama!" Haru called out to Kagome as he stood on two wobbly and chubby legs. He tried to stand up by pushing off the ground with his arms and trying to balance on two legs. He fell flat on his rear end, but only scowled with determination. He used his first and favorite word again as Kagome waited patiently with a wide and encouraging smile.

Kagome helped the pup stand giving him her fingers to grasp and use for leverage. With a triumphant smile he stood and took a few wobbly steps before falling again. But this time he looked to his mother with pride and giggled.

"You did well, little one. It won't be long before your running around everywhere. Then I will never be able to catch you. You won't run away from me then, will you?" Kagome asked this in jest as she smiled brightly, her aura filling the camp space with its pure energies. Haru, however looked upset at such things and instantly frowned.

"No!" He shouted and jumped into her arms clutching her with his claws. Any other demon mother would not have felt the small prickle of his sharp pointed nails, but Kagome was human. Although she refused to cry out, the nails began to bite down into her skin letting small droplets of red form against her pale skin. Sesshomaru had however seen this and knew he had to step in.

"Retract your claws, pup. You're hurting your mother." Aghast the boy instantly withdrew his claws and looked in shame at his own hands tinted with red from where they had touched her blood. His little eyes began to water and his lip tremble at the sight. Kagome tried to wave it off, sending a glare in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Haru, don't worry. You didn't hurt me. I know you need your claws to protect yourself and that you would never harm me. Come on, I'll go clean this up real quick and it will be like it never happened." She smiled and patted Haru on the head who tried to play off being satisfied, but in truth he was frightened. Instinctively, he knew his mother was not as strong as others, but he lacked the reasoning to understand why.

"Why did you have to do that, Sesshomaru? He was fine! Now he will be too frightened to ever touch me." She hissed under her breath to the daiyoukai trying not to be overheard. Haru's ears twitched in response to the sensitive sounds tickling his auditory canals as he turned to regard the people who he called alpha. Kagome with her back turned could not see the look of horror on his face, but Sesshomaru could. He, unlike his miko companion, did not underestimate the demon pup's hearing abilities.

"Be lucky miko he is not of the poison variety or you would be dead instead of scratched. The pup needs to learn control of his body and his beast. If he does not, he will kill you or _you_ will have to kill him." The ice in Sesshomaru's voice bit through Kagome and she turned to look at Haru who sat against the ground playing with his toes. She was yet unaware that he could hear their whole conversation.

"Then teach him to control his beast." She responded stubbornly.

"He is not yet ready." Kagome was surprised at how soft Sesshomaru's voice had become. She squinted her eyes as if trying to see him clearer, but found herself struggling with the enigma that was the demon lord.

"Then when will he…"

"Soon enough." For now Kagome grew quiet and walked off. As if warning Haru, Sesshomaru glared at the boy and watched the infant grow even more ashamed. Still it was not the demon lord's intention to shame the boy but merely to caution him. Instead he sighed and moved closer to the pup gently patting the top of the brown haired being.

* * *

A man with a long staff watched from afar a shadow coming up behind him. The taijiya dressed in her simple traveling kimono looked just as beautiful as she did in her battle uniform. The monk gave a soft sigh, a small breath escaping his lips at the sight of her.

"I'm worried about Kagome. She spends too much time with Sesshomaru." Sango, hands on hips watched Sesshomaru lead Haru away, offering the pup a claw to grasp so he could stand. Standing on his fat legs, the pup lifted himself up and took a few measured steps before beginning to topple down. Sesshomaru watched unimpressed, merely offering his claws again for the pup to balance with.

"It is interesting to see such a different side to him though. Who knew the demon lord could be so caring." Miroku tilted his staff against his chest, listing to the familiar clink of the rings of his staff sliding together.

"It is a little bit unnerving." Sango added quietly.

"Perhaps we misjudged Sesshomaru wrongly. He seems to have adopted Haru as his own." Miroku smiled as Sango glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Taking a deep breath Sango turned away from the lord and pup, unable to gaze any longer at the heartwarming scene.

"Let us hope our trust is not misplaced. He is still a demon after all." Miroku bowed his head at her drifting words praying to the kami that her words were not ominous. The last thing they needed was someone trying to tear them apart from the inside out.

* * *

The group had stopped after having rescued another jewel shard from a crow demon that had doubled his size and power. Although he had grown in brawn, the crow demon was still simple minded and was easily vanquished. Kagome gave a yelp of happiness as she purified the gem and placed it inside her vile with the other gem shards.

Haru watched her curiously his eyes darting to the vile and becoming red. A low growl began to vibrate in his throat as his claws elongated ever so slightly.

Sesshomaru turned sensing the pup's rising beast and offered a low growl of his own. The red in Haru's eyes slipped back at the sound, but his eyes regarded Sesshomaru darkly. He stood in front of Kagome and growled at Inuyasha who stepped too close.

"Hey what's with the mutt?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he tried to dodge the pup. A low growl escaped again and this time Haru barred his fangs and snapped. Inuyasha took a step back as Miroku tried to move forward.

"What's the matter, little guy?" Miroku's soft voice was not enough to quell the pup's anger. Kagome looked worriedly and bent down to touch Haru.

"Haru, what's wrong?" He ignored her pointedly causing Kagome to frown.

"Enough pup!" Sesshomaru's voice was low and deadly and he released his aura just a fraction so that it swam over Haru like a tidal wave. At the moment the daiyoukai looked ten stories high compared to the small pup who withered in comparison.

His sweet brown eyes the color of chocolate looked up in fear. Crouching down he cowed to Kagome's feet and only then did Sesshomaru back off. He eyed the pup dangerously sensing the flicker of red within the boy's eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said softly, the fear evident in her voice as well. The great demon lord ignored the human miko and walked away, not even sparing a sideways glance to the rest of the group.

"What in the world?" Kagome asked as she bent down to a whimpering Haru. He instantly dug his head into her chest covering himself in her scent to still his beating heart.

"Ow!" Inuyasha smacked at his neck and pulled away a small flea demon. Growling at the flea, the bug jumped out of his claws and on to Kagome and Haru. Haru looked at the bug inquisitively until the flea jumped on Haru and took a bite of his neck.

With a yelp Haru jumped in Kagome's arms and began scratching away at his neck, effectively knocking the flea demon off.

"Myoga!" Kagome called and picked up the little bug from the ground. Haru gave a low growl at the flea until Kagome looked at him sharply.

"Hush, Haru. Myoga is a friend. At least when he isn't biting anyone." Kagome eyed him carefully as he squirmed between her fingers.

"A thousand apologies Kagome, but I had to be sure!" Arching an eyebrow Kagome pulled the flea closer.

"Sure about what?"

"The rumors, of course." Now curiosity had spiked in Kagome as she shifted Haru on her hip, the toddler watching the flea carefully. He hesitantly scratched at his neck again irritated by the bite mark.

"What rumors, flea!" Inuyasha jumped in as everyone else crowded around.

"Ah Inuyasha, as ever the blood of Inu no Taisho is delicious I must say…"

"Get to the point." Inuyasha grabbed at Myoga from Kagome's grasp and held him aloft. As the flea readjusted to his new position he took a look around at all the faces.

"Well, you see that is my point exactly. Rumor has spread that a great miko bears the son of a great demon lord. I know of only one miko and one great demon lord who know of each other and had to investigate. Imagine my surprise to find Kagome the mother of a full blooded inuyoukai pup. However, he bears no taste similar to the blood of Inu no Taisho." Haru growled at the flea and Kagome had to hush him again. Burying his head against her chest, Haru managed to keep his eye trained on the flea like a predator. His neck was protectively covered in case the flea decided to bite him again.

Kagome covered Haru's ears as she stared at the flea, "Haru was found and we have been raising him." The flea nodded and looked to Haru lifting his cone nose to get a whiff. She released his ears satisfied that Haru had not heard the circumstances of his joining the group and she wanted to be on her terms and not someone else's. As far as she was concerned he was her son and nothing could change that, but his young mind was impressionable.

"Well that is strange, but he smells like Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha." The flea noticed the instant discomfort of the group.

"That's because Sesshomaru-sama has been raising him. Haru is Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-mama's pup." Rin pushed through to look at the flea the rest of the group staring in shock. Myoga seemed shocked too and was quiet for a moment.

"So that explains it then." Inuyasha gave a rough grunt before turning the group around.

"Enough of this chit chat. Let's go find a place to make camp and call it a night." Inuyasha walked away before anyone could counter his decision and the rest followed.

As Haru whimpered, Kagome looked at his bite mark and scowled at the small bump that was forming. She and Myoga would have a talk a little later about biting her son.

They stopped after walking a few miles as Inuyasha found a small clearing that looked safe enough. The group was relieved, Kagome most of all as she put her son down on the ground.

Haru had been quiet throughout the trip, making Kagome worried that Sesshomaru had really scared him. When she tried to lighten his mood, he ignored her preferring to bury himself in her scent. Not aware of what he was doing, Kagome just assumed he was being overly affectionate.

"You have taken to mothering him well." Myoga offered. Kagome looked to her shoulder where Myoga had perched himself since they started to make camp. Her eyes instinctively drifted to Haru who was sitting in the grass silently.

"I suppose, but he has been out of sorts lately. He is not normally this affectionate and he usually tries to wonder off by now." Satisfied that Haru had not moved, Kagome began to set up her sleeping bag, thoughtfully laying it down.

"So the pup is growing quickly?" Kagome smiled at Myoga's question remembering how he had seemed to just learn how to crawl. Lately he had been standing and walking. He could go a fair distance before his balance fought against him and he fell. He was just the sort of child though to get back up and keep walking.

"He's walking and talking now. He can say 'Mama' and 'no.' Inuyasha has been trying to teach him how to say 'dada' too." Myoga looked over to see Inuyasha creeping up on the boy. Instantly Haru's ears perked and he turned and gave Inuyasha a playful nip.

"Hey no fair!" Inuyasha called and sat to huff. Instantly Haru was crawling towards Inuyasha pulling himself up to stand as he made it to Inuyasha. Then he stood up as Inuyasha tried to ignore him. Tongue sticking out, Haru reached far and aimed for something soft and white.

His little claws grabbed on to Inuyasha's ear and he tugged hard, laughing as he did.

"Yasha!" He said and Inuyasha whipped his head around. Grinning he picked up the pup and made him face his golden eyes.

"No, Haru look at me! Say 'dada.'" The boy giggled as Inuyasha pointed to himself. Haru shook his head as Kagome watched and giggled.

Kagome finished with her sleeping bag and immediately turned to her backpack and started looking for some food to eat. She sighed as she realized her rations were getting short. She was supposed to return to the future soon, but she had been putting off her trip so she could spend more time with her friends.

Sighing, she knew she would have to ask Inuyasha to hunt. Before she was given the chance she felt Sesshomaru's aura draw close to the camp and he came bearing a large mammal on his shoulder. As he neared the group he dropped the mammal on the ground with a large thud.

Haru's ears twitched and he lifted his nose to scent out the animal. He wobbled away from Inuyasha his eyes immediately going to Sesshomaru.

"Dada!" Haru wobbled to Sesshomaru's side. The daiyoukai's golden eyes regarded the pup cautiously. When Haru was right beside him he frowned and watched the pup's eyes turn red as he regarded the animal hungrily.

Sesshomaru gave a soft rumble, a sound that only the pup could hear. Instantly the red vanished from Haru's brown eyes leaving nothing but an innocent gaze. With a smile he held his arms out for Sesshomaru.

"Dada!" He said again and Sesshomaru bent down so Haru could climb on to his arm, digging his claws in as he climbed the daiyoukai's arm to sit on his shoulders.

"What the hell! I taught him that word. You can't use it on that bast…"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha went flying into the ground. "Don't you dare use that language around my son." Kagome huffed and stalked by Inuyasha towards Sesshomaru. Her blue eyes regarded him tensely, his own gold eyes staring back at her apathetically.

She was going to yell at him, reprimand him for his actions against Haru earlier. However as she stared at Sesshomaru, she lost her nerve, not out of fear but due to fatigue. She was tired and she had an animal to skin and prepare for dinner.

"Ah Sesshomaru-sama. I see you have taken in a new pack member. How magnanimous of you." Myoga jumped from Kagome on to Sesshomaru earning a growl from Haru. Sesshomaru nearly smirked at the pup's reaction but kept his features schooled.

"Hn." Myoga jumped over to Sesshomaru's ear avoiding Sesshomaru's claws as he tried to flick the offending flea away.

"Say, I was just going to mention that Haru seems to be having trouble with his beast."

"This Sesshomaru is well aware flea." Sesshomaru retorted quietly so only Haru and Myoga were aware of the conversation. He walked towards Ah-Un obscurely making sure that the two headed dragon had been tended to. Satisfied he turned to make his way back to the campsite so Haru could be fed.

"Tonight is the night of the full moon. If he is in danger of losing his beast then tonight will test his control for sure!" Sesshomaru rolled his shoulder hoping to shake the flea, but the little bug held on tight. Taking a cue from his adoptive father Haru made a swipe for the small bug and stuck out his tongue as he chased after Myoga who dodged the pup's playful swipes.

"Ah! Sesshomaru-sama, help me!" At that Sesshomaru smirked making sure he was well within the shadows so no wandering eye would see his small display of emotion.

"He is pouncing and you are fair game, flea." Sesshomaru once more schooled his features to the emotionless mask and returned to the campsite to sit and wait for Haru's dinner.

Once he sat Haru climbed down sitting himself within Sesshomaru's lap and rubbing his face into Sesshomaru's haori.

Sesshomaru let the pup do as he wished knowing he was trying to seek comfort and offer an apology for his actions earlier. Sesshomaru knew the pup could not control his beast and it was a developmental milestone for his beast to rise. Every pup went through this stage where he began to fight with his beast for dominance. Haru just happened to be going through this phase a lot sooner than Sesshomaru had anticipated.

His display earlier had worried Sesshomaru, taking on a protective stance for his mother. The amusement had ended when he had begun to growl at Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha. Such a challenge was not to be tolerated against the alpha especially from a mere pup.

As he gazed up at the moon, Sesshomaru remarked how it was indeed the first night of the full moon which meant Haru's beast would probably become uncontrollable. There was something about the lure of the full moon, the bright orb in the night sky that upset the balance of the world. It caused auras to rise and beasts to break loose.

He would have to watch the pup carefully though tonight which meant once again he would forgo sleep for the sake of the pack.

Myoga stayed up talking to Kagome, his eyes occasionally watching out for Sesshomaru and Haru. To a newcomer the change in the demon lord was obvious although still subtle. Myoga had never been overly fond of Inu no Taisho's eldest child, but now he was seeing the demon lord in a new light.

Both boys had been relatively alone for most of their lives and the effects on their personalities were obvious. Inuyasha had reacted defensively more as a result of his hard childhood growing up, abused by humans and demons alike. However, Sesshomaru had shut the world off, isolating himself from the rest of the world. If it were not for the devotion of those who followed him, he would likely have remained alone. Now, though, Myoga could see the need Sesshomaru had for someone to care for. He had been initiated to these feelings with the human child Rin and now he was beginning to feel the full satisfaction of having a genuine pack complete with an alpha female.

Myoga had been more than surprised to find the truth in the rumors he had recently heard. The fact that Kagome was involved with Sesshomaru was hard to swallow, but when he saw the ease of the relationship of the group he wandered exactly how much Kagome had to do with the unity of the group.

As Kagome settled in for the night he watched as Haru watched her curiously his eyes wandering to the bits of food in her hand that she was trying to prepare for the next morning. His eyes began to grow red as he watched her. As the pup shifted he tried to fight the urge to release his beast. As untrained as he was it was a losing battle. His eyes looked up to the moon and he seemed to lose his last remaining control. The red bled from the outer rim of his eyes to his irises turning his pupils into a turquoise color.

Myoga startled watched his snout begin to change and turned to Kagome was seemed blissfully unaware. The rest of the group too was too absorbed in their own needs too to notice the change.

A large shadow overwhelmed Myoga and he turned to see Sesshomaru regarding the pup intensely.

"Haru, come here." He called quietly from the side of the camp. Everyone was silent at the tone of the demon lord's voice. The red diminished instantly but his claws and fangs remained. Haru instantly began to whine not having eaten his fill of the latest meal, but Sesshomaru let out a deep guttural growl that ceased those frequencies. Instantly, Haru's eyes snapped open.

Instinctively, he knew Sesshomaru was challenging him for dominance of the pack and he knew he was but a child in comparison, but his beast was restless and yearned for the chance to attack the alpha and prove its worth.

As if unbidden Haru crawled, following Sesshomaru who had begun to walk into the dark forest. After he moved passed the campsite the pup stood up and reached for Sesshomaru's hand, trailing after the inuyoukai with a look of terror and glee mixed in his expression.

Behind them Kagome shuffled up to follow. Sensing her Sesshomaru stopped and with a wave of his hand and a glint from the corner of his eye, she sat.

"You are not to follow miko." He said deeply with dark undertones. As Haru followed patiently the boy turned to give his mother a deep look of worry, concern, and fear. Kagome's heart nearly slipped at such sadness and her motherly instincts urged her to protect her young.

She knew she could not follow right away or Sesshomaru would surely know. Looking to the little river imp demon nearby she furrowed her eyebrows at the creature's odd fidgety behavior.

"What's gotten into you? Do you know where they're going?" Kagome asked hotly. She was in no mood for playing games, but she was curious to know what was going to happen as an ominous feeling sunk into her skin.

"Stupid human, of course I know what's going to happen, but a human such as yourself could never understand the ways of demons. Not even that stupid hanyou…"

"Forget it. You don't know what's going on either." Kagome hoped he would fall for the bait and the squawking little creature proved her assumption immediately.

"Of course I do! I am Lord Sesshomaru's more trusted companion. I know all of his doings as he trusts me explicitly." Now he was just crowing, yelling at the entire party of the camp to boast of his position. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

Then Inuyasha bolted up his nose in the air and a prickle in Kagome's skin caused her heart to quicken and her blood to descend. A howl echoed in the night sky. This howl though was not the one she heard the night of the kidnapping. No this one was far more high pitched. The cry sent a chasm through her heart and her eyes widened perceptively as thoughts of Haru went through her mind.

"They're in trouble!" She screamed and was instantly chasing in the direction the two demons had gone, her heart racing. Despite her efforts to concentrate only on the whereabouts of her adopted son she could not help but feel a bit of concern for the daiyoukai as well. That thought only deepened her worry.

Behind her the rest of the party followed running in between the thick trees of the forest and hopping over roots and fallen branches, trying not to slip on the silky leaves.

What they finally felt was the immense strength of Sesshomaru's aura pulsing oppressively on to everything around it. What they saw was the demon lord's true form, the white dog dripping miasma from a limp tongue and eyes red with anger.

Beside him was a fluffy brown dog whose tail flipped around ferociously and his teeth barred at the great dog as his fur rose along his spine. The smaller dog looked the size of a growing pup compared to the great white inu.

Sesshomaru growled, his dog form letting loose a ripple through the air and in his aura. The pup whimpered, but instead of submitting he braced himself for attack and began to move against the oppression of the aura. Another warning growl rumbled in the air, but still the pup pressed on until Sesshomaru readied himself for attack.

Kagome had seen such a stance before. He was going to pounce on the pup and her mind reeled as she realized the danger for Haru. Moving forward she made to run to the boy's rescue.

"Sesshomaru don…umph!" She fell to the ground as Inuyasha held her down. With all of his hanyou strength he kept her stabilized and growled.

"Stop it Kagome, don't move. Right now their beasts are in control. If you seem like a threat nothing will stop them from hurting you until they return to their human form."

"No! I can't just stay here and watch him kill Haru!" She struggled underneath Inuyasha's weight her skin beginning to sweat with anticipation until she heard a snort nearby. The river imp demon seemed rather pleased with himself as he gripped his staff tighter.

"Foolish human. These are affairs of demons, not ningen. Lord Sesshomaru is asserting his dominance to calm the pup's beast. If the beast is untamable, the pup will be killed. He would otherwise be a threat to the world and a burden on other demons. He will only be harmed if the pup's beast cannot be tamed." Kagome's eyes widened at that and she looked to the two demon dogs who now fought.

Haru had attacked Sesshomaru barely even scathing the demon lord. As the boy made to pounce again Kagome gave a muffled cry and caught the beast's attention. Turning his sights on the human girl, the pup pounced. While Haru was the size of an infant in human form, he was the size of a large dog in his true form making any attack potentially fatal to a human.

He charged and before Inuyasha could prepare a counterattack Sesshomaru leaped forward and took the pup into his jaws and flung him off. The wailing pup fell to the ground and Sesshomaru walked over slowly.

Kagome now free of Inuyasha's grasp flew forward tears falling behind her as she hoped to reach her son in time.

Sesshomaru however was larger and faster and he reached the pup ultimately blocking Kagome from getting close. With a dark wet nose the demon lord nudged the whimpering pup and with a decided growl moved the pup to stand.

Still whimpering the pup stood his ears falling back on his head in submission. As a final show the pup took a step back and bowed his head, simultaneously lowering his body to show his deference.

Before she could reach Haru, the pup had returned to his human form with at least a few broken bones and bruises coloring his skin.

Beside her Sesshomaru returned as well and he seemed uncharacteristically tired and worried. Leaning forward he took the broken body of the boy into his hands and moved back towards the camp.

Kagome who was crying screeched and made to reach for him.

"Miko, let me tend to his wounds, because they are deep. When I am finished you will have him back. For now you must trust me and keep your distance." Sesshomaru sounded as tired as he looked and he barely even had the energy to pull off a death glare to silence her. Instead he regarded her with emotionless golden eyes and she whimpered.

"How can I trust you? You almost killed him!" She was sobbing now as she made to reach for the boy, but Sesshomaru dodged just in time.

"Woman! Cease your screaming. Allow me to tend to the pup or he will die. Then his blood will be on your hands, not mine!" For a moment his beast had slipped out growling in a dangerous tone that made Kagome remember whom she spoke to. With horror she looked at Sesshomaru and then back to the body in his hands and with a shiver and sniffle she nodded. She was forced to look away, unable to bare the sight of Haru.

She had trusted the demon to care for the boy and he had not. But she had little choice now. Sesshomaru was not a demon to break his promise or carry deceit in his words. If he said he would help, then he would. She knew enough of him to believe him in that regard.

So she waited and moved slowly with the rest of the camp. Sango rubbed Kagome's back whispering soothing words. Rin also yearned for the miko's attention hoping she could make her adoptive mother feel better. Shippou too curled his fox tail around his mother's shoulder hoping the warmth would ease her suffering.

When they reached the camp Kagome made to leave to be by herself but she instead went searching for Sesshomaru. She found him not too far from the campsite giving off the very low pitched rumble in his belly that vibrated through the pup's body. While he did this he bent his head to nuzzle the boy until he was able to sleep peacefully.

Wrapping his mokomoko-sama around himself and the pup, he let his head rest against the trunk of a tree. His eyes closed and he seemed finally to be at peace.

If it were not for the disappearing redness and even breathing of her pup Kagome would have taken the opportunity then to steal Haru away. But as it was, she knew Sesshomaru had kept his word and it would only anger the daiyoukai to behave so.

"Kagome-san, trust me it is not how it appears." Kagome turned her head to regard Myoga who had perched himself on her shoulder. Drying away a spare tear she looked back to the scene before her.

"Then tell me what it is!" Her voice sounded harsh to her own ears and she regretted the bitter tone laced with desperation.

"Every young pup will at one time challenge his alpha. It is a ritual that bonds the alpha leader to the young in his pack and solidifies his reign. It also allows the pack leader to gain control over his pup's beast to tame him so that Haru can act on his own will. Pups who do not succumb to the will of their alphas have beasts that go wild and can never resume their human form again." Kagome's eyes were wide and she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't brush it away or stop its course only relished in the small amount of pain she could release.

"So he saved him?" She could not gather the strength to express any more emotion. Like a bottle of sake that had been poured into the streets, she felt empty and lifeless. Her body was beginning to grow weak from the exhaustion of the moment.

"In a way, yes. Kagome, these fights depending on the age can sometimes be brutal. You must remember, demons have extraordinary healing abilities. Both Sesshomaru and Haru will be fine in a very short amount of time. Due to his age it is unlikely that Haru will remember this event. You needn't worry, Kagome." Myoga smiled but could see his words had little effect on her. She stared ahead at the scene before her. Sesshomaru seemed to sleep soundly, a state she had never seen the daiyoukai in before.

When Myoga had mentioned that both Sesshomaru and Haru would be fine soon, she found that she had been guilty of thinking very little of Sesshomaru's feelings. She had been so wrapped up in her overwhelming concern for Haru, that the daiyoukai had very little space in her heart. Staring more intently at the sleeping forms of the inuyoukai, she found herself growing weary. Just as the emotion had swept out of her body in waves, so had her physical strength. Her eyes getting heavy she barely registered Myoga's words of parting.

Somehow, she ended up beside Sesshomaru and Haru. She settled herself on the other side of Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama and placed a gentle hand on Haru. Falling asleep she tried not to think of the past events. She just wanted to pretend that they were a happy little family.

* * *

**A/N: More character development and relationship development. Please take the time and review!**

**Big thanks to all of you who have already reviewed! Your reviews were very encouraging and thoughtful.**

**What do you guys think of my story picture? I don't like it, but I don't know what else to change it to. Any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9: Mothering

_The hardest job of all. To mother the new generation of tomorrow by caring, punishing, and priming those that will succeed us._

* * *

The next morning was as it should be. Physically it was the same kind off morning Kagome had witnessed countless times, but emotionally it was a _morning_. It was a brightening after a long dark night, an awakening into something new and refreshed. It was like being reborn and Kagome awoke to find her mind muddled with dreams, visions, and memories.

She wanted to forget the night before but her worry and concern forced her to remember her adoptive son and she sat up immediately searching for the small inuyoukai.

She found herself alone on the soft mokomoko-sama with neither of the former occupants nearby. Bolting upright, the priestess looked around, a sudden dread overcoming her.

A flurry of brown and a strangled yelp made her stiffen and her heart race. She had to adjust her thoughts quickly to the assailant that had attacked her.

Her eyes shut in their natural response to an attack and she reopened them to find Haru in her lap grinning mischievously. He chuckled at her stunned silence and recovering herself she grabbed hold of the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Mama!" Haru squirmed inside her arms fighting to break free and when she finally released him, Kagome stared at him. He seemed happier than he had in months and most of the bruises and sores were gone. His bones looked perfectly healed, and she was left wondering again if last night had happened at all.

A flash of red flew before her as Shippo came crashing into his adoptive brother and the two children went rolling in the grass.

Kagome stood up with relief washing over her and, seeing the children too caught up in play to notice her, she looked back down to the furry pelt that was littered with leaves and twigs. Taking it softly into her hands she began to pick the insulting dirt and grime out of the pure white pelt.

When she finished her careful ministrations she sought out its owner hoping to redeem herself for her actions for the previous night. Finding him should have been a relatively easy task, but the daiyoukai had masked his aura making her use her priestess powers to search him out.

It took some time but she finally found his particular aura, a pulse of strong vibrations that were masked to any but those who knew what to look for.

She followed it into the forest trying to be quiet as she carried the large pelt with her. Stepping over fallen branches and avoiding crunching leaves she stumbled upon the great dog demon in a small clearing by a very small stream. He was placing his haori about his shoulders when he heard her enter the clearing. Despite her unmasked aura he had smelt her for some time, knowing she would seek him out eventually.

He was surprised however to turn and see her carrying his newly cleaned mokomoko-sama. However, it was the way she carried it, lovingly and gently that really caught his attention. He let his golden orbs sweep over her swiftly before turning to grab his obi to tie around his waist.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I brought your pelt. I wanted to thank you for letting me use it last night and…and I wanted to apologize for last night. Sometimes I forget that Haru is a…is a…" The words caught in her throat and she looked up to meet his suppressing gaze. With a quirk of his eyebrow he waited for her to continue but was only met with her lips thinning as they pressed against each other tightly.

"A demon." The demon lord finished her sentence and Kagome gulped nodding lightly as she offered him his fluffy white pelt.

Coming up to her his hand moved forward and took her chin between his clawed fingers. For a moment Kagome's heart raced with something like fear, but underneath the flooding dam was an undercurrent of hope and desire. She wanted him to touch her like this. Her fear doubled at the realization and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he held her tight. Then he leaned in close to her, his striped cheek rubbing against her soft human flesh almost like a nuzzle.

His breath brushed against her ear and a shiver went through her body.

"If you ever disobey my commands again where the pup is concerned, I'll kill you myself." Stunned at his words Kagome balked as the pelt was lifted from her hands and a rush of blood flooded her cheeks. What, however, was fear turned quickly to anger.

"Kill me yourself? Is that supposed to be a threat?" She mustered in a voice much deeper and colder than was normally heard from her lips.

"Had I not interfered miko, the pup would have killed you. Remember that next time, no matter how you view the child he is a demon first and your _son_ second." Kagome bit back her insult that burned on her tongue as she glared at Sesshomaru. Instead she retorted as he turned away from her. His back was to her, he didn't even consider her a worthy opponent to even protect himself from her. That made her fume more.

"Sesshomaru! Don't forget he is my son and I will protect him to the death. If you ever dare to try and hurt him again, I'll…" An enraged youkai turned on her, eyes flashing red as her voice caught. His fingers reached out and grabbed her throat enough to make her gag but light enough to allow the breath to pass through her neck for meager sounds to be produced.

"You would think I would not have to inform a priestess of this, but your lack of training shows through you even more. If I wasn't there, miko, what do you think would have happened to the pup? His youkai would have taken over him and he would have gone on a killing rampage taking out anything that stood in his way. Including you."

"Inuyasha…" She squeaked out wondering if she had meant it as a call for help or as an answer to his declaration. Either way it angered the demon who now held her life in his hand.

"That hanyou cannot even keep _himself_ from a demon rampage. What makes you think he could help a full-blooded demon child? You forget yourself miko. You sought my help, remember?" The red began to melt from his eyes and his grip lessened. Then as if realization hit him he released his grip abruptly and her body fumbled on to the ground her backside hitting the forest floor harshly.

"Hn. You obviously are no longer capable of caring for the pup. Now that he is weaned, he is no longer in need of your services. It is time he was taken to be with those of his own kind." Sesshomaru said this more to himself than to her, but Kagome widened her eyes perceptibly in understanding of his meaning.

"No! You can't take him away! He is my son. _You_…"

"Demon?" He replied caustically. With a sneer he leaned forward causing her to catch her breath, even though her heart continued to race. To the youkai's ears her heart sounded like a battlefield full of anxiety and fear. He smirked inwardly happy he could still instill some fear into the frail little human.

"So you're going to care for Haru by yourself then? You're going to wash him, feed him, and play with him? Does such a great and terrible lord have such time to waste? Haru needs a mother. Now so far this _arrangement_ has worked in our favor. I may have overstepped my bounds in his training, but I will not do so again. You have to admit you need me." She inhaled realizing she had basically spoken in one breath. The now calm youkai then just turned away from her shrugging.

"Hn." As if the conversation bored him he began to walk off settling his pelt against his shoulder. Kagome was infuriated at his indifference, but at the same time she was relieved. Hopefully his response meant he no longer cared about the subject.

When the demon had vacated the clearing Kagome slumped against a nearby tree, just letting her heart calm and her nerves settle.

She didn't know how long she was there but Inuyasha found her sitting there, eyes closed and thoughts dancing.

"Oi wench, where ya been? No one made breakfast." Kagome looked to the red clothed hanyou through the slits of her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry Inuyasha. This morning has been difficult." Scrunching his face Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"Ya I heard, but you can't let my bastard half-brother get you upset. I think he likes starting fights. Besides I don't think he would be so grouchy if he wasn't still recovering from last night." Inuyasha said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Kagome struggled with the concept for a moment. She searched her memories for any sign that he had been wounded but found none. The only other clue she had was when Myoga had mentioned that Sesshomaru would need time to heal as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I mean last night Haru got a good swipe in across that bastard's chest when the pup tried to tackle you. Must still be sore about it this morning." Kagome stared at the part of the forest that still hung Sesshomaru's lingering aura. She had not even noticed that the daiyoukai was injured and suddenly she was ashamed. She knew she should not have spoken out so harshly against him, but he had a way of pushing her buttons and making her angrier than she had ever been.

She was also embarrassed.

She had wanted Sesshomaru to kiss her, to tell her he enjoyed being the father of her child. Instead he had threatened her and insulted her making her realize just how silly her little daydream had been. She wanted their little game of house to be real, for her to wake up one morning and see Haru as her own birthed child and Sesshomaru her husband.

Such thoughts frightened her, however. When had the image of her future husband shifted from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru? Was it all just a fantasy or were these feelings real?

Despite all her wonderings she was forced to forget them for the time being. She had a meal to prepare for her children.

Moving into the makeshift campsite, Kagome smiled at the sight of her kids playing together nicely. Looking at the three of them she tried to understand what had happened in the short few months she had taken Haru in.

The demon child in question was barely only just a toddler with the body of a two year old, but the lifespan of only six months. If at first Kagome had questioned Haru's unusual growth she had tried to compare it to Shippo's. The kit had been with them for nearly three years now and yet he had not seen much growth until Haru joined the group. All of the sudden he seemed taller now and thinned as his boyish body began to mature. He had ceased wearing his bow in his hair at some point, which left Kagome feeling ashamed she had not realized it sooner.

Then there was Rin, the little girl who was slowly approaching womanhood. She had gone from the mentality of a child picking daisies to a young developing girl with the responsibility of her younger siblings weighing on her.

Although physically she did not look that much different, Rin had matured a great deal. While with Kagome she had learned to cook and care for the young ones. She picked up easily on other duties such as sewing the rips the gang often received and tending to the wounds accompanied with the rips and tears.

So many questions then swam through Kagome's head as she diligently prepared a light breakfast. For the demons they were given a portion of the meat that Sesshomaru had brought the night before. Rin, Miroku, Sango, and herself partook of some light bread they had bought a week ago and some berries they found a few days ago.

"Kagome, don't worry. You're a good mother to Haru." Miroku hoped to ease the tension a little by breaking the silence. Looking up Kagome smiled at her friends for always believing in her.

"Thanks, I just always feel like I'm messing up. Why does Sesshomaru have to be so perfect anyways?" It may have been a little childish but Kagome didn't feel that it wasn't warranted. She had a right to act her age every now and then. Being a mother was hard and she was glad everyday that she wasn't one technically.

"Because it's Sesshomaru-sama." The group of humans turned as one to look at Rin who was smiling happiky as she ate at her bread. Kagome had never truly understood why Rin followed Sesshomaru, but she had noticed his dedication to protect her in the past and knew it went deeper than just simply allowing Rin to follow him. He wanted her by his side and now he was opening up his pack to include the rest of them.

"Sesshomaru may think his way of raising children is fine, but you give something to Haru that he can't and that's affection and comfort. Haru understands love, because you have taught it to him, Kagome. Besides how much fun do you think he would have with just Sesshomaru. Your lessons on parenting may be more subtle than his, but they are no less important." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled then. She leaned and hugged her friend tightly, happy to hear such kind words. It was true, she may not be "teaching" Sesshomaru directly but she was indirectly. The daiyoukai had opened up more to Haru and had begun to show at least some affection. Had it been him alone, he would never have treated Haru with such kindness and care.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" As always Jaken squawked at the lack of attention he received from his master these days and Kagome was left wondering exactly where Sesshomaru had run off to.

Of course the daiyoukai was often known for his frequent and sometimes long disappearances. He would return eventually. He always did.

* * *

Naraku watched the events unfold with mild amusement and curiosity. For the past few months he had grudgingly watched as Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha's group. Separate the two brothers could be picked off easily, but together presented a whole new set of problems. As if things weren't bad enough, his spies seemed to fail to report back, which meant they had deserted or were dead. Because of his particular ability in making servants it was impossible for them to run off without Naraku knowing where they were. That only left the second option and knowing full well the hanyou was nowhere skilled enough to accomplish such deeds Naraku attributed the loss of his retainers to the daiyoukai.

Again that put a damper on the spider hanyou's plans. If Sesshomaru had found his spies then he knew Naraku was watching and would seldom put his guard down.

The new pup however brought about an interesting turn of events. Naraku had thought it quite out of character for Sesshomaru to have taken the orphaned pup into his pack. With the pup came the girl as well, another problem in this whole series of events.

The girl, Kagome, had the jewel shards and with both the whelp and the daiyoukai protecting her it would be increasingly difficult to obtain his ultimate goal. Something would have to be done.

Naraku leaned back and began to contemplate these things as a devious plan began to unfold. First he would need to break the group apart and then he would need to take Sesshomaru out of the equation. Perhaps Haru could be an interesting pawn in his manipulative game. After all, it seemed Kagome would do _anything_ for him.

* * *

**A/N: So that's where the spider has been hiding!**

Her eyes shut in their natural response to an attack and she reopened them to find Haru in her lap grinning mischievously. He chuckled at her stunned silence and recovering herself she grabbed hold of the boy and hugged him tightly.

"Mama!" Haru squirmed inside her arms fighting to break free and when she finally released him, Kagome stared at him. He seemed happier than he had in months with no indication that he remembered any of the night before. He looked perfectly content, and she was left wondering again if last night had happened at all.


	10. Chapter 10: Submitting

_Submit to your own conscience and concede that there are some things you can't control._

* * *

Sesshomaru returned within a few days' time looking and seeming much more refreshed and healed than before. In that space of time their group had once more made it back to the outskirts of Edo as Kagome was desperately low on supplies and truthfully she needed a break.

As she watched the demon lord enter, his refreshed appearance made her think back to how he had looked before he left. With a sad realization Kagome remembered how pale he had been, but in her anger she had ignored it.

Despite the fact that she felt every right to have been angry she also felt foolish for again distrusting the youkai method of training pups. With a sigh she realized then that she had again misunderstood youkai customs of child rearing.

As soon as Sesshomaru's aura pulsed deeply against her own and the others', Haru perked up from the somber mood he had been in. Once the pup realized Sesshomaru had disappeared he had taken the gesture to mean his alpha had abandoned him as worthless.

He remembered little from that night, having only everyone's somber attitude to tell him something had happened at all. When Kagome finally unraveled the whole story, the pup's face wilted into a whimper and he felt ashamed and abandoned.

Even though he could remember little of his true parents he had understood from the time he was little that Kagome and Sesshomaru were not his sires. However, their support of him and their caring of him had forced his youkai nature to bend to their will and treat them as if they were his parents. Besides, in a true pack the alpha male and female were second parents to the pups of the pack.

Haru, however, knew little of youkai customs other than what he learned or had been told. He only had instinct which led him to accept the care of those around him, in lieu of his parents' absence. He was also not yet of the mind to truly wonder where his real parents were, only to be grateful of the ones he had now.

As soon as Sesshomaru was within scent range, the pup took off. Wobbling towards the scent he found the daiyoukai watching him curiously as he came upon him.

"Daddy?" The pup whimpered and, without knowing how else to show his shame and his sorrow, proceeded to cry. Sesshomaru watched the pup with an unwavering expression and flicked his golden gaze to Kagome who had stumbled after the fleeing pup. She stood out of range some distance back just watching them both. Her brows were furrowed in an emotion Sesshomaru could not discern between anger and sorrow. Instead he realized she was waiting.

As Sesshomaru regarded the pup he knew why Haru had prostrated himself so. Leaving as he did, the daiyoukai had made the pup feel as if he had failed in proving his worth. Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at this. It was a natural part of growing that bade the pup to challenge his alpha. In a normal pack, the pup would have witnessed his alphas power against enemies or others that threatened to usurp him.

Instinct had called to the pup's beast to test his alpha because if his alpha could not defeat him, then he was not worthy to care for him. When he was grown he doubted the pup would have little knowledge of this time and his memories would be spotty. Sesshomaru himself hardly remembered his first transformation, although he had heard stories.

Moving forward towards Haru, the pup stiffened. As Sesshomaru brought his hand out he could sense Kagome's fear in a sour smell that wafted to his nose. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes once more he placed his hand upon the pup's head and patted it.

"You did well, pup." He said quietly before brushing past Haru and in another moment he brushed past Kagome as well.

Before she could say anything she felt herself mauled by a brown blob and looked up to see Haru's golden brown eyes regarding her happily. His tears now were of joy as he looked for approval from Kagome as well, some assurance to what his adopted father has said.

"Mama! Did good?" He asked and Kagome smiled and nodded, hugging her son close to her. His spirit returned, the pup wobbled off to play. He had grown to pouncing on Inuyasha more often since Kagome reprimanded him whenever he did it on a non-demon. Even Shippo had become a prime target of the rambunctious pup's playful nature.

Sighing, Kagome was suddenly glad Sesshomaru had been there to help. Inuyasha only knew bits and pieces of what it took to parent a growing demon. Even Shippo was learning from the great daiyoukai.

When she was back at the campsite, Miroku and Sango watched her hesitantly. The two humans had been quiet during most of these proceedings understanding implicitly that it was not their place to interfere. Perhaps their shared knowledge of demons had aided in them in that decision or that they were wary of Sesshomaru's wrath. However they had tried to be supportive of Kagome's feelings to all the events unfolding around her in a way that wasn't reprimanding.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked quietly. Miroku stopped what he was doing instantly to watch the two women. His perversion having lessened, not dissipated, he was still quite pervasive in his wondering eyes and hands. Still he made a point to not directly target Kagome, partly out of respect and love for Sango and the other part out of fear of Sesshomaru. Inuyoukai were very possessive creatures by nature, and while no mention of claim had been declared, Kagome was still the Alpha Female and by nature was essentially coupled to the Alpha Male.

"Yes, just tired I guess. This whole situation just got out of control." Kagome sat down feeling exhausted again as she had for the past few nights. When did the demons in the group begin to upset her so much?

"It is hard, Kagome. You are a human woman and a priestess as well. You could not be any more opposite of Sesshomaru and Haru if you tried." By validating Kagome's feelings, Sango hoped it would help Kagome sort through the emotions running through her. Sometimes her friend tended to dwell on the minute details and did not always remember to look at the big picture.

"What Sango means," catching on Miroku hoped to offer his own advice as a priest who shared some similarities with Kagome, "is that, you cannot be expected to know all about demon customs. Yet, despite that, you have truly flourished in your knowledge. Granted Sesshomaru has not been the best of teachers, but I think you two seem to make a good pair. You balance each other well giving Haru the support and love he needs in your own ways." Sango nodded her head in agreement and as Kagome looked up into her friends' eyes she felt a little relieved at their outside perspective. All this time she felt like she was fumbling in the darkness but maybe that's what parenthood was.

Standing up she enveloped both her friends into a hug, smiling as she did. In her arms, Sango stiffened and she released her hug just in time to see her turn to Miroku with a glare and smack him.

"Hentai! You cannot grope me during a group hug!" Miroku grinned sheepishly unabashed at his wandering hand. After all, hadn't it been Sango herself who had been upset that he paid so little attention to her. Deep inside, he knew she enjoyed the attentions and he was determined to keep giving them despite the slap he earned afterwards. He was a firm believer in hard love, anyways.

"In my defense, Sango my love, I had hoped you would think it was Kagome's hand and then my lifelong dream of seeing two beautiful women…"

"Finish that sentence, monk, and you won't be sitting for a month." Sango said firmly. The twinkly in her eyes gave away her appreciative and humorous take on the monk's actions.

"Well Sango I have been a bad monk, maybe I deserve a little…" Sango just glared at him, trying to force the corner of her lips down to keep from smiling. Kagome who had been trying to hold in her laughter released a giggle, catching her friends' attention.

"Sorry, Kagome. You know how Miroku can be. Maybe you should talk to Sesshomaru about your concerns. He seemed to answer you more now. It can't hurt, just don't get offended if he is an ass. He apparently can't help it, it runs in the family." Sango's eyes flickered to Inuyasha who was at the moment yelling at Myoga over something. His back turned to the campsite, he was watching over the children as they played. At least that was what he looked like he was doing.

Frowning to herself, Kagome looked to Sango and nodded. She gave a soft sigh as she turned away from her friends to follow the path Sesshomaru had taken earlier. She was led to an area just outside the camp site. It was a small clearing and the pale lord was standing with his back to her. Kagome often wondered what he did standing alone and guessed that he had to be thinking, but on what she couldn't even imagine.

"Miko, is there something you need?" His deep baritone cut through the silence of the forest, startling Kagome from her thoughts. Kagome found her steps stalling as she regarded him and then slowly he turned so his bright golden orbs were fixated on her.

"I came to see if you would like some company." Not the complete truth, but it would do. After all she didn't want to seem as if she was stalking him. That thought alone made her grimace.

"You are a terrible liar, miko. You only ever bother me with concerns about the pup." Sesshomaru turned his back to a tree keeping her within line of sight. In one graceful move he had sat down and seemed to be waiting on her.

Kagome, however, was angry and a bit insulted. She was about to retaliate when a loss of words overcame her. Somehow every argument that played in her head made her look childish and the demon lord the victor. That would just not do. She had to play it cool if she wanted to speak her peace.

"You know you could call him by his name sometimes." What she really meant to say was he could call her by her name, but Sesshomaru was as likely to do that for her as he was Inuyasha. However, she wanted desperately to hear him say her name with that deep baritone wrapped around the word like a silk ribbon.

"It matters not. He is a pup so that is what I call him. It serves to remind him of his place." Sesshomaru watched her as if sensing her thoughts.

"And what of my place?" Sticking her chin into the air, Kagome stared down at the demon lord defiantly, but he waved her off with a mere shrug of his shoulders.

"You are a priestess, are you not? Albeit not a very good one." The insult was blaring at Kagome and suddenly she lost control.

"Hey! I work hard at what I do. It's not like there is anyone to train me, ya know." With a twitch of his ear Sesshomaru was on his feet and standing twice the distance from her than he had been before.

"Keep your screeching for those with less sensitive ears, girl." Sesshomaru growled out and Kagome was left thinking he had reprimanded her the same way as did Haru, like a child. Huffing, she crossed her arms.

"Look I just came over here to see where you went, you stupid jerk. You go off to fight Haru, get hurt, and then leave without telling anyone. What was I supposed to think? And poor Haru! He was moping around here for days thinking you had abandoned him." Sesshomaru was beside her in an instant with his superhuman speed, glaring down at her with a burning passion.

"I will stop you there, miko. A pack leader never abandons his pack. Unless I am dead, I will always come back." The fierceness with which he said this, made Kagome sure of his words. The look he gave her however was judgmental, not only of her but of all humans.

He scoffed at her then and began to brush past her.

"Wait! Have you ever thought about what will happen after Naraku is defeated? What will happen to Haru?" Sesshomaru stopped and turned slowly, his face softening back into its emotionless mask. The miko was stubborn and relentless. A part of him appreciated this side of her, but not when it was directed at him.

"Are you going somewhere, miko?" He said soothingly and with a hint of sarcasm. The girl balked, surprised at what he said. She had not meant to say that and she had certainly not meant for the tables to be turned on her. Besides, she had every right to be mad at him.

"Well, I may not be able to stay around once the Shikon no Tama is gone." She whispered. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at this and his eyes glittered with interest. Kagome wondered then just how much he knew of her time traveling ways.

"Are you relating miko, that once your duty is done, you would abandon your pup? You who fought so harshly with this Sesshomaru to spare him? Typical, ningen." He shook his head as the blood drained from her face. She had become the hypocrite she had wished to avoid, but there was no way around it.

"It's not like I have a choice! The jewel may make me go back. I don't want to leave forever!" She blurted it out before she could slap her hands over her mouth. Inquisitively the demon lord peered down at her, his thoughts invisible to her.

"So if you could, would you choose to stay here?" Kagome looked sharply at Sesshomaru. She was left wondering once more how much he knew of her time traveling. He was definitely being careful with his words. Perhaps it was some sort of trap, to get her to reveal more than he knew. Of course being on the defensive meant she had something to hide.

"It's difficult Sesshomaru. I have a family waiting for me that miss me and need me too." She heard another scoff then too as his hair began to sway before her. Like rippling water blown in the wind the silky silver tresses glided across his back. She realized then that he was shaking his head.

"I had once believed you were different from all the other humans. Now I realize I was misled. Humans are such dishonorable creatures." Her anger turned to fury and then into something that was akin to shame. Tears were already pouring down her cheeks yet she kept quiet as her fists tightened. She wanted to scream at him and tell him he was wrong, when she realized the very subtle compliment he had given her. He believed or at least _had_ believed she was honorable and different from his perception of humans.

That alone was enough to quell her anger as she smiled to herself silently in victory.

"I am glad you believed me to be honorable, Sesshomaru. It means a lot coming from you." The daiyoukai who had begun to slowly walk away suddenly stopped and stiffened.

"And why is that, ningen?" His voice was a soft murmur against the wind and the rustling leaves as a few stray loose leaflets came spiraling down, separating their vision of one another.

"Because you don't lie." She paused then taking a deep breath as she fought with her next words.

"Haru is lucky to you have you as his pack leader and as his father. I don't know how I would have taken care of him without your help. Thank you. Perhaps this is the Kami's way of training us for our own little ones. " She giggled at that as he turned around with an eyebrow raised. She realized then what she had said and how it had sounded.

"Are you insinuating that this Sesshomaru would condescend to procreate with a ningen woman?" She burst out laughing then in fits and giggles as his emotionless mask regarded her curiously. The funny part was she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. After another look at the great demon lord, Kagome rethought her words.

"I mean that you must be considering having a family of your own someday. These skills will probably help." There was a twitch at the corner of Sesshomaru's lips that led Kagome to believe that that was the closest she would ever get to a smile from the demon lord. Kagome almost laughed at the irony, because she, a human, had nearly made the great demon lord smile.

"Unlike humans, parenting skills are instinctual for demons." This was probably the most Kagome had ever spoken to Sesshomaru without yelling and most of it was how she was taking his words. She realized slowly he was often taunting her and testing her reactions. By remaining calm and waving off his insults she was able to dodge the frustration at the snide comments. It actually led to a pleasant conversation.

"I wouldn't trade Haru for the world. He has had a positive impact on everyone. I mean look at Shippo, I have never seen him grow so much in all the years I have been with him." Kagome mused at this only to be interrupted by Haru running through the brush to her. She opened her arms to him, but he ran right past her and began tugging on Sesshomaru's leggings. Sesshomaru looked down at the child curiously with a raised eyebrow. His eyes met Kagome's for a moment as she watched him wondering what he would do.

"Daddy! Up! Up!" His small hands reached for Sesshomaru playfully as he jumped. Since he had started walking, Haru began to become more rambunctious. If it weren't for his short stature he would have achieved his goal of climbing a tree, but for now he was settling for the next best thing, climbing people. Unfortunately Kagome wasn't very tall and while Haru enjoyed being in her arms he preferred the height Sesshomaru could offer.

"Ask properly, pup." Sesshomaru's voice came off a little more sharp than he had intended causing the boy to startle and stop. Thinking to himself Haru then gave a bow and extended his arms again.

"Daddy up, pwease." Sesshomaru nodded then and lifted the boy into his arms. Instantly Haru began nuzzling him with affection and then looking around hurriedly his little claws grasping the lord's flesh tenderly.

Unmindful to the sharp points of the pup's claws, Sesshomaru hung on to the boy tenderly making sure to retract his own claws.

"Sesshomaru, I have to go home today. Will you be able to take care of Haru for a few days?" Kagome's voice came out as more of a squeak than anything else. Sesshomaru eyed her then as if knowing she meant she was going to the future. However, instead of questioning her, he merely nodded.

"Do you believe that this Sesshomaru knows not how to care for a pup?" His lips twitched at the corners and Kagome was led to believe he had actually made a joke. She didn't know if being around him so much was helping her to read the great and stoic lord or if he was letting down his mask of indifference around them more. She silently hoped it was a little bit of both.

"I'm just warning you that without me here you will have to help him with everything. He needs to go to the bathroom, he needs to be fed, and he needs to be played with. Do you think you can handle all of that?" She smiled wickedly as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. In his arms, Haru was wiggling trying to climb on top of the youkai's head.

A very low and slight growl escaped his throat as Haru stopped and looked at him with wide brown eyes. Then ignoring him, the pup continued his trek climbing to the top of his head like a soldier declaring victory on a mountain.

"I can handle it, miko." He said as she began to giggle at the sight of him with Haru on his head. Feeling the fool, Sesshomaru reached behind and picked up Haru by the back of his shirt and swung him around to face him. The pup growled affectionately, a small mew in comparison to the sound Sesshomaru made, as he stared at his adoptive father until he was forcibly turned by Sesshomaru.

Eyeing Kagome, the pup began to squirm to go into her arms. Kagome held out her hands and Sesshomaru dropped the boy into her waiting embrace. Snuggling her adoptive son, Kagome forced Haru to face her. With a full mouth of teeth now he had grown even more, constantly climbing, pouncing, and playing. It took all of Kagome's energy to keep up with him, a deed Sesshomaru could be helpful in if he ever bothered to try.

In truth Kagome was excited about her time away. She would finally be able to sit and relax, although she would miss Haru the most.

Still she had to leave soon or her family would worry.

"Haru, mama has to leave for a few days. Your daddy is going to take care of you, so you need to behave." She leaned in closer to the pup's ears knowing full well Sesshomaru would be able to hear. "He isn't as nice as mama, so you need to be extra good." She nuzzled Haru's nose as he began to giggle and laugh.

Sesshomaru gave a miffed look as he began to turn away.

Watching after him with a smile, Kagome gave Haru a smile too and set him down.

"Go play with your daddy." She whispered and with quick demon speed, Haru caught up with the great lord and took hold of his hand. Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance and kept walking as Haru began to beg to be played with in a mix of playful growls and yips.

Kagome watched for only a moment more before leaving to get her now empty yellow backpack to the well so she could refill on all the things they needed for traveling.

Back at the camp, the rest of the gang waited for her with Rin running to her smiling.

"Kagome-mama! Inuyasha said you were leaving. Where are you going?" Kagome, couldn't help but be lost in the little girl's wide eyes. Shippo also was beside her instantly intent on listening to the conversation. Before Shippo had been smaller than Rin, although he was about as old. Now the young kit was as tall as his adoptive sister and the two were nearly inseparable.

"I have to go home for a little while and get some more supplies. You both need to be sure you help Sesshomaru out with Haru. It's up to all of you. I will probably be gone for about a week so be good everybody!" Nodding to Inuyasha the pair set off as Miroko and Sango started watching the kids. Walking the same path they always did towards the well, led Kagome to think about how much their lives had changed.

Before, everything had always been about Inuyasha, the jewel shards, and chasing Naraku. Now everything seemed so different. Kagome's thoughts were always on the kids now and how she could help them grow. It seemed this new family life appealed to Kagome and she was suddenly left wondering when it would be her turn. For three years she had been with Inuyasha and was now eighteen as opposed to the slip of a girl she had been back then. She wondered how she had changed to the others.

"Stop worrying Kagome, Haru'll be fine. I'll make sure that bastard doesn't hurt him." Inuyasha grinned as Kagome tried to give back some semblance of a smile. One of the things that had changed was how she felt about Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been her whole world and although he had truly tried to step up to be a parent to Haru, his immature ways always made him unreliable. Perhaps it was a part of his nature to be wild and uncontrollable, but Kagome could no longer depend on him as she felt she once could. In the end he had been a high school crush but now she was looking for someone more dependable.

Kagome had also felt herself growing more envious of Sango and Miroku. Besides his lecherous activities, the monk was mature and dependable. He was everything a woman could want and Sango had that. Kagome, however, was left with few options. Inuyasha was too immature to capture her fancy, but the only other option was Sesshomaru.

Kagome outwardly sighed, catching Inuyasha's attention. Sesshomaru was a different story altogether. He was honorable and dependable, the perfect parent for a demon pup like Haru, but he knew little about the ways of humans. His disgust of those of her species was widely known and while Kagome hoped he was slowly starting to get over his bias she couldn't be positive.

So in the end Kagome was left losing no matter what. Before, she had set her eyes on a hanyou who was too wild to be tamed. Now, her eyes were on a daiyoukai, a demon lord, who wanted nothing to do with her. It seemed a losing battle no matter what she did.

They reached the well quickly and for once Kagome felt a longing, a deep longing that she wanted to stay where she was instead of going home. Guilt overcame her then as she knew her family missed and worried for her. She now understood that worry as she was leaving behind a family of her own.

As she looked up to face the way she came she was caught unawares as Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her tenderly on her cheek. Startled, Kagome turned to stare at him as his cheeks burned red.

"I wanted to let you know Kagome that I'm going to miss you. I'll be back later this week to pick you up." He smiled as he saw the stunned look on her face and took it to be surprise. Instead she was confused, confused at his sudden show of emotion and his forwardness. Trying not to hurt his feeling she only nodded and leaned on to the well.

"I'll try to be on time Inuyasha." She whispered and then disappeared into the well with a flash of pink overriding her senses.

* * *

**A/N: Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship will be explored do you guys like the little blurbs (the italicized sentences) at the top?  
**

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed so far! Everyone has been extremely constructive and appreciative, so thank you again for taking your time to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Training

_Practice makes perfect, but you must be trained to realize perfection when you see it._

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up as the kit's aura came closer to the small clearing of wildflowers they were in. Haru was playing with Sesshomaru and for once, the daiyoukai did not have to worry about the miko's wandering eye and was able to unravel a little with the pup. He purposely kept up a strong façade of a pack leader, but he also knew there were times when he needed to teach the pup about being a demon and this week away from Kagome was prime time. She may be the only ningen he would ever associate with but that didn't mean he wasn't wary of her.

It wasn't even her powers that made him so guarded, but it was her love and attention. She treated Sesshomaru like an equal despite their obvious differences and even though there was fear laced in her scent she had become bolder when speaking to him. She was brave, he would give her that, and possessed the qualities any male would look for in a female. The only problem was that she was ningen and he just could not abide by that.

Beside him, Haru had played all through the morning as Sesshomaru instructed the pup on his pouncing technique and other small lessons about his aura. Some of it the pup listened to, but for the most part he was too excited to sit down quietly. Sesshomaru finally had a great understanding of the energy Kagome used trying to keep up with Haru. While easy for him as a full blooded youkai it probably drove the ningen ragged.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The kit, Shippo, bowed respectively to the daiyoukai and waited for his lord's nod of approval. It was a rare time when the kit actually spoke to the daiyoukai but over time he had begun to open up. Sesshomaru had respect for that, at least. It was not an easy thing to overcome one's fears, especially so young.

"I was wondering if you could train me as well. I know I'm not your son or anything, but I don't really have anyone else to ask. My parents died a few years ago and I haven't had anyone to really teach me about what it is like to be a demon. Could you…could you teach me, like you do Haru." Shippo looked up holding his breath as the great lord considered him. Having been sitting, Sesshomaru moved to rise towering over the small kitsune youkai. With a burst of energy he let forth his aura and surrounded it around the kit.

It surprised and scared the kit, but Shippo held his ground as he continued to stare in the lord's golden eyes.

Sesshomaru had meant his aura to pulse with warning, but more than that he was investigating the kit's strength and testing his boundaries. With a frown he realized what the time with the hanyou had really done to the kit's demonic aura. It was weak and almost nonexistent to say the least, his growth stunted and his powers practically dormant. The few attacks Sesshomaru had seen the kit do were nowhere near the full potential they should be, especially at his age. At this age the kit should be able to fend for himself and protect his own hide. Instead he had been dependent on Inuyasha and his gang.

There was however, a latent strength within the kitsune. He had the potential to be strong, but his strength had yet to be tapped. As a dog demon, Sesshomaru could not truly instruct the kit in the ways of a fox demon, but felt at least some obligation to train him in the ways of his own kind. Demons were superior beings and it was a waste of the kitsune's potential to pretend to be human when he was not one.

"Rest easy, kit. I will train you, but you must be ready to work hard and never back down." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes waiting for a response and the kit looked up to him with surprise and wonder.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I am ready." In an uncharacteristic show of affection Sesshomaru reached down and patted the kit's head. Truthfully, he didn't know what had changed in him. He used to be feared and revered through the land until a small girl came and began to thaw the hardness in his heart. The miko and her adoptive sons used that weakness to worm their way into his care making them a part of his pack. He had always been a loner and now he found himself picking up almost every living thing that crossed his path and taking them into his pack.

He almost growled at that wanting to blame the miko and Rin for such uncharacteristic kindness, but while he dwelled over such things the beast within him purred. He knew instinctively that he was in his prime and his beast had been on the prowl for a mate and eventually a pack. He was an alpha by nature, but without a pack to call his own he was a poor excuse of a pack leader.

Having a pack of his own had satiated his beast on some deeper level than killing ever had.

Sesshomaru realized what he had been missing in his life had been a pack and a mate to share it with. He was in his prime and his mating instincts were growing stronger every year. Already he had begun to be pressured to get a mate from outside sources. Now his own body was calling out to him to mate, a primal instinct that he was having increased trouble suppressing. The biggest problem was it was the miko his beast's attentions were wavering towards.

He knew the miko was beautiful and feminine, aspects every male judges in a potential mate. She also was an instinctual mother, taking care of young ones not even born of her body as if they had been. It spoke large measures of her kindness, her love, and care. All of those his beast looked for in a potential mother for his pups. The only thing she seemed to lack was strength, the strength of a demoness and the strength to protect what was hers.

Part of this failing was due to her human body and lack of training as a priestess. Should she prove herself worthy on that front, Sesshomaru knew not even his other self, his non-beast, would be able to resist her. As it was he was looking for a way out, trying to separate himself before she managed to break through his defenses.

"We will start today after lunch, kit. You will come to me then and we will begin." Shippo nodded enthusiastically running off to tell Rin the great news. Sesshomaru was left watching after him and then turned to Haru who grinned at him.

"Don't think you are getting off easy pup. You will be training as well." Sesshomaru said and the pup frowned before straightening to pounce again.

* * *

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the week strengthening Haru and Shippo's auras and teaching them how to uncover their instincts and their beasts. He taught Shippo most of all about his own unique abilities as a fox demon, how to shapeshift, improved stealth, as well as unlocking his fox fire. That, however, was the extent of his knowledge of kitsune's as the secretive and generally roguish bunch of demons hid their talents well.

There were small changes, changes that were made in the small span of a week through sheer determination.

For Haru it was good for him to look upon the kit and learn from his older brother's mistakes. He watched most of the sessions with interest before becoming bored and running off to play with Inuyasha or Rin. By the end of the week Sesshomaru had taken to teaching the kit how to use a sword. He was surprised to learn the kit had been watching Inuyasha in most of his battles, but dismayed that he had never had the opportunity for true instruction. Even his hanyou half-brother's instructions would have been better than nothing, but Inuyasha had neglected the kit's training thus far.

Towards the end of the week even Inuyasha had taken to participating in these training sessions. Whereas first Sesshomaru had ignored his half-brother now he had taken to using the hanyou in his pupil's training exercise. He was however loathed to call this brotherly bonding.

"Since you have taken to watching Inuyasha, why don't you help by participating?" Sesshomaru called over to his brother watching the white ears on Inuyasha's head perk up. He opened his eyes lazily as if he had not been paying attention the whole time and regarded Sesshomaru with a grin.

"What and spar with you? Bring it on, I've been itching for a fight." As Inuyasha jumped down from his perch in the tree he watched as Sesshomaru turned to Shippo and Haru.

"Watch boys and learn. I will test you after this." The two boys nodded, Shippo more so than Haru who was still too young to quite understand everything.

Before Sesshomaru could turn around Inuyasha had unsheathed Tetsaiga and began racing towards the great lord. In a quick but forceful movement Sesshomaru parried his attack with Tenseiga. A look of boredom crossed his features as he began the age old dance of fighting with his younger brother.

They clashed over and over until the sun began to set. Inuyasha was sweating, a slight sheen to his skin while Sesshomaru remained cool and unfazed.

Turning to his brother he held up his hand.

"What? Had enough, have ya?" Inuyasha called while Sesshomaru ignored him. Turning to Shippo and Haru who had been joined by Rin he looked at the three children.

"What did you learn, kit?" Shippo instantly began to prattle as Inuyasha, too riled up from the duel, readied his sword again.

Without missing a beat Sesshomaru spun catching Inuyasha with his sword and pinning him down.

"Pathetic. Don't you have somewhere to be, hanyou?" Inuyasha stopped his growling as he looked up realizing the passing of the sun. Kagome would be back soon and he had to go meet her at the well.

Showing his teeth in a show of aggression he pointed at Sesshomaru.

"I'm not done with you yet, Sesshomaru." Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Sesshomaru turned his back to the growling hanyou who got up and ran off disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Kagome had been waiting for an hour now as she sat by the side of the well. Tapping her foot she released a sigh of aggravation at the site of the sky growing dark.

"Damnit Inuyasha!" She yelled right as the hanyou burst through the tree line.

"Kagome!" He said, startled to see her there.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? Did you forget to come get me again?" She screamed more out of annoyance than pure rage. It was so typical of Inuyasha to do these sorts of things she didn't have the heart to really be angry about them anymore.

"Hey it's not like I did it on purpose. That bastard, Sesshomaru, kept me busy cause he knew I had to pick you up." Inuyasha continued to grumble to himself as Kagome picked up her large yellow backpack, filled to the brim with supplies. Besides some new toys her mother had picked up for Haru she also had gotten Rin and Shippo some chocolate and Inuyasha his ramen. Unfortunately, Kagome hadn't known what to get Sesshomaru or Jaken for that matter. They were such an enigma to her and she ended up not being able to figure out anything.

Her week home though had been anything but relaxing. Her final exams for high school were coming up soon and then she would not have to worry about school. Still her friends and teachers wanted her to go to college but at the moment it seemed like a silly decision since she didn't know how much longer she would have to battle Naraku.

There was also that burning feeling in the heart that she wanted to stay in the feudal era. She wanted to stay with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and her new adoptive children. The peace she had forged with Sesshomaru seemed short-lived. What would he do when Naraku was gone? Would he continue to help them or would he go his separate way down a path she could not follow?

She had to get answers from him somehow so she could figure out if it was even worth it to stay after Naraku was defeated.

"Oi wench, you comin'? I got a score to settle with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stalked off into the forest and Kagome followed tiredly behind him, growing exceedingly curious as to what had happened while she had been gone.

"What did you do now, Inuyasha?" She called after him. He grunted turning to look at her with a smirk.

"Nothing! He's been teaching the kids to fight so he thought he would use me as a training dummy, but I showed him." He looked back at her smugly, thinking she believed him. Truthfully, Kagome knew what Inuyasha was capable of and while he had stopped his brother he had never _beaten_ him. Both of them knew it, but it was in Inuyasha's nature to be cocky. Instead Kagome pressed him further.

"Kids? What like Haru?" She asked as she huffed climbing over a fallen tree with her large bag.

"Ya, Haru and Shippo have been learning how to fight from him. I told Shippo I could teach him if he had just asked me, but the brat is stubborn. He said it would be easier if he learned with Haru since Sesshomaru is teaching the pup anyways."

"But Haru is only a baby. Isn't he a little young to be learning how to fight?" Kagome cut in and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not according to Sesshomaru. He says in the demon world, the young start learning to fight as soon as they can walk. Doesn't sound like much of a childhood though, but whatever gives me a reason to fight the cold hearted bastard. Maybe then the kids will take me more seriously." Inuyasha's voice sunk then and Kagome found herself feeling guilty for having not said anything sooner. Pressing her hand on his shoulder she stopped him, catching a passing breath as she went.

"Inuyasha, you know Shippo loves and appreciates you just as much as Haru, but you have to realize there are things you and I can't give them. They are full blooded demons and need certain care. Even if we don't like it, it's only natural they gravitate towards Sesshomaru. He can give them what they need. After all when everything with Naraku is done, what will be left for them?

"I don't think it would be right for us to force them to stay with us. If they are able to, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for them to be with their own kind." Kagome's voice dropped then as she realized she had finally laid out her biggest concern in front of Inuyasha. The hanyou however seemed agitated to say the least.

"You know you sound just like him, Kagome! I never thought I would hear it from you. They don't _need_ be with their 'own kind'. As long as they're with friends and family who care for them, they will be fine. We're the only kind they need!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed and Kagome released her grip from his shoulder staring back at him in fear. Then she slowly shook her head.

"Inuyasha you know that is not what I mean. I'm just saying that we are limiting them if we make them stay with us. They should be able to follow their own path and Sesshomaru can help them reconnect to the demon world and maybe even find whatever family they may have left. Don't you remember what it was like growing up without someone to teach you about your demon heritage? Imagine now if you were full demon." She hesitated then as Inuyasha's ears dropped further to lay against his head. He remembered and he remembered all too well the comments he had gotten. Unlike Haru and Shippo, he would never be accepted by either side of his heritage. The reminder that he was not a full blooded demon was a harsh one but necessary all the same.

"Remember when we found Haru, he was starving and no amount of food or comfort we could give him would sustain him. He needed a pack, something you and I can't give him." Kagome stopped then and took a breath her blue eyes unwavering from Inuyasha's golden ones, such a similar shade to Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru understands this and he isn't winning everything. Don't forget Rin can't stay with Sesshomaru forever either. Why do you think he lets her spend so much time with us? One day he will have to let her go because soon she will be a woman and will need the companionship of other humans." Whatever she said must have struck a chord or perhaps it was the look in her eyes, but the anger in Inuyasha dulled and he moved away turning his face from her in a pout. He struggled to speak and then he gave a forced smile. When he spoke, his voice was strained as if he fought against the very act of speaking.

"You like him don't you, Kagome? More than me?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened before she could regain control of her actions, but his perceptive demon eyes had caught her expression.

"I just can't win can I? That bastard takes my father, the kids, and now you! What the hell does he have that I don't? Is it his money or is it because you prefer a full demon compared to a half-breed? Tell me Kagome!" He screamed and she had to cover her ears as her tears began to surface. She hadn't wanted him to find out like this, she hadn't wanted him to find out at all. She didn't even think anything would come of it. It was just a high school crush, it had to be.

"Stop it Inuyasha! It's not like I have control over it. Besides you know as well as I do, he will never care for me like he would a full blooded demon. So just shut up about it. It will never happen and I would be a fool to think it would." She stopped their trek and bowed her head, her hair covering her features like curtains being drawn. Inuyasha felt like such an idiot then. Her slow tears were like footsteps on the cracking sand, slowly eating away at his anger until it was completely shattered.

He went and sat down beside her not knowing if she would be angry if he tried to comfort her. Taking a chance he swung an arm around her.

"It's ok Kagome, he ain't all that special anyway." Although this wasn't what Kagome needed to hear she pushed her feelings aside and tried to smile up at him. It was enough for Inuyasha although he could still smell the dull scent of distress on her.

They started moving after that mostly in silence with the occasional banter about how the kids had been. Kagome had missed them all so much and when the campsite came into view she started running until she was tackled by a brown ball of fur.

"Mama back!" Haru yelled as he wrapped his small arms around her. Kagome hugged the warm toddler to her chest just enjoying the moment.

She remembered herself when Rin and Shippo ran up to her begging for attention. Sango and Miroku weren't far behind helping her with her pack and trying to quiet the children, but Kagome's gaze sought out the one figure who was not there. Sweeping the campsite her eyes landed on Sesshomaru's form off in the distance. His eyes caught hers for a moment before he turned away.

"Okay guys, calm down! Let Kagome breathe!" Sango called as the kids began to back away. Beside her Haru tugged at her skirt wanting to be picked up and despite his lack of propriety she picked him up anyways, nuzzling his nose.

"I brought back things for everyone. Just let me get my bag." They gathered around her in excitement as Kagome passed out gifts to everyone. Then they all sat down for a dinner of well-cooked ramen. Kagome asked them all about what they had done while she was gone and Shippo for once was full of excitement explaining his training to her.

He got up and showed some moves he had learned and how his powers had increased. Kagome could feel the strength in his aura more than anything else and found her eyes searching out Sesshomaru. With a frown she realized he was not in sight. Reaching out with her aura she could hardly feel it and wondered why he was masking it.

Her eyes caught Inuyasha's as his golden orbs flickered in the fire light. Blushing, she returned her attention back to Shippo.

The fox kit was still rambling on about all the moves he had learned and everything that had happened. When he was done, Rin piped up telling Kagome how she had taken care of Haru.

Everyone laughed until the fire began to dwindle and with Haru asleep in her arms Kagome decided it was time for bed. Making her way to her sleeping bag she felt as if she was being watched. The sensation was a small one, but one that irked her nonetheless. Turning her head casually she tried to see if any of her friends were awake. Reviewing the quiet and reserved campsite it seemed as if the feeling was just a false alarm, but when she turned back to her sleeping back she thought she saw some movement in the trees.

When she looked back again at the spot where she thought she had seen movement, the forest around her remained still. The stillness was stifling and she even expanded her aura just a little bit so as not to awaken her friends.

Her aura brushed against another's but the foreign aura was quick t recede, so much in fact that Kagome was left bewildered. Had she truly just imagined it?

She had nearly thought there was a flash of priestess red from between the trees and the only other priestess that was known to lurk in forests was Kikyo. Her brush with the other priestess's aura had confirmed the identity of the soulless being, but Kagome had sensed no malice for her presence.

Kagome stayed awake a little longer until her aura sensed further movement. Her eyes jumping to the side of the camp she was relieved to see the silver haired daiyoukai silhouetted against the moon. His imposing figure was enough to make her release her breath she had been holding since sensing Kikyo.

The daiyoukai walked towards her, his aura extending to wrap around hers. When he was beside her he looked down, his golden eyes glowing in the moonlight as he regarded her and Haru.

"Sleep miko, none will disturb us this night."

"I thought I saw…"

"She has maintained her distance. I do not foresee danger from her anymore." As Kagome turned back to the place in the forest she struggled to try and see something that was not there. Although her mind was plagued with questions she let it slip as she curled up in her sleeping bag to sleep.

Sesshomaru watched her curiously, the frail little human who seemed to mold so perfectly against a demon child. She had been on his mind lately and he did not like the feeling of losing control of one's own thoughts.

Tearing his eyes from her, he sought out the dead miko with his auro brushing against hers. He walked steadily to the side of the forest where she was, her skin paler and more translucent. Whatever had changed within her it seemed to take her strength as her body seemed thin and weak.

Her powers that he had tasted one long ago were but a fraction of their former glory, her aura weakened by death. He could smell the scent of decay on her clearly as he regarded the unnatural being before him.

"The great lord Sesshomaru has a child with a miko. Who would have thought a priestess would sink so low?" Her words were spoken to the air, her eyes refusing to meet his. His guard was up, but he was confident she would be no match for him. In her prime he may have had to be careful, but as she was now, weak and dying, there would be no contest.

"This from a priestess who loved a hanyou." She smiled at that, a small and simple smile.

"That was a long time ago and look where it got me." She whispered. Her eyes still refusing to meet his, she made to turn her back to him.

"Priestesses and demons are not meant to mix. The result will only end with pain." She turned her head slightly at his scoff. He seemed displeased with the conversation and again she smiled. Finally she turned round again to face him, her chocolate eyes locking with his golden eyes.

They widened for a moment as she realized the similarity to Inuyasha's hue. Inuyasha, though, had a far more playful nature hidden in his eyes that made the gold warm like the sun. Sesshomaru's though was cold, but not cruel.

"Why are you trailing this Sesshomaru's pack?" The miko was brought from her memories at the sound of his deep baritone. Looking down from his golden gaze she sighed.

"Your goal is as mine. I want to be there at the final confrontation with Naraku and I figured this was the best way. He has hidden himself and his lair well. I think he is intimidated by the strength of you _pack_." Sesshomaru bristled a little at that his eyes snapping to hers. It was true that she had been following the group for some time and he wondered how Kagome had sensed her only now. However that was not the concern.

If Kikyo had gathered to their party then the feeling in his gut was right. Naraku would make his move soon and the end would come. What the dark hanyou had planned though was a mystery and Sesshomaru hated surprises.

"Don't worry I will stay out of your way."

"See that you do." He responded tersely as Kikyo watched him. Done with the conversation, Kikyo watched him turn away, his figure disappearing in the trees. She could still feel him with her aura, his mark on the world a beacon in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Kikyo's alive! Also some Inu Kag fluff, because I had to acknowledge their relationship. Please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Whining

_The squeaky wheel gets the grease or gets replaced. Practice with moderation._

* * *

Kagome was itching for a bath in some hot springs. For too long the wandering group had nothing but cold water to bathe in, when there was water at all. Inuyasha had said that they were nearing some hot springs and everyone seemed to sigh in relief at that.

Just as they got closer to a resting area, Kagome sat down in a heap of fatigue. She rubbed her sore muscles along her shoulders as she laid her heavy backpack down beside her. The group was setting up camp and Sesshomaru had run off to fetch the food while Jaken squawked at everyone to prepare the fire wood. If there was one thing the little imp was good at it, it was making fire with that staff. It saved the group lots of time and saved Kagome lots of matches.

Inuyasha sprinted off to fetch the firewood, Shippo trailing tiredly behind. Sango and Rin started unraveling sleeping bags as Miroku pretended to help them. A resounding smack echoed through the forests as Sango frowned at Miroku's extended hand groping her body. Rin giggled then as the houshi backed away and let the girls handle the unpacking.

Meanwhile Kagome was left with Haru who had been fussing the entire trip. She wasn't sure if he had slept wrong the night before or if he was sick, but the toddler had been irritable during the entire trek. When he wasn't poking Kagome and demanding attention he was making funny noises and running off. After Kagome had dragged him back for the third time that day, she began to simply ignore his antics.

His whines were so unbearable that even Myoga had decided to take off. The cowardly flea was showing his true colors once more and briefly mentioned coming back when things had calmed. Inuyasha nearly scoffed while Kagome rolled her eyes. They wouldn't be seeing Myoga again for a while at least.

Kagome had hoped ignoring his cries would show Haru that she would not submit to his will. Instead he tried to garner attention from his adoptive father who, needless to say, had been less than receptive.

With a low bestial growl from Sesshomaru the pup had backed away and went back to bothering Kagome. To make things worse it was an extra hot day that led to everyone feeling sticky and unpleasant.

After lunch Haru began to complain about walking and refused to do so unless Kagome carried him. When Kagome tried to carry him, the pup started to squirm in her arms wanting to climb on top of her already burdened shoulders.

"Haru! Stop climbing on mommy. She is very tired and she already has to carry her backpack." Ignoring her Haru began to reach his small hands out towards Sesshomaru who at the moment was walking behind Kagome. He reached so far he nearly fell over and it was only Sesshomaru's quick reflexes that saved the pup.

Picking Haru up by the back of his shirt Sesshomaru set the pup on the ground and watched as he proceeded to claw at Kagome's legs.

"Haru! Stop that right now! If you have the energy you need to walk!" Snapping at the boy led Kagome watching large bulbous tears begin to gather at his eyes and pour down in streaks. What followed next was an ear-piercing screech that shook the trees so hard, birds went flying in the opposite direction.

Kagome hastily covered her ears as did everyone else and tried to hush Haru. When that failed she turned to Sesshomaru who had a less than pleased look about his features.

"Sesshomaru please take him just for a little while." She was nearly crying herself into tears and Sesshomaru had had enough as well.

With a deep and guttural growl Sesshomaru directed his snarl towards Haru who only continued to cry harder and finally Sesshomaru reached down and picked him up and he quieted instantly burying his head into Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama.

Sighing to herself Kagome had to sit down. She was exhausted and strained and she had no idea what was wrong with him.

"You must teach the pup discipline, miko. He is growing spoiled." Sesshomaru who was rumbling to calm the pup looked to Kagome expectantly with narrowed agitated eyes.

Kagome returned the glare with one of her own as the rest of the group continued moving fearful of what might happen. Shippo looked as if he was about to say something, but Rin instantly shushed him and grabbed his hand leading him forward.

"I am teaching him discipline, but he was with you this past week. What did you do to make him so aggravated?" Sesshomaru's stoic and dangerous mask returned even though he looked a sight holding a crying toddler in her arms. The mokomoko-sama had taken to wrapping around the toddler who was now only merely sniffling, his eyes closing tiredly.

"You assume it is this Sesshomaru's fault the pup acts so? He was obedient until today when he was returned to your care." Sesshomaru growled out the last bit since he was not taken to raising his voice. By this time Kagome had become infuriated and stood up knowing full well she looked awful, as disheveled and sweaty as she was. Her clothes hung to her like a second rather dirty skin and her hair had become so frizzy she had to tie it back to keep it manageable. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was worn and tired but her anger sparked a flux of adrenaline to pump through her drained body.

"So it's my fault? This whole time I have been trying to figure out what is wrong with him and you haven't even bothered to lift one of your noble little fingers to help. I'm exhausted and tired and I don't need you telling me how to raise my son when you are not offering any solution to the problem. If you see something wrong, fix it yourself, otherwise I will do what I need to do to make sure Haru is fine." She huffed then and sat down wiping a tear from her cheek. A knot in her throat began to build but she pushed it down, knowing she would look the fool if she cried in his presence.

For a moment Sesshomaru was quiet until he looked to the pup to see he was sleeping. In fact the pup was sleeping so soundly he began to whimper and kick his legs in his deep sleep. Kagome looked up at the first sign of noise only to look surprised as he began to show evidence of his dreams.

"He is asleep already? So quickly?" She stood up slowly and rubbed Haru's back, painfully aware of how close she was to Sesshomaru. Whether the great lord minded or not she couldn't tell but he wasn't saying anything to the contrary.

"His aura seems strong and I do not smell a sickness on him. Perhaps something is bothering his senses." Sesshomaru actually looked concerned for the first time and began to inspect the pup who was still dreaming. Even in his dream he was whining and whimpering and Kagome looked on worriedly.

Sitting back down Kagome sighed and rubbed her face again this time to rid herself of sweat instead of tears. It wasn't even fair, Sesshomaru looked just as he always did, calm and cool, without a single strand of hair out of place.

"Miko, we must continue. Whatever seems to assail the pup has abated enough for him to sleep. I will carry him for now but we must continue before the others get too far ahead." Sesshomaru's calm voice broke through Kagome's worries until she nodded her head. He waited for her calmly until she strapped her backpack to her back and proceeded to walk ahead of him.

Somehow she felt less stressed with Haru sleeping peacefully in Sesshomaru's arms. They caught up to the rest of the group quickly as they had slowed down enough to give them the chance to catch up. However everyone eyed them wearily until after some time figured everything must have been sorted out.

Now they were at the camp and Kagome was sitting down. Sesshomaru had come up to her silently and laid Haru in her lap. She smiled and took the pup knowing full well the demon lord needed to collect dinner.

When one of the bed rolls had been unrolled for her and she laid Haru in it quietly, the pup began to toss and turn. He was starting to wake up from his late nap and Kagome almost grew fearful he would resume his restless activities.

As Haru began to awaken and cry Kagome pulled him to her trying to comfort him.

"Kagome, Rin and I are heading to the hot springs. You should come too before Sesshomaru gets back with the food." Sango called to her enthusiastically and just as Kagome was about to respond Haru howled and clutched to her tighter. Sighing Kagome shook her head in Sango and Rin's direction.

"I'll have to take my turn after everyone else. Haru is just too fussy right now." Sango looked at her with concern but Kagome gave her the most reassuring smile she could muster.

"Go on, Sango. I'll be fine." Releasing a tense breath Kagome nodded and waved Sango to leave. The taijiya sighed and then smiled as she gathered Rin and proceeded to head towards the hot springs.

"Mama! Make stop!" Haru whimpered then and Kagome hugged him closer to her as he began to sob into her chest.

Some moments later Inuyasha and Shippo returned with firewood and began to kindle a small flame until it was roaring into an adult sized fire. Sesshomaru returned not too long after with a boar and laid it by the fire. Inuyasha began to show off to Shippo as he sliced the boar and handed flanks to Miroku. Wordlessly Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and went to sit next to her.

"He is still irritable?" He asked quietly and Kagome eyed him dangerously as Haru began to squirm in her arms.

"Can you see if you can ask him what's wrong?" Kagome asked tiredly and Sesshomaru leaned over to pat the pup giving a comforting low growl that Kagome's tired ears didn't register.

"His nose is bleeding." Sesshomaru said quietly. Instantly Kagome jerked and looked to where Sesshomaru's eyes rested and saw a very small drop of blood urging itself from the nostril of nose.

Instantly she reached for some baby wipes she still carried and wiped away the blood. Undressing his mokomoko-sama Sesshomaru placed the furry pelt about the pup's head and instantly Haru began to quiet and stilled.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to thank Sesshomaru, but the daiyoukai had already turned his back and begun walking out of the campsite. Kagome watched him for a moment before laying Haru down.

She was afraid for her son. He had not eaten anything all day and now his nose was bleeding. She would have to ask Sesshomaru later if he knew what was bothering him. The daiyoukai though was being extremely distant which infuriated Kagome. He could at least try to help out!

As Kagome pressed a hand to her head she felt the intense heat coming off her own skin. She knew she was angry, but she also knew this day had not been kind to her. She was frustrated, hungry, and probably a little sick. All those boiled into one body and mind meant she had no right to be accusing anyone of anything.

Beside her Shippo reached over and handed her some freshly cooked meat, giving her the first cooked slice. Kagome looked at him hesitantly and began wondering why he was doing it. Was he giving her the first piece because she was the "alpha female", because she looked like she needed it, or because she was a girl? Shaking her head again of such thoughts Kagome took what was offered to her, not wanting to be rude.

She ate quickly realizing just how hungry she was and she began to feel better.

At some point Sango and Rin had come back and then the boys left to take their baths. They offered to let Kagome go first but Kagome was still watching Haru and declined.

Besides when she went to take a bath she wanted to just soak in the waters uninterrupted until she passed out. It would be the perfect end to such a horrible day.

Luckily boys bathe quickly and she was excited when they finally returned. Looking down to Haru, who was sleeping peacefully, she reached for the mokomoko-sama and tightened it around his small body tucking it into every corner. She didn't want him waking up before she returned from her bath. Satisfied, she gathered her bag with all her soaps and shampoos and headed in the direction of the hot springs.

She nearly ran at how excited she was, but her body was too tired. Instead her heart thrummed in her chest in excitement until she reached the springs.

The heat and steam encased her before she saw the springs themselves. Bursting through the trees, she maneuvered to the sloping craters bustling with water. Stripping down to her naked form she began to ease her way into the waters until she was covered. All at once the knots in her muscles began to melt away and she leaned her head back just enjoying the hot spring.

She didn't know how long she lay there but she suddenly began to get the feeling someone was watching her. She opened her eyes slowly only to jump at seeing Sesshomaru a few yards down from her staring into nothingness. He seemed lost in thought, but at the sound of her splashing looked over to her.

She should have really cared about him seeing her naked but she didn't. She was covered with the rippling water after all and she was just too exhausted to really think too far into what he had or had not seen.

"How long have you been there?" She asked quietly.

"Not too long. Why? Does this Sesshomaru's presence upset you, miko?" He eyed her with a look of indifference and she huffed.

"No, just wanted to make sure there weren't any men peeking in on a woman bathing. That would be dishonorable, wouldn't it?" She crossed her arms feeling rather smug as she dipped her hair back trying to take extra care that she keep her chest underwater.

"Only if those men find an interest in what they see." She could hear the smirk in his voice and knew he was playing with her. At least she hoped so. Despite the obvious insult she was trying not to let it get to her. Even though, it would be nice, just once, to hear him say the opposite.

"Well since you're here I wanted to talk to you about Haru. I'm worried about him. Why is he so fussy? Why was his nose bleeding? Is he sick?" She was thinking out loud more to herself than anything but paused to turn and look at him, wondering if he would answer.

"A pup's senses are more sensitive than an adult's. So although this Sesshomaru's senses are superb his may be better for now. What he smells I don't know, but I have gotten this aggravating feeling that we are being watched. I patrolled the boundaries of our area multiple times, but I have not sensed anything." Even Sesshomaru's voice gave way a sense of worry and for Kagome that was good enough for her. She began to hurry with her bath, taking great care to shield herself from his eyes.

Just as she was drying herself off and putting on a fresh pair of clothes she felt a soft gust of wind cross over her body. What followed after was a low dangerous growl.

She turned sharply to look at Sesshomaru whose body and head were turned in the direction of the camp. He had been recently clothed and was in the process of tying his swords to his obi. Kagome stiffened and looked in the direction of the wind, following his gaze before looking back.

"What is it?" She whispered harshly, already beginning to pack her things as fast as she could.

"There is a bad scent on the wind." Then he was gone and she was racing after him. He was gone from her sight though and she only hoped everything was alright. Already her fears and worries were starting to take hold and she was beginning to imagine all sorts of outcomes, but when she reached the clearing she felt her body jerked.

Her eyes closed for a split second at the impact of something pressing against her body and she gasped for breath until she saw it was Sesshomaru who had her tied down.

"Hush, miko. Do not take one step further and cover your mouth with your clothing. Whatever you do, don't breathe in without it." His voice was little more than growl but her eyes widened and she hastened to do as he asked as soon as her hands were free.

She held her breath taking a cloth napkin out of her back to bring it to her face. Once there she took a deep breath feeling a little lightheaded at the exertion.

Sesshomaru was before her moving with one arm wrapped around his face, his sleeve protecting his mouth. Kagome watched as he moved forward into the campsite where all her friends lay in unconscious heaps. At least, she hoped they were just unconscious. Her eyes though were beginning to feel dry and either from the gas in the air or the sight before her, Kagome began feel her eyes grow wet.

"Miko, go back to the hot springs. I will bring your friends to you." Even though his voice was muffled by his sleeve, Kagome could still make out his words, just barely. She was still for a while trying to comprehend what he had said until a low growl finally moved her into action. Running through the forest she wiped her eyes of the salty tears that had begun to multiply at her rims and let loose a gasp as she broke through the forest line into the hot springs area.

* * *

A pair of red eyes watched the scene with a look of surprise. Red lips frowned as she regarded the scene before her. With his senses affected Sesshomaru could not sense her, but she did not want to play those odds. Tearing through the forest she retreated, wondering to herself if she could lie to Naraku effectively.

Her task had been to bring the poisonous flower and with the use of her wind spread its gas across the group while they waited unsuspecting. She was supposed to have done it when Sesshomaru was gone and she had followed her directions unknowing that Kagome was not wrapped in her oddly shapped sleeping container as she usually was.

The miko was a creature of habit and always bathed first with Haru and the other girls. After the boys bathed they settled in for the night and slept, the daiyoukai keeping watch. Whether or not the daiyoukai received a dose of the gas or not was not her perorgative. It was only to separate the group so that Naraku could attack.

Her flowers depleted, she could do nothing but retreat to Naraku. The dark hanyou would be displeased with her failure to poison Kagome and her adopted son. However his punishments no longer had the effect they once had on her. She found herself growing weary of this dance between the taichi and Naraku and she was ready for it to end.

Unbeknownst to Kagura, a pair of brown eyes followed the wind demoness's path across the sky. She marked the direction the demoness was traveling in her mind like a mantra and set off afterwards. Wherever the wind demoness went, Naraku was sure to be waiting and it was he that the dead miko wished to find.

* * *

Her body shook as she watched Sesshomaru appear and drop down with Haru still bundled in the mokomoko-sama. Kagome instantly cried out upon seeing his form her arms reaching out to cup her adoptive son close to her. Behind her Sesshomaru disappeared once more to retrieve the others.

The next time he came back with a conscious Ah-Un who looked perturbed at having his grazing interrupted.

"He was too far from the gas to get a full dose, but he will be tired. Give me something to tie around his faces so they don't ingest anything further." Sesshomaru nearly barked at her, waking her from her daze. Kagome jumped up and went to her bag pulling out a few of her spare shirts and wrapped each one around Ah-Un's heads. She also took out a bandage and began to roll it quickly. Turning to Sesshomaru, she didn't even ask before she used the bandage to wrap it around the lower half of his face. She looked into his eyes gulping and tied it behind his head. Standing on her tiptoes her fingers caressed his silky hair barely reaching each other until he bent lower for her, his cheek rubbing against her own so she could tie the bandage.

Kagome's breath caught as she paused, her fingers seeming to have entangled themselves. One heartbeat later and she was hurrying to finish the knot and releasing her arms from around Sesshomaru. Her body instantly felt cold as Sesshomaru turned and led Ah-Un away back to the campsite.

Within a few moments he returned with Rin, Shippo, and Sango. The latter two hung about Ah-Un's body while he tenderly cradled his ward in his arms. On top of Sango was the small kitten form of Kilala.

Laying them down gently Sesshomaru went back this time retrieving Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jaken. While he did this, Kagome looked at each person as he brought them, checking the children first. Everyone seemed in a deep sleep, their breathing shallow and harsh and their skin a slight twinge of green. As Sesshomaru tended to Ah-Un the pack demon began to sit down, obviously tired.

Kagome watched with worry and concern until she heard some whimpering. Sesshomaru turned right as he heard the sound rushing over to the source.

On the ground, Haru was trying to disentangle himself from the mokomoko-sama beginning to cry out at his lack of success.

Kagome instantly hurried and unwrapped him seeing that he did not possess the labored breathing or green skin that the others had. Grabbing him in her arms Kagome gasped as Haru squirmed trying to look around at what had happened.

"Oh Haru! Thank Kami you're alright." She hugged him tighter until the pup began to squirm and untangle himself.

"Mama, stop!" He cried pushing her away and finally Kagome released him completely. From behind her Sesshomaru moved forward with the limp body of a mouse in his hands offering it to the pup.

Haru smiled taking the mouse and began to gnaw at it with his sharp teeth. He had just begun to lose some of his milk teeth and was growing in his adult teeth. The gaps often made it hard for him to eat meat, but that didn't stop him from attacking that mouse.

Kagome remembered then that he had not eaten anything earlier that day, but besides being a little grouchy he didn't appear to be as uncomfortable as he was before.

"Haru how is your nose, baby?" Kagome took her hand to his chin turning his face to the left and then to the right as she inspected his nose, seeing nothing but a little dried blood. Sighing with relief she remembered the incredible recovery speed demons had and thanked the Kamis again for the small blessings in life.

"Your mokomoko-sama must have shielded him from the poison." Kagome looked to Sesshomaru whose eyes were narrowed dangerously. She hadn't even considered poison, but it made sense now.

"Will they recover?" Kagome spoke softly looking to her unconscious friends. Something fell into her lap and when she looked down she saw a peculiar looking red flower with blue thorns. She bent to touch it and then removed her hand as if burned. In fact she was not burned but she could sense the dangerous aura about the flower and decided it best not to touch it.

"I've never seen a flower like this. Where did it come from?" She asked turning to Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai seemed upset as he tended to Ah-Un.

"The flower is from the gaseous regions close to the volcanoes in the south. It feeds on the gases of the volcano and thus is poisonous when ingested. With a little steam you can make it in gas form. It has no scent unless in larger doses or to those who know what to look for. In this large of a dose, even demons may not recover."

"Is there an antidote?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru pointedly with a fire in her eyes. He took it to mean she was upset and dangerously so. Her anger would unfortunately only grow more at what he had to tell her.

"I have heard of a miko in the village in the south who can cure those foolish enough to stray too close to the gases of the volcanoes." Kagome brightened at this and instantly turned to Inuyasha who was the closest person to her affected by the poison. She began to spread out her aura then and place her hands just above his chest.

Her powers coursed through her funneling their power into her fingers as she tried to reach into Inuyasha and heal him. Her lack of experience weighed heavily on her but she focused herself in her miko powers, extending her soul into her friend's body.

She could feel the malicious poison going through Inuyasha's system and it's malic as it used the highways of blood to travel to every corner of his form. As she directed her miko powers she purified the poison but where she her skills were limited to isolated areas, the poison quickly reduplicated and once more coursed through his system.

When she looked up she could see Sesshomaru watched her with hooded eyes. His lips thin he looked like he wished to snap at her instead what he said was quite the opposite, sort of.

"The miko I spoke of does not use her abilities to this extent. From what I understand, she knows of an antidote that can be created." Kagome looked away from his gaze upset that her healing hadn't worked. She was frustrated with herself and her lack of instruction, but her few times alone with Kaede had resulted in learning only a few abilities. Mostly she relied on her overwhelming reserve of power to accomplish her needs. However, she found her miko ability lacking.

She was lucky when Sesshomaru didn't snap at her and perhaps it was their circumstances but his words had not been cold nore judegemental, only weary. For that she was grateful.

"What can we do then? I can't sit by and watch them die!" Haru looked up to her then, his ears tuning to her emotions. Pushing the skeleton of his mouse aside he went and curled up next to his mother who wrapped her arms around him.

"Mama sad?" Hesitantly Haru reached up with his finger and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek.

"How long do we have before they die?" Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru with a voice that was desperate and cold. Sesshomaru had never heard the miko speak as such and he narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"A few days at the longest." Sesshomaru murmured renewing his impassive face. Kagome's jaw muscles tightened as she considered this, hugging Haru close to her.

"Kaede's village is not far from here. You and Ah-Un can fly our friends there for safety. I will go on ahead south. Meet up with me when everyone is safe." Although he did not like being ordered around, Sesshomaru thought it best then to disagree. After all they could not do much, with Ah-Un as tired as he was. The carrier demon would be pressed for strength as it was. Unfortunately, there was little alternative.

"The village will not let me close without your influence. You must come with me." Kagome didn't even spare him a glance as he placed Rin, Shippo, and Kilala's limp bodies on Ah-Un's back. Instead she stood up grabbing hold of her backpack and Haru and felt Sesshomaru's arms clasp around her.

She remembered little but the feeling of weightlessness and the wind flying in her face as they flew on top of a cloud conjured by the great demon lord. Haru giggled with excitement as he looked down watching the trees pass from under them. What had taken them a day to traverse only took half an hour by flight as they came upon the village.

Setting Kagome and Haru down, Sesshomaru stood back impassively. Kagome ran ahead with Haru in her arms towards Kaede's hut.

"Kaede, we need help!" Kagome screamed loud enough for the old woman inside the hut to hear, along with half the village.

One by one the lights went on in the village starting from those closest to hers and leading up to the farthest in a trickle of waking. Dark shadows peered eerily outside their doors, wondering what the commotion was about. Eventually the villagers began to crowd around nervously as Kagome turned dragging Ah-Un unwillingly towards Kaede's hut.

"Bring them in then, child." Kaede said quickly and with worry. That was all the excuse Sesshomaru needed and he unloaded Ah-Un of his burden and placed Rin and Shippo's bodies inside the hut.

Placing Haru down Kagome rushed with Kaede to prepare mats for her friends and to start a fire and boil some water.

Sesshomaru meanwhile bade the tired and quickly exhausting Ah-Un back outside the village. They would need to make at least one more trip and then the carrier demon could rest. Even Sesshomaru knew the two headed demon needed rest.

They returned within the hour with Miroku, Inuyasha, Jaken, and Sango. Each demon had carried two bodies and once in the old woman's hut, they found a mat for each body and laid them to rest. Ah-Un took a bit of hay outside the hut and settled there, resting his heads in exhaustion. A few days of rest would see him rid of the poison, but the activities from earlier in the day had strained the carrier demon past his limits.

Even Sesshomaru was tired as he turned to head out. He still needed to clean the campsite and inspect the area formally.

He knew whatever it was that had been watching them would have known he and Kagome remained unscathed. They would most surely strike again or try to slow their progress to find the cure. He knew that to be certain, even if Kagome did not think of such things.

He wasn't sure how long he was gone but when he felt satisfied with his mission he returned to the village of the humans. He received his fair amount of angry and cautious stares as the villagers eyed him dangerously. He hoped they were not foolish enough to attempt to harm him, because then he would have to explain to Kagome why he killed an entire village. The thought alone was tedious.

Lifting his head, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at a villager who wondered too close and then began to stalk away into the trees.

From behind him, Haru stared out the window and jumped down. He had grown weary watching his mother tend to all their friends. It worried the pup when he tried to waken Rin and she did not respond. Even though he had not much time to his life he knew instinctively that something was wrong. His friends all smelled differently, a pungent acid like smell that burned his nose. He couldn't handle the stench any longer. He had to get away.

His father would make him feel better, he always did. Seeing Sesshomaru from the window only increased his resolve and he left the hut, his mother too busy to notice.

He ran outside and looked around.

While they had stopped at this village before, Haru had rarely ever been able to go in. His father always kept him behind with Ah-Un and Jaken. He had never understood why, but he was curious.

This village smelled dirty and he could distinctly make out that the people there were humans, not demons. They saw him and stopped to stare taking a long glance at him before hurrying on their way.

Haru didn't mind them staring, he wanted to stare too. Looking at the village it seemed interesting. There were houses and baskets full of food. There was a well too used for bringing water. Haru had not seen such things before and he wobbled forward trying to get a closer look.

"Stay back, beast!" A woman came out and swatted Haru with a towel, a sharp crack echoing in his ears. Haru cried out holding his arm as tears began to swell from his eyes. He looked down to see a welt already beginning to form and heal at the same time. Still the pain throbbed in his arms, making him bite his lip to keep from crying.

"Stay back, you. Get away!" She screamed picking up a broom and swatting the boy. Haru screamed out of fright as a few other people began to join in swatting him. A few children had even begun to pick up rocks and now used them to pummel him, cutting his lip and his arms.

Haru shielded himself with his arms falling to the ground as he began to cry. Then he could smell it, the scent of his father who stood before him, his towering figure casting a shadow over the pup.

The pup was instantly up and hugging his father's leg as he cried. The people had now stepped back, sensing rather than knowing Sesshomaru was a powerful demon. The men had gathered now with their tools and held them up protectively.

"Leave this village, monster!" One of the men bravely stepped forward waving his hoe before him. Sesshomaru tried not to look amused.

"Monster? Let's test that then." Sesshomaru summoned his green poison whip and snapped it for good measure. The villagers backed up as one as they stared at the green whip with fear. Sesshomaru waited patiently wondering if anyone would make a move.

He was in no mood to spare them mercy, especially after attacking one of his pack. His beast roared to life within him urging him to seek some justice. Before he could flick his wrist decisively in a motion that would decapitate all present he smelt a sweet scent waft into his nostrils, tickling his olfactory gland.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru didn't even blink as Kagome came running into the middle of the clearing spreading her hands. What he found amusing was how she faced the villagers instead of Sesshomaru. At least she was not naïve enough to blame him for the incident. Still he was annoyed that she was interrupting his fun, his beast still roaring at him to seek vengeance. He looked around readying himself to attack again figuring out the correct path to kill all present, while sparing the miko.

"Leave my friends alone and they will do the same to you." Kagome practically dared the people to test her, but they only lowered their weapons and finally began to back away.

Sesshomaru let his poison whip fall away and watched as Kagome turned around. She was tired. The night was still going on and in another few hours dawn would be approaching. If she was to be prepared for what was to come, then she would need her rest.

His claws still itching for the taste of blood, he pinched them into his palm as he tried to internally quell the beast within him.

"Miko, the night is not yet done. Take your rest now or you will have no energy to seek the cure for your friends." His anger dying with the satisfaction that he would not let the villagers attack Haru again he turned to leave, waving to Ah-Un to follow. The carrier demon rose to his feet, feeling better after a few hours of rest and quickened to follow. Looking down Kagome saw fear on her son's face, a look she had rarely ever seen. It broke her heart to look upon his tear streaked face and she felt some measure of horror seeing the small cuts and bruises about his body. When he turned away from her and followed after Sesshomaru, she felt her heart shatter.

"Haru?" She whispered and the boy turned about, his wavering lip beckoning him to cry out.

"He will stay with me tonight, where he is wanted." Sesshomaru whispered and waited as Haru walked over to him. Together the three demons entered into the forest disappearing from sight.

Kagome didn't even have the strength to follow, knowing she needed to rest. Sesshomaru was nothing but right it seemed at least in that regard. Her heart, however, felt like lead in her chest threatening to fall through.

Tomorrow would be a new day. She would travel to the miko in the south and find the cure to fix her friends. Everything was going to work out, it had to.

* * *

**A/N: And the story heats up! Please review! Things have been stressful at school so I could use the pick me up.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Growing

_Grow physically and mentally into adulthood._

* * *

The next morning Kagome groggily woke at the onset of dawn. A bird crowed somewhere in the distance and she was reminded of her alarm clock at home. Fighting the sand in her eyes Kagome rolled off of her mat and began to change into traveling clothes. She packed her things and walked to Kaede who had been up half the night monitoring her friends' condition.

"What's wrong with ye child?" The old woman asked this lightly of her trying to keep a soft tone. Kagome took the offered bowl of food from her old friend's outstretched hand and sighed.

"There is a miko to the south who may know a cure for the poison. I'm going to see if she will give it to us. If I fail, they'll all die." Kagome could feel tears beginning to thrust themselves from behind her eyelids and rubbed them away with the palm of her hand.

"Let it be child. Ye will try as hard as ye can I'm sure. Don't forget all is not lost. Ye still have the help of your demon friend and your pup is still healthy. Ye must thank the Kami for those small miracles." Kagome nodded in agreement but her heart wasn't in it. All she could remember was the look Haru had given her the night before.

She also couldn't help but feel guilty that she should have been included in the poison attack. If she hadn't gone to take a bath at that specific time while ogling Sesshomaru it would be her lying on the mat as well.

No. Kagome shook her head. She was unsure if she would be in this village at all had the job been left to Sesshomaru. After all their time together, Kagome wondered if Sesshomaru would have tried to save them or if he would have left them.

As Kagome turned to the small pale bodies of Rin and Jaken, She silently hoped Sesshomaru would have at least tried to save his two wards. Of everyone else, she could not say the same especially Inuyasha.

She couldn't let such thoughts bother her, after all, time was short and she needed to get going. She stretched her aura outwards as Kaede had been teaching her to do and brushed lightly against Sesshomaru's. His aura responded tensely, but that was not unusual. Normally the stoic demon lord kept his aura greatly in check. The moments she had felt it less restrained made her shiver at the pure power behind it.

It was no wonder he kept his aura concealed. At the moment it was more restrained than normal. He was probably hoping to remain inconspicuous especially with the danger they were currently in. Beside Sesshomaru was Haru's smaller and less contained aura. Haru's aura still tended to pulse with his emotions making him an obvious target. Without Sesshomaru's masking of the boy's aura demons would have attempted to kill him a lot earlier.

Kagome shivered at the way demons treated their young. Unfortunately she wished she could say humans were better, but sometimes she wondered if it was true.

Kagome headed towards Sesshomaru's aura bowing to Kaede as the old woman wished her luck. The old priestess watched in concern as Kagome left the warm embrace of her mentor's cabin.

The young priestess was running, out of need and because she really needed to feel the wind on her face. She needed some sort of cool embrace to settle her worries and right now the tendrils of air winding around her body were the only comfort she could get. It was the only friendship she had at the moment.

Before she knew it Kagome was before Sesshomaru, the diayoukai staring down at her without emotion. Behind him Haru peaked out staring at Kagome uncertainly. Just like the changing winds however Haru was smiling and running to Kagome with his arms outstretched. Kagome reached down and wrapped her adopted son in her arms squeezing the demon pup hard until she felt a brush of fabric against her side.

The daiyoukai had grown impatient and as touching as the scene of reunion was for him he felt there were more important matters to attend to. Passing by Kagome seemed to shake her out of her teary eyed reunion and made her realize they had to get moving.

"Will we be taking Ah-Un?" Kagome asked softly, afraid to break the silence. Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to the side as if to regard her with unseeing eyes.

"He is still too tired from last night. You will have to travel with me." Kagome nodded even though she was nervous. Flying with Sesshomaru was too surreal. Curling into his mokomoko-sama with the warmth of his skin and fur surrounding her made her lose all sense of worry. It sent her heart fluttering dangerously loud, thrumming through her very ears. She often wondered if he could hear her beating heart through her skin but decided she would rather not know for the time being.

"Miko, we must get moving if we are to save your friends." Kagome looked up and furrowed her brows at what he was insinuating. She took a few steps closer to him with Haru skipping ahead as if this was a game.

"What about Rin and Jaken? Don't you want to save them as well?" Sesshomaru cocked his head ever so slightly before turning his face away from her so she could see his strong jaw from the side.

"I find our goals are common, miko. I do not wish to delay any further." That was about as much as a 'I care for other beings' as Kagome felt she was ever going to get from him. Still it was enough to know he at least admitted he cared, even in a roundabout fashion.

Kagome stepped forward then and the furry pelt was reaching around her and drawing her close to the demon lord's hot body. Haru leaped into her arms as Sesshomaru gathered his cloud about his feet and gripped her with one arm.

Instead of an insistent jolt, she felt the gradual feeling of weightless come upon her as the wind seemed to pick up faster, swirling and wrapping around her like a cocoon. She was thankful then for Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama to keep her warm. Looking down hesitantly, the world before them seemed to grow smaller as the trees seemed like miniature figurines and the village disappeared into fog.

In her arms, Haru clutched to Kagome tightly burying his small face into her chest as he grew scared. A soft whimper escaped the pup's lips and Kagome shut her eyes moving closer to Sesshomaru's stiff body. He was like a pillar of strength in the air that she felt obligated to lean into or be swept away by the current.

Sesshomaru looked down at the pair thoughtfully for a moment and slowed the pace. Truth to be told he was not fully recovered from the night before and such a hard pace would harm him over time. He had to appear to be well for as long as he was able until they reached the village again. Thankfully Kagome's human senses were too clouded with worry to sense anything amiss but the pup had been clingy lately, his large brown eyes taking in his adopted father with concern.

The pup's instincts knew something was wrong but he was unable to pinpoint exactly what it was. Still he knew enough not to cross his father. Had it been his mother he would have snuggled close to her and nuzzled her like any good demon pup did. That was what his parents did to soothe him, so it only fit that he returned the favor when he could.

After hours of flying Kagome was becoming sick. She needed the solidity of the ground again and the firmness of dirt beneath her feet. Her head was swimming as he stomach began to boil within her. If they kept flying she would become sick.

"Sesshomaru! We need to stop soon. I don't think Haru and I can stand this much longer." She felt like she was yelling and over the roaring wind she probably was. The demon lord turned his face slightly towards her in response and without hesitation they began to descend and slowly. The air became thicker and warmer as they got closer to the ground and soon the grass was beneath their feet and Kagome and Haru were on their bellies letting their heads stop spinning.

They stayed like that for a while gasping for breath as Sesshomaru took off and began preparing the campsite. Before Kagome and Haru's stomachs had even settled there was a small fire blazing over a small stack of twigs, leaves, and moss. Sesshomaru was gone from sight and the sun was reaching high noon.

The air felt warmer and staler than it had back in Kaede's village where the wind that flew through the trees was cooling and soft. This air however was stagnant as if there was little wind this far south. She wondered just how much warmer it would get and when they would come upon the village with the miko who could train them.

Even after traveling so long they had not yet encountered a large enough village or an aura powerful enough to be a miko's.

Before Kagome could finish her thought Sesshomaru was back with a few rabbits. Lately since Haru had been growing he could eat a fill of food that matched Kagome's. What really piqued Kagome's interest was that Sesshomaru hardly ate much, at least never in front of them and what little food he did eat was often in smaller portions than Kagome had. Inuyasha ate like his life depended on it, but he could go days longer without food than the rest of the troop. She figured it had to be an adult demon thing to not be able to eat for long periods of time. Haru and Shippo never seemed to be able to last as long.

"He eats well." Kagome mumbled hoping her small attempt at conversation would pick up. Like most humans, or maybe just females in general, she found it eerie to sit in company and have nothing to say. Although she knew Sesshomaru found this annoying he never voiced his opinion on it. Kagome could sense it though, but hoped he would at least indulge her this once.

"He is growing." The reply was short and to the point, not unlike many of the daiyoukai's statements but it was just the incentive Kagome needed to keep the conversation going.

"Shippo also has been growing a lot lately. He hardly seems to fit into his clothes for a day before he grows out of them." Kagome gave a meek laugh at her own joke, but the daiyoukai seemed uninterested.

"Of course." He replied tartly. Kagome however raised an eyebrow at the odd statement. It seemed such an unusual response.

"What do you mean? I don't remember him growing this quickly when I first met him. It must be a growth spurt." Kagome was proud of herself, proud she could at least attempt to bring her own personal experience about growing boys to the table. With Sota it always seemed the kid went through times of growth where he shot up like a weed and other times where he showed little change.

"You could say that." Sesshomaru remarked on her comment as he finished the last of his meal with a bite. Off to the side Haru was still nibbling on the tender meat savoring every bite and every crumb around his lips with a lick. He seemed only half listening to the conversation even though it was somewhat about him.

"What do you mean? Is there another reason why he is growing so quickly?" Kagome pushed for the daiyoukai to answer her question. After all he was dodgy at best and preferred to leave her with riddles that she often had to pass to Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. If she was lucky Sango knew something or had a general idea but some of the specifics were still lost to them. In the end Kagome ended up pestering Sesshomaru to tell her and when he did he often added the condescending tone that he associated with her lack of knowledge on demon child rearing.

This was probably one of those times except she didn't have her friends to balance out the antisocial demon lord.

"Of course." That reply made Kagome twitch as she realized he was going to be difficult.

"What do you mean? Could you just tell me for once?" The conversation was becoming quickly heated and Sesshomaru turned to face her, his eyes showing a look of boredom as if he had anticipated this entire event and was merely going through the steps to get through it so they could return to other things of more importance.

"Demon children, unlike humans, need more than food to grow or have you already forgotten?" When Kagome didn't answer he continued. "Just as Haru needs my aura to survive so does Shippo. Food will only give them strength and energy and over time they will grow, but slowly. With a proper demon nearby Shippo has been feeding off my aura, providing his demonic aura the strength to allow his power, and his body along with it, to grow."

Kagome had to think to herself. What he was saying made some sense. After all Shippo didn't start growing until Sesshomaru came around. The realization made her feel guilty however, because all of this time she and her friends had been depriving Shippo what he needed to grow. They had not done so knowingly, but it still felt horrible.

"Do demons really depend on their parents that much?" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru refused to meet her gaze, his own eyes staring off into the distance.

"Demon children depend on adults, either their parents or their pack leaders. It is natural until they are grown enough to defend themselves." Kagome took a moment to stare at Sesshomaru wondering if there was a deeper meaning to what he said. She silently wondered if he meant this in relation to his own child and nearly was surprised at her own thought process. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru as a child of about Haru's age, needy and powerless. The only way she could picture him was how he was now and the few moments when she got a glimpse of him sleeping. When he was sleeping his whole face seemed relaxed and carefree and he seemed younger somehow.

"What about you? Was that how you were raised?" Kagome decided to dive headlong into trouble, but she was curious. She waited anxious for any response, even something physical to see how he reacted but he was as still as a tree.

"You forget, miko. Demons are not like humans. It is not required that they love their young, only that they help them become stronger until they can be on their own." Before Kagome had gotten a small rise of emotion out of the stoic lord, but he had just as easily reverted to his dispassionate self. She couldn't help but want to know more. After all, Inuyasha knew little of his family and it had always been a sore spot for him. The one person in the world who did know was Sesshomaru and so far he had been unwilling to share. Just maybe though, this far out with no one to hear, he might open up. It was wishful thinking, but it was all Kagome had to hope for.

"Did your father love you?" For once Kagome some semblance of an emotion but it was not one she wished. His brows furrowed together ever so slightly and he turned to view her, his golden eyes reflecting the light.

"My father raised me to be strong and to be an heir worthy to rule the western lands. Everything else was secondary." He said this with such an affirmation Kagome actually believed him, but a part of her wanted to believe he was trying to affirm this to himself more than anything. She couldn't tell though and felt bad for asking to begin with.

"Maybe its instinct, but you make a good parent." Sesshomaru gave a low growl at this and Kagome knew she had hit a nerve even though that was the opposite effect she had been seeking.

"I am a pack leader not a parent. These are not my young." His voice had a bite to it, a dangerous tone she associated with anger and displeasure. Kagome couldn't understand what was so wrong with being a good parent. She thought that was what all parents wanted to hear. She was about to make a sarcastic retaliation when she remembered that Sesshomaru was by nature a loner. If there were females interested in him he had made no motion to be near them or seek their attention. He truly was not ready for parenthood despite what his instincts were telling him. For Kagome it was just unraveling more of the mystery that was Sesshomaru. However, the more she got to know him, the more she felt she knew him very little.

"Haru might as well be your son. After all you are the closest thing to a father he has ever had. It is not shameful to be a good parent, but it is shameful to try to convince yourself that you are something that you're not." Kagome watched Sesshomaru closely as he stared at her intently. She was trying to sense any movement, any thought process coming from the lord, but as always he was unreadable.

"Whether I seem like his father or he my son, it does not change what is or isn't. I am the lord of the Western lands. I need a blood heir to carry on my legacy. Any female I mate will not tolerate his presence as he will be a threat to her own pups. I know this and I can do nothing but accept it as inevitable." Sesshomaru became quiet after that and Kagome wondered if there was true regret buried within his voice. She desperately wanted it to be so just to know there was some emotion within him he could not always hide. Now though, she doubted herself.

"You mean any demon you mate." The words escaped her throat before she could realize what she was saying. Embarrassment flooding to her cheeks as she turned away knowing full well he was staring at her with his intense golden gaze. What felt like hours were only seconds but she felt like she was trapped in an endless silence that had chained her down. She had no way of releasing herself from the embarrassment she was suffering. Everything laid in his cold demon hands.

"Yes, any female demon would be unwilling to raise young who are not their own." Kagome released a hard breath she had been holding and turned her head ever so slightly to catch him in her peripheral. He had turned away thankfully so she didn't have the worry that he was waiting for her gaze.

"What will happen to Haru then? If you find a mate or when I have to return home? Perhaps you were right when I took him in. He has no future." At the mention of his name Haru perked up and eyed his adoptive parents carefully. Even as a young pup he could sense the tension in the air and could only believe it was about him. Trying to gain his mother's attention he crawled to Kagome and gave a low whimper. His head worked its way between her arm and torso as he moved his toddler body on to her lap. Kagome had no choice but to stare down at the wide brown eyes that stared up at her.

"Hm. Whether you were right or wrong makes no difference now. Your instincts called to you to be a mother to an abandoned young one and you persevered with the resolve of a mother. You cannot be faulted for that." Kagome locked Haru within her arms and she could have sworn he was purring from the attention. Whatever it was it confused her and she looked to Sesshomaru who seemed to be waiting patiently.

"So you think I am a good mother?" Kagome asked as Haru began to try to climb up her his head nuzzling her underneath her chin. His purring was growing incessantly louder then and Kagome could almost not hear herself think.

"Your instincts have served you well." The compliment from the great lord would have been better felt if Kagome could hear him clearly. She heard enough to know he was complimenting her and that within itself was something to be proud of. However she could appreciate the moment fully without Haru climbing on her as he was.

"What is he doing?" Kagome asked frantically as she tried to pull the clawing demon off of her face. The pup continued his purring and had introduced coos that sung in her ear.

Then he was pulled off her and she saw him being dangled from Sesshomaru's gentle yet strong grasp as the lord took the pup into his arms. Immediately, Haru became calm his wide eyes looking to Sesshomaru as he was held.

"He is trying to calm you. He senses you are upset and is trying to make you feel better the way we make him feel better." Kagome did not miss the "we" as she moved closer to Sesshomaru feeling the heat coming from his body. His aura pulsed around him like a slow river flowing around a mountain, tranquil and calm.

She couldn't help but be drawn in and he watched her carefully his gaze completely focused on her.

Her scent was in the air about him and it was intoxicating as it swam through his body. It mixed and mingled with the pup's own scent as well as that of the campfire. She smelled warm and cool at the same time like a mountaintop, so close to the sun and yet cool from the wind. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves like a waterfall after a light rain and she reached out for Haru, her hand brushing against his.

He wasn't going to lie. Over the past months since his beast had been awakened by her mothering, he had noticed his attraction to her building. The fact that she was human made her only more delectable as the weakness of her body attracted him just as the power of her miko abilities and her personality did. He was vaguely aware of his wish to dominate her the way a male did a female and over the months the idea was becoming less disgusting. Part of it was the fact that she was human no longer bothered him. Just as his beast had seen pass the flesh to the power within so was his own mind beginning to come around.

Ever since he had come to accept Haru as his own and Kagome as the pup's mother his beast had been riling for him to mate her. It only made sense naturally. You were supposed to mate the woman who mothered your young, but this situation had set his mind at unease. How was he supposed to tell his beast she was not to be his mate when such a situation between them occurred?

Now she was just inches away from him and her smell was infiltrating his nostrils. It was heavy with her scent mixed with the sweet scent of her arousal. When he looked at her he saw the blush on her cheeks. She was embarrassed by the way she was feeling, but she did not know that he knew her thoughts. She had unknowingly given it away earlier that she thought of him as more than a friend. She was however denying her feelings which was admirable and showed great strength. Many women threw themselves at him as if doing so would make him appreciate their advances, but he found it a show of weakness and lack of control.

This human woman in front of him though was obviously attracted to him, but did not act on it. She was waiting for him to make the first move as a proper show of dominance would dictate.

He was impressed.

"I didn't know dogs purr." Kagome broke the silence with a croak as the intensity between them began to grow. Truthfully, she panicked and found no other solution to the growing tension between them than to turn his attention to the pup.

"It is not a purr but a low growl that vibrates through the chest. He is trying to mimic the growl I give to him when he needs calming." Sesshomaru looked proudly down at Haru as the pup began to suck on his fingers. He stared from Sesshomaru to Kagome and smiled at seeing everyone happier now.

"Mamma happy." Leaning over from Sesshomaru's lap, Haru placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and smiled a wide and sharp toothed grin. Smiling back Kagome grabbed the pup in her arms into a tight hug.

"We should get going, miko. There are still many miles to traverse." As Sesshomaru stood up Kagome looked up to him. His hand was outstretched in an uncharacteristically gentleman like way. She reached for it and he helped her up with little effort. It was still a wonder to her that he could control his strength to such a degree that he seemed like a human being. She knew it was deceptive however because she had seen Sesshomaru when he was at his most powerful. His aura alone made her shiver.

While Sesshomaru attended to the fire and cleaned up their camp site, Kagome packed up their belongings. When she finished Sesshomaru was waiting for her his back to her as he stared across the distance. As Kagome approached he turned and let his cloud of energy form beneath him holding out his hands for her. With Haru cradled on her hip, she jumped onto the waiting cloud and together the three travelers took off heading south.

They traveled into the night stopping to eat and sleep with Sesshomaru keeping watch. Kagome could not sense it but his fatigue was beginning to grow. It was one of the weakest times he had felt in many years as the poison within his body was beginning to sap his strength. A good meal and rest could heal him, but the time for such measurements had passed. The poison had worked itself into his system so thoroughly it would take some considerable time off for him to recover. At the rate he was going though it did not seem plausible that he would get a break before the poison progressed enough that it might incapacitate him. He just hoped by that time he could leave the group in safe keeping.

* * *

"The miko survived and Sesshomaru as well." Naraku's rage had subsided by that point, his boiling madness inflicted on those nearby. Kagura watched from the sidelines, nursing the bruise growing on her cheek. It didn't matter that she healed easily. The physical pain was secondary to the numbeness in her soul.

He sat down again his mind beginning to walk in circles as he contemplated his next plan. The game he played was dangerous but he was terribly good at it. His manipulations were planned to the detail and even when things did not go as planned he somehow came out on top.

"No matter. We will just have to eliminate the miko as a threat. Should be easy enough." Naraku left to contemplate his plans, leaving the small dwelling in silence. It was always a bad sign when he chose to do things personally.

Kagura turned and saw a boy with brown hair and eyes in the corner. His eyes looked up to hers as he read her expression. Sighing she turned away to go and get some rest. It was inevitable that she inhaled some of the poison despite her care to avoid it. With some rest all of her wounds would be healed by morning.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Guarding

_Guard what is most precious to you and protect it, but sometimes you must trust that what is most precious to you may not need guarding._

* * *

The next day seemed the same and it passed slowly and tiredly. By night time Sesshomaru was exhausted but hid his fatigue until Kagome went to sleep with Haru in her arms. There was something peaceful and calming about watching her sleep with the demon pup. She wrapped her arms protectively around him like any mother would and slept with her mouth just slightly open. Her lips looked tender in such a way, her features relaxed in sleep. The slight furrowing of her brows or the tensing of her jaw showed her already within the land of dreams.

**Me want!**

_It is not possible._

**It is if you make it so.**

_Perhaps if I make it through this ordeal. I'm very tired._

**Is that a promise?**

Sesshomaru blocked out the rest of his beast's whining. Its pleas had been getting more incessant over the past few days. Mostly he figured because he was alone with Kagome now. With everyone else around his beast had begrudgingly kept his insistences quiet, but no longer. The other downside was the constant headaches he had begun to experience as he felt the poison work through his system faster. If the headaches weren't enough his beast's growling were. All throughout the day of flying it remarked on his hand placement and how close it was to certain areas, or how her hair smelled when it blew across his face in a change of winds. Then he had to hunt and miss out on his sleep while he took watch. It was expected of him as the alpha to bear the burden of the pack even at his own expense.

* * *

They were traveling again. Sesshomaru expanding and retracting his aura as he tried to preserve his energy. Kagome nestled within his haori kept herself and Haru entertained with songs or games that didn't require too much talking. Over the roaring winds it was difficult to hear one another, so Haru began tuning in to the vibrations in her chest when she hummed her little tune.

Around noon, Sesshomaru felt the first burst of a powerful miko aura respond to his aura. It was a warning signal, one he fully intended on disobeying. Turning, he immediately veered in that general direction unaware to Kagome and Haru who were merely accustomed to holding on to dear life.

Within the hour Kagome was picking up on the sizeable aura as well and a decent sized village was coming into view. In the middle a temple shrine was centered off with intense holy powers coming off of it. Even having been around Kagome and her developing priestess powers, Haru knew enough of the impending power source to bury his head into Sesshomaru's chest. While the great lord remained stoic, Kagome watched with concern as they descended until they were just outside the village perimeter. As Sesshomaru stared at the border to the city he waited for Kagome to make a decision. His cloud disappeared from beneath them as they stepped to the ground.

Kagome stumbled at first and Sesshomaru snatched at her arm to steady her receiving a curious glare in his direction. As Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and Haru she turned to the village with determination.

"Well let's go find this priestess." She spoke hurriedly and began to walk noticing very quickly that she was not being followed.

"I cannot follow on such holy land easily, Kagome. If you have need of me, call, otherwise I will make camp outside the village with Haru." Kagome snorted at that.

"This is ridiculous. You are one of the most powerful demons in the land and you are afraid of a priestess?" Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed instantly and he stood up straighter at the slight she had caused him.

"If you wish me to come with you, then you need only voice such things. Do not believe that by insulting my honor you may bend me to your will." He lifted his chin in defiance as he stared at the small woman in front of him. She scowled back knowing she had been caught in her plan. Then, before she had a chance to retaliate, he took a step towards her and gave her a glare that he would follow her if she still wished.

Releasing a tense breath Kagome nodded and picked up Haru placing him on her hip. The pup snuggled his head into her chest trying to hide his fear as she began to walk to the town.

To say they drew stares was an understatement. The people all around them stopped, not just because of Kagome, but because of Sesshomaru. They knew instantly from his markings exactly what kind of ranked demon he was and did not even bother brandishing their pitchforks. Instead the women raced to gather their children and rush them back inside as if their wooden houses could keep out his wrath. Sesshomaru almost smirked amusingly at this but ignored their obvious unease.

Eventually one figure in particular came out to meet them. The figure stood in the middle of the path in bright red and white with an arrow nocked and aimed.

Immediately Kagome wrapped herself around Haru and centered herself before Sesshomaru as if her small body could shield his tall form. As if to show her own power Kagome created a barrier of pink power that flooded over the three beings.

"Fellow priestess, do not dishonor your kind by sheltering those who are evil. Move aside or be considered an enemy and suffer as they do." The priestess who spoke pulled her string back tauter so it was to her cheek as she stared with narrow eyes. Her hair was dark and braided behind her in an unusual fashion and she had dark eyes that belied the bright aura she had as a priestess still pure of heart.

"Are you really going to harm demons who have not harmed anyone? Has your duty to honor and protect the innocent been clouded by species? Have you even stopped to notice one is only a baby?" Kagome hoped rather than believed the priestess would see reason, but she was rewarded by the priestess taking a few steps forward. Behind her a few other priestesses came into view. By their stances and outfits they were only apprentices and still in training. If this were a raid of weaker demons perhaps they would have led the battle, but this was no ordinary situation they faced.

"Age matters not. They are all evil and in need of eradication. Now I ask again, stand aside or I will spare no mercy." Kagome stepped up in one brash movement and gave a determined look as she spread her legs into a wide stance.

"We are here to seek help, not to do battle. Now put down your weapons, we mean no harm!" Kagome called back, nearly raging like a storm along the banks of the beach. That obviously didn't satisfy the priestess and in one swift movement the arrow was flying through the air with all the power of a priestess behind it. Kagome's barrier disintegrated it until the other two apprentices opened fire with their own power and began attacking. However instead of aiming for Sesshomaru as their elder did, they aimed for Haru.

In a blur before her eyes and the wind blowing past her Kagome blinked and nearly missed the speed with which Sesshomaru caught the stray arrow in his hand and let its shaft burn his flesh with its priestess power before clutching it until it shattered into pieces. He then began to move forward slowly as he matched a hard gaze with the elder miko.

"Surround him girls and focus your powers! Finish him off quickly." Together they chanted as they joined hands around him and began to move. Bored Sesshomaru reached out catching the running elder miko in his hand, gripping his claws about her throat. In defense she let her aura flare burning his hand until he released. He gave a low rumbling growl as the priestess smiled and made to nock another arrow gathering all of her power behind it. In response to the two chanting apprentices Sesshomaru brought his poison whip forth and snapped at them making them interrupt their chants and back away.

Just as the elder miko let her arrow fly he swung his whip forward slicing the thin piece of wood in two. He then moved forward and eyed the miko dangerously.

"Do not touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru miko, unless you wish to die." Sesshomaru reached out with his poison claws ready to strike when he heard Kagome calling him.

"Sesshomaru, stop! We need her help." She rushed over with Haru nuzzling close to her whimpering as Sesshomaru let his claws drop but his gaze remained intent on the elder miko as he watched carefully for any sign of treachery.

"Miko, please let us explain. We have traveled a long way to seek out your help to cure our friends. They have been poisoned by a volcano blossom that is only found here and we need the cure to awaken them quickly." Kagome stepped forward as she stared at the miko intently. She wanted to somehow convince the other priestess she meant no harm, but was at a loss as to how to do it.

"In all my years I have never seen a priestess betray her own kind. You have sunk low girl to mate with a demon and give him a child! Such a monstrosity will never be allowed…"

"You are wrong! This pup bears no relation to me except that I found him and have adopted him to be mine to care for. If you know anything about demon existence you will know a pup cannot survive without the aura of a full blooded youkai. I sought Sesshomaru out to help me raise the pup because I believe no one is born evil and I can tell you he is not! Feel their auras and sense that there is no malice in either of them." The priestess took another step forward and reached out her aura to caress Haru's whose shrunk away from her touch. Sesshomaru's aura, on the other hand, retaliated and he released a low growl.

"Speak for yourself and the pup only, Kagome. I do not condone the attack on myself and my pack as that which can be ignored." Sesshomaru's tense voice only worsened the situation. Instantly the miko was on her guard about ready to draw another arrow when Kagome jumped between them.

"Stop! There has been enough bloodshed between our species to last for all time. This needs to stop. Sesshomaru, if you want to help Rin then we need her help." As she turned to Sesshomaru she caught his gaze and held it determinedly for many long moments before he finally nodded and flicked his eyes back to the other miko.

This close up he could tell the woman was nearing middle age by the laugh lines about her mouth and eyes. She still possessed great youth within her vibrant eyes but the age was beginning to show on her skin. Her muscles however were lean and taut like aged meat from years of exterminating demons.

"Then tell us apprentice miko. What is it you want with us so that you may be on your way?" The priestess finally dropped her arrow, although one could tell by her grip that she was still suspicious of them and could shoot at them with only a split second notice.

"Like I said, my friends have been poisoned by the pollen of the volcano flower from this area. We need to get the cure back to them quickly or they will die." Kagome watched as the priestess eyed her for a moment before her gaze slid to the demon lord behind her. Sesshomaru returned the gaze dangerously letting her know not to attack his pack.

"These friends of yours? Be they demon too?" The priestess turned back to Kagome narrowing her eyes even further as she crossed her arms. For a moment Kagome frowned and then she stood up straighter and defiantly. Secretly she had been wishing all priestesses were like Kaede, but this one had had apparently learned a few lessons from Kikyo.

"No, not all of them. Among them are a houshi, a taijiya, and a little girl." The priestess raised a questioning brow at this and unfolded her arms.

"How odd. I sense no lies from you and yet you travel in such backward company. Who might you be, priestess, who tames the hearts of beasts and woes the hearts of slayers? Hmm?" Kagome could tell now the priestess was suspicious and there would be no hiding it. After all the priestess had to have felt the power of the jewel on Kagome just as Kagome could sense shards, but so far had said nothing.

"We are on a quest to find Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama so we can defeat him." Sesshomaru bristled at Kagome's frankness and nearly growled when he saw the pleased look on the priestess's face. Finally the elder priestess put her bow up on to her back and signaled for them to follow.

"I sense no malice from you young priestess and I cannot keep you from such a noble quest. If you have come to find the cure to your friends' ailments then you have reached the right place. Our villagers are often plagued by the volcano flower's pollen when the winds pick up and so we have developed a cure that keeps us immune to its powers. It is not an easy cure, however, and it takes a week to prepare. Do your friends have such time?" Kagome balked at the amount of time it would take to make the cure and stepped up to cut the miko off from her path.

"What do you mean it takes a week? We don't have a week." The priestess shrugged and moved past her.

"When were your friends infected?" The priestess asked calmly as she kept moving towards the giant temple structure in the middle of the city.

"It was about three days ago." Kagome called as she chased after the priestess. Becoming tired by Haru's weight she set the pup down and ran after the priestess. Feeling abandoned Haru called out to his mother in a light whimper. His dog language had been progressing more as he grew but he still had not yet learned that Kagome was human and could not understand him. Although his instincts told him this, his instincts also told him that if she was his mother, then she had to be like him. With Kagome's human ears she did not pick up the whine Haru released, leaving the pup feeling devastated.

Coming up beside the pup, Sesshomaru heard the plaintive cry directed towards him and turned to regard the pup. Bending down he allowed the pup to climb on to his back and straddle his shoulder. With a gentle grip Sesshomaru stood up and held on to Haru so he wouldn't fall as the pup began to stick his nose into the air.

Curiously he sniffed around moving from the right side of Sesshomaru's shoulders to the left side trying to get in all the smells accosting his nose. He was fascinated. Back at Edo there were only a small amount of people and although the smells were overwhelming they were nothing compared to what he could sense now.

In fascination he ran between Sesshomaru's shoulders crawling over his father's hair until the demon lord let loose an annoyed guttural growl. Instantly the pup looked down and lowered his head as he picked a side and sat there.

Satisfied that the pup had calmed down some, Sesshomaru continued to walk the path of the mikos ahead of him until they came to a large arcing entrance. As Kagome and the other priestess stepped forward the elder woman turned around, her dark eyes nearly ablaze as she stared at the demon.

"Demons are not welcome on this pure land. I cannot let you through." Her words came out in a hiss and had Sesshomaru been a lesser demon he would have taken offense. As it was he merely lifted an eyebrow in amusement before turning to Kagome.

"It is time for the pup's lessons. I will take him outside of the village. If you have need of me, simply call and I will hear you." Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru began to create his cloud and then she looked up to Haru's pitiful features as the pup began to grow anxious.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" Kagome raced off the temple ground as she held her arms out for Haru. Waiting as he did Sesshomaru picked the pup up by his shirt and placed him down in Kagome's arms. The pup curled his hands and toes as he was being carried like any other pup would but jumped into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Goodbye Haru, I'm going to miss you. Mommy won't be gone long and I promise I'll visit. It's only for a short time. Okay?" Kagome moved Haru so she could see his face and wondered if he understood. He was still young developmentally even if he was growing, but as Sesshomaru had explained before his dog mannerisms would come in before his more human-like ones would.

Just to emphasize her point she nuzzled him and he released a soft squeal of pleasure as she touched noses with him. Then she released him holding him up for Sesshomaru who took the pup into his arms and felt the boy claw his way on to his shoulder again.

"Bye Haru!" Kagome called waving as the demon lord ascended on his cloud. From in the air Haru poked his head over Sesshomaru's shoulder and waved down at Kagome until he could no longer see her.

Kagome waved too until she heard a cough behind her. Turning she realized the other priestess was waiting with a look of displeasure on her features.

"You treat that pup as if he were your own and you his demon mother. It is disgraceful behavior for a priestess especially one who carries the Shikon no Tama."

"I treat him as a mother would any child. Does he deserve less because he's a demon and I'm a human? Whether you wish to believe it or not, demons are not evil. Haru is as innocent as any human child." Kagome stood firmly as she glared at the other priestess. Was it really such a bad thing to think other beings as equal to you in rights and privileges?

"The child may be innocent but they do not remain so. Why don't you ask that demon friend of yours how many humans he has killed?" The priestess gave a sly smile but Kagome was unmoved. Lifting her chin in defiance she took a step forward and met the other priestess' glare.

"Sure I'll ask him that after I ask you how many demons you have killed. Either way it is senseless bloodshed. Sesshomaru doesn't commend killing those that are beneath him just for sport. He only kills those who insult him or his pack. So I would be careful to do neither while you are near him." Kagome moved past her as she watched the miko sneer.

"Impertinent girl. You came asking for my help and yet you insult me?" Kagome stopped and turned as the miko placed her hands on her hip.

"Look I came to help my friends, not to lose them. Whether you want to believe that not all demons are evil is your own problem, but frankly I like to look at a being's soul before I judge them as evil." From all the frustration and anger Kagome had been feeling about the way she and her family had been treated she was just about to burst. Her aura showed this and crackled with power ready to break through and the elder miko took a step back as the skin on her arm began to stand and a shiver went through her. The amount of raw power coming from the girl was enormous, but even through all her anger, the miko could make out the resemblance of the girl's soul and it was pure. This was Midoriko's heir and the carrier of the Shikon no Tama and she was anything but weak.

Struggling to regain her footing the elder miko took a step forward and lifted her chin.

"Calm down girl, no one is going to harm your demon." Then the miko hesitated as she stepped forward and waited as Kagome followed. Kagome's aura was calming but it was like a tempest being wrapped in an hour glass.

"But I am curious, girl. How have you come to tame a demon of that caliber? I would be most interested to hear your story." For a moment Kagome stopped in surprise and then hurried to catch up as the miko gave a sly smile. Sensing no malice, Kagome began her story from the beginning. She spoke of her meeting with Inuyasha although she left out the part of her time traveling method. The miko listened attentively as they reached a sturdy and old wooden home covered in vines. With the setting sun the home looked comfortable and as they walked in, Kagome could smell the scent of herbs and incense as the gentle aromas stuck to the very material the home was made of.

They walked into a wide spacious room and turned to another sliding door and moved it aside tenderly. Inside the new room they faced the windows and sat as an apprentice miko came with tea freshly brewed.

All the while Kagome spoke of her adventures leading up to the point where they were now. The miko listened attentively with withdrawn features as she soaked everything in and while Kagome talked the miko explored. She let her aura shimmer and very gently explore Kagome's aura. The miko was surprised at first Kagome didn't ask her to stop and wondered if Kagome even felt the intrusion of her aura. Either way she continued on checking Kagome for power. What she found surprised her. Kagome was very strong, very powerful, at least twice as much as her own power level, but she was poorly trained. How she had made it so far as a miko was overwhelming.

The miko's instincts to train her kicked in. She would not let the girl go otherwise, because this was unacceptable.

"We had been traveling for days until we came upon your city and I felt your aura." Kagome released a long breath feeling tired from such a long story. The miko was still quiet though as she sipped her tea as her revelations of the girl's abilities still swam through her head.

"That is indeed an interesting story. It is very unusual for a demon, especially one as powerful as a daiyoukai to take others into his pack, particularly if they are a pup not of their own blood. A miko too? It is unheard of. I am interested to speak to your demon lord on the subject." Kagome bit her lip as she heard this knowing full well Sesshomaru would not take well to having a barrage of questions launched at him.

"I don't know how he would feel about that. He is naturally aloof and disdainful of others." The elder miko cut her off then setting her cup of tea down with wide eyes.

"But you say he has taken on a human girl as a ward? What motive could he have for doing so? Does he intend to mate with her?" Although the question was serious Kagome could not help but giggle at the incredulity of what the miko was suggesting. Even if it weren't for his loathe of ningen flesh Sesshomaru would probably consider it dishonorable to mate with one he considered his ward.

Kagome settled down then when she realized the miko's frown and found the humor sweeping away from her. In truth she was trying to hide her own insecurities as she had begun to hope Sesshomaru wouldn't be so abject to the thought of ningen flesh. Biting her lip she shook her head knowing it was foolish of her to be hopeful of such a thing and she should be content with the relationship she had now.

"I am sorry if I offended you. I did not mean to be rude, but Sesshomaru hates his brother because he is hanyou. He would never sink to the level to produce a hanyou of his own." She tried to sound neutral but her tone dipped towards the end which she hoped the other miko had not noticed. When she looked up to the miko she saw the woman staring intently at her.

"So you _have_ developed feelings for the demon? Do you wish then to bear his young?" The miko's eyes glared with intensity and Kagome felt like she was being interrogated in a police station.

"No…"

"Don't lie to me girl. I can see the emotions playing on your face like reading a scroll." Sighing to herself at her own lack of control Kagome nodded.

"I won't deny that I appreciate and have some affection for Sesshomaru, but don't worry. He will never look at me as anything more than a filthy ningen." The woman in front of her snorted then as if she wasn't completely satisfied with the answer. However she didn't contest it so Kagome was happy to see the topic drop.

"Well if we are to begin your training and the curing process for your friends we better begin now."

"What shall I call you then?" Kagome suddenly asked after realizing they had made no introductions.

"Mistress Himiko will do. And you are?"

"Kagome." The girl replied quietly wondering just what exactly was in store for her.

"Well Kagome, prepare for a walk. We must ascend to the volcano to gather the herbs for the cure and be sure to wear a mask over your face. We leave in ten minutes." The priestess named Himiko disappeared behind the screen to prepare herself for the trek. All Kagome had was her yellow backpack so she pulled out a change of socks and a bandana.

Within ten minutes she was ready and waiting for Himiko outside of the temple.

Broadening her aura she reached out with her senses to find Haru and Sesshomaru. Had the inuyoukai been masking his aura it would have been difficult but she found it easily to the north like a beacon in the fog. His aura shone brightly even if it wasn't at its full power.

As she reached out her awareness she pressed against his aura. Kagome knew full well that he could sense her reaching out for him and as if he was reassuring her he allowed his aura to throb delicately and used it to caress her own.

Feeling the great lord Sesshomaru's aura around hers was calming, to say the least. It felt like any second he could envelope her with it and secure her in a tight warm embrace. Along with that secure feeling was danger. His aura was massive and if he unleashed it fully it would feel like you were drowning in the middle of an ocean with no hope for resurfacing. He never made Kagome feel that way, she just knew he could.

As if in response to the uneasy emotions she was sending through her aura the daiyoukai's aura receded slightly and soon there was another aura, brilliant and excitedly pulsing next to his. She knew Haru's aura anywhere and because of his youth and inexperience Sesshomaru often had to mask it with his own. Now however he had lifted the protective covering and let Haru embrace his mother in the only way he could from such a distance.

"Well at least you can control your aura." Suddenly startled Kagome retracted her aura quickly feeling the loneliness and chill that such a swift retreat brought. She jumped and turned to see Himiko staring at her, her eyes glazed with knowing.

"I…I was…I was just checking on them." Kagome finally sputtered it out although it sounded like nonsense in her head. The older woman smirked and turned in the direction where the two demons were waiting.

"Yes, checking on them. Well we should get going. We have quite a climb ahead of us." Himiko turned and Kagome followed with one last wayward glance to the north. Somewhere far behind the reach of her other senses she knew Sesshomaru was facing in her direction. The feel of his strong and encompassing aura still lingered on her and she relished in it hoping it would stay.

Himiko led Kagome towards the south end of the village where a volcano reached out before them in the distance. It was not a sharp and tall volcano as she was used to seeing in story books, but instead it was sloping gradually up in what seemed to be a rounded hill. At its top the jagged edges bespoke a bowl of hot bubbling liquid waiting at its core, like a bowl of soup waiting for the gods to blow and cool it. Right now it was inactive, a striking painting in the distance, so surreal and yet with the air of stillness about it.

"So where did you learn to control your aura so well? Few priestesses even manage some semblance of control of their auras even when they are trained. Yet here you are so vastly untrained in every other area of control and yet your aura pulses with strength." Kagome beamed at the small compliment buried within the insult knowing that was as much as she would get from the strict priestess. Himiko however waited with impatience at Kagome's musings.

"I guess I picked it up from Sesshomaru. As a demon he and Haru rely heavily on their auras for communication. As Haru grew bigger and stronger I had to learn to read his aura as well. I guess I sort of listened in to all the lessons Sesshomaru gave to him and Shippo." Kagome shrugged as she continued walking. A part of her was regretting the distance because every step made her forget the warm feel of Sesshomaru's aura enveloping hers. Oddly she had never thought about the distinct communication she shared with demons based on auras. The normal aloof and cold demon lord was always receptive to her touch when she reached out with her aura. Somehow it had never made her wonder why, until now.

Perhaps the demon was developing feelings for her. Of course knowing Sesshomaru the simplest explanation could be something about packs and it being normal and that her stupid miko self wouldn't understand.

Kagome released an audible sigh catching Himiko's attention. The elder priestess was wary of the girl to say the least but using her own intuition she sensed no malice from the girl or trickery. There was something very trustworthy about the girl, in the way she defended her friends and opened up so readily. It was hard to believe there was any ill will in her at all.

Still her gut reaction was to be on her guard. Any human who fell in love with a demon was a disgrace, but a miko? She had never heard of it being done. The traditional, conservative part of the priestess wanted to train Kagome against the demon and teach her to kill him. The more curious and empathetic part of her, however, halted her actions and wanted to watch the relationship from afar. It was true; it had never been done before. There could be...interesting results.

Himiko would have to pray very hard on the matter before she would make her decision. She would also seek out the wisdom of the seer on this as well. She needed answers first before she passed judgment. She would grant Kagome and her friends that curtsey at least.

* * *

**A/N:** **The final chapter is almost done! I better get a move on before you guys catch up! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Hunting

_Run with the hare and hunt with the hounds._

* * *

Sesshomaru looked to the south his eyes and ears trained for a sense they could not reach. The sudden withdrawal of the miko's aura from his had worried him and the pup was whimpering incessantly by his side. Reaching his small little hands he tugged on Sesshomaru's clothing wishing to know why his mother had abandoned him in such a way.

Bending down the demon lord lifted the pup into his arms and released the low growl that vibrated through his chest and calmed the pup. It was enough for Haru to know his father said there was no danger, but it did not satisfy him.

Sesshomaru knew there was no danger however. He had sensed it in the split second when Kagome had retracted her aura. Something had surprised her and although it wasn't a good surprise, he knew it was not a bad one either. She had merely been startled, perhaps by the other miko.

Thoughts of the other woman made the low rumbling in his chest turn into a sharp growl before he realized Haru was watching him inquisitively. The pup was smart, Sesshomaru would give him that, but he still had a lot of learning to do. This time alone with him would do the pup good. Lately he had taken to using the language of the dogs to communicate, mostly because he had been around Sesshomaru more and knew the demon lord could understand.

The miko had been worried at first until Sesshomaru had to reassure her it was natural for a pup to explore the more animal side of himself before settling back into a more humanoid state of mind. The miko hadn't seemed so sure but she trusted Sesshomaru's judgment and let it slide. After all she had not been around much to give Haru a reason to speak to her in a human way and wagered that would change when she did have the time.

In his arms the pup nuzzled his head as the purring in the daiyoukai returned. Setting him down, Sesshomaru regarded the pup and with a hushed bark signaled for the pup to hunt. Haru took off instantly bounding into the grass on all fours letting his senses expand to take in the living things around them. At this point in development Sesshomaru would be happy if Haru caught just a rabbit or maybe even a fawn. As long as he was able to fend for himself properly that would do for now, but within a few years that would change. Smaller animals were only the first steps leading eventually to larger animals and lesser demons. When he was grown he would be expected to fight and learn the ways of the sword.

While Sesshomaru had made sure to begin teaching the pup some general fighting skills, he needed to learn survival first. Sesshomaru concealed his aura and scent quickly and followed after the pup like a shadow, staying out of Haru's sensory range, but keeping the pup within his own. It was a necessary chore as the pup was still just a child and weak to other demons. Most demons would sense Sesshomaru's scent on him, but if they were foolish they may try to challenge the child. If that were to happen, Haru stood little chance and Sesshomaru knew he could not look the miko in the eye and explain to her how he allowed her son to die.

If the miko's fury wasn't enough, his own bestial instincts told him it was necessary. Packs stick together and protect their young. Sesshomaru would do just that until Haru was strong enough to hunt on his own. Until then he would follow.

* * *

By the late afternoon Kagome was tired as she had been trekking uphill for some time. Her cheeks felt flushed and red and the sweat stuck to the back of her neck like bees to honey keeping her from feeling cool and clean. Himiko seemed in better spirits, her tanned skin and lean muscles showing this trek as nothing more than a timely routine. Kagome would not show weakness however. She would persevere if nothing else than to prove to Himiko she was a worthy student.

"Over the next ridge we will find our flower Kagome. Make sure your mask is tight and ready." Himko's muffled voice was slightly difficult to understand but Kagome nodded in knowing as she reached behind her head and tightened the knot of her bandana. She had seen what this plant does to people and she would not take the risk of failing to get help to her friends because of a stupid mistake.

Almost immediately the land began to slope more steeply and climbing became more of a chore. The ground became rockier filled with darker colored rocks that were sharp and jagged. The grass still flowed over it, but the dirt seemed black as coal. Patches of flowers began to recede until it was nothing but weeds and grass tucked into the cracks of the now rocky land.

As they climbed over a large boulder Kagome huffed, following the elder priestess who seemed at ease in this territory as if it were her home. She waited at the top of the ridge lending a hand as Kagome struggled against the weight of her backpack.

Swinging her legs over, she stood up and took a deep breath of the cooler air. Her eyes turned southward as she was able to pick out the dark red flower among the rocks.

It was the same flower Sesshomaru had shown her a few days ago with its sharp red petals and bright stalks. Blue thorns stuck out in a way that was mesmerizing and dangerous.

Himiko waited for Kagome to catch her breath before motioning for her to follow. The way down the ridge was steep and it took some effort to find the correct foot and hand placement to climb down. Himiko, of course, knew the best course and Kagome tried hard to follow her movements exactly.

The climb down was arduous but once they were in the basin like area, littered with the bright flower Kagome relaxed. With the bandana about her face it was hard to breathe, as the air needed to be first filtered and then it was limited. She took short breaths but with the cool air it was beginning to make her lightheaded.

"Beneath the petals of the poisonous flower are the roots of a sweet green leafed herb. Pick the whole plant, stalk and roots, and put it in this cloth. You will need to pick a number of the herbs to make a potion potent enough to heal your friends. Make sure you get enough and the wrap the fragrance in the cloth tightly." Himiko watched her thoughtfully as Kagome bent and did as she was told. Moving the thorny red flower out of view she did indeed find a smaller petite herbal leaf beneath it. Using her hands to dig through the fertile soil, she pulled the root of the plant out gently making sure to preserve its delicate composition. She put them in a cloth just as Himiko had directed and tied them with a knot.

Kagome had taken great care with getting at least ten of the herbal plant so she could make sure her friends would be cured.

Himiko waited patiently, the warm southern breeze running through her hair. It had been a long trip for such a small flower, but it would be worth it. The sooner Kagome could return the better. So when she turned and nodded to Himiko, the older priestess turned and began to make her way back to the village.

However instead of retracing their forward steps, Kagome found Himiko beginning to veer in another direction. She was heading east along the cliffs and away from the village. Frowning, Kagome followed for a time hoping Himiko would change course. When she did not after a time, Kagome thought it best to bring it to her attention.

"Mistress Himiko, the village is in the other direction. Where are you taking me?" Kagome voice was still a little muffled since Himiko had not yet given them leave to withdraw the mask from around their mouths. Himiko however turned and there seemed to be a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I was wondering if you would notice. I have some business this way with an old friend of mine. I know you are in a rush, but I may not walk this way again for some time and my business may become pressing. You will have to follow for now. Don't worry you will be back with your friends soon." Kagome was caught off guard by Himiko's suddenly accepting attitude of her friends and this put Kagome on edge. She was nervous about following this priestess anywhere as she still did not trust her. She could try to find the village on her own, but the most direct course of action would be to follow the priestess.

Grudgingly she followed.

"Who is your friend?" Kagome asked trying to break the silence and discover their destination. Himiko turned her head thoughtfully before pressing on. She seemed to hesitate and then finally began to speak although it was difficult to hear since Kagome was behind her. Jogging, Kagome caught up and situated herself to the side of the woman to better understand her.

"She is an aged priestess, my own mentor who has gone to live the rest of her life in seclusion. She was born with a gift few priestesses possess, the gift of foresight." Kagome began to fume then as the pieces began to fall into place.

"So you want to find out more about me? Is that it? You could have just asked!" Forgetting her place as an apprentice Kagome stopped and began to turn around feeling the cold eyes on the back of her head.

The woman behind her snorted and rolled her eyes. She was not used to such behavior especially from an apprentice. She found it amusing at least and wondered what her mentor thought of having such a student.

"Calm down girl. I would ask you, but I find it very hard to know of your future or that demon's. I am most curious as to how your situation with him will evolve." The woman's words trailed off into a whisper as she began some introspection on the matter. Turning Kagome eyed her and sighed.

"Look if you are worried about me and Sesshomaru, don't. I already told you he isn't interested." Himiko looked up as her thoughts were interrupted and her mouth formed a very annoyed line.

"Not interested? You obviously do not know the ways of demon courtship. An inuyoukai, a daiyoukai at that, will mate with the strongest female present. The woman or demoness must prove her strength and her loyalty to him. If he finds her suitable he takes her and mates with her, thus merging her into his pack. She becomes the alpha female alongside of him, raising the young and following his lead.

"You, Kagome, have already become his alpha female. So despite whether you are human or demon, he has deemed you suitable enough to raise his young. That is an honor _only_ held by his mate. Whatever strange circumstances brought you into this position, you better be wary girl. He is one step away from mating with you which is highly concerning." Himiko seemed to stop and consider something and then she moved to speak again.

"Have you mated with him?" Kagome swore she must have turned three different shades of red at least and her face grew hot like fames as her cheeks became a dance floor. Shaking her head to cool her cheeks and respond with her answer she hastily made to reassure the priestess.

"No! Of course not!" Himiko stared at her for a moment and then sniffed and nodded. She seemed to trust Kagome's answer and it was all the girl could do not to scream at her that she was telling the truth.

"Interesting, indeed. I would bet that your demon is warring with himself right now. Protocol, decorum, and his instincts are probably pushing him to mate with you. Yet because of the unusual circumstances you have placed yourselves in and his own biases on species he has probably struggled against the suggestion. Still, mark my words girl. You either end it with him or you will put him, your pup, and Kami forbid any other young you may have in danger. The other houshi and miko in the land will not take kindly to the coupling, nor will the human lords. They will think he stole you from them and seek vengeance. It will cause a lot of bloodshed on both sides." The priestess's voice became grave as the color drained from Kagome's cheeks.

She had not even considered the possibility of all that would happened _if_ she did mate with Sesshomaru. The possibility of mating at all had seemed so scarce and yet Himiko was announcing that it was almost inevitable.

Suddenly Kagome was not happy with herself or her feelings. This was not a romance novel where the forbidden couple falls in love against the wishes of all and fight to keep their love against the odds. Those stories are never happy because in the end a lot of innocent people die for the selfishness of two people. Kagome wouldn't condone that in her name.

"Do you think there could ever be peace between our kind and youkai?" Himiko stopped at the suggestion her head tilting to the side as her eyes scanned the sky. Whatever answer she was hoping to retrieve was not readily available. Still she began to move forward, her steps slower and smaller than before as if the burden on her mind weighed her down physically.

"Mikos are the natural enemies of youkai. At the beginning of time youkai were the natural gods of this world, lower than only the Kami. When humans came into the world, the youkai were gruesome treating us like lamb and they the wolves. To bring balance the Kamis endowed holiness into a select few humans to protect all the rest. We are meant to be at odds. It was why we were created." Kagome however was already shaking her head, a slight smile on her lips. This story was not new to her, but she had a different perspective on it. That perspective was what set her apart from the others and one she hoped to pass on to her friend.

Himiko was impatiently gazing at her, her lips thinned. Her age and experience should have silenced Kagome, but Kagome was not her apprentice. She was a miko in her own right, as much as she could be. That meant she should show respect to Himiko, but she was in essence her equal.

"I do not see the creation of holy mikos as a way to keep yokai at odds with humans. I see it as a way of checks and balances, to make us equal and to balance our strengths. Together we are yin and yang, without one the other will be incomplete. That is why we must learn to live together." Kagome was confident in her words and she was sure that was one of the reasons why Himiko was so surprised at her declaration. The other was perhaps Kagome's different way of thinking. Sometimes people became so comfortable in the boxes that form their thoughts that they are not willing to think outside of it. Kagome hoped Himiko would at least consider her words.

"You are a strange girl, Kagome. If you manage to convince others of our kind I will be very much surprised. I for one am enlightened by your words, although I find them difficult to believe." Kagome smiled realizing that was the best she was ever going to get. She had come a long way from being threatened with death and that was enough for her, for now. Soon though she would have Sango and Miroku at her side once more and their support would be the most helpful if she ever pursued such a noble quest. Such things however would have to wait until Naraku was vanquished because he required her entire attention. Everything else was secondary.

They walked for some time until Himiko stopped on a hill looking down into a small wooded vale where a small hut rested like the very earth itself and designed it there. It was humbling for Kagome to see such a quaintly situated cottage and she was eager to meet this seer that Himiko seemed insistent on meeting.

Before Kagome could say anything Himiko started down the hill with quick and deliberate steps. He backpack weighing her down and pressing her towards the ground, Kagome found it difficult to follow such a pace downhill. She was already tired having walked a good distance, some of it over hills and rocky terrain and she had not rested adequately since her friends were harmed. Thus she found herself struggling and sweating by the time she made it down the hill only to run to catch up with Himiko who had gained distance on her.

Luckily they were not far from the small clearing where the seer's hut waited and as they approached a dark figure moved outside of it.

As Kagome neared she saw an old woman, far older than Kaede with a hunched back and white hair streaming down her back. It was braided, but poorly done as strands had broken free of the constraints.

She smiled as Himiko approached, as if having expected her all this time. Her eyes flickered to Himiko with a smile before she turned her gaze on Kagome. She greeted Kagome with a smile that reached her eyes. If Kagome had not believed the woman before her was a seer she did with one look to those cloudy blind eyes that were seeing and yet unseeing.

"Ah Himiko it is good of you to visit and to bring a friend. Come here child and let me examine you." Kagome turned to Himiko at the cracking old voice of her mentor signaling her forward. Himiko only nodded her head and pushed her forward lightly with her hand on her back.

Kagome moved but hesitantly as she came within the old woman's reach. The older woman's hand extended and her leathery skinned hand touched her face lightly like a feather tracing her features and flesh.

Then her hand moved down to her chest right where her heart was and she took a deep breath. Instantly, Kagome felt her miko powers react with a quick and weak pulsing that began to grow stronger. She tried to suppress her aura and powers but they responded willingly to the other woman.

Becoming frustrated and disconcerted Kagome was about to ask her stop when the old woman dropped her hand. Kagome was once more in control of her powers and the thought was more settling than she expected it to be. Her whole body relaxed, although her skin was still on edge.

"Very powerful, such raw untamed energy. There is more though, a foreign presence within you, the touch of a powerful youkai." Kagome nearly gasped as the woman was able to discern that much just from feeling her aura and holy power. She had not realized Sesshomaru's touch would extend at this distance but at some point she must have absorbed just a drop of his youkai due to her close proximity. Whatever the case even she had not realized the extent of his hold on her and to be so out of tune with her own body was unnerving.

"This girl I bring you came to us from the west. She was accompanied by an inu daiyoukai and an inu pup that she has adopted. They are not yet mated and their future concerns me. Tell me what you can." The old woman's eyes widened as she heard the story and then she smiled as she looked in Kagome's direction. It was then Kagome realized she was truly not seeing her, just her presence.

"A daiyoukai indeed? Such a strange combination. Will you let me see your future then girl?" Her hand went to Kagome's face waiting for the slightest nod, but Kagome was frozen.

"I'm not sure if I want to do this. Perhaps it is better not to know my own future." The old woman shrugged as Himiko narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"For one who already knows so much of the future, it is a quaint thing to know just a little more." Kagome gasped then, unable to hold back her surprise. The older woman only smiled then as her hand went to Kagome's hair lovingly stroking it as you would a child's.

"There is so much beauty and purity in your aura. So rare. It suffers nothing from the youkai that has slipped into its graces, almost as if he belongs there. How very interesting." Unbidden the old woman's powers swelled and she reached out to Kagome's aura suppressing it with maneuverability Kagome couldn't follow. Despite her power, Kagome was still inexperienced and the older woman took advantage of that to break through her aura and delve into the heart of her power.

Kagome cried out then as the woman touched her with her power, and touched her powers delicately but with precision. She was searching for something and Kagome fought to keep her out.

"Ah, there it be." The old woman exclaimed and then Kagome felt the woman touch something that was a part of her but yet separate and realized it was Sesshomaru's youkai embedded in her.

His youkai flared to life protectively lashing out at the foreign miko's aura and trying with all its might to push her out. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome thought she heard a growl and she wondered if it had escaped from her own throat.

The surprise on the old woman's face was evident but she couldn't determine the source. Then she retracted her aura quickly as if she had been bitten and was jerking back in protection. She hissed then before returning to a calmer exterior.

"So he has marked you. Not a true mating mark, not even a true courting mark. No, just a pack mark but a strong enough one at that. He will have sensed the disturbance and be on his way to you no doubt. Now listen good, girl. I have seen visions of this daiyoukai. He is powerful and he will overwhelm you unless you maintain control over yourself and of him. He has been weary thus far but if you push his beast then nothing will save you. He will overwhelm you and kill you. Proceed with caution when dealing with this daiyoukai." The older woman nodded, her sweet disposition gone to reveal a calculating shrew. Kagome almost withdrew from her in distance but instead raised her chin in challenge.

"Will you not tell me my future then?" Kagome asked in a harsh whisper wondering why they had come to this wood at all if the woman was only going to essentially attack her.

"Your future? No, the future hangs too heavily upon you, as if you were drowning in its clutches. Too many paths present themselves and you are indecisive as how to proceed. No. There is no way to determine _your_ future. You are too impulsive and uncontrollable. That is all I can offer you." The old woman turned to Himiko then who seemed to be in a state of shock.

"You had best be on your way child before the demon comes. He will be upset and it is not wise to be in the path of an enraged daiyoukai." The older woman turned to Himiko who nodded numbly. For once Kagome saw the woman as a pupil, the less experienced one, instead of the master. It was humbling to Kagome, but at the same time she realized standing next to the old woman that she had a great journey ahead of her to become so wise and experienced. Of her words though, Kagome believed it to be all folly. Of course the future hung tightly about her, she was a futuristic being. As for the rest she couldn't help but be satisfied knowing her own destiny was rightfully in her own hands.

Himiko gave a deep bow then murmuring her thanks and appreciation before taking hold of Kagome's hand and swirling about in a forceful manner. Kagome was led away then and she felt rude for not having issued a proper goodbye, but when she turned her head back to the old woman she was met with nothing but an old cottage that looked strangely uninhabited.

Furrowing her brows, she wondered if it had all been a trick, but the urgency of her friend was real enough.

Remembering the old woman's words about Sesshomaru, Kagome expanded her aura but found it strangely unresponsive.

Giving a sound of frustration she prodded at her powers again finding them entangled like a cat's cradle that had been given to an infant. She felt uneasy then as she tried to sort through the mess that was her aura.

Noticing her frustrating success Himiko looked back, slowing their pace only a little as she smirked.

"My mentor has a way of making you feel like a child although you are a woman and priestess in your own right. She was a hard lady and viciously stern. Your powers will sort themselves out in no time. Just be careful trying to fix them or you can make them worse. I know I've tried." It was perhaps the most sincere thing Kagome had ever heard the woman say and she stopped fidgeting with her aura to smile back at her. It was strange to think that not so long prior this woman would have killed her for being friendly with a demon. She hoped other priestesses had such flexible mind sets, although, she did have to spend a whole day with the woman.

Kagome grimaced at the thought, thankful Himiko did not see. Inwardly she tried to reach out to her aura once more and found it noncompliant. There was however a strange feeling within her and as she delved further she found herself barely grasping hold of the small bit of youkai Sesshomaru must have placed in her.

It was warm, like a beating heart and throbbing in alert. It began to beat faster and stronger and Kagome realized it was because Sesshomaru was drawing closer. If her aura had been working she would have extended it in a comforting embrace so he would know she was not harmed. However, she could not and so was on her toes looking for him in the sky or bursting through the trees. His lightning like speed would make it difficult to see him until he was nearly upon her, but she had to try so he would not harm her friend or Haru, if the pup was with him.

At the thought of seeing her adoptive son again, Kagome smiled and began to move a little quicker, knowing her pathetic human speed would be inconsequential to getting her to the cross section where she and Sesshomaru would meet, but it made her feel a little better.

Himiko however was silent and seemed nervous. Her eyes darted to the sky and trees in quick rapid motions like a tug of war. Her grip tightened harshly on Kagome, although the girl refused to speak out about it.


	16. Chapter 16: Trusting

_Trust in yourself and others, but do not do so blindly._

* * *

When she saw Sesshomaru he was flying on his cloud at a quick speed but she was able to sense him first through that small drop of youkai inside of her responding erratically.

He landed before them, his body tense and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the two women.

"She is fine, youkai. Just a little frazzled." Sesshomaru stared at Himiko, both of them seeming poised for attack before he turned to Kagome and inspected her person with his eyes. The scrutiny made her blush until a little head poked out from behind the great daiyoukai.

Haru instantly began to whine sniffing the air for his mother and making sweet growls that sounded like chirps. Sesshomaru gave a low growl in response and beside her Himiko tensed.

"It's fine. He's just soothing Haru." Kagome whispered as she held her arms out for her adoptive son. Like a leaping squirrel he jumped into her arms and embraced her in a hug.

"Interesting, so demons learn the way of the beast before becoming civilized." Himiko snorted. Kagome nearly gaped at the comment more surprised than anything. She turned to Himiko who had a studious expression on her face as she watched Haru. The pup ignored her, content to be in his mother's arm and oblivious to the words he just heard.

Sesshomaru's growl turned from a soothing one to a deep rumble that was sharped and in warning. Beside him Haru heard the warning and looked up confused.

"Kagome if you are done picking flowers then we are done." Kagome was about to agree with Sesshomaru, content to get away from such a place, when Himiko interrupted.

"I have not yet shown Kagome how to make the antidote, so you must wait until tonight unless you wish to experiment with the lives of your friends." Himiko matched Sesshomaru's stern gaze inch for inch. Beside her, Kagome was displeased with the way this situation was turning out and she had to set herself bravely between the pair before it came to blows. She didn't rightly care what became of the woman after tonight, but until then Kagome needed her. She had hoped they could be friends, but it seemed prejudice was a longtime acquaintance of Himiko's.

"Himiko, you better continue on to the village. Sesshomaru and I will follow." Sniffing a little, Himiko nodded before turning and walking away.

"You should just let me kill her." Sesshomaru offered as soon as he was sure the elder priestess was out of hearing range. The way he said it so casually was no longer off putting as Kagome had gotten used to such talk from the daiyoukai.

"You can't just kill everyone who gets in your way. Sometimes it pays to leave someone alive." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's golden eyes darkened. She wasn't sure if the oncoming afternoon had placed the shadows about his orbs of it was a prelude to dangerous intentions, but she was not about to pry. Instead she ignored him and began snuggling with Haru.

"Tell mama, what you have been doing today Haru." Kagome prepared herself with a smile to listen to Haru's speech. He could use simple sentences now, no more than three words but that was only on sentences that he used frequently. He had not yet taken to using newer words or combining other combinations of words although Sesshomaru had said he was excelling in his bestial language.

Smiling Kagome listened as Haru tried to tell her what he had been doing all day.

"Daddy…" He pointed to Sesshomaru with his pudgy arms and began to imitate playful yips and growls while his eye sparkled. Turning to Sesshomaru, Kagome arched a brow as he proceeded to translate.

"He practiced how to hunt." He said quietly ignoring the familiar term Haru had used with him.

"Hunt! Daddy hunt and …" Again Haru trailed off as he filled in the rest of his words with a sort of squeaking sound and then chomped his little fangs together. Then he smiled and looked to Kagome expectantly. Kagome feigned a smile before leaning towards Sesshomaru.

"He caught a rabbit." Sesshomaru said with some amount of pride in his voice. For Kagome however she began to gush and overreact as was expected of her.

"A rabbit, Haru? You caught a rabbit all by yourself?" Haru responded with a nod flashing a fanged grin in her direction as the red began to grow on his cheeks. His little fangs were growing in well but they were of a first set that he would eventually lose and replace meaning they were not very large. That didn't stop Haru from terrorizing his meat viciously. Kagome often wondered how majestic it would be to watch Sesshomaru and Haru hunt in their true forms or if it would just be beastly.

"He is getting better. He will have to be content with rabbits for now until the rest of his teeth come in, but he is progressing." Kagome looked up in surprise at how Sesshomaru had offered that extra little bit of information. Usually she had to pry it out of him, but then she realized there was a gleam in his eyes. He was proud of his pack son and was gloating in Haru's stead since the boy had yet to master the human tongue.

Sesshomaru had assured Kagome though that the pup would soon begin to become more vocal but it often lagged behind his bestial language because of the nature of his upbringing. In general, most pups learnt of their bestial nature first because it was dominant during survival. So they learned that language picking up the other as they went along. When the beast was satisfied then they could focus more on their humanoid form.

For a while the pup chattered on wanting to play with Kagome but pouting when she said they could not at the moment. His tiny little spirit had seemed to forget all about the urgency of their mission, although Kagome was sure he was aware of it. She liked to think he was just trying to make the best of the situation and enjoy the time spent solely with his mother and father.

With Rin and Shippo in the group also vying for attention, Haru sometimes felt like he had to share. Being the youngest he generally got the most of the attention but survival told him that only the favored pups survive. Although Sesshomaru tried to explain this to Kagome, she didn't take to kindly to it. After all in human terms he had to learn to share his attention and not be selfish. So she tried to divide her attention equally but found it wearing on her rapidly.

She wondered how most mothers did it, bearing children so close together and raising them while working. It almost made her wish for a small little suburb house so they could all group up safely. When she thought these things she felt an immediate fool. She had a good life and the children were happy and healthy. Despite being an adoptive mother, Kagome was not ready to be a real mother so soon.

She wanted the typical relationship, a husband and love before settling down and producing children. Fate seemed to have other ideas though and her kind and giving nature saw her adopting three children when she was not even married or had any of her own. At some point though, Kagome had decided that such a life was not so bad. If she could have nothing else in the world she would be happy. Her children meant that much to her.

Himiko stopped in front of them and Kagome was prepared for danger. Kagome looked around searching the trees and shadows for any movement but found none. When she moved to look towards Himiko, she found the elder miko looking at her in a strange way.

"We will be at the village in a few hours. Since I may not get another chance, I was wondering if I could hold the child." Kagome's grip instantly tightened protectively around Haru. Haru shifted his weight in her hands looking from Kagome to Himiko yet not understanding the implications.

Beside her Sesshomaru stiffened and nearly moved between the mikos as if protecting his pack. Kagome's hand shot out and caught his arm, catching him off guard. She very rarely touched him unless the reason was urgent, so to feel her warm hand through his robes was surprising.

Her grip tightened edging him backwards and he looked down at the small miko with a glare, refusing to budge.

"I promise I will not hurt him." Himiko said softly seeing the warring gazes of her comrades. Between them Haru whimpered in a high pitched whine, unhappy with the tension in the air.

"Sesshomaru, it's okay. She promised she wouldn't hurt him." Kagome's voice was calm as she tried to cool his temper. She could sense a disagreement coming on, but tried to suffocate it before it became unavoidable.

The growl in his throat caused her to lessen her grip as the vibrations from the sound traveled through his entire body. It definitely wasn't one of those soothing purrs he gave, but it was a growl of warning. She also knew he was going to try and assert his dominance which posed more problems than helped.

"I do not trust the word of one who is dishonorable." He grit through his teeth flashing his fangs to Kagome. Tilting her chin higher Kagome met his gaze even harder, knowing to look away would be to admit submission.

"Then trust my word. She won't harm my pup." Kagome's assertions made Sesshomaru stiffen even more, but his eyes became softer ever so slightly. Had she not been so focused on his features she would have missed the reaction entirely.

"Do not give her the opportunity to prove me wrong." He growled, although this time there was less anger and less possession. Kagome wasn't sure what she had done to make him retract, but she was going to use it to her advantage.

"I am giving her the opportunity to change. If more humans and demons were willing to work together then there would be less strife between our species." Sesshomaru snorted then and looked to Himiko.

"Humans are no threat to demons." Breaking the contact of her fingers around him, Kagome let her hand dropped as she considered his words and the falsehood of them. She wanted to tell him about her time and how demons were only a legend. She knew however they may just cause him to go on a rampage if he believed in a mere 500 years demons would either be extinct or in hiding.

Something in her eyes must have given her away because tensed his jaw and looked down at her through narrow slits as if suspecting her thoughts. Shrouding her feelings, Kagome turned to look at Himiko adjusting Haru in her arms as the boy whimpered.

"If it is too much a problem, forget I asked." Himiko asserted and nearly turned around to move on with their journey. Next to Kagome, the daiyoukai seemed pleased with these change of events, but Kagome was frustrated. She was not about to let this opportunity escape them. So she ran forward, dodging Sesshomaru who was caught by surprise and then pressed Haru's small toddler body into the priestess' arms.

Sesshomaru growled loudly almost like a bark, but Kagome didn't care. She moved to calm Haru who had felt jolted and surprised at the sudden movement of his mother. When he looked up to Himiko he quailed having remembered her near attack on him earlier.

In response, Himiko patted his head and rubbed him behind his ears. Still distrusting of the woman, Haru watched her closely until a sweet rumbling sound built in his throat. Instinctively, he leaned into the miko's hand as she scratched his head lightly.

Satisfied at the interaction, Kagome turned to give Sesshomaru a hopeful smile but was met with a glowering look that put a chill down her spine. She was in trouble and big time so. Luckily though, the daiyoukai remained quiet as Himiko began to talk to Haru and walk the path back to the village.

By the time they reached the village, Himiko was gushing over how cute Haru was and he was blushing under her praise. Kagome was smiling broadly while the youkai behind them continued to glower. His eyes remained steadfast on Himiko and Haru as if waiting for even the slightest provocation to take him away from her.

The apprentice priestesses were confused by the sight that greeted them as they watched with a sense of suspicion as Himiko approached with a demon child in her arms. Hesitantly they stepped forward, their lips thinned as if afraid to state the obvious. Finally one brave apprentice stepped forward and bowed her head.

"Mistress Himiko, you are holding the demon child from earlier." The blatant statement caught Himiko off guard and both Kagome and Sesshomaru tensed ready to act if the situation became unstable.

"Pwetty lady." Haru chuckled as he pointed one pudgy finger to the apprentice miko. The miko responded with a great blush on her cheeks that were as bright as apples. Her eyes widened as she gaped and then Himiko patter Haru's head.

"That's right, she is pretty." Himiko chuckled and moved past the apprentice completely ignoring the question. Behind her Kagome grinned and followed as they entered into the village. Only Sesshomaru stopped unable to step forward. Kagome turned back around to see Sesshomaru barely outside the border of the village watched through slit eyes.

"It's alright Sesshomaru. I'll watch him. Why don't you take a break, I'll call if there is trouble." She thought she heard a snort but it was hard to hear over the bustle of the village as it concluded the day's events and began their meal time activities.

Kagome realized then that it was in the evening now and her stomach began to growl at the smells of delicious foods wafting into her nose.

"Kagome, come to dinner first and then we shall make your antidote for your friends." Himiko smiled as she nuzzled Haru who was enjoying being the center of attention. The other mikos had joined in and came closer hesitating at first to touch him and then gasping at how soft his hair was, remarking it was like fine fur. They teased and tickled him then forgetting their prejudices in light of their master's change of heart.

The apprentices had already prepared dinner by the time Himiko and Kagome arrived, so it was just a matter of sitting down to eat the dinner they had prepared. Together the master miko was escorted by her apprentices in a large building situated in the middle of the village on a small hill. Its vantage allowed one to see out across the small huts of the villagers and to the forests that shrouded their homes. The house itself was a traditional style home with paper walls and tatami mats on the floors.

The apprentices knelt to let her in and Himiko proclaimed she was an honored guest. Kagome only nodded her head, looking longingly at the cushions where she could sit. Although the temple was not a wealthy one, it was humble and comfortable. Many of the decorations seemed made by hand and their pottery the work of simple craftsman. More than likely they were given gifts for their services, gifts which sustained them and made their lives easier.

In one corridor there was a long table where Himiko could sit on the end with her apprentices around her. Kagome was offered a seat to the side as her mother began to water at the dished placed before her. Haru too became excited even if he had eaten earlier that day.

Although Kagome saw Sesshomaru rarely eat, she had guessed it was Haru's youth that kept him hungering for more food. Remembering his manners, he went to sit beside Kagome, keeping his head down and waiting his turn.

It had taken many months for Kagome to get him to wait respectfully without whining and Kagome was proud of her pup. The other women cooed over him as he waited hit small eyes flickering up to Kagome, the only sing of his impatience.

When the other women jumped to hand him food, Kagome stopped them remembering to uphold the ways of the pack, even without Sesshomaru around.

"No he must wait until his pack leader offers him food and no earlier. Although he is young he is still honor bound to service his alpha by ensuring the alpha is given first choice of food." Kagome looked down to Haru who nearly rolled his eyes. His understanding of the human language wasn't perfect but he knew the word alpha and also knew that he had to wait.

"How cruel!" One of the women said. Kagome furrowed her brows at this and she remembered how she had first thought of such practices. On the surface they seemed barbaric but Sesshomaru had assured her that it was rare that the pups were fed last, or not at all. In most packs the Alphas generally had first pick but the pups were fed with the best of the meat and the rest of the pack did not eat until they were full. It was the way packs ensured survival of their future.

However, Kagome had asked him if some pack leaders did not abide by such honor. He had only nodded, the only sign of his irritation being the thinning of his lips into a near grimace.

"Hm, it is not as bad as you think. Most youkai are very protective of their young and ensure their survival above all others. These are mostly practices to ensure the pup recognizes its leader so they may grow to serve him." While she spoke, Kagome noticed the intensity with which Himiko was staring at her. Looking away Kagome went to get a few pieces of meat.

Even though the morsels were cooked, Haru often ate the food Kagome cooked if he was hungry enough although she knew he preferred the raw taste. Still he was not one to be picky when their rations were few from time to time. Sesshomaru's services as hunter often helped keep their stock of food high, but he did not hunt often enough, because he did not need to quench his own hunger as often as humans.

"Thank you for waiting, Haru." Patting him on the head she handed him a few scraps of meat and watched as they disappeared in a second. Finally happy to be eating freely, Haru began eating a little more until Kagome had to tell him politely to stop. She knew the priestesses raised whatever fare they had or relied on the villagers and she knew Haru's hunger could not be outmatched. Like any demon he could survive for a number of days on one meal, so being mindful of his uptake was very key.

Following his mother's command, Haru stopped eating and waited patiently. Even though the other priestesses urged him to eat more, he only shook his head giving a fanged grin at their insistences.

"So tell me Kagome about what you know of youkai child rearing habits?" Kagome had been waiting for Himiko to ask since she had mentioned Haru's eating habits. The woman, after all, had been staring at Kagome and Haru's interactions all throughout dinner.

"I honestly don't know all that much. I found Haru in the forest with his real…" Kagome stopped as Haru looked to her smiling. She had never spoken of Haru's mother in front of him before and she was anxious about what would happen if she did. For all Haru knew Kagome was his mother and Sesshomaru his father, although his instinctual side had probably noticed the difference in their scents.

Looking up to Himiko, Kagome bit her lip and decided to press on hoping Haru wouldn't catch on.

"She was dead and I took him and wanted to care for him, but he started crying so loud it hurt my ears. For days we tried to feed him, clean him, calm him, but he would not relent and he was growing so weak. I was scared for his safety so my friends and I sought out Sesshomaru who is my friend, Inuyasha's, brother.

"Sesshomaru was displeased to see us as always and I pleaded with him to make Haru stop crying and to save him. At first he refused but his adoptive daughter is a human girl named Rin. She pleaded with him on our behalf and I guess we must have annoyed him enough because he took Haru into his arms and then he stopped crying." Kagome was looking at Haru and smiling remembering those first early days. The pain in her heart at the mention of his mother had not disappeared, but it had quelled enough just with one look into his golden brown eyes. His eyes were not like sharp and cold like Sesshomaru's but were instead were a warm honeyed wood color, closer in hue to Inuyasha's but deeper.

"And the demon has been with you since?" Himiko's inquiry made Kagome jerk her head in her friend's direction only to notice the apprentices had grown quiet to listen to her story. Smiling, Kagome continued her tale.

"Sort of. He had initially only wanted to help us strengthen Haru enough until the pup could survive on his own, but I think Haru has wormed himself into Sesshomaru's heart. Haru looks up to him and instinctively calls him 'daddy.' I don't think even Sesshomaru is so cold as to abandon him now. I think he seems to have taken to his role as alpha male quite well." Kagome was nearly grinning from ear to ear as she thought all those devilish thoughts about how Sesshomaru was not as cold as he pretended to be. He had a warm heart, one that sought to extend and protect what he considered was his.

Did he consider Kagome as his because he wanted her to be or because he had to?

"I find it interesting how you have adopted to calling the child a pup." Kagome straightened up as Haru began to crawl into her lap. Having been fed, he was tired now and aiming to sleep. He lowered his head as she began to lightly run her fingers through his hair. The silky fur like coat reminded her of the soft fur from Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama. She had never slept so well then when she was wrapped up in that pelt.

Looking to the priestess, Kagome suddenly remembered her thoughts and her cheeks colored ever so slightly.

"Well he is a dog demon. I guess it just seemed right to refer to him as a pup. That and Sesshomaru kept correcting me every time I said baby." Kagome smiled and looked down to see Haru fast asleep in her lap. Picking up her sweet son she cradled him against her shoulder and then patted his back.

"I'll be right back. Will you be ready to work on the antidote soon, Himiko?"

"As soon as you return, Kagome." Kagome smiled then as she walked out of the temple and down the road. She fumbled internally with her aura sensing its disorganization. It was like a string of knots was coiled and twisted within her. Over the past few hours, since her visit to the old seer, it had begun to unravel and loosen but she was still convinced it would take her more time to completely regain her power.

She refrained from loosening her aura to keep from unraveling it further. So she was unable to warn Sesshomaru she was coming, but she guessed he would feel her presence before she felt his.

As soon as she stepped outside the village she could see his shadow off to the side. He was resting up against a tree, not unlike his brother who generally rested in the tree. Kagome saddened at that thought, missing her friends even more.

Kagome approached Sesshomaru and wondered if he was sleeping. He seemed so still and his eyes were closed. She took a few steps closer and then his eyes opened slowly revealing reflective golden eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry it's taking so long. The girls really like Haru. Would you mind if I leave him here tonight?" Kagome didn't want to leave him, but she also knew she would be working with a poisonous flower and would have to be separated from him. So she brought him to Sesshomaru to make sure he stayed safe.

"You have until tomorrow morning miko. We have dallied long enough. Learn the cure so we can return quickly." Kagome frowned as she leaned over to place Haru on the mokomoko-sama. If Sesshomaru was offended by her presumption to place Haru on his person, he didn't show it.

Instantly smelling and feeling the mokomoko-sama the pup curled up tighter, yawning and stretching his clawed hands to clutch his father's robes.

"You know you are not as bad as you try to make yourself seem." Kagome said softly, smiling at how Haru curled up beside his adoptive father.

"And how do I make myself seem, miko?" His golden orbs were staring at her, oppressing her and warming her. They were like sunning lamps, golden and warm when they were upon you under favorable circumstances.

"You try to make yourself seem mean and dangerous, but you're just like everyone else deep down. You do care, even if you try not to show it." She was promptly and easily ignored after that, but that didn't stop the girl from grinning from ear to ear. She preferred to think she had stumped the great daiyoukai even though in the back of her mind, she knew she had not. He had simply chosen not to answer, mostly likely believing her unworthy of his voice.

"You are wasting time, miko." He said quietly, the light gone from her as he turned his head away. Furrowing her brows she was about to say something when she realized it was futile. Sesshomaru was not in the mood to put up with her tonight. She guessed he was still upset at her for letting Himiko hold Haru. She wanted to rub it in his face that nothing bad had happened, but he was right in the end. She was wasting time and as much as she enjoyed being with Himiko, she needed to get back to her friends.

Sesshomaru watched her go, relieved she was not sticking around longer. His head had been pounding all day from the effects of stress and fatigue on his body. He had not been immune to the poison's gasses and although he had not inhaled a large amount, the small amount he did was churning inside of him and upsetting his systems. He could have rested it off easily, one night of sleep and he would have returned to his prime, but he so far hadn't had the chance.

Between carting the group to the village of Edo and then flying Kagome to this village, he had spent more energy than he rightly could spare. He had gotten a small hour's rest while Kagome had been eating dinner, but it was not enough.

While Haru was with him, he had been on edge, a feeling that made his hackles rise that they were being watched. Because of that he had not slept while Haru had been with him either. He hated to admit it, but the daiyoukai was worn down.

It was a rare event, one that happened only due to extreme situations. It was the reason why he was so anxious to leave this place. Once the group received their antidote he could finally get a good night's rest. He didn't trust the half breed as much as his own senses, but the hanyou's instincts were strong enough that one night Sesshomaru would be able to sleep.

Kagome needed to hurry, because the pounding in his head was getting worse.

* * *

A pair of red eyes was reflected in an opalescent mirror. A girl with an expressionless face held the mirror, her black eyes void of emotion as she stared into space. She would have seemed like a ghost, with hair and skin that were nearly translucent. Her skin would have been cold to the touch, its thin paper like appearance the result of a body that did not have a heart. Deep within her chest cavity was emptiness where there should have been a beating organ. Without it, she was wraith sustained only by the will of her master.

Her cold black eyes turned slowly to the being before her. In all his glory, the half demon Naraku lounged in his throne, a smile wickedly painted on his lips. He jerked his head to the side and watched as the pale child before him lowered the mirror to step out of his way. Of his 'children' she was perhaps the most useful for his plotting. The others served their purpose, some better than others.

His eyes darted to his other 'child' a tall woman with black hair tied in the back with red eyes. Her red eyes matched the red hue of her lips. They were pursed now in annoyance, a feature she seemed to wear more often these days.

"Kagura, bring the boy. It is nearly time for the final battle and we will need all the jewel shards, now won't we?" Kagura's eyes flickered to her master as they narrowed. She obeyed his command in the end though and that was what mattered. Within moments Kagura walked the boy forward, a preteen with dark brown hair tied in the back. He looked up with fearful brown eyes that knew its end had come. He did not fight as Kagura brought him forward. She was being gentle with her, her hand gripping his wrist loosely. He could see in her eyes the regret of her actions and that was enough.

The woman almost reminded him of his own sister who would never know what happened to him. He knew it was only inevitable. He had been waiting in a dark corner of the hideout for some time having been captured easily. He was not a full-fledged slayer and his abilities were obviously lacking.

The end was coming. The pulsing shard within him hurt every time it powered the beating of his heart. He did not want to admit it to his sister that the thing that kept him alive was painful. The dark nature of the shard was the easy culprit for his pains but he never mentioned it. There were always consequences to obtaining power and thwarting the will of the Kami.

Naraku stood up then and looked down at the boy with a smirk. He bent down his hand making its way to Kohaku's back almost in a caring gesture. Kohaku's breath caught as he felt a tug in his neck, his heart beating frantically as if to get in its last beats before it stopped eternally.

There was a sharp pain as the shard came out and then nothing. The life left his eyes and his body crumpled onto Naraku's as if in sleep. The dark hanyou regarded the boy, his increasing pallor and cooling skin.

Stepping aside the body dropped to the floor, Kagura twitching just slightly as she fought to hold her body in place. Before her was the future, a future where Naraku discarded beings once he was finished with them. It was her future and Kanna's. Her eyes broke to catch the gaze of the void child. For once she hoped to see the same concern reflected across those dark depths, but her eyes as always were unreadable.

"Kagura, ready your winds and fan. We are going to battle." Naraku chuckled to himself turning away from the two girls, toying with the dark shard in his hand. He left them there regarding the body numbly.

Tears could not come to Kagura's eyes. Death was not new to her. Her soul so scarred, could not find the strength to break anymore. Just as Kohaku had known his end would come, so did Kagura, but she wouldn't make the same mistake as Kohaku. When she died, it would be on her terms, not Naraku's.

"Come on Kanna. Let's bury him." Unlike the others they had buried before him, the slayer child was to be buried with as much care as Kagura could muster. She picked up his body tending to him carefully in her arms.

As she carried them outside the hideout, she no longer worried about being found out. This hideout would be irrelevant once Naraku gained the jewel and nothing would stop that.

As Kagura laid the boy on the ground, an ominous wind swept over her making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned and could see the aura of a powerful priestess before the figure stepped forward.

The priestess Kikyo was not an unfamiliar figure to Kagura's eyes. Although her priestess's aura rallied against Kagura's demon aura there was no malice behind it only understanding.

Kikyo regarded Kagura and the boy in her arms held delicately. She cocked her head sensing his demise and felt what was left of the remnants of her spirit sink. His end matched hers in mush the same way and she had met him on her travels before. It would be a shame for the boy to die.

As Kikyo swept forward she allowed her aura to wrap around the boy, her hands coming forward to touch his chest.

"A part of him still lives. I can heal him, but it will take some time and most my energy. The end is coming isn't it?" Kagura looked to Kikyo sharply uncomfortable with the priestess's close distance. Something in her stilled her judgment. The sadness that dwelled within Kikyo dwelled deep within her as well. They shared a common regret and a common enemy.

Naraku had fooled them all and twisted them to his means. But just like Kohaku, he would feel no regret in throwing them away. Kikyo understood this pain and as she matched gazes with Kagura, the demoness turned the boy over to the priestess.

"How did you find this place?"Kagura asked quietly. The lair Naraku had picked had served them well up until now. It seemed impossible that the dead priestess had merely stumbled over the den on accident.

"I followed you here after you poisoned Inuyasha." Kagura noticed the way Kikyo mentioned only Inuyasha's name and not the others. It had been Naraku's intention to poison them all, Kagome included, leaving the daiyoukai isolated and weak. However Naraku had adjusted his plans admirably. With Kagome's powers stripped from her it was as if she had been poisoned after all.

"Tell Inuyasha…" Kikyo didn't finish. The priestess's head dropped and Kagura watched her expression drop.

"I will tell him." Kagura whispered. With that, Kikyo nodded her head and turned with Kohaku in her arms. Even though he was an older boy, he felt weightless in her hands.

"The end _is_ coming." Kagura whispered noticing Kikyo's head turn ever so slightly in her direction. The question was what kind of end would it be? Would it be their end or _his_?

* * *

**A/N: Finally some back story on what some other characters have been doing! Keep tuning in.**


	17. Chapter 17: Running

_Hit the ground running and stay in the running._

* * *

The miko had returned to the village quickly, the apprentices lamenting over the fact that she had left Haru elsewhere. Thankfully they remained quiet on the subject of her trust in them and let it be. Himiko too didn't bother to say much either and only motioned for Kagome to follow her to another room.

There Kagome looked around to see a teapot boiling with water. As she leaned down to sniff at it, Himiko came up beside her.

"It has a sweet smell. What's in it?"

"It is a sweet herb, one that adds a hint of flavor to help with digestion. The root by itself is bitter so while not necessary the sweet herb makes it go down easier. Now put on your mask so you do not inhale this herb. I will show you how to make one small batch and then the rest is up to you and your friends." Kagome nodded and went to retrieve her backpack that she had placed in the sitting area. She reached for her bandana first and wrapped it around her face before returning to Himiko.

By the time she returned her mentor had covered her face as well and Kagome went to unwrap the roots they had collected.

"Why are we covering ourselves? I thought these plants don't produce poison." Himiko's eyes glittered as she went to take on of the herbs.

"They don't, but they have been soaking in it. While not potent enough to poison you, they could make you ill if exposed to it for a time. So first we are going to soak them in cool water and wash the dirt and poison away." Tenderly, as if she held the most precious of silks, Himiko took one of the roots and gently washed the water over it by cupping it in one hand and pouring it over the root. The dirt came off in specks as the dirty water fell into a pot below Himiko's hand.

Himiko then passed the root to Kagome who in turn took it tenderly and cleaned the rest of the dirt and poisoned shell from it. The elder priestess watched carefully and then she reached her hand over to peel away the light skin of bark.

"Peel carefully or you will break the stalk beneath." She instructed Kagome and soon the bark was peeled. Underneath the rich brown was a pale green that reminded her of celery without the incredible firmness. Instead the stalk was stiff but still pliable yet delicate. If she bent it too much, Kagome was afraid it would break.

With that Himiko instructed her to place it in the strainer within the pot of boiling water.

"Let it brew for a few minutes until the stalk begins to break. That will release the serum we need to form the tea.

"This next part is the most important. You must use your spiritual power to purify the tea. It will be difficult since you are not used to doing such a thing, but you must restrain yourself to only use a small tap of your power. Too much and you may turn your tea to water and too little and you may risk further poisoning your friends." The next few minutes were passed in silence as Himiko watched the waters and then delicately poured a cup of tea for herself. She focused her powers and right before she let them explode she placed a block on them, with only the allowance of a small trickle to pass through and into the cup.

Kagome watched feeling Himiko's aura swell and her power refine to the size of a pencil. Like pouring tea she let her power flow into the cup halting it nearly immediately.

The elder priestess then blew on the hot tea, and lifted her mask to smell its aroma before covering her face quickly. Then she took a sip and smiled.

"Now you try." Kagome instantly reached for her powers as Himiko handed her a cup of the newly made brew. The tangled mess she was met with made her anxious and she instantly tried to untangle it. The threads of her powers wormed away and as soon as she was done untangling one, the next was even worse off.

After a few moments Kagome huffed and put the cup down, letting her fists tighten as she stared at the rippling tea.

"I can't. I haven't been able to reach my powers since I saw your friend. She did something to me!" Kagome didn't like blaming other people for her problems, but on this she was adamant. Having her powers in a knot made her anxious and unsettled. At this, Himiko raised an eyebrow and then tentatively reached forward with her own powers only to be shocked out.

Kagome felt the shock rock through her body too and balled her fists.

"What's going on?" She asked quietly. She felt like a child again, woken by the raging storm. To her Himiko was her mother meant to comfort her. The woman that looked back at her though was too shocked. She stared at Kagome as if trying to make sense of something.

Furtively, she reached out with her aura again, calling upon more power swelling her aura until it filled the room. Then she filtered it and channeled it into Kagome, only to receive a larger shock that shook the woman visibly.

"I do not know, but I cannot touch you." Himiko whispered as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"How can I heal my friends then?" Kagome asked frantically as she tried desperately to get her miko energy to answer her.

"I will have to purify the herbs for you. When your friends are healed you should come back to me for further training. Your power, though impressive, is unstable." Kagome frowned feeling inadequate in Himiko's eyes. After their rocky beginning, she was really beginning to trust the woman. Unfortunately her friends came first and she had to make sure they were healed.

"Help me prepare the rest of the herbs. You will rest here for the night and return to your demon friend in the morning. I'm serious though about you becoming my apprentice. You have great potential." Himiko smiled and purified the herb in her hand.

"What about my powers? Will they go back to normal?" At this Himiko frowned as she considered this. There was a look of deep thought on her before she finally answered.

"I do not know the answer you seek Kagome. I will return to my mentor and ask her what has occurred. If nothing else, some deep meditation will aid you until your return. Until then I would refrain from using your miko abilities. Let that dog guard you, as he should." Himiko smiled at her own joke but Kagome found herself responding with a weak attempt at comfort. It was not upsetting the way Himiko talked about Sesshomaru. After all she had heard worse from Inuyasha's mouth. It was the fact that she felt helpless for the first time since she crawled through the well on that first day.

Kagome pushed those thoughts away as she focused on what Himiko was doing. To show she was a good student, she helped Himiko wash and cleanse the herbs before handing them to her to purify. Within an hour they had enough of the root to make a strong enough tea for all of her friends.

By that time, Kagome was exhausted. After all of the walking through hilly country and preparing the cure, she was ready to sleep.

Himiko offered her a futon in the room with the apprentices that Kagome took gladly. As she rested, she inwardly tried to untangle her powers just a little more before passing out in exhaustion.

* * *

"Kagome!" A hand nudged her shoulder, effectively shaking her out of a deep sleep. Opening her eyes, Kagome felt that she had just fallen asleep, her body aching and sore from the previous day. Before her the apprentices regarded her quietly, all of them dressed and looking refreshed.

"Mistress Himiko said it is time to awaken. Your demon is pacing outside of the village with the boy. They are waiting for you." The words sunk in slowly as Kagome groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had to pinch herself to awaken effectively.

One of the apprentices seeing her struggle offered her a basin of water which she easily took into her hands and splashed against her face. The cooling waters were effective in awakening her. She felt more refreshed now and stood up stretching her tired and sore muscles.

She followed the other apprentices into the dining hall where they ate a light breakfast of fruit and bread.

Himiko was waiting for her at the table with her oversized yellow backpack full of the prepared herb to heal their friends. Kagome checked the bag making sure all of the herbal remedy was placed correctly.

"It was nice to meet you Kagome. It seems even I have more to learn about demons and humans than I once thought. I am glad to have had this experience." Himiko smiled and offered her a wrapped lunch of bread and fruit. Kagome took this thankfully and bowed before Himiko and her apprentices.

"I thank you for everything you have done for my friends and I. With your permission I would like to return here with them so they can express their own gratitude." The older woman smiled at her and waved her away.

"Kagome if you return, you return as an apprentice. There is still much for you to learn and I would not think of denying your friends their thanks. Be careful in your travels, Kagome." Taking Kagome off guard the elder priestess wrapped her arms around Kagome. The young miko returned the embrace, smiling and waving as they broke apart.

She walked out of the temple turning and waving as she did as she slung her backpack on to her shoulders. The weight, though heavy, was manageable as she adjusted the straps on her yellow monstrosity.

As Kagome neared the entrance to the village, she saw two familiar figures, one with silver hair and the other with brown.

"Mommy!" She smiled as Haru raced to her and jumped into her arms. The little demon began to climb on top of her sniffing her as he examined the new smells. His sniffing tickled her cheek making her giggle as she came upon Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I was saying goodbye." Although it was still dark, the light of dawn was creeping over the horizon slowly. She hadn't meant to apologize since she didn't see them as being late, but she could tell he was anxious to be off. There wasn't anything in his mannerisms that gave away his impatience. It was just a feeling she got through the small drop of youkai in her aura. It coursed with unease and stress as Kagome examined the Daiyoukai's feelings.

As Kagome examined this link further she realized she had never been able to feel him as strongly as she did now. She guessed it had something to do with her own aura being suppressed.

When Kagome was next to the daiyoukai, Haru grew quiet and his little nose began to twitch as if he smelled something bad. He turned to Sesshomaru and the two of them shared a look before the pup reached out his arms and whimpered.

Kagome sighed as she began to calm him, but was surprised when Sesshomaru held out his arms and the pup crawled into them willingly. Kagome stared at the two in disbelief. Sesshomaru was by no means cruel, but he was generally uncaring to the attentions of Haru unless Kagome forced him to be involved. She smiled until he held out his arm for her. She looked at him quizzically before he narrowed his eyes, obviously in no mood for explanations.

"We must travel quickly if we are to reach your friends in time." The cloud beneath him formed and Kagome knew she was expected to jump into his arms. That thought alone made her blush as she felt a heat rise to her skin.

Sesshomaru eyed her as he fought against the intoxicatingly sweet scent she was emitting. Haru turned and wrinkled his nose smelling the sweet scent as well. Being so young he did not understand what the scent meant or what it was supposed to effect. He could however feel his father's stiffening body and scent his father's own very subtle scent. Looking back between the two he made a yelp to catch their attentions. Satisfied that they were paying attention to him instead he smiled and whimpered for Kagome to join them.

His mother seemed to get over whatever feelings were making the strange scent to his nose and she jumped on to the cloud as his father wrapped his arm around her.

Within a moment the wind was sweeping past him as the smells of the village began to filter away. He stared down hopping out of Sesshomaru's protective embrace. His leap was too short and he did not account for the movement of flight. For a moment he panicked until he felt the tug of his shirt and the feeling of his father wrapping his arm around him tightly. That was all just as well, because Haru had his fright and now he was going to stay close to his parents.

Shaking he rubbed his head into Sesshomaru's robe, coating himself in the daiyoukai's scent as he did. The smell of his father always made him feel safe and protected. His mother's scent too was always calming, although she had the added advantage of making him feel happy. There were the few occasions too in which he realized it was his job as a male to take care of his mother and protect her. Although he knew he was little, the sense of pride to protect his mother was strong.

A hand came up to his curls and he looked up to see his mother smiling. Her comforting embrace settled him further as he curled up tighter, edging his way to her arms as well. Unwilling to let go, Sesshomaru did not realize when Kagome hooked her arm over his to hug Haru and comfort him.

That little act awoke his beast, which had been distant lately.

**Mate?**

The beast growled lazily, its attention hitching on the location of her arm and the touch of her skin against his. It whined about its soft feel and the way it wished those hands were doing more.

_We are in no position to be mating._

**You have been saying that since you matured. I have waited long enough.**

The beast growled as Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. The damn thing was getting more persistent with every passing mating season. The problem was it was not mating season yet.

_We cannot provide for a mate with that disgusting hanyou, Naraku, around._

**I grow tired of your excuses. Find a mate soon or I will find one for you.**

_You will do no such thing._

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, his beast was about as arrogant as he was in believing itself invincible. With his youkai weakening and his body becoming sicker Sesshomaru was having difficulty subduing his beast. His instincts of survival were beginning to rise to the surface and along with them his beast who was itching for a chance to take over.

With his remaining energy he locked the beast back up in its figurative cage hearing it growl at him for an hour before it finally relented. Kagome's hand was still on his as she hugged Haru whispering softly to him of stories of her adventures to keep his attention.

They had been traveling for half of the day before Sesshomaru landed to rest and let Kagome and Haru eat. As he touched the ground he felt lightheaded and barely managed to remain in control of his actions as he set them down on to the ground.

Kagome leaped away with Haru in her arms, dizzy from the sudden change in atmosphere. She was so lost in her sense of vertigo she did not notice the slight swaying of the daiyoukai.

Haru looked back to his father worriedly giving a small whimper.

"Daddy!" Haru's small little arms reached out to the daiyoukai as if he could settle him himself. It was only fair he be given a chance to comfort his family as they comforted him.

Kagome turned and offered the pup to Sesshomaru who took him quietly into his arms. For the first time, Kagome felt a little jealous. All of the time Haru had been spending with Sesshomaru made her feel as if she had not been an adequate mother to him. It was a silly thing to feel jealous of the child's attentions to his adoptive father. She should have been happy and proud and at first she was.

Kagome made a promise then that she would spend more time with Haru after her friends were healed. She owed it to him since he had behaved so well. Taking a deep breath, Kagome wondered if she should have left him with Himiko, instead of dragging him around Japan.

"Rest and eat, miko. We have much ground to cover." Sesshomaru's voice was uncharacteristically soft. It was so low that Kagome for a moment was startled at his voice. She glanced over the daiyoukai and saw him sit down against a tree, his eyes closing. Her brows furrowing, she wondered if he was pushing himself too hard.

Watching him closely, Kagome reached into her backpack for the small lunch Himiko had prepared for her. She broke off some bread and handed it to Haru, whose little nose was twitching at the scent of food.

Taking the bread between his fangs he began to gnaw on the tough piece, drooling over it to soften its texture. Kagome looked over at Haru noticing most of his sharp teeth protruding from his gums. His hair had grown longer now, down to his ears in knots and tangles. It looked more like disheveled fur than before.

With a sigh, Kagome realized she would have to bathe him soon, which could be an ordeal within and of itself. She had thought all dogs liked baths and she was proven incredibly wrong whenever she tried to give Haru one. The pup whined, growled, and splashed, making a mess and trying to escape. She often had to tag him along to take a bath with her since she ended up getting wet regardless.

Everything was changing now that he was maturing. It was hard to believe he had grown so quickly into the body of a toddler.

Her eyes turned to Sesshomaru who was resting against a tree. His eyes were covered in the shadow of the tree as if he was shielding himself from her view. As she finished with her meal she crept closer to him, wondering just how deeply he was sleeping. She got closer than she ever had before, until she was holding her breath because of the pure sound it would make and the way it would warm his cheek.

Any second and she expected him to awaken, but his eyes remained closed and his features relaxed. He looked calm and innocent in that moment, much like Haru while he slept. Kagome turned to see Haru watching her thoughtfully. His brown gaze was narrowed as if he too expected the daiyoukai to awaken as well.

Turning back to Sesshomaru, her hand reached out and she was touching his cheek in a form of contact she had never before been able to bestow upon him. Her fingers barely traced the outline of the purple stripe on one cheek and even still he did not awaken.

Finally she released a breath and let her palm cup his cheek. He was hot, his skin burning as if touched by fire. She took her hand off and looked at him worriedly.

Although she did not understand demon body temperature, her few times of contact with his skin had not resulted in a burning sensation. Her brows furrowed together in worry as she used both hands now as all sense of propriety left her.

The fact that he had not awoken yet either was disconcerting.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered and noticed his eyes fluttering as he opened his bland gaze. His normally cold amber eyes seemed dull and unfocused.

"Are you sick?" She whispered as if the very loudness of her voice would disturb him. He tried to growl, but the attempt was weak. With both of her hands on his face now she could feel the beginning of a sweat beginning to glisten on his skin. Without thinking through her actions, she bent forward and kissed his forehead feeling the heat through her plump lips.

It was what her mother always did for her when she was sick and for her brother. It wasn't until she met his eyes that she realized what she had done and how it must have seemed to him. She gasped as he eyed her with a curious glare. It was probably the first hint of emotion she had seen on him in a long time, which only proved the seriousness of the situation.

"Have you finished eating, Kagome?" The daiyoukai's voice was soft and Kagome felt a blush come to her cheeks as she leaned back from his face. The problem was she had enjoyed the smell of him and the way his voice tickled her ears so close. His breath too was warm, making the air around her warm as well.

"Yes, but maybe you should rest. You're sick. Was it the poison?" His eyes narrowed revealing that she had guessed right, which made her feel ashamed that she hadn't thought that he might be affected sooner.

"I don't understand, shouldn't you have healed by now?" She whispered as he began to shift and stand up.

"We must be going…"

"No!" Kagome was on her feet facing the daiyoukai with rage, "I'm an alpha too, right? That means I need to know what is going on or I cannot protect _my_ pack." He looked down at her with increasing curiosity. Had a small human woman just yelled at him? He considered her for a moment form her disheveled hair from the affronting wind that had tangled the black tresses, to her pink cheeks filled with rage. Her body was positioned in a challenging stance as she questioned his motives.

Truthfully, she looked quite feral, and the site made his beast rear its head lazily to take in the sight of her. His instincts were beginning to surface as he fought to maintain control. The fact that he was weak from the poison only made it more difficult.

**Mate worries.**

_She is not this Sesshomaru's mate. _

There was a frustrated growl from his beast as Sesshomaru stated the obvious. Its discontent was released in an array of growls and snarls that pointedly blamed the daiyoukai's lack of initiative.

"I will recover after some rest. For now, we must return to Rin and your friends. Their time is running out." Kagome's lips pressed together. She wasn't going to deny Sesshomaru's words, they were very true, but that didn't mean she had to be satisfied with his avoidance.

"Tell me the truth, Sesshomaru." Her voice was hard and firm as she met his gaze.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie."

"But you aren't telling me the whole truth." For once the daiyoukai sighed and turned his attention fully to the small woman before him. Kagome stared at him watching his slowed movements with her ever watchful eye.

"Then ask your questions. We need to be leaving." His voice was soft as his eyes narrowed. Kagome however widened her gaze in surprise as she nearly jumped over her words.

"How long have you been sick? Are you going to be able to fly us to Edo? Are you going to die?" She stopped then as she heard a low growl vibrating from his throat and into the air. The red tint in his eyes was back, hanging on to the corners of his gaze.

Kagome's mouth slapped shut as she realized she had somehow managed to offend him. Biting her lip she decided to take it slower. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the intense heat and cool sweat through his robes.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I'm just worried. You're very important to m…to the pack." She looked up hoping he had not noticed her near slip up. His gaze was returned to her with the same stoic features he normally possessed, hiding whatever thoughts he may have been feeling.

Inwardly, Sesshomaru was startled by Kagome's faux pas. She had meant to say he was important to her. Inside its cage, his beast howled in conquest as if the woman had already been marked. It was with great strength Sesshomaru managed to mask his expression.

"You do not need to worry, Kagome. This Sesshomaru is well enough to get us to Edo. After that I will require at least a full day of rest." Kagome was nodding before he even finished, her body slipping away from his slowly.

"Of course! Whatever I can do to help you get better." Sesshomaru in turn nodded to Kagome and let his energy cloud form underneath him. Signaling to the pup to join them he held out his hand for Kagome. She took it softly as Haru jumped into her arms and dug his little claws into her flesh. He retracted them immediately, looking up at his mother apologetically.

Kagome smiled and patted his head as Sesshomaru ascended into the sky. With his stomach relatively full and nothing to keep his attention, Haru curled up in her arms and fell asleep against her chest.

While the miko curled up in his arms as well, Sesshomaru simmered in his own admittance of his weakness. He disliked letting anyone know that he was not at his full potential. It was ingrained into his instincts to look down upon weakness.

However pack rules stated that he be open and honest with the female alpha as it was her duty to see to the wellbeing of the pack and of the male. The conflicting instincts within him only made him that much more frustrated. The whole situation with the two of them was becoming far more complicated.

Never before had Sesshomaru heard of an alpha male and female who were not mated or related. That fact alone shed some light on the oddity of the situation. His instincts were rearing for him to mark her and make her his, because if he was admitting and allowing her to be a suitable alpha female then she was also fit to be a mate.

Sesshomaru was not a romantic being, but he did appreciate the closeness that came with finding a life mate. While it was rare, it did happen where mates grew apart and sought affection elsewhere, but with such events came the disassembling of the pack and animosity between the members. It had happened with his own mother and father, although the incidence was quelled quickly due to his father's power. However, so it happened that the pack had gone on without a female alpha for a while.

When the Inu no Taisho died, Sesshomaru took over as the male alpha and again the position of female alpha was vacant. At least in Sesshomaru's case it was considered appropriate for him to be the only alpha. As a younger male he was considered to be in his prime and still in the process of procuring a mate. It was not uncommon as in Kouga's case for males to band together around a single powerful unmated male to form a pack without females.

Inuyasha had, by demon standards, been the alpha male beforehand, but Inuyasha was not a full blooded demon making his situation more understandable. When Sesshomaru usurped his title mixing his own pack he had allowed Kagome to take on the role of alpha in a way where he had not noticed her position until it was blatantly obvious. Had he been aversive to her status he would have challenged her earlier on.

Now it was too late and it was difficult to tell if his beast had chosen her because pack laws practically demanded it or if because she was his equal in all ways. Some introspection and meditation may lead him to an answer, but it may not be an answer he was ready for.

* * *

The mirror in the small girl's hands glittered as it moved reflecting the light in the small cavern. Naraku chuckled deeply as he watched the daiyoukai's weakening appearance. He was a little miffed that the once proud demon had lowered himself to admit his weakness to the human girl, but such a revelation was not bad within and of itself. It was merely unprecedented.

"We will strike soon, before they can rally their spirits." Naraku looked over to Kagura who had been standing in the corner. He signaled her with an outstretched finger to come forward. Grimacing, the wind demoness, moved forward slowly as if trying to resist his summons with every nerve in her body. He grinned at her obvious struggle until she was finally by his side.

"What do you think Kagura? Do you think we can take on the daiyoukai in his weakened state?" His wicked smile made her sneer as she looked back into the mirror where the daiyoukai's pale face flashed across the glassy surface. His golden eyes dull and listless stared into Kagome sweet blue eyes as he struggled to admit his weakness. Kagura was no fool; she knew the mating rituals of demons. A male would only admit weakness to his mated female.

Naraku while wise to the weaknesses of demons and humans, he did not and could not understand the bonding rituals between others. The signs were subtle but there and Kagura felt envious of Kagome and Sesshomaru. To be more specific she was envious of Kagome who always seemed to have a man who adored her at beck and call. Inuyasha, her ever protector despite being rough around the edges, was always there to protect her and for a while Kagura had been assured the miko and the hanyou would become a mated pair. The houshi was like the wind flowing this way and that looking for a direction to stay strong. If Kagome asked it of him he would flow in her direction. The taijiya though had claimed that wind, Kagura was sure of it.

The wolf demon Kouga could not have been plainer in his declaration of love for her. Despite her unwillingness, Kagome would always have a secure hold over his affection.

Then finally, there was Sesshomaru, the most eligible bachelor in the west and possibly Japan. Kagura had originally not thought anything of their little odd relationship. He had seemed most unwilling until the brats they accumulated together began to lead him into affection towards Kagome. He resisted the pull quite admirably, probably most disgusted with her human appearance, but maybe it was the sickness induced weakness that had finally made him begin to admit to himself his own affections.

Kagura knew the miko was oblivious to him as she was with all the other men in her life. Perhaps the time had come, then, to remind her how precious her opportunities were.

"Sesshomaru will be defeated and the miko will run." Kagura said this almost bitterly as her eyes flickered to Naraku. Red met red as an understanding was made between the two. Naraku nodded twirling his midnight black hair between his fingers as he smiled.

"Then we leave tonight." He snickered.

* * *

**A/N: Any readers that also lurk on the Dokuga site? I have been thinking of submitting this story, what do you guys think of that?**


	18. Chapter 18: Growling

_Can be hostile or music depending on your perspective. _

* * *

Sesshomaru was tired. His vision had doubled during the past few hours and he was sure he had been swerving. Kagome and Haru had slept through a majority of it although she would occasionally awaken with a slight jolt before murmuring and falling into a light doze.

He had been resolved to fly the rest of the night and reach the village of Edo by morning, but as it was now he could barely keep himself straight. Clenching his teeth he began the slow descent towards the ground hoping his luck would change and he could continue on.

As his feet touched the ground with an ungraceful thump his precious cargo shook with the sudden jolt. It took the last of his reserve to hold on tightly to Kagome and Haru before they escaped his arms and fell to the ground. The momentum from the flight would have killed them or seriously injured them.

Although they were safe, the sudden movement had awakened them, with a scream escaping Kagome and a high pitched yelp from Haru. Groaning Sesshomaru finally released them and struggled to stand.

Blinking rapidly, Kagome's eyes adjusted to the darkness, her pupils dilating to take in the moonlight and the shimmering white form of the daiyoukai. She was immediately on her feet and rushing to his side as he nearly fell over. She had never much thought of the weight of a demon, but now that one was leaning so dependently upon her she felt as if she were bearing the weight of three grown men.

"Sesshomaru, you have to stand. I can't support you!" Her whispers came harshly to his twitching ears as he registered the worry and panic in her voice. With his last strength he leaned himself backwards before falling against a nearby tree, his back scraping against the rough bark.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled harshly her hands clutching his robes as if the very act would lend him strength. Haru was beside her, his soft curls nudging against his father's arm yearning for his attention.

His soft whimpers and gentle nudging went unnoticed as Sesshomaru took shallow, uneven breaths.

"Sesshomaru, you need to rest. You said if you rested then you would feel better. I'll take the watch tonight." As she said this, Sesshomaru stiffened and his eyes opened revealing blood red eyes. She gasped and sat back watching as his fangs elongated and his claws sharpened.

Only a moment flashed before a blur of brown passed her vision and Haru was biting down on Sesshomaru's arm. To the great demon lord the bite was merely a nip but the result was a small trickle of red blood that seeped from the wound down his hand.

The pain that shot through him though was enough to trigger something inside of him. The red of his eyes melted back into their usual white, leaving his gold irises dull.

His eyelids dropped, heavy with sickness as he fought to stay awake.

No longer intimidated by his bestial self, Kagome reached forward and traced her fingers delicately over the stripes of his cheek. He bent into the touch, a sign of affection that made her heart jump.

His skin was even hotter than earlier and his body was coated in a wet sweat that matted his hair to the back of his neck. She bit her lip ashamed that she had allowed him to travel and burden himself for so long.

This time when she bent to kiss his forehead she did not mean it in a nurturing way. Her soft lips made contact and a jolt went through her spine, making her widen her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's golden irises.

"I will take the watch tonight. You need to rest." He had heard her perfectly fine the first time, but this time he was more inclined to agree with the necessity. He was in no condition to spend another night restless and awake. If he did, he would die. The dishonor of dying in such a way far outweighed the dishonor of relinquishing alpha responsibilities to his female half.

He closed his eyes as if to agree with her plan and let his head drop against the tree. He did not feel the light touches she made with her fingertips as she swiped the hair out of his closed eyes and as she traced his lips.

When she looked to Haru he was giving her an odd expression, the hair on his head still standing on end from his bout. He was standing proudly having felt as if he had rescued his mother from danger, a fitting job for a male.

When Kagome looked at him she sighed and ran her fingers through his rough curls, smoothing the stiff strands.

"Stay here with your father Haru and keep him warm. He is sick and will need you to protect him while I gather some firewood. Can you do that?" Haru nodded, his little mind comprehending more than the average toddler human. He understood the need to protect and with a bent head he sat himself on Sesshomaru's legs, his keen brown eyes narrowed and watchful.

Kagome did not plan to wander far, but she was afraid she would not have a choice. Looking about the dark forest she was afraid. There was something about the forest that made her nervous. She couldn't quite center her thoughts on what made her so fearful of the forest, but she did not want to risk being gone long from her son and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome gathered the last bit of wood into her arms and began to quickly make her way back to the camp sight. She had taken great pains to only go where the moonlight touched the forest floor feeling falsely safe in its light.

As the rough wood touched her hand she stood up straight having finally realized just what about the forest gave her an eerie feeling. He body began to shake as he fingers grasped the last twig fiercely, her knuckles going white.

The forest was quiet. There were no sounds of animals whispering in the dark their soft sad songs.

She was running then, running back to Sesshomaru and Haru. Her frantic heart beat unevenly with her steps as she raced across the floor barely able to see the path before her.

Her luck against her, her foot slapped against a tree root sending her sprawling to the forest floor. She instantly felt the sting of a scrape against her palms and knees her cheek taking the brunt of the force. Now she was up and her blue eyes searching as her ears caught the sound that made her blood freeze in her veins.

The deep throaty chuckle that haunted her dreams echoed in her mind. Her body was frozen as she turned to see a shadow hidden amongst the trees. Eyes wide she summoned her miko power as tentacles raced out towards her.

Her aura still weak and discombobulated did not react as it should and instead on a spark of her power stopped one tentacle that strayed too close to its target. The rest surrounded her like a cage, trapping her within their clutches.

"Now, now, Kagome. Is that any way to treat an old friend? It is a shame your powers are so unresponsive. Who could have planned such a coincidence do you think?" Her eyes widened as she scowled. She should have known from the moment the old woman touched her that Naraku's hand had wandered far indeed.

"It was you! You planned all of this?" The man before her entered the light revealing his dark robed form, his dark curls tumbling about his shoulders in an elegant fashion that lied about his intentions.

"I will have to say Kagome. You really caused me quite some trouble. The brat and the daiyoukai I could have dealt with, but you were supposed to be in the clearing to inhale that wonderful poison. Ah, but everything worked out in the end didn't it? I knew Sesshomaru would seek out the cure eventually coming to the old woman miko who would have killed him or tampered with his aura to leave him weak and defenseless. What luck then when instead of he, you had stepped in and taken the touch of the old miko. Now all I have left to contend with is a vastly weakened daiyoukai and a powerless miko. How my fortunes have changed." He chuckled again bending his tentacles closer to her.

Kagome fumed as she reached for her powers to find them a mess of instability. With as much force as she could muster she released the barrier that kept her powers at bay. However instead of the rush of warmth that normally swept over her like a damn breaking there was nothing but emptiness.

This time it was not a chuckle but a laugh that met her ears and she looked down to the ground frustrated and angry that she was so weak.

* * *

Haru's ears perked at the evil sound that echoed through the forest and he stood on his legs to take a whiff of the air. Growling he turned and let his hair rise on end as he flashed his fangs towards a new shadow that had entered the clearing.

He knew instantly it was not his mother. Her smell was always sweet its fresh scent a comfort to his nose and senses. This smell while sweet and feminine had a bitterness laced in it that made his eyes flash red.

"Heel, pup. This is not a fight for children." That deep voice made Haru growl as he sought to prove this woman wrong.

* * *

"Now, Kagome. You have been such trouble to me as I have never encountered. Give me the rest of the crystal. Almost all of the pieces have been found and I find myself growing impatient for power. I have waited long enough and the remainder of the pieces will be mine once you and your troublesome friends are out of the way." Kagome grabbed hold of the strap that supported her large yellow backpack, reluctant to hand over her half of the jewel.

With determined eyes she reached into her backpack as if searching for the jewel while watching Naraku's hungry eyes become centered on her as his mouth almost watered in anticipation.

With a quick yank she released her hand from the overstuffed container and stabbed Naraku's tentacle with her scissors.

He howled as his tentacles tensed and she took her moment to escape, running as quickly as her human speed allowed.

Naraku was faster and his tentacles swiped across her feet tripped her and sending her crashing to the ground. She yelped as he began to drag her forward screaming in terror as his grip tightened around her ankles.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed before he covered her mouth.

"Your screams hurt my ears." Her nemesis whispered harshly before dangling her upside down from her ankles. Pain shot through her legs into her spine as blood began to drain to her head making the forest spin in her vision.

Distantly she could have sworn she heard a howl fill the sky before she turned her wavering attention back to her own problem.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open bleeding red across the surface of his orbs. With a feral growl he stood and transformed. His snout became longer with extended fangs and sharp teeth. His tongue hung out limply gasping for air and releasing his miasma around him like thick smog. His hands became large paws as long white fur sprouted from his skin becoming his armor. The mokomoko-sama trailed around his right shoulder like a boa of fur leading to his tail.

His eyes regarded the wind demoness for only a moment before he howled and swiped his paw at the demoness who was his immediate threat.

Stunned by his quick change and show of power, Kagura was unable to dodge the attack and felt the force of his hit as she flew through the trees landing against the ground, head first.

Not wasting time, the dog beast turned its head, its ears twitching as it thundered forward trampling the tall trees that had stood proudly for hundreds of years. Now they were timber beneath his paws as he pounded against the ground, shaking the dirt from its compaction.

Behind him, Haru trailed after staying just outside the beast's range. His own eyes were darkening as he ran using all of his limbs to speed his course.

Sesshomaru was upon the clearing where the scream originated, the word that had sent him into a frenzy lost to his subconscious mind. The beast howled again as its red gaze caught hold of the half demon who threatened his pack. With a deep growl he charged.

Naraku sneered at having been interrupted and changed his tactic, flinging the girl from the grip of his tentacles. He didn't care if she landed or if she died only about the beast challenging him.

With concern the beast turned its head as its eyes widened only to realize the girl was never in any danger. A brown flash had swept forward against his vision catching the girl in its arms.

Turning his head the beast once known as Sesshomaru felt time stop as he saw the brown blur become a recognizable form.

The wolf prince, whose scent was a forest shriveling in the bright sun, grinned and winked as he raced to Haru sweeping the pup into his arms. Haru made a yelp as he was jerked into the wolf's arms, his noises becoming feral as he felt challenged by another male.

Sesshomaru barked a soft disciplinary sound that ceased the pup's whines. Haru met his father's gaze, his eyes sad and pleading. Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the wolf their eyes meeting. There was a common thought that passed between the two demons before the wolf prince disappeared into the forest heading north.

Naraku was still recovering from Kagome's attack and had missed the subtle sounds and messages that had passed between the two demons. He had however not taken his chance for granted. Tentacles sharpened and arranged as they struck at the large dog, confident in acquiring their target.

Turning back to his enemy Sesshomaru howled and charged swiping at the tentacle monster before him. Tentacles swiped back at him burning the white fur with their acid.

Sesshomaru didn't look back; he didn't have the luxury to do so. What was left of his conscious mind knew he had only one chance to slow down the half demon from reaching his pack. If that involved his death, then dying with honor was his right as the alpha.

* * *

Kouga was running, his legs enhanced with the jewel shards he had kept for his own. His internal beast growled at him to return and prove his dominance to Sesshomaru and Naraku. However, despite wanting to be the alpha he knew it was not his place. He had to protect Kagome first.

Even from the brief glimpse Kouga had of Sesshomaru he could sense the daiyoukai's weakening aura. The dog demon knew his time was at an end and it would have been dishonorable for Kouga to interfere with his dying resolve.

Shaking his head he looked down to feel Kagome begin to squirm as her sense of vertigo began to awaken her to her surroundings. A fidgeting Haru whimpered as he cuddled closer to her and Kouga's heart clenched watching as her arm went unconsciously and protectively around the pup.

His chest released a rumble of content making her sit up her eyes wide and disconcerted. Instantly her hands were wrapping around his neck as she cradled Haru with her body and yelped into his overly sensitive ears.

"Kouga! What are you doing?" Kagome looked back from the way they had come, seeing only the path of trees and brush that looked just as every other part of the forest.

"Rescuing ya, what does it look like? We're heading to Edo, but it will be a few hours." He tried to put on a happy face to make her feel at ease, but her mind was too quick. She saw his hesitation and widened her eyes as she remembered what they were forgetting.

Her body jerked as if falling from his arms would be as simple as hitting the ground running in the opposite direction.

"Kouga! We have to go back! Sesshomaru, he's si…He will be worried. Please, Naraku was nearby." Kouga could do nothing but growl as his features became grim. He hated to be the bearer of bad news and while he was not particularly fond of the great dog demon, there was a grudging respect that flowed through his veins like an undercurrent. He would never openly admit it, but he had done what he did as a favor. It did not help matters that his beast was preciously content at holding Kagome in his arms and rescuing her from danger.

"The mangy mutt knows what he's doing. For now we need to get you and the pup somewhere safe." His blue eyes flickered to her before returning back to the path ahead of him. She fidgeted some more screaming at him as she did.

"No! I won't leave him. Let me go, Kouga! Let me help him." For the first time, Kouga was unwilling to bend to her will. How many times would he have fought for her or died for her, just at her very whim. Now though, he was protecting something far more precious. He knew Kagome would not be able to fight Naraku alone and he was no fool. Letting her return would be a fool's end.

"There is nothing you can do for him, Kagome. Sesshomaru is probably already dead." His heart clenched at the way she looked then, so desolate and so abandoned. His inner beast whined at him for having said such things if for no other reason than it had made her upset.

Haru was intelligent for his age and his little head turned to his mother his whines becoming muffled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Had he been a human her grip would have hurt him, but he was a hardy youkai who bore his mother's grief. He wasn't quite sure why she was upset but he knew it had to do with leaving his father.

The little pup's own instincts growled at him for leaving pack behind, despite the fact that he was a pup. Packs stuck together, that was the rule. So why now were they breaking it?

* * *

Kagome cried and screamed at Kouga for the next few hours, even using her miko abilities to burn him. Her own consciousness prevented her from using too much power as the smell of searing flesh made her worried she was seriously hurting him.

The truth was Kouga was in a significant amount of pain. Kagome was one part of his ails all by herself. However, the pup too had taken his mother's cue and began to bite him. Kouga's beast screamed at him to drop the runt and keep going.

After all another man's pups would be a threat to his own. Logic however dictated that he keep Kagome happy. Despite her disagreement at their arrangement he was still convinced she would see reason and consent to be his mate.

By the time Kouga reached the small village of Edo, it was a few hours before dawn and his arms were burnt, bitten, and sore. He dropped Kagome and her pup down harshly and began to yell for the old woman who lived in the tent.

"Hey! Old woman!" He had to turn his head and body quickly to scoop Kagome back against him before she began to run again. Her cries and fight had drained her of a lot of her energy but that did not stop the burning resentment in her eyes.

To his surprise, the old woman was not the person to greet them. The shadow that enveloped the frame was a ragged and worse for the wear hanyou.

A slight growl escaped Kouga as he searched Inuyasha's eyes for sanity. Although he found the reason lingering in the hanyou's skull he could sense the lack of strength from the way his nails dug into the wood, gripping the side in an effort to stay balanced. His nose went into the air testing the scents drifting on the wind, his eyes of little help to him.

"Kagome! Where ya been. Don't ya know we've been waitin'!" Kagome all at once stopped in her movements, giving Kouga a relief from her thrashings. Beside her, Haru was on his hands and feet his brown eyes wide as he too scented the air to determine if what he was seeing was a falsehood. Inuyasha's amber gaze flickered to the pup and narrowed with a slight growl, so soft only the demons could hear it. Haru's ears twitched as he returned with his own plaintive growl, the pitch higher and less refined.

"Inuyasha! You're better? Haru stop that!" Kagome snapped at the pup and watched his eyes go round as he reared back on his hind legs his belly close to the floor. Kouga smirked at the pup, happy at his treatment.

"Keh. Not much better. That freakin imp got better before me. I still hurt like hell and feel like shit. Kaede said you went to get some medicine." Kagome's eyes widened as she took her backpack into her hands and began to shuffle through until she found the neatly wrapped herbs, still in good condition. A few of them were crumpled and probably worthless, but if Inuyasha and Jaken were better, that would be less tea that would need to be made.

"And Miroku and Sango? And little Rin? How are they?" When Inuyasha's lips thinned, Kagome wasted no time and ran forward, her legs carrying her across the threshold into the dark hut. What she was unprepared for was the smell of sickness and death that plugged her nose with its stuffiness.

Gagging she went forward to check on the bodies of her friends. Sango and Miroku had been placed beside each other with little Rin to the other side of Sango. Of the three of them, Rin was worse for the wear being smaller. Her breath was so shallow Kagome thought the girl was dead until she felt a tender pulse against her neck. Kilala rested next to all of them, in her kitten form mewing softly as her red eyes watched Kagome.

Kagome thanked Kami when she saw a fire burning in the center with a teapot of boiling water over it. Her hands trembled as she laid out the herbs from their wrappings remembering Himiko's teachings about how to prepare them in a tea. Taking them she walked them over and put them into the pot watching the water begin to grow murky with the new juices.

"Inuyasha you are going to have to help me prop up Sango and Rin. They need the medicine first." As Inuyasha helped sit them up, slowly, Kagome could feel the chill of their skin as it poured out sweat. She had to fight back tears as she opened her friends' eyes to see the clouded area.

Whatever poison was going through them had almost taken a complete toll and nay longer and they would be dead.

As soon as the two sat up Kagome turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Jaken scurry in, pale and slowly but otherwise healthy. He dropped some wood on to the ground and squawked at seeing Kagome with the herbs beside her.

"The girl has returned! Quickly we must help her give the medicine to Rin-chan!" Behind him a larger shadow trudged in. Kaede looked tired and seemed a little thinner than when Kagome had left her. Taking care of so many people for so long had really drained her and Kagome felt guilty at having had to leave her for so long.

"Aye. So ye have finally returned. Good. What must we do then, child?" Kagome pointed over to the pot and the herbs.

"We need to soak these herbs in the tea pot to create a strong tea. We must feed them each a cup at every meal until they fully recover or we run out. Here I think the first pot is nearly ready." Kaede worked fiercely and quickly, her old body moving with the strength of one who was far younger.

"Momma!" Kagome looked up to see Shippo in the door, his tail dragging along the floor in resemblance to his ears that were wilted like dying flowers. His eyes were dull and his skin pale, the plumpness gone from his cheeks. He tried to stand tall, but it was obvious strength eluded him.

Kagome hated to see him so. Like Inuyasha and Jaken, her adoptive son looked beaten and weak. She was not used to seeing him as such and she felt weak herself for being unable to help them for so long.

"Shippo, come here. I have some tea for you that will make you feel better." His eyes regarded her for a moment and Kagome wondered just what he was thinking. Guilt fled through her like stampeding water as she tried not to think he was accusing her. She had been gone for so long and she was his mother. No mother should abandon her child.

The gaze he had dissipated as he averted his eyes down and trudged over beside her, curling up with his tail against her side.

"I'm so happy you're back, Momma." His whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Kaede administered the first cup of tea to Rin. Leaving Shippo's side was hard for Kagome, but she finally managed to do so after he had fallen asleep. She assisted Kaede by taking Rin in to her arms, the girl's limp body as light as a leaf in her hands. She opened Rin's mouth and palpated her throat to stimulate the girl to swallow. Once the cup was administered they moved on to Sango and Miroku.

Shippo woke up when they whispered soothing words for him to drink and he did so, feeling the effects of the warm liquid quickly as it brought him strength.

"Jaken and Kilala were the first to awaken, a few days after ye left. Inuyasha and Shippo soon followed the next day, but Sango, Miroku, and Rin have remained as ye see." Kagome listened as she poured a cup for Inuyasha who had taken a seat along the wall. He growled appreciatively and drank quickly feeling renewed.

"I am surprised they woke up at all. How come Miroku, Sango, and Rin are still so sick? Shouldn't they have gotten better too?" Kagome said quietly as she offered a drink to Jaken last. The imp took it, moving over to sit beside Rin as her dutiful bodyguard.

"Don't let Inuyasha fool ye. The three that woke are very weak. Me thinks it is the demon blood that helped them heal. In inuyasha's case, he is older than Shippo and stronger, thus recovering faster. The humans however are faring worse." Kagome nodded in understanding as she turned to Rin watching her breathing deepen as a little color began to brighten her face.

Kagome smiled warmly as she pushed some stray hair out of Rin's face. Shippo's mood had improved as well as he came over besides her smiling. Looking up Kagome could see Miroku and Sango looking slightly better, although it may have just been her imagination. Inuyasha was up on his feet and seemed to be moving lighter. Jaken seemed the best off although his features furrowed in worry over Rin. As her eyes moved to Kaede, she remembered that Kouga was still outside. Her mood darkened at that thought, but she knew she had wasted enough time with the medicine. Kaede would have everything under control now and she would need Inuyasha's help.

"Kaede, are Ah-Un feeling better?" The old woman nodded after a little thought.

"Aye, after a day or two they seemed at full strength." Kagome was relieved and she didn't bother to respond as she moved to get her bow and arrows and the rest of the jewel shards. She would leave her yellow backpack behind so it wouldn't be a burden.

She bit her lip as she considered her odds of defeating Naraku. With everyone unwell it seemed all too coincidental for Naraku to attack now after he had been absent for so long. She nearly growled in a Sesshomaru like manner at just the thought of their long time enemy. Looking down at the tea she took a cup with her.

"I have to go. Kaede, can you watch everyone for just a little while longer?" She didn't wait for the full nod before she was running out of the hut and heading towards Ah-Un who was sitting down. When they saw her they raised their noses and sniffed her, sensing their master's aura laced within hers. Even if they did not trust her now, that simple scent was enough for them to do whatever she asked.

"Ah-Un. Sesshomaru is in trouble. We have to go help him." They each nodded their head as she moved on top of their back. At that time Inuyasha came stumbling out with everyone else who was recently conscious beside him. Kouga also came out of the forest his eyes glowing.

"Kagome. There is nothing for you there. The dog is dead." At that Inuyasha's ears perked and he growled a low rumbling sound.

"I don't care, Kouga. Even if he is, he deserves better than to have his body left there." At that moment Inuyasha came bounding over taking hold of the two headed dragon. Ah-Un snorted and tried to shuffle out of his grip.

"What's this about Sesshomaru? Where is my bastard of a brother?" As happy as Kagome was that Inuyasha was feeling better, she did not need his attitude right now.

"Naraku surprised us and Sesshomaru transformed so Haru and I could get away. He was sick and Naraku was waiting for us. I have to go back to help him or you won't have any family left Inuyasha." Despite his abhorrence of his brother, Inuyasha had come to terms with the fact that his brother was the only link he had to his father and demon family. It was a link he was not willing to admit but he was not satisfied that he should meet his demise by Narkau. Despite his brother's faults, no one deserved such a fate.

All at once Kagome looked up, seeing Kouga and the other standing around her.

"Where is Haru? Kouga? Where is my son?" Kouga's eyes darkened as he played innocent and looked around. Inuyasha lifted his nose into the air sniffing for the pup's scent.

The smell of Sesshomaru was laced heavily around the child in a sign of marking. So it wasn't hard to tell that the scent was growing stale. Haru had not been in the area in a while.

"Inuyasha, find Haru and then meet up with us. Naraku is going to be south of us, he will be heading this way after…" She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to believe Naraku was finished with Sesshomaru. If he was they were in even bigger trouble than any of them were prepared for.

Not giving another look or even bother to finish her sentence. She sent Kouga a scowl before egging Ah-Un into flight that would test the dragons' strength.

* * *

Naraku look haggard, as much as the spider hanyou had ever looked before. Even with Sesshomaru weak and his strength failing, he had managed to wound Naraku. It was not a severe wound. The blood that trickled down was merely a nuisance in an otherwise healthy and strong body.

"I have had enough of this, dog!" His red eyes wandered to the side, with Sesshomaru's snout following to see Kagura coming into the clearing, apparently recovered from their fight earlier.

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru growled at her in a manner that ordered her to stay out of it. Kagura, though, was not his slave. She answered only to Naraku who was already pissed that she had taken her time returning to the battlefield. Knowing her hatred, Naraku suspected she had loitered her way back, a fact he did not appreciate.

At this point he had wasted enough time. The wolf demon was fast, with the assistance of the jewel shards. Those delicious pieces of glass called to him taunting him to follow. The rest of the core Kagome had collected literally yearned for him and he wished to follow. The distraction of Sesshomaru was unwelcome.

He decided then to kill two birds with one stone, in a manner of speaking. Taking advantage of Kagura's distraction, Naraku plunged his tentacles forth, catching Sesshomaru off guard.

A slurping sound echoed in the clearing as the tentacle slid around before releasing the daiyoukai. With glee, Naraku watched the great daiyoukai of the West crumble, his paws griping the earth in attempt to support himself.

Taking a step forward, Naraku looked down his nose at Sesshomaru sending a blow to the dog demon's pride at his position of subjugation.

"Kagura, I'm leaving the dog to you. Finish him off or it will be your own life in exchange." Kagura's eyes hardened at the declaration and she gave the slightest nod before turning back to Sesshomaru. The great demon dog made a break for Naraku his jaw snapping as the miasma poured from his lips.

Kagura was quick dealing an uppercut with her fan against Sesshomaru's body. She eyed him dangerously as he stepped back and reared howling a deep and horrifying sound that shook her body with its vibrations.

Naraku had gone by now, slipping by in the cloud of miasma as if he belonged to the diseased smoke. His laugh mingled with the sound of Sesshomaru's laugh, making the whole forest seem to shudder with fear. Kagura didn't even bat an eye as she watched the great dog move backwards, the blood dripping from him marking a path of his demise.

She watched as he slumped against a tree his shape becoming smaller and molding into its human form. His snout receded leaving sweating pale skin. The paws shrunk into bony and tense fingers. His wounds were even more evident as he fought to cover them with his pale fingers, clutching at the blood in hopes that it would cease its downpour.

To see the great demon lord reduced to such a state was humbling, but that was not Kagura's job.

She had waited long enough and with fans ready she stepped forward. The red eyes of her enemy had melted into gold and they flashed with hatred that was familiar to Kagura.

The fans lurched forward and were met with Bakusaiga flashing fiercely in the rays of sun. Despite his lower position and his injuries, the power behind his block was strong, nearly knocking her off her balance.

Kagura took a step back and stared at her foe.

"You have lost, Sesshomaru. Naraku's plan has come to fruition. He will track down your friends and he will kill them to get the jewel. Then no one will stand against him." Her voice should have been filled with praise, singing Naraku's victory throughout the country, but instead it was soft. Her words seemed like the wind itself, a soft melody. Her eyes were narrowed to better watch her prey like a cat playing with its dying catch.

Sesshomaru watched her curiously, his eyes narrowed to better view her through his blurring vision. His pain was so great it was numbing. He had never had worse, but he was not about to go down without fighting until his last breath. At that moment all he could think of was if the wolf had gotten Kagome and Haru to safety. He swore by the Kamis that if his trust had been misplaced he would haunt the flea ridden mongrel for the rest of his days.

Yes. Sesshomaru, the lord of the west, son to the great dog demon Inu no Taisho was welcoming death. It was an honorable demise, one he did not regret. His own father had died in such a way over a human and her demon offspring. The irony was not lost on him.

"Naraku says I must kill you, or my life will be void." She leaned in to Sesshomaru, something in her eyes withholding his hand from slicing her head off. He was not known for being merciless, but with his end so near he was not feeling like himself at the moment.

The demoness in her delicate kimono pressed her knees forward brushing against Sesshomaru's legs and her palms padding against the ground so she could bring her lips closer to his failing body. Her sleeves fell delicately against him her fan discarded on the ground.

"The problem is, Sesshomaru, I am already void. Naraku has my heart and there is no escape while he lives. He has given me the task of killing you, but you and I both know you do not need my help for this. As you are bestowing mercy upon me, so will I for you. Your miko and her pup are in danger. If Naraku reaches them, there will be no one to protect them. Will you protect them Sesshomaru? Can the great dog demon procure the strength for one more battle?" Her lips were against his ear, their plump flesh brushing against his pinna. Her breath was warming and her voice soothing. He was using the remainder of his strength to slow his breathing and allow the tiniest insignificant amount of healing to occur.

The blood from his wounds was finally beginning to clot, but he had lost so much already that he was light headed and his vision consisting mostly of darkness. The blood pumped in his ears, the voice of the demoness a welcome respite from the pounding sound.

His answer was a growl, a deep and guttural sound that spoke of death and destruction. He would fight, because he had no other choice. His honor demanded it and he wanted to see Kagome again. He wanted to see his pup again.

Kagura leaned back onto her legs, her head tilting to the side. Reaching back with a hand that seemed kissed by the moon's light, the pale glimmer making Sesshomaru aware of her every mood. Her fingers gripped the hairpiece that kept her locks tied and released her dark tresses from their bonds.

Using the sharp end of her hairpiece she sliced through the flesh on her arm in one swift movement. The blood pooled like dark red pearls bubbling to the surface.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched her arm move and come to him. She did not need to speak to tell him what she wished of him. Instead she offered her body in the only way she could and consequently the only way he would accept.

His one hand was clutching his sword leaving his newly grown arm free. With those fingers, fingers he had missed despite his insistence to the contrary, he reached out and took her arm in his claws. He wrapped around her slender forearm as if she were a child and urged her forward bringing her blood to his lips.

A blood gift was a rare thing in demon culture, given in the scarcest of circumstances. The problem was it had to be given freely and the one receiving it had to be strong enough to fight the battle of bloods and yet weak enough to take the risk. A blood gift was not without hazard as the receiver sometimes took on the attributes of the giver. It was also considered an affront to the strength of the person receiving it. If they were so weak to need a blood oath, did they deserve to receive one? If they survived they would need to admit it was not their own strength that had helped them.

Sesshomaru disliked such options, but Kagura was offering freely and so he accepted it so. He took only a few licks, enough to jump start his healing and loan him just a bit more strength.

The poison instantly set about infiltrating the new intruders to its home and Sesshomaru knew his time was limited.

Kagura knew it as well so before he could get up she leaned down. One hand was placed against his chest and her lips against the side of his lips. She puckered and let her flesh meet his in a single moment of bliss that warmed her cold heartless body. After a moment she relaxed having had what no other woman had, the taste of the great lord's lips and that was enough for her.

"What will you do now, Sesshomaru?" She whispered, honestly curious.

"Protect what is mine." He whispered back and she shivered.

* * *

**A/N: Been sick lately, but still managed to post. Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19: Biting

_Biting can range from the playful nip, to the grip, the chomp, and the ferocious tear._

* * *

The wind was sweeping past Kagome, gathering her hair in its tendrils and pushing it past her like a dark cape. Ah-Un were moving swiftly flying as though Naraku were after them instead of before them.

They had just started out and were still strong even though the wind was against them when Ah-Un suddenly lurched. Kagome gripped on to one of their necks. She didn't know which one in her daze. As he swerved again, she realized they were avoiding tentacles slashing out at them from down below.

Her blood went cold as she realized they were nowhere close to Sesshomaru and Naraku had escaped.

She had just enough time to swipe a tear away from her eyes when Ah-Un twisted and turned violently so that she lost her balance and fell off their back.

Kagome could never describe the way it felt to fall. The feeling of hopelessness as you realize there is nothing to do but wait. Ah-Un struggled after her, his form blocking the sun to keep her from going blind.

When she finally hit a hard surface she lurched, her body snapping together roughly. The pain caught up with her momentarily and it took her another moment to realize that if there was pain then she was alive.

"Why does it seem like I'm always saving your ass?" Kagome looked over and saw Kouga's grin as his blue eyes twinkled at her mischievously. At that moment Kagome wrapped her arms around him thanking him until he suddenly turned and was caught off balance.

Kagome fell to the ground on her knees, somehow managing to turn in the air. The thought was not heartwarming as her joints buckled. She cried out and bit her lip harshly to divert her attention to another part of her body.

"Tut, tut, little miko. Did you actually think I would let you take the jewel shards away from me again?" Kagome remembered then what she was about and struggled on to her feet to stare at Naraku. Automatically her hands were reaching for an arrow as she knocked her bow.

Naraku didn't even bat an eye.

Summoning her power, Kagome fired. Instead of the pink swirl of her miko power, there was nothing but a simple unimpressive arrow. It flew slowly and Naraku swatted it away as if it were a bothersome fly.

"You know you were always a brash and stubborn girl. You would think by now that you would know that your powers have been locked. A rather interesting trick, really." He smirked as Kagome's eyes narrowed. She had a feeling Naraku had something to do with this. Everything was planned down to the smallest detail. He had expected Kagome to go in search of the bloom that would be the antidote to the poison and had set a trap for her to have her powers sealed. Now she was powerless against Naraku.

"I'll still fight, ya know!" She called watching as her jibe did nothing to vex him. Naraku only chuckled and took a step forward.

His eyes darted to the right and with a swift movement he dodged Kouga's attack and sent him sprawling. Tentacles chased after his body and wrapped around his arms and legs pinning the wolf down.

"I have had quite enough of your interferences, wolf prince." His tentacles soared and then Kouga howled in pain as he writhed under Naraku's clutches.

Knocking another arrow, she no longer cared if her powers would come or not, but she had to do something. She fired her arrow soaring hard and fast into Naraku's tentacle that was currently assaulting Kouga. The spider demon hissed snapping what remained of his tentacle away and diverting his attention back to Kagome.

"You are impatient to meet your end, girl." Kagome didn't need any more warning. She turned and ran hoping to lead him away from Kouga. She heard the echoes of an evil laugh following her, but kept running afraid to look back.

She jumped over fallen trees and around their tall comrades, padding against the high grass and crushing leaves. She figured she was heading back towards the village but it was hard to tell by the sun, since it merely sparkled at her through the clouded tree tops.

Stopping she turned around, watching branches snap back into place from the rough trail she had made. Her breathing was hard and labored as her eyes darted around the area she had stopped in.

A sound of a twig snapping caught her attention and she turned in time to see a tentacle rushing towards her and pushing her to the ground. She felt the breath escape her lungs as her hands went automatically to the tentacle assailing her.

"You should have kept running, miko." Naraku said darkly as he walked towards her, a cloud of miasma circling him.

He smirked and Kagome realized he was toying with her, a cruel and terrible game. He knew he had won, had maneuvered his pawns and pieces so perfectly that he need not fear any interruption.

As he stood above her, his face cracked with the smile he leaned over as she squirmed beneath his tentacles. His hand reached further down until he dug within her shirt and grasped hold of the Shikon no Tama. The pink jewel throbbed in his hand turning dark as he held it, eyeing its beauty.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed, fear in her eyes as she watched him dig out his portion of the jewel and begin to connect the gems together. With horror she watched him bring two more sizable shards of the jewel out and connect the last pieces together. The two shards she recognized as Kouga's and at that moment the tears began to flow as she realized the hopelessness of her plight.

"No!" The shards connected and the jewel glowed brightly making Kagome turn her head to shield her eyes. When the light receded all that was left was the crystal, churning with dark swirls as Naraku's maleficent intent surrounded it.

"At last!" Naraku crowed as he held it aloft from him to stare at its beauty.

A shadow passed over Kagome, blocking Naraku from view. Her eyes widened taking in the form that passed over her as it snatched the jewel from Naraku's extended hand, taking a finger or two with it.

The blood curdling screech rang throughout the forest as Naraku lost the jewel he had been after for years. Kagome had no time to cover her ears and felt another tear fall across her cheek as she moaned in pain.

Her eyes darting to the form, her blue gaze widened as she recognized the brown furred form of her youngest son.

"Run! Haru, run and don't look back!" She screamed and she could sense the pain behind his red eyes as he tried to fight her words. He didn't want to leave her, his instincts tearing him in two as he tried to figure his course of action.

"You bastard! I will run you through and watch as you howl your last." Naraku summoned his tentacles as he clutched his hand to his body.

Haru barely dodged one tentacle as he yelped with the jewel still clutched tightly in his jaws. His dog form was fast but he was no warrior and had not developed a sense of strategy to fight off Naraku. Instead his beast rose to the surface and he began to fight for control.

"Haru, please run! Run now!" Kagome screamed as she stumbled forward with an arrow in her hand. Using it like a dagger she stabbed at one of the tentacles wrapping her arms around its slimy surface.

The tentacle pitched sharply flinging her like a rag doll before it came down hard taking her to the ground. A sharp crack rang through her body in a sound that can only travel through the bones as she made contact. A scream escaped her and through tear filled eyes she could see Haru's form as it began to hover over her, his body covering hers as he bent his head in a growl towards the oppressive tentacle that had hurt his mother.

The tentacle nearly struck out at Haru, Naraku hatred behind its impressive force when a blur of red ran across her vision. A welcome sight, Inuyasha held out his sword, Tessaiga, in its extended form, burning for battle.

"Wind scar!" Kagome's heart skipped at the familiar sound, when Haru soft muzzle began to nudge her so softly she could barely feel it. His concerned gaze was accompanied by his quiet whimpering as he checked Kagome over. Opening his mouth he let the dark jewel drop into one of her weak hands and she clutched at it the last reserves of her strength.

She felt so useless, barely even having the chance to fight and ashamed at her own feeble attempts at battle.

Reaching out her fingers she sought to soothe her son, but was horrified at the numbing feeling in her extremities.

"Haru," Her gaze was fixated on the red orbs that belonged to the dog demon before her, "You have to listen to mama. You were so brave to stand up to Naraku, but you must leave now. If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't…Please, run. Run back to the village and get Kaede to take the others to safety. They will need you. Inuyasha and I will handle things here." The pup began to shake his head and Kagome smiled a lifting of her lips that relayed only a false sense of security. The pride in her could not override the terror she felt when she thought of Naraku with his tentacles on her boy.

"Don't fight with me on this. As your pack leader I am commanding you. Run back to the village, to your pack. Go now!" Her tone became harsh and biting, as her pup shrank back his ears lowering.

"Go pup!" She screamed and he backed away, the fear in his eyes evident. It broke Kagome's heart to see her pup so, but it had to be done, because he had to be safe. That was all that mattered.

"Kagome!" Her eyes turned only to watch in horror as a tentacle swiped at her pup. A scream released itself from her throat as she watched in horror as he fell to the ground.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha's flying red haori flew past her, but her eyes never wavered from the form of her son. As he passed she could see the tears flying from the corner of his eyes and knew his pain was merely a fraction of what she felt.

Something inside of her broke like a dam and turning she eyed Naraku dangerously, the blood becoming molten lava as it swept through her veins. A searing heat rushed over her and instantly she felt her strength return as she rose from her prone position on feet that became increasingly stable.

As Naraku strangled the captured Inuyasha, he felt the sudden heat wash over him as he looked and saw Kagome rising, her miko power swirling around her like fire. The pink glow surrounding her was blinding as both he and Inuyasha shielded their eyes. In her hand the jewel glowed brightly, the darkness seeping from it to reveal only brightness as brilliant as the sun.

"That's impossible!" Naraku roared and lunged towards Kagome with all his might but was met with a knocked arrow in his face. Stopping he stared cross-eyed at the glowing tip of the shaft that pointed directly at him.

Kagome looked at him with hatred, hatred so deep that she nearly lost all control. Inuyasha a few feet away, looked up from the point where he had been dropped and gawked.

Her eyes always the color of the sky were beginning to bleed red in a manner like a demon's and his instincts roared at him to rescue her.

"So this is what happens when the protector of the Shikon no Tama becomes angry? I must say I rather like this side of you, my sweet." His feet backed up slowly as she stared him down, her stance superior to his in every way.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you to hell." Kagome hissed, her voice like venom as she aimed towards Naraku's evil heart.

For once Naraku faltered sensing the malice within her and then he grinned, a deliciously wicked sneer that made Kagome rethink her mercy.

"Do you hate me? Despise me for what I did to that brat? Why? He isn't even yours. Was this just some misguided attempt at playing house? Now tell me, who was to be your husband? Inuyasha? Or Sesshomaru? Do you want to know what happened to that dog?"

"Hold your tongue unless you want to lose it!" Kagome spat as she began to readjust her aim, pulling her string back, needing only a breath to make her strength complete.

"I tore him apart, bit by bit and left him festering in the forest where only the flies will find him!" Kagome lost it then and screamed releasing her arrow and watching it fly straight and true. She barely missed the sly grin on Naraku's features as the arrow traveled right through him, as if he had been ghost. Balking Kagome gaped towards the beast that had tried to kill all she held dear.

His laughter made her hatred grow as he sprung forward his tentacles racing towards her limbs as they crushed her against a tree.

Her newly healed body screamed out at her as the bark scratched her skin making her cry out. The gem, small and smooth as it was, slipped between her fingers as her strength waned. As it fell from her grasp she cried out again in horror as Naraku grabbed its dark form.

Eyes wide she registered that the small orb had been washed over with darkness as he took it into his hand and without pause swallowed it whole like candy.

Gulping its large surface down, the dark aura around his body intensified. He looked down at the miko smugly and bent his head towards her his lips brushing against her cheek in a light kiss.

"Foolish little miko. You should know by now hatred only leads to darkness and that's where I am king." His chuckle was lost on her as she was overcome by a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she inspected her aura to find it just as dark and terrible as his.

The darkness of his aura increased and washed over Kagome making her shiver from its immense power. The glee on his features was evident, mocking Kagome's horror at his strength.

"Kagura!" Naraku snapped and Kagome jerked to see the wind demoness begin her attack on the injured Inuyasha. Her body slumped as she finally realized the futility of their efforts, their numbers gone and their strength diminished. With the jewel within Naraku and her only hope occupied and weakening, Kagome felt her resolve crumble.

"Everyone is dead or dying, Kagome. You have no one left to you. It's a shame you're not as pretty as Kikyo." He bent forward and licked at her cheek, a move that made her shudder as the tears swept down her face. He licked one away relishing in the taste of her sorrow.

"Do you feel the end?" In that moment her breathing slowed and Kagome met Naraku's gaze with every ounce of her pride and strength. Her eyes bore into him, reminding herself of all the reasons why he was evil.

"You talk too much." Her body shifted and regulated all of her strength into one well-placed kick that's aim was true and placed itself neatly between Naraku's legs. Demon or not, Naraku was still a man and thus possessed a man's weakness.

His dark eyes bulged and he released his grip on Kagome as she landed on her feet, holding back the wince as the pain swept through her. Her hands automatically reached for another arrow and she let his soar to its target, feeling a small sense of glee as Naraku growled and began to lash out at her.

Her mind whirled as her vision blurred and she realized she was being pulled away from the oncoming attack. Instead of the heat that had been coursing through her, a comforting warm embrace encircled her and she felt something stir in her aura.

When her vision cleared she saw white and felt her heart skip as she stared at silky silver tresses, the color of moonlight. As her eyes traveled she found a sideways golden gaze regarding her, like bright orbs of the sun burning through her.

Her breath returned and with it a single a word, "Sesshomaru."

The demon before her turned back to their foe and with a swipe of his blade he forced Naraku back.

"So you survived. It seems I was mistaken in my trust." His eyes darted to Kagura who had stopped in her fight with Inuyasha the moment that Sesshomaru had arrived.

"It seems you were." Kagura's eyes moved to glare at Naraku just before she felt her body grow suddenly hot and then cold. Strangely enough there was no pain, only shock as her body stumbled to catch up with its senses. Her feet suddenly brought her down to the ground, allowing her head to roll back so she could look up. Inuyasha's stood above her, Tessaiga glinting in the new sunlight.

As she lay there she smiled, knowing that she had finally taken control of her life and thwarted Naraku.

"Kagome, remember who you fight for." Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru who had managed to half turn towards her, seemingly unconcerned with Kagura's demise. His eyes bore into hers and she fought to break his gaze afraid to be entrapped. His words were laced with a meaning she couldn't fathom and she felt foolish for not grasping their intention.

She had little time to ponder when he turned in time to take on one of Naraku's tentacles. Her breath fluttered as she was returned to her senses in time to take note of the tears that littered Sesshomaru's haori. She couldn't imagine what could have happened to cause him to be so injured and it tore at her heart.

Not skipping a beat, Inuyasha darted to attack Naraku from behind jumping to swipe his blade in one fluid motion. A tentacle swung at him and he jumped with limber feet dodging another swing as Naraku laughed at the two of them.

"You idiots, with the power of the jewel you are no match for me." Naraku's dark aura increased and filled the clearing they had made for themselves deep in the forest. The animals had since fled leaving their homes behind to withstand the destruction. Other demons remained at a safe distance, sensing the enormity of the powers colliding in titanic proportions.

"I can sense your auras as if you were right beside me. No matter where you are I can sense you." As if to prove his point, a tentacle lashed out behind him heading straight for Inuyasha while his eyes remained straight and forward.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha screamed as he lowered his sword watching the power arc from it towards the tentacles.

"You are not darkness." Kagome turned only to catch Sesshomaru jumping away from her towards the fight, Bakusaiga at the ready as it disintegrated parts of Naraku in his path.

The spider demon was beginning to grow, his tentacles lurching out with spikes surrounding him in a protective barrier. Even with their demon speed, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having difficulty trying to get to Naraku and when they did his aura blocked their attacks with ease.

Naraku was effectively toying with them, biding his time to drink in his own superiority. Their combined efforts were no match for Naraku while he still had the jewel.

Their only option was to somehow extract the jewel from Naraku and then deal a killing blow. Kagome knew this as did her friends, but they were at a loss as to how to accomplish this. None of their attacks could pierce through his aura.

Breaking down in despair, Kagome crumpled to the floor, her eyes wandering over to a small whimpering sound. Hearing Haru, her heart lifted and she crawled to her son's side eagerly hoping he was alright.

The dog form had since dissipated leaving the small humanoid form of a toddler before her. She reached out a hand smoothing back blood soaked hair as she tried to comfort her son.

"Mama." He whispered and she leaned forward shushing him as tears began to flow freely. Her guilt crumpled her hope as she looked at his small broken body, her anger at Naraku palpable.

With a sudden realization she stopped her thoughts remembering that it was her job as his mother to protect him and she had failed. She should have done better by him and kept him safe from harm. He was only a child, so small and frail and yet he had tried to protect her.

She looked at Haru who had managed to open his eyes weakly as he gazed up at her. The powers within her desperately ached to heal him, but she was afraid. She was afraid that with her taint she would further harm him. Looking to her hand she could almost make out the dark aura surrounding her. She could feel it too, the deep rooted anger and hatred that had seeped into her aura.

It was her hatred of Naraku that had allowed her to regain her powers, but in the end it had cost her. Unable to fight or help, even to heal a person she loved, her heart thrummed with self-pity.

"Daddy?" Haru asked quietly and Kagome turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru, relieved to see him still fighting with renewed strength. She felt the ghost of a smile spread on her lips at the thought of Sesshomaru and then something within her shifted. Startled, Kagome inspected her aura disgusted with its darkness, but buried within it was something more. Warmth spread through her as she caressed the part of her aura that was a part of Sesshomaru's. It welcomed her touch in reassuring bursts of strength as she felt safety flood through her.

Even from a distance, Sesshomaru was comforting her in his own way. As he fought to protect her and their son, he still managed to lend her a little bit of of his strength.

Her eyes widened as she remembered his words telling her to remember who she fought for.

As she stared at Haru, she had to put her pup at the top of the list, followed by her other children Shippo and Rin. She fought for her friends, Sango and Miroku who had been waylaid by Naraku's vile scheme. The burning of her hatred began to boil to the surface and then something cooling washed over her as Sesshomaru's aura engulfed her pushing back the darkness within her.

Surprised by the sudden ferocity of his aura, Kagome fought against the darkness too. She wanted to be pure again so she could help her friends. If her powers were pure then she could penetrate Naraku's shield and get the jewel away from him. Perhaps that was what Sesshomaru was hinting at?

She had to fix her aura and in order to do that she had to fight the hatred of Naraku in her heart with something more pleasant. The simple conclusion was love and protection. She needed love to combat the darkness. She needed to fight Naraku not out of revenge but out of love for her friends. She needed to protect them, not avenge them. It was a fine line, but one so important.

Releasing a tight breath, Kagome calmed her body and began to fill her mind with all the people she loved and hoped to protect. She had to remember why she was fighting Naraku and why it was important. Naraku may be evil, but she was no better than him by letting her hatred get the better of her.

The taint on her soul began to wash away as she was filled with the love she felt for her friends, for her family, and for the children. Her aura began to turn, the black filtering out to be filled with the bright luminescent pink.

She felt light and airy once more, no longer weighed down by the hardness in her heart. Her strength returned and instantly she set her hands to her son, healing his wounds and bringing life into his eyes.

"I'm going to protect you, Haru. I just need you to stay here. No matter what happens. I love you so much." She leaned forward and gathered the small warm body in her hands as she enjoyed the feel of her son against her body.

This was what she was fighting for, the love between two people. She wanted to share the feeling she had with everyone, but first there was Naraku. Brushing back Haru's hair, she kissed his forehead and pointed to the spot where she wanted him to wait.

"Mama will be back. I promise." She whispered before turning to the fight.

Naraku turned as soon as he felt the shift in her aura and was on his guard. The two demon auras before him glowed strongly allowing him to sense their every movement, but Kagome's aura was like a blazing sun, its tendrils reaching out towards him.

He narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to her. His calculating mind took in her strengths and weaknesses. His power all-consuming as it was, she could not possibly withstand him, but that didn't mean she wasn't a threat. She had been a thorn in his side for too long and he moved in for the kill.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers, I have reached over 100 which is a more than all my other stories combined. You guys are great! **

**The story is wrapping up, so tune in next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: Ending

_An end in the linear sense is completion; cyclically it is only another beginning._

* * *

Kagome felt pure. As her aura swirled mixed with Sesshomaru's that was the only way to describe the sensation. She was neither hot nor cold, but it felt as if her nerves were tingling with excitement.

Her aura was bright even for her eyes and she could feel the full power circling around her. Despite her increase in strength she knew it would not be enough to combat a Naraku who was infused with a tainted and whole Shikon no Tama. She needed to come up with a plan.

A blur of white passed by her and she absorbed the actions of Sesshomaru slowly as he shielded her from an attack. Naraku had turned fully to face Kagome his aura spreading to oppress hers like a tsunami upon a lone island. He sought to engulf her and possibly take her into him.

Inuyasha too jumped forward, his body still struggling to recover from his illness. He shared a look with his brother as they attacked together.

The attack of Bakusaiga and Tessaiga together made a dent in Naraku's aura, causing their enemy to scowl. Alone the two brothers could only injure Naraku but not defeat him. However, perhaps with her power combined they could put a dent in his aura and allow for an opening. Everything would have to happen quickly before Naraku caught on, but Kagome was prepared to take that risk.

Taking out an arrow Kagome affixed it to her bow and drew from her aura and her priestess magic tying to her arrow with all her strength. She pulled the taut string tensely breathing as she did, watching the swirls of white and pink make the arrow glow.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Attack together!" She released her arrow watching as the slim piece of wood sailed through the sky her power swirling impatiently. The two brothers followed her command promptly and attacked, Inuyasha with his Wind Scar and Sesshomaru's Corrosive Wave hit Naraku's aura. Together with her arrow caused an explosion that blinded the group. Jumping to his side, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Throw me!" He looked at her inquisitively and he seemed to want to say no, but his quick mind ascertained that their opening to defeat Naraku would pass if he delayed, so he did as she wished. He took her into his arms and jump towards Naraku letting her jump off of him when they broke through the opening in his aura.

Naraku still blinded by the light opened his eyes to see Kagome before him, her hand against his chest as she sent her purifying energies into him.

Naraku let out a scream and went for her neck with his hands. Kagome pressed harder, fighting back her own scream as the miasma around his body burned her skin. Her hands felt like they were on fire, a burning so hot it was almost cold. The pain was working its way up her arm and she noticed a flash of red.

Beside her Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had jumped through. With a swing of his Tessaiga, Naraku was no longer reaching out to Kagome. He scream of pain gave Kagome the last bit of time she needed and with all her strength she pushed her power into Naraku and purified him along with the jewel.

A flash of light surrounded the battlefield like an explosion and for a moment all was quiet.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was in a field with clear blue skies over her. She heard a groan and turned to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind her on their backs, slowly recovering from the attack. As Kagome looked down she could see the burnt flesh of her hands and arms. It burned for her to move her fingers and she tried to fight back tears as she regarded her wounds.

"Kagome! Where the hell are we?" Inuyasha was rubbing his head and from his position behind her was unable to see the look on her face as she regarded her hands.

Sesshomaru who had recovered more efficiently saw her sadness and with his left hand blocked her vision of her wounds.

"All wounds heal with time." He said softly and she could appreciate the significance of his words. He had lost his whole arm and had grown it back later. However, their situations were different. She was not a demon with special healing abilities. Even her miko abilities would be unable to heal such severe wounds.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered and looked away from her hands and Sesshomaru. He turned his head allowing her moment of grief. Instead he focused on trying to decipher their whereabouts. It was not a place he recognized immediately and that bothered him, however he was sure he knew of it.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he stifled a growl as he turned to see a woman in armor and priestess garb. Her black hair rested casually against her back and he noticed suddenly that there was no wind in this place.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru could sense the immense power radiating off of her in heat waves. Her eyes seemed to glisten with wisdom and knowing as she regarded the group before her.

"Who the hell is this? Where are we?" Inuyasha's impatience was growing in bounds and his words caught the woman's attention. Her gaze swept slowly over to his regarding him for a moment more. Her thoughts unreadable she opened her mouth to speak.

"You are inside the Shikon no Tama in a place between worlds where time cannot enter. I am Midoriko the creator of the jewels and an inhabitant of this world." Kagome was the first to regain her composure. Beside her Sesshomaru's body was tense as if he expected an attack at any moment, but the priestess Midoriko seemed truthful as if her soul had told her so.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked softly finally attempting to stand. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted cautiously to watch her, before turning back to Midoriko. The priestess watched this curiously as she began her trek forward to bring herself closer to the group.

"A long time ago I fought to keep a demon at bay who sought to bring harm to my people. He had absorbed the heart of a human man who had become corrupted and the bodies of lesser demons to increase his power and so we were evenly matched in strength. Knowing neither of us could be defeated I took the spirit of the demon and locked it within myself. This led to my demise but not before the Shikon no Tama was born locking both of us in an eternal battle within its walls.

"In time I sought a replacement for our miserable existence and so chose Naraku and Kikyo to serve as my replacement. When Kikyo died, it became your task, Kagome, to succeed her as my replacement." Kagome's eyes went wide as the priestess approached. She stood now at the span of two arms lengths from her regarding her seriously. Her eyes bore into Kagome and the young miko bit her lip.

From behind her Inuyasha rushed forward, brandishing his sword.

"No way in hell is Kagome staying here! You got that she is going back with me, even if I have to fight you for it." Midoriko's eyes shifted to Inuyasha sharply and lifting her hand sent but a fraction of her power his way sending him sprawling back a good distance away. Kagome turned watching her friend fly.

"Hey! You didn't have to do that." Leaving Sesshomaru's side, Kagome ran to Inuyasha and looked over satisfied to see he was only cut and maybe a little bruised. His pride had probably been hurt more than anything.

"What do you want with Kagome now?" Sesshomaru asked tensely his eyes still regarding Midoriko like an enemy. In front of him the priestess expanded her aura and Sesshomaru's rose to meet hers. Although auras cannot be easily seen, the friction that was created when their auras met caused the air to crackle with electricity.

"Well with Naraku dead, it leaves only the need for another demon to succeed him." Her eyes regarded him seriously and he narrowed his golden orbs even more at her insinuation.

"This Sesshomaru is not a puppet for your games, miko." His words came out more as a growl than actual speech and Midoriko could clearly see the anger rising in the demon before her. Narrowing her eyes further she took the time to walk around him, skirting the edges of where his aura extended to press against hers.

His eyes followed her every movement as she circled him finally coming to his other side where her brown gaze clashed with his.

Kagome satisfied that Inuyasha was better rushed to Sesshomaru's side stopping a few steps away at the immensity of his aura. Without hesitating she extended her aura towards his calmly allowing him to register her on the outskirts of his consciousness. Immediately his aura engulfed her and she allowed it to reveling in the feeling of warmth and safety. Surrounded by his aura she could sense Sesshomaru's power and, most of all, his health.

His strength seemed to have returned compared to when she had left him, as ill as he had been. His features too looked vibrant. Only his haori, ripped and torn revealed that he had been in a fight at all.

"You can't get Sesshomaru to fight me!" Crossing her arms, Kagome lifted her chin challenging Midoriko. The older priestess regarded the girl before her, her eyes darting between the demon lord and girl.

"So you have claimed her, but not mated her, then? Interesting. Very unusual behavior for one such as yourself, Sesshomaru. I wonder if your father knows what you did." That earned a low growl in her direction as Sesshomaru stood up straighter.

"My father died at the hands of a demon saving the hanyou's life." Midoriko traced where his finger pointed to Inuyasha who had finally gotten up. His lips pressed together thinly he had since joined the group though he remained a small distance away, just observing.

"I thought I noticed a family resemblance." Stepping away from Sesshomaru she retracted her aura and turned away. It seemed the priestess was deep in thought as she regarded the endless scenic view before her.

Kagome could feel the sorrow come off of the woman in waves as if the skies had clouded because she wished it. Regarding the woman, Kagome could understand her feelings. Having to be locked in an endless battle that separated her from the world she knew and from her friends and loved ones. No one remembered such little details in the legends and it was this that the woman lamented on.

"Maybe the answer isn't violence. Maybe it's peace." Kagome spoke softly her voice rising as she to a normal volume. However in her tone she placed her hope and her own sorrow.

If she were separated from the ones she loved would she not feel as Midoriko did. The need to find an exit from her existence was pressed upon her so tightly it must be suffocating. But perhaps there was another way, another way at freedom.

The woman in return looked to her side, the corner of her gaze regarding Kagome.

"What do you suggest, young miko?" Whether the title was meant as an insult or not, Kagome wasn't sure but she wasn't going to bristle her feathers over something so trivial. She had enough practice mastering emotions around Sesshomaru and it was time to put her skills to the test.

"Let me release your spirit from this cage. Without you the jewel will cease to exist and will lose its power. Then maybe we can stop this endless chain of killing and hurting. Naraku destroyed so many lives and if it was all for the sake of this jewel, then maybe the world would be better off without it." Kagome had stepped forward testing her boundaries. When the older miko did not move Kagome moved forward again this time allowing her hand to reach out and touch the miko's shoulder in a friendly and caring gesture. The sudden contact sent a flash of pain through her body as her still simmering flesh buckled under its use.

Midoriko's eyes traced Kagome's touching briefly on her scarred hands. Sensing the strength within such a young heart she saw within the girl a startling similarity to herself when she had once believed in hope. That hope that had diminished from the wear and tear of the world upon her heart made the priestess remember what she had dreamed when she was younger. She had dreamed as all youths in a world where peace was ever present. Until now she had believed that meant the eradication of all demons, but now as she sensed within the miko's aura the mark of the demon lord's she wondered what events had led such opposites to come together.

Her eyes made their way to Inuyasha whose eyes narrowed in response. She traced his features, the strong mark of Taisho buried in him mixed with the weakness of humans. In her time hanyou's were killed on the spot but it appeared things had changed. Perhaps it was for the better.

Despite her thoughts, Midoriko was reminded that the world outside her jewel was no longer hers. It belonged to her descendants and the people of that time. Who was she to interfere with their existence when she had been so long absent?

Deep inside she yearned to be free, but now it was not a matter of living, but perhaps it was her time to die. With sudden hope she imagined the feeling of being reunited with the friends and family she had left behind so long ago.

Returning from the recesses of her mind, her thoughts complete she met Kagome's gaze. The girls' blue eyes sparkled with hope and leaning forward Midoriko took the girls' hands in her own, watched as Kagome perceptively winced but kept her head high.

"Perhaps that is the best course of action, but tell me young priestess, what do you hope to accomplish when the jewel is gone?" As Kagome opened her mouth she felt something cool touch her hands and could feel Midoriko reach out with her priestess powers engulfing her hands. Her mouth closed briefly as she met Midoriko's gaze.

The elder priestess looked unfazed as she poured more of her healing into Kagome's wounds. As the feeling of cold melted away from the tips of her fingers it was replaced by heat that crawled from her fingernails up her the expanse of her fingers, pooling into her palm, and extending in tendrils through her arm. The burnt flesh began to recede slowly, being replaced by new skin that was colored red.

"I want demons and humans to live in peace. With the help of my friends, maybe we can change the minds of the world. Then there can really be peace, peace between species." The red of the new flesh began to lighten resulting in only the pale afterglow of new skin. Only the burns on her fingers remained as Midoriko's abilities healed her hands as she had her arms.

"How can you be so certain that this is the correct path?" Midoriko asked then as she stared more intently into Kagome's eyes. Afraid to break her gaze Kagome mustered her strength not to look away under her intimidating glare.

"That's the thing. I know the future, a future where demons are only myth and legends. I don't want that future. I want a future where my adoptive children and my future children live in harmony with demons. Evil is not species specific or beings such as Naraku would not exist. That's why I want to prevent what happened from ever happening again. All I need if for the people to believe that I can come true and it will." Her resolve nearly at an end, Kagome added a bit of certainty to her words. Still staring into Midoriko's gaze Kagome felt her hands leave hers and the cooling sensation that followed afterwards. Looking down to her hands she could see they were returned to their original look, new skin and all. A smile of gratefulness graced her lips and as she looked up to thank the older miko she was surprised when Midoriko pressed her forehead against Kagome's.

"Then take this with my blessing, young miko. I give to thee my power and my knowledge so it will aid you in your quest. I look forward to watching your future unfold, little one. Do not forget your words to me this day, or you will become no better than I." With a smile Midoriko stepped away and Kagome watched in horror as the world around them, the serene plains began to melt from her vision. She reached out to Midoriko only to find the priestess was not there.

Instead her reality was replaced with the world she had left behind, in a clearing where only a crater remained of the battle that had taken place only a moment ago. It felt like longer as Kagome examined the dirt, still warm from the explosion and the smoke from nearby trees still wafting into the air.

She turned and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha behind her, looking around realizing they had returned to their original time.

As Kagome's eyes scanned the area she saw a brown tuft of fur and remembered Haru. Darting past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha she sprinted to the spot where she had left her son, wounded from Naraku's attack. Seeing him, Kagome gasped seeing that he had returned to his human form. His little body looked even worse than it had the night he submitted to Sesshomaru.

As she bent over him, her hands automatically extended and began to emit a pink aura around her son. As if unbidden the knowledge of healing came to her and she felt her power surge like a waterfall over a cliff as it surrounded her pup.

Immediately his strength began to return as she sensed his pain and hurt begin to leave. Then in a matter of minutes just as Midoriko had healed her burns so did Kagome heal her son.

When Haru opened his big brown eyes, Kagome's heart jumped in her chest. He turned smiling up to his mother and she collected him in her arms, happy to see him better. A low rumble vibrated in his chest and it made Kagome smile to see his comforting mannerisms.

Looking up Haru scented his father and with wide hopeful eyes he reached out his small arms to Sesshomaru who had joined Kagome.

With a ghost of a smile Sesshomaru took the pup and Kagome into his arm letting his aura wash over them both.

Afraid to interrupt the moment Inuyasha looked away, his ears flat against his head as he looked around the battlefield. There was quite a mess to be cleaned up but at least it was over. In the middle of the crater a flash of pink caught his eye and he noticed the small gem glistening in the sunlight right where Naraku had met his last. Beside it was a man he had never seen before, a human man with the same features as Naraku. However where Naraku's features had been dark with sharp angles, this man had a softness to his face with hair that was dark but not the midnight black it had been before.

Inuyasha padded to the center and took the pink jewel between his claws feeling the warmth the jewel emitted.

For a moment it crossed his mind to make a wish to be a full demon, but he remembered Kagome. Turning he could see Kagome standing with Haru still in her arms, the boy clutching her as if she planned to leave him again. Sesshomaru had left the small group and disappeared to the side.

Surprise made Inuyasha's brows rise as he saw where Sesshomaru was walking. Hidden in the forest was Kagura, her lips twisted into the slightest smile and her muscles so relaxed she looked at peace.

Inuyasha followed after Sesshomaru as he watched his brother cradle the woman's body almost affectionately. He was about to retort that it was a stupid thing to do to show sympathy for the enemy when he saw Kagura's red eyes open slightly. She stared directly at Inuyasha and called his name. With her strength fading, the sound was gurgled and lost in her throat. He could see the intense pain it took for her to try and swallow and wet her lips.

Lifting his wrist, Sesshomaru let what was left of the sleeves of his haori fall backwards and he bit into his wrist with his fangs and brought the blood to Kagura's red lips.

"No Sesshomaru. It was my…gift to you. I am done, so let me…die." Gasping she turned back to Inuyasha who had come forward hesitantly, more out of curiosity than anything.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo…she's…east of here past the river…a cave…she is there. She loves…" Kagura's hacking cough halted her words but still she tried to speak. Inuyasha watched her fight with her words as Sesshomaru held her. All at once Sesshomaru's eyes looked up to Inuyasha's and he seemed to be urging his brother to do something.

Ears still folded flat against his head, Inuyasha leaned over Kagura, "Thanks Kagura. I'll find her." That seemed to be enough for Kagura as she struggled to breathe her last as her lungs began to fail. When she finally gasped her last her body lay still, her chest falling as her spirit left her body. Without Tenseiga, Sesshomaru could no longer resurrect her although he owed her a great debt. Her blood had saved him and even though he had known she was too close to death he had tried to save her in return.

Closing her eyes Sesshomaru laid her down on the floor of the forest watching her only for a moment more. He was not one to weep over death, but somewhere deep inside him her death had touched him and he was not going to deny it this time.

When Sesshomaru looked back down to Kagura's form, he could see that her body was disintegrating into tiny dark particles that floated into the wind dispersing into dust. Only a shadow remained where she had been, only her blood within his veins mourned her.

Looking up his eyes met Inuyasha's and he could sense a war within the hanyou as he turned his gaze to the jewel. Sesshomaru may be Inuyasha's older brother but the time had long since passed when he could council his brother on his conscience. Instead he merely watched until Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and entrapped the jewel in his fist. Then turning his head away he extended his arm to Sesshomaru.

His quick action startled Sesshomaru.

"Well go on take it!" Inuyasha shouted, still unable to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. Extending his hand so that it was underneath Inuyasha's he watched the hanyou release the jewel as if doing so took the last of his resolve. Closing his claws around the jewel he watched Inuyasha seem to breathe easier. Looking to his brother, his ears seemed to move back up.

"Keh, nothing great about being a full blooded demon anyways. I'm going to go find Kikyo. Watch over Kagome, ya bastard." He mumbled the last part knowing it did not need to be said but he did anyways to satisfy his ego. In his mind he liked to think he had given Kagome to Sesshomaru instead of his brother taking her from him. Luckily Sesshomaru was not about to contest it with him as the hanyou took off towards the east to find Kikyo according to Kagura's instructions.

Kagome came upon Sesshomaru standing solitarily over the patch of land where Kagura had once lain. She turned Haru's gaze into her chest so the boy would not see. Looking up to Sesshomaru she watched his head nod in answer to her unspoken question.

"And Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Gone to find the dead miko." Even Sesshomaru's voice was soft on this somber of days and Kagome could sense the emotion behind his words, finally glad that he was opening up to her.

"So she was still alive then?" A curt nod was all she was to receive in reply as Sesshomaru brushed past her. Looking back to Kagura's deathbed she offered a silent prayer for the wind demoness somehow knowing in the end she had been noble in her heart.

She followed Sesshomaru's steps hesitantly as Haru continued to curl into her arms. He passed by Naraku/Onigumo's body giving only a glance in his direction before continuing to the side where a wounded wolf prince was groaning. His legs seemed to be healing slowly from Naraku's particular extraction method of the jewel shards earlier in the battle. The rest of him was bruised with some scratches and he was nursing a growing knot in the back of his head where he had hit a tree.

While his superficial wounds were mild the others such as his legs seemed worse. When Kagome came upon him she gasped and fell to her knees, letting Haru down on the ground as she crawled to his side.

"Kouga, just take it easy. I'm going to try and heal you." She whispered hurriedly as she opened herself up to Midoriko's knowledge and began to try and renew the strength of his legs. Luckily she was able to heal his legs to the status they had been at before the shards had ever been there.

As Kagome withdrew her hands she felt an intense fatigue suddenly creep up on her. Rubbing her temples she could see Kouga standing and trying out his restored legs out of the corner of her eyes.

"Thanks Kagome, I am sure going to miss those shards though." He took a step and sighed feeling the difference in the contours of his muscles. It seemed harder to walk now than previously and while he had always been a fast runner, there was nothing that compared to running as fast as the wind. He was going to miss it.

As Kouga relinquished himself to the idea that he was never going to run as fast again he looked over to Kagome. His eyes traced hers making their way to Sesshomaru who was slightly distracted with Haru.

"I guess this is it then." Kouga said slowly wandering if Kagome would take his meaning. The miko in turn looked at him questioningly.

"You're leaving?" She asked and he hoped it was because she wanted him around forever. Of course he had come to realize she had never had such feelings for him as he wanted and his pack instincts were upset that she had become the alpha female of another's pack. Still there was still hope and he was going to offer it to her anyways.

"You could come with me, become the alpha of wolves for a change. We are a lot less smelly than dogs, ya know." He grinned as he heard a low pitched growl meant for his ears only. Sesshomaru's eyes were watching him dangerously and he knew he could only push the daiyoukai so far before he attacked. Still he was going to take that chance, if it meant gaining Kagome as a mate.

Kagome smiled sweetly and stood to meet him. She embraced him quickly and stood back, biting her lip. He sighed as he watched her struggle to say the words he did not wish to hear. He had known her decision the second she looked at him, but he still had hope.

"I already have a pack Kouga, but I could always use my friends. Promise you will come and visit?" That wolfish grin returned, but there was not as much feeling behind it as normal. He tried to put up a good face but it was hard to look into her deep blue eyes and not feel regret and even jealously that she had chosen another.

"I'll visit and you know Kagome you could always change your mind. My arms are always open." He winked and took a step back as another low pitched growl warned him away. Smiling to the daiyoukai he bowed to Kagome.

"Well I'm off, Ginta and Hakkaku are probably lost without me. Besides I have to spread the word that Naraku is gone! You know how it is." He gave a grin as he waved running off. Somehow it was too hard for him to say goodbye and he sped away disheartened that he was no longer a fast runner and that he would not be taking an alpha female home.

Deep inside he had given up hope some time ago that she would be his, but as Inuyasha failed to make a move and Sesshomaru had always been aloof, he kept his beliefs deep in his heart that she would eventually join him. However it seemed the daiyoukai had finally opened up more. He could scent the youkai in her aura, marked as a pack member. Without the alpha's permission, Kouga could never obtain Kagome, so why bother. Still he would check back once more to see if just maybe she could love a wolf instead of a dog.

Kagome watched him go a little surprised she had not been given the opportunity to at least formally say goodbye, but she knew his reasons. She could see it clearly in his eyes.

Turning back to Sesshomaru she felt the sudden urge to get as far away from this battlefield as possible. The blood and the memories were too much for her to bear. With sudden clarity she remembered the jewel shard. Before she could open her mouth Sesshomaru held it out for her, its glowing and pure form still intact.

As her fingers encased themselves around the spherical jewel she was tempted to make a wish but uncertainties held her back. It was dangerous to leave it alone as it was, basically begging another crow to come snatch it, but she had to do some things first before she was potentially thrust back into the future for the rest of time.

"Sesshomaru, can you take me to Kaede's village? I need to check on my friends." He nodded and held out his hand. Gathering Haru into her arms she felt Sesshomaru's hand snake around her waist as they were lifted into the air by his youkai cloud.

"Oh I almost forgot about Ah-Un. They must have run off from the battle." Sesshomaru nodded against the top of her head as if to console her of her worries.

"I will call for him when we return to the old miko." His words were lost to her in the howling of the winds as they swept around her. However she only had to sustain the speed temporarily as they reached their destination quickly.

Kagome jumped off and walked quickly into Kaede's hut surprised to find her friends sitting up groggily in their pallets. Miroku seemed the most awake, his eyes staring at his palm as he fingered the skin.

"So you defeated Naraku?" Sango whispered her eyes darting from Miroku's newly healed palm to Kagome who seemed breathless with the evidence of battle lingering on her clothes.

"Ya, after all this time."

"Mama!" Shippo ran to her embracing her as Kagome hugged him back. As Sesshomaru entered behind his eyes automatically wandered to Rin who seemed better but not fully healed.

He strode over slowly and kneeled down to view her better.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Did you defeat that mean demon?" Her tired eyes fought to stay awake, but she had lost too much strength while in her coma-like state. Kaede beside her was force feeding her some stew to help her build her strength.

"Yes, Rin." When he spoke to Rin his features always softened just a little. He may be harsh with Haru sometimes but he could be caring.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked suddenly. She had noticed immediately when Inuyasha did not appear. Although she had not been awake when he left, Kaede had filled her and Miroku in on the events that had transpired. Inuyasha may have recovered faster than the humans, but Kaede had been quite clear on the fact that he was not at full strength. That coupled with a fight with Naraku did not bode well for the hanyou. So when he did not return with Kagome and Sesshomaru, Sango immediately began to question his whereabouts, the worst scenarios playing out in her mind.

"He went to find Kikyo, which is where we are going next. Kagura made it sound like Kikyo was at Naraku's hideout which means there could be others." Kagome was tired. Although she had slept during their travels she had slept fitfully and used a lot of her energy fighting.

She yawned and stood looking to Haru who had curled up beside Rin to comfort her.

"Haru honey, listen carefully," She bent over him and made him face her watching him blink lazily back to her.

"This time you have to stay here. There is no more danger, mama just needs to leave to go find Uncle Inuyasha and then she will be back. I need you to stay and protect Rin, she is still sick and she needs you here to comfort her." Kagome looked pointedly at Rin who caught on quickly. Giving a fake cough she held out her arms for Haru. Haru panicked when he heard her be sick and he sniffed her to determine the reason for her ailment.

"You're going to stay with Rin and keep Rin company, right Haru? Rin would feel much better if you were here." Haru whined in a high pitched squeal as he begged Kagome not to go. His pack instincts screamed at him to stay with his mother and he was conflicted that he had been given the task to protect his adoptive sister.

Kagome offered a sweet smile and a nod to Rin. Ruffling her son's hair she tried to calm his instincts and force him to stay. He had been rather disobedient lately when it came to following after her and this time she wanted him to rest. He was tired from fighting and although he was healed physically his aura was weak. He however refused to acknowledge his own weakness.

"Kagome, Miroku and I are coming with you. I have to know…Kohaku…is he…?" Sango could not finish her sentence and Kagome wasn't going to force her. She wanted to know the fate of the others who had held shards as well. The importance of their last mission was not lost on them, but Kagome needed just a moment to rest.

Kaede offered her a bowl of soup one which she ate vigorously not of hunger but because of the time constraints. They needed to leave and they were wasting time.

While Kagome ate, Sesshomaru stared at the pup, pride swelling in him that this pup was part of his pack. Although it had made his beast rise to defend the small being when he had seen his pup try to protect his mother he could understand the need and reasoning.

Now, however, his pup needed to rest. He kept his eyes open but he was pushing himself. Haru watched Kagome tirelessly and as she finally readied to go he whimpered again. He was afraid, afraid that when Kagome left she would not come back.

"You must be strong pup. I will protect your mother. Your job is to stay and protect the rest of the pack here." His voice was soft so the others in the room could not hear him. Haru with his sensitive hearing understood perfectly but he still continued to whine.

"No daddy! No go! Pwease!" He curled into Sesshomaru burying his nose in his father's blood stained haori. The smell of the others coated his father's scent but he could still smell Sesshomaru's overwhelming scent.

Haru had come close to losing his parents, so terribly close and he had nearly lost his own life in return. He could still see that other demon fighting with his father and the smell of death around him. The way his mother had been alone and pushed him to panic. If Kagome was alone then that meant his father was dead. Here and now Sesshomaru remained with him and he wanted to remember the smell of his father.

Haru whined again, his eyes wide as he pleaded with his father and pushed back tears. He expected to be reprimanded with a sharp growl but this time he was not. Sesshomaru patted his back gently with a feather light touch. Then he released the low and rumbling growl that soothed Haru.

Exhausted as he was from his fight and healing he could not battle against his fatigue any longer. Sesshomaru was betting on that and increased his rumble just so it was loud enough for Rin to hear. She had laid down some time ago, still drained from being awake.

As Haru fell into a light sleep, Sesshomaru waited until he felt his body begin to twitch with dreams. Satisfied that his pup had finally fallen into a deep enough sleep, Sesshomaru shifted him and laid him against Rin's cold body. Wrapping her arm around her adoptive brother, Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru as Haru curled up against her.

As a final measure Sesshomaru rested his mokomoko-sama on top of his young ward and adoptive son. His scent would keep the pup satisfied that he was there and if awoke before Sesshomaru returned it would assure him that the daiyoukai would return.

"We should leave before he wakes up." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome who was looking at him with a serene expression. He nodded at her as she turned away. Sango and Miroku filed out of the small hut behind Kagome, Kilala following in her kitten form.

"Kaede, if Haru wakes up. Please keep him here by any means necessary or he'll try to follow." Kagome's tone was hard as she regarded her friend in hopes that it would instill a sense of seriousness of the situation. The old miko nodded, her lips pressed tightly together.

"Thank you so much Kaede. I don't know what we would have done without your help." Her tone lighter this time, Kagome wished to show her appreciation for the old miko's help. They already owed Kaede much and the old miko never asked of them in return. Hopefully one day they could show their appreciation full, but now was not the time.

"Ye need not thank me, Kagome. All ye are family to me." Kagome smiled before turning back to Sesshomaru who was waiting patiently. Sango and Miroku were already settled on Kilala in her giant cat form.

She looked hesitantly to Miroku and Sango and realized that although Kilala was large in her grown form she was not large enough to support three adults. That left only Sesshomaru who was watching her curiously. Suddenly embarrassed Kagome felt heat flood to her cheeks at the realization that no one had really seen the intimacy she now shared with Sesshomaru and that this would be the first time. She looked to the side to see Ah-Un flying down his heads bobbing in the wind.

He landed next to Sesshomaru nuzzling the great lord with one of his heads. As Sesshomaru stared at her more intimately she realized then that her assumptions had been wrong. As she neared the two headed dragon and Sesshomaru she watched the demon lord break their shared gaze and turn towards the east.

"We will follow Inuyasha's scent and Kagura's directions. Stay close to me." Sesshomaru spoke more to Kagome, knowing that the others would follow her without question. If he was miffed over Kagome's hesitation, he did not show it.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to stay true to the original plot that allowed for the redemption of certain characters.**

**Only 4 more chapters to go until the end!**


	21. Chapter 21: Nuzzling

_Cheek to cheek, the feel of your warmth on mine, nuzzle me softly._

* * *

The flight to Naraku's lair was quiet and cold. Having only flown with Sesshomaru, Kagome began to recognize just how cold it was up in the air. With Sesshomaru's mokomoko-sama and his body wrapped around hers, couple with Haru's warm body, she had never felt cold. Now she shivered atop Ah-Un as the two headed dragon zigzagged in the sky.

The pack demon followed his master who often dipped and turned as he tried to sniff out the trail. Behind her Miroku and Sango followed on Kilala, their ride seeming far smoother and steady than hers.

As a wave of nausea rushed through her, Kagome grabbed on to Ah's neck clenching at his scales. He turned his head as if in question as she leaned over.

Her air sickness was catching up with her quickly.

"Please fly straighter. I don't think I can take much more…" The words were lost as she gave out a yelp. In a sharp change in direction Ah-Un began to dip downwards as he followed Sesshomaru to the ground floor.

Kagome's stomach went flying in her chest as her skin went cold. She held her lips shut strongly as they finally landed. Her head dizzy from the sickness and the excitement made her stumble, nearly falling off her mount.

Ah-Un gave a jump of their back to try and keep her steady as she suddenly realized that she was falling.

Two warm arms caught her and dragged her down slowly so that she was sitting on the ground. Normally she would have been more concerned about the twigs and grass that scraped against her thighs, but right now she was just trying to keep the trees from spinning around her.

Taking deep breaths her heart rate began to slow and her head ceased its spinning. Her stomach still queasy had abated its need to regurgitate allowing her to take in her surroundings.

Kilala with her carriers dropped down behind her, they too staring ahead. A dark cave with vines hanging over the entrance welcomed their sight. The cave seemed ominous, dark and mysterious. This was the kind of cave that tended to house large and dangerous animals in the darkness, like a trap waiting to be sprung. The danger was reflected in the silence of the forest around them. The very birds that often tweeted happily in their nests were absent, leaving only the rustling of leave in the wind as the only sound.

Sesshomaru stared at the cave entrance for a moment, his form overbearing and menacing. His golden eyes seemed to search for something that wasn't there when he turned his head slightly to the right.

"Inuyasha is near." He said in warning. Turning to the right of the cave he stepped slowly over fallen trees and rustling leaves. His footsteps were silent making sight the only sense available to the group to use to follow him.

If the daiyoukai was wary of this place then so would they be.

Sango stepped over to Kagome helping to lift her. Although still weak herself, the taijiya had become strong with resolve to find her missing brother. Worry was etched on her features with a finely sharpened blade as her breathing became shallow.

Together the two women followed the monk who had left his staff with its jingling rings behind with Kilala as a precautionary measure.

As Sesshomaru stepped through some tall grass the scent of death became overwhelming. He had smelt the stench for miles around Naraku's hideout with the underlying scent of miasma laced through it. The hanyou had hidden in this lair recently and it had nearly killed all the wildlife surrounding the area.

However the new stench of death was one he had recognized from before. Humans often carried with them a subtle very earthy and natural scent of death. While such an odor was present there was a far more unnatural and putrid odor of death in the air. Such a scent could only belong to one whom had been dead for too long.

Inuyasha's fresh and feral scent had passed by recently leaving little for the daiyoukai to wonder whom he would find at the end of the path.

When his eyes alighted on the scene before him he stopped waiting for the rest of the group to see what his eyes beheld.

As the taijiya and the monk came into the clearing, the girl gasped and rushed forward towards a boy Sesshomaru had encountered before. He remembered the boy from his time with Rin and recognized the similarities in the taijiya's scent and his. Like before the scent of death fresh and old clung to the child. However unlike his last encounter Sesshomaru could not sense the shard that had kept Kohaku alive.

"Kohaku! I was so worried!" The girl embraced the boy who seemed lost in a daze. His eyes were nearly soulless their gaze affixed on the undead miko, Kikyo who was being cradled by a despondent Inuyasha only a yard away.

Miroku had gone instantly to Sango's side, trying to soothe her from becoming hysterical when Kohaku did not respond to her. Kagome however had made her way to Inuyasha's side taking in his hunched shoulders, his knees stained in the grass. His ears lay flat against his head and he couldn't look more ragged if he tried. He had been heaving in strong deep breaths for some time, evident by the fatigue in his gasps and the trembling in his body with every release and intake.

"Inuyasha." His white felt ear flickered in her direction, but he did not turn or acknowledge her. As Kagome stepped closer so that she was directly behind Inuyasha she could see Kikyo, the priestess who had held Inuyasha's heart in her hand.

She was as she had been since her resurrection, a model of her former and younger self with a slight effervescence due to reincarnation. Now her skin hung pale and limp against her. Dark circles hung under her eyes where there had previously been none. What should be a young woman barely into adulthood looked like a woman past her prime.

Her clothing attire still resembled the miko attire worn in this era, however now it seemed dull and darkened as if time had finally caught up with the rough linen.

What shocked Kagome the most, however, was how her lifeless brow eyes still gazed forward, her body trembling slightly with every movement. She was still alive and had been clinging to life desperately for some time.

As Kagome stepped into view Kikyo's eyes riveted to hers slowly taking in the younger miko with a long gaze. Kagome held her breath as she leaned forward as if beckoned to do so by Kikyo's stare. Inuyasha refused to look at her, preferring to hide his misery behind his bangs, so she couldn't see his feelings. All she noticed was the slight point of his fangs poking out from between his lips as he grit his teeth together.

As soon as she recognized the other priestess was alive, Kagome bent forward her hands outstretched letting her priestess powers flow through her to heal the injuries in Kikyo's body. Internally she struggled as the logical part of her cried out that the injuries were not physical in nature, meaning they could not be easily fixed.

Still the pink glow from her fingers spread and engulfed Kikyo's form slowly encompassing her entire body. She pushed her powers into her healing, begging for her will to be done. Only her powers returned to her fingers without accomplishing her will.

Releasing a breath Kagome looked down on Kikyo with heavy lidded eyes and moisture growing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't…"

"You cannot heal that which is dead." Kikyo's voice broke through Kagome's heart and Kagome realized her words were true. Looking at her fingers she felt once more helpless even with all of Midoriko's knowledge at her disposal. Inside though she could hear Midoriko's voice speaking softly that what she wanted was impossible.

"Inuyasha, I did love you. I am sorry for what I have done." His ears still down, the bangs of his hair hung over his eyes creating shadows on his face. He ground his teeth allowing his fangs to poke out between his lips.

"It was Naraku's fault, he…"

"He could not have made us believe that which was not already in our hearts." Kikyo hand struggled to move extending to Inuyasha's face which he bent forward to meet her. Her fingers slid against his smooth skin her eyes gazing at him longingly.

"I love you too, Kikyo." He whispered and watched as her eyes closed. A second passed and a breath escaped her lips and she breathed in no more. Her body went limp, her hand dropping from Inuyasha's skin.

No one made a sound as Inuyasha clutched to her linen robes his claws making small tears into the fabric. A tear escaped from its trail down his cheek, falling until it splashed against her limp hand.

Kagome was quiet as she watched, feeling as if she was invading on an intimate moment. Somehow she couldn't move as she watched wanting that intense feeling of love for her own person. Suddenly, Inuyasha's hesitation to create a relationship with her made sense. He could not love another until he let go of his previous love.

The sound of whispers caught her ears and she turned slowly, tearing her gaze from Inuyasha to the boy in Sango's arms. His limp body moved, a slow subtle movement that indicated a returning strength. His eyes gazed at his sister before shifting slowly to the figure of Kikyo. He watched her for a moment unable to take his eyes away from his savior.

"Kikyo saved me, with the last of her powers. She purified me." His words were lost in the wind, so gentle and quiet. Sango was taken into sobbing as she held her brother closely not wanting to release him.

Purified? Kagome looked to her hands that began to glow on their own accord. Suddenly a wash of knowledge overtook her as Midoriko interfered again with her input. For moment, Kagome stood there undecided until she finally took a step forward.

Lifting her chin she dropped on to her knees next to Inuyasha who had buried his nose in the crook of Kikyo's neck, inhaling her scent deeply. Kagome placed one hand on Inuyasha. She gave a gentle nudge to awaken him from his mourning. He lifted his eyes to her, filled with tears and she nodded to him.

"Let me purify her, Inuyasha. So she can be reincarnated into a new life." Inuyasha's golden eyes went wide with shock as he clutched the woman in his arms closely. He seemed to battle internally with himself between the satisfaction of burying his love himself and allowing Kagome to purify her.

Deep down Inuyasha trusted Kagome, instinctively. She had never wronged him before and now was not the time to question her. She had truly changed from the girl he had met three years ago, a woman instead of a child, a priestess instead of an acolyte.

Releasing his hold on Kikyo he laid her gently against the floor being careful to mind her head. The gentility of his actions made Kagome pause in her actions. Beneath her flesh she could feel her power pooling forward into her fingertips like a wave from her soul. In pulses the power grew stronger until she stretched out her hands and once more placed them on Kikyo's body. This time however the energy began to engulf Kikyo and disintegrate her body into small particles that floated into the air disappearing.

Kagome could not be sure but at the moment where Kagome purified the last bit of her, she could have sworn the priestess smiled before fully disintegrating in purifying energies. Releasing her breath Kagome felt something wash over her, an essence that felt all at once pure and innocent. The essence seemed happy, making Kagome feel warm.

Then gently the essence left and Kagome could feel the pulls of the otherworld beckoning it forth. She knew it had been Kikyo's soul reaching out to her and thanking her. Smiling to herself Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha slumped over the area where Kikyo had lain just a moment ago. He touched the ground, still feeling the indent of her body upon the land.

"She has ascended Inuyasha. Don't mourn for her. She will be reborn again." Kagome hoped to ease his uncertainty as she gazed at him, but when he looked at her his eyes were frenzied and whatever thoughts he had circling in his head had taken dangerous roots in his mind.

"You are her reincarnation. You are her." Pursing her lips Kagome gazed at Inuyasha with stern features.

"You will see her soul again Inuyasha, but not in me." Kagome did not want to crush his hopes unnecessarily, but she had figured out long ago that she was not Kikyo's reincarnation. When she had given a piece of her soul to Kikyo it had sustained the undead priestess but it had never belonged. Had she truly been Kikyo's reincarnation her soul would have felt more at home in Kikyo's body.

A silence throbbed in the small little forest clearing at the entrance of the cave. Sesshomaru who had been quiet and observant up until that point felt restless. Matters were being attended to too slow for his liking and he had a pack to return to.

"Come Kagome, we must excavate the cave for others." Kagome who had been watching the change of expressions on Inuyasha's face was startled by the sound of Sesshomaru's baritone. His unique timbre was enough to startle her out of her thoughts and remind her of the other activities that needed to be completed.

As Kagome moved towards the entrance of the cave automatically, she stopped to see Sango and Miroku still crowded around Kohaku's weak form. Leaning down over her friend she watched Kohaku's eyes close in rest.

"Sango, you should take him back to Kaede. He needs to rest." Her hand on Sango's shoulder, she felt the taijiya nod slowly rather than saw it from her position behind her. Miroku who kneeled down beside Sango looked up to Kagome and stood to meet her gaze.

"We will take Kilala back to Edo, Kagome. I am sorry we could not be of any more help." Kagome smiled softly at Miroku's torn appearance. His heart wanted to desperately to look after Sango and Kohaku but his duty told him he needed to continue with Kagome and Sesshomaru to explore Naraku's lair. Inuyasha would be of little help to them with his mourning state and appearance.

Sensing his confliction, Kagome nodded at Miroku.

"Make sure Sango and Kohaku get back to Edo safely, will you?" Miroku nodded his eyes dropping to Sango. With gentle hands he urged her to stand and took Kohaku's limp body from her arms. Together they walked to Kilala who mewed appreciatively at Kohaku sniffing him as they carried him past her head.

Kagome watched her friends fly off and sighed as she turned back to Inuyasha. Her eyes wide she looked around quickly wondering where he had run off to. He had been there a moment ago. Starting back towards the spot where he had been in, Kagome felt a strong hand on her shoulder steadily holding her back.

"Let the hanyou alone." He shook his head before walking past her towards the cave entrance. Kagome stayed silent for a moment longer before following him into the darkness.

In the cave the underlying white of Sesshomaru's haori, despite its stained appearance, was bright in the everlasting darkness. The dank and musty smell bore an odor of old water that had lingered too long in a dark cavern.

The cave inlet dropped down into the earth where the earth seemed to grow colder as they descended.

Without the sun shining, Sesshomaru used the poison from his claws to light the way through the cave, his golden eyes able to see further than her human eyes could discern a pathway in the darkness.

Beside him Kagome was quiet, her thoughts plaguing her mind like the darkness. The terrors she had seen replayed themselves sinking deeper into her subconscious. She had never seen so much violence and blood. When Sesshomaru had taken the heart out of that demon she had nightmares for a week. What she had witnessed, what she had felt today, would afflict her for the rest of her life.

A chill swept through her at the thought of the horrors that were awaiting them in Naraku's den. All manner of torture, bodies, and foulness clouded her mind and she had to shake her head as if attempting to break their hold on her thoughts.

So lost in her nightmares, Kagome did not sense Sesshomaru stop and practically ran into him. His golden eyes stared down at her, now an eerie shade of green from the light of his claws. His lips were thinned into a straight line and his body tense.

"What?" Her voice broke and she realized then how much tension had built up from her shoulders into her neck, constricting her airflow and voicing.

"You do not have to go further." He said simply and she realized he had probably sensed her fears. Whether he smelt it or saw the tension in her body, she didn't know and didn't care. However, she was done with being afraid. If she didn't see what was in Naraku's den now her thoughts would only plague her more of what it could have been. No, by this point her curiosity needed to be satiated or her imagination would run wild.

"I need to finish this, Sesshomaru. Don't try and stop me." She wanted to sound stronger than she felt, but her voice sounded weak and uncertain. Cursing herself under her breath for once more showing weakness she stepped forward past Sesshomaru and made to turn as if waiting for him to continue. He watched her only for a moment longer before he was beside her in one stride.

So they continued on until they reached and emptying cavern where candles lay on the ground. Sesshomaru bent to ignite some of the candles with his poison and watched the room begin to illuminate.

Kagome's fears seemed placated then. The room looked rather ordinary, slightly dusty with some mats to sit on and cushions for sleeping. There were a few inlets that were dirty and smelled, but otherwise the room was vacant. As they moved further into the room they noticed a narrow passageway which they both gravitated to without speaking a war. Again they were led to a small den room.

Sesshomaru scented the air, the fresh scent of death hung in the air like a downpour. He scrunched his nose at the stench and looked around. Although the scent of decay and death was fresh there were no bodies, which led Sesshomaru to believe that whatever had died had been cleared out or had disintegrated just as Kagura did. Only the spawn of Naraku was capable of that, leaving no room for remorse in Sesshomaru's mind.

From behind him, Kagome stepped forward into the dimly lit cavern her eyes fixated on something that shone reflecting the small amount of light. She stepped forward and bent around her, her fingers grasping a silver mirror. She refused to look at her own reflection in it and instead cupped it close to her chest.

"This was Kanna's." Kagome whispered.

"The smell in this cave indicated something died recently. It is likely Naraku's spawn perished when he did." Kagome nodded, avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze. As she looked around she took in a breath and was miffed to find the air was so thick it nearly disgusted her. Releasing her breath she calmed her heart.

With Naraku's cave explored there was really nothing else to do except return to bury Onigumo's body and heal the rest of the group.

Yet, while she was here alone with Sesshomaru she felt it better to make use of her time to learn what happened to him while they were parted. It had been bothering her for some time and the closeness she had felt with him before the battle was dissipating. Was it the fact that in some way she had changed due to the events that unfolded or was it being around others that caused their bond to weaken? Whatever it was, Kagome wanted to know where his feelings were on the matter of their relationship. For too long they had held it off and with the jewel glowing in her hand ready to be purified she was afraid she may never get another chance at asking him.

Her fear of being sent back to her time and the well closing forever made her procrastinate in the important task of wishing on the jewel. What was more is she knew now that deep inside Midoriko's spirit yearned to be free and she was delaying her release.

Still she had to be cautious and enjoy these last precious moment, because they could be all she was allowed. Once a wish was made, the fates would choose her path.

"I was so worried when we were separated. You were not well and Naraku was so strong." She sensed him stiffen in the dark cave and knew she had hurt his pride. No matter how she tried to sugar coat it, she had been worried because Sesshomaru was not at his full strength. Admitting that alone would undermine his strength as the alpha, but she couldn't let things hang between them.

In the presence of only each other buried deep in the ground she hoped he would allow her this pass in her words.

"Then you were there in the fight and you were alive. I was relieved. Naraku said you were dead." Her voice was only a whisper now, the words barely making their way out through her lips. Her lashes fluttered as she swallowed her tears. She refused to cry in front of him now when she needed to be strong.

A pregnant silence passed between the two. Right when Kagome was about to reiterate her words, Sesshomaru stepped closer. She paused to look to his eyes that were waiting for her gaze. Looking into his golden orbs now she felt as if there was so much more emotion beneath them than when she first met him. Again she could not determine if that was due to a change in his demeanor or her growing accustomed to his moods to see past the façade he created.

"The wind demoness gave me her blood to drink so that I would be healed of the poison and my injuries." Kagome's eyes widened and she felt a shock go through her body. Somehow she had known Kagura was not all bad and it felt good to know there was hope. Suddenly the feeling that she had died saddened her and she wished that the demoness had managed to live so Kagome could thank her.

"I guess there was some good in her after all." Kagome murmured agreeing with herself.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru replied softly. In all honesty he wondered how much 'good' was involved in her actions. She had sought to help him for the selfish reason of helping herself be free from Naraku. Sesshomaru had also gotten the impression that she was affectionate for him, which again provided a selfish motive. However, despite all this he would let Kagome think what she wanted. If she wanted to believe in hope against hope then he would not dissuade her.

Tired of the dark cavern Sesshomaru turned disappearing into the main cavern, carefully extinguishing the lights he had set. Kagome followed after him, her mind still swirling with questions.

As they retreated back to the mouth of the cave, Kagome followed a step behind lost in thought. The darkness was chilling her soul and she needed the light before she ventured to relieve herself of her insecurities about the future.

When they reached the light kagome allowed the sun to kiss her face before reaching her hand to grip Sesshomaru's haori. Even during their close interactions she rarely reached out to him in such a manner causing him to stop in surprise. His eyes widened a fraction as he waited for her explanation.

Casting her eyes downward, Kagome began softly, "Sesshomaru, there is something I need to tell you." The secrets that plagued the miko had been evident since he first met her in his sire's tomb. She was an unusual specimen in unusual clothes. His encounter with her as enemies aroused his suspicions but not enough to warrant a full investigation. When he had joined the pack, he had thought the time nigh to unravel her mystery.

However, as he grew closer to the pup, and consequently to her, he became complacent in his trust in her. If she had secrets she hid them well and he deemed her too little of a threat to warrant further investigation. He figured that, one way or another, her secrets would reveal themselves to him and he needed only to wait.

He watched her internal struggle, his patience washing over him like an old friend. He could be patient when it suited him, such as now when there was no immediate threat. Kagome bit her lip impassively and finally he could see the muscles in her jaw tighten as she ground her teeth in resolve. She would become a fountain of answers in a moment, as was her habit.

Finally taking a deep breath Kagome continued, "Remember how I told you that when the jewel is complete I may not have any choice but to leave?" Sesshomaru prided himself on having a nearly perfect memory so the details of the past were not foreign to him. He remembered specifically the encounter she spoke of and the vagueness of her reply then.

"This Sesshomaru remembers." The ease of his voice helped to relax her. Somehow having a monologue to a daiyoukai seemed far more intimidating. Just the fact that he spoke made this feel more of a conversation than a confession. However she would not let her guilt escape her that easily.

"The reason I said that is because I am from the future, 500 years in the future to be exact. The well by Edo helps me go between my time and yours. That's why my clothes and the stuff I have are so odd." He gave a slight nod in understanding, or at least as much as he could muster. Despite the trust he had developed in her words, even this was too outlandish of an idea for him to accept without question.

His surprise must have been evident because she sighed and released her grip on his arm.

"I know this sounds strange, but it's true." She stopped then, catching her breath.

"The only reason I could come to this era was because of the jewel and if the jewel were gone then I may not be able to return." Sesshomaru could smell the tension radiating off of her in waves. She shook as she waited nervously for him to respond. But how does one respond to such news?

What she said made sense in some manner. It would explain her clothes, her unusual quirks, the items she carried, and the reason for such secrecy. He also suddenly understood her concern. She would leave him and the pup to return to the future. He would be left alone with Haru to raise on his own.

"I see." He replied exasperated at the circumstances. Around them the sounds of the forest began to creep towards them. With Naraku gone, the area would once more become inhabited. Even now the distant sounds of birds filled the trees and the weary land creatures began to stake out the area.

"'I see?' That's all you have to say?" Kagome fumed at his insensitivity. Here she had nearly poured her heart out and revealed her deepest secret and that was all he could respond with?

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to her dangerously, narrowing as he looked down on the small woman before him. He easily towered her and this should have intimidated her, but her anger always made her brave.

"Your 'son' will be cared for. That is all I can guarantee." He turned to leave and felt her hand yanking at his arm and gripping his sleeves.

"What about Shippo and Rin? You can't abandon them just because I'm gone! They will need someone…"

"Cease your whining. Once a being is a part of the pack they cannot be removed unless they leave themselves or commit an offense." He was agitated. That could be the only emotion she could accurately identify at that moment.

"Look I have tried very hard up until now to be understanding of your ways, because this is your time! But in my time, you don't need to be rude to someone just because you're angry. I wanted to tell you this because I wanted you to be prepared. I didn't…" she stopped there for a second as her mouth caught up with her thoughts, "I didn't want you to think I abandoned you on purpose." She had started out strong with conviction, upset that he had been so insensitive to her, but as she realized where her words led she was left with the foreboding feeling that what she spoke of would come to pass.

Indifferently Sesshomaru turned away from her and moved away. He seemed upset, at least as upset as the Taiyoukai ever showed, still Kagome found herself fuming.

"Hey! I need to know that you will take care of Shippo, Rin, and Haru when I'm gone!" Her fists clenched she waited for him to stop and turn, his golden eyes smoldering.

"I thought it was unsure if you would be returned to the future." He replied testily.

"It is, but I need to know just in case. I care about them."

"You doubt this Sesshomaru's instincts to protect his young."

"No." Somehow Kagome felt like she was being trapped in a corner despite the physical distance between them.

"Then you should not be in doubt." He replied bluntly.

"I'm not, but I want to hear you say it." Kagome continued feeling even more cornered in her thoughts. Somehow during their _conversation_ he had stepped so closely that his breath was on her face. The warmth of his body made her anxiety rise.

"What do you want to hear me say, Kagome?" Her breath escaped her at the sound of her name wrapped in the ribbon of silk that was his deep voice. She nearly lost her conviction but then she felt a warmth and electricity travel through her body.

She looked inwardly to find the drop of demonic aura within her own screaming out to the daiyoukai, urging her forward until she was enveloped by him. Sesshomaru's own aura rose as did hers in an eternal dance. Neither being could look away from the other's eyes. Blue met gold, like the rushing waves of the ocean hoping to touch the sun.

Her eyes closed slowly and she found herself leaning inwards, her cheek resting against Sesshomaru's armor. Her hair cushioned her face, but she didn't care. With her aura pressed up against his it felt good. His body stiffened under her touch and he was still, frozen in his position. Then ever so slowly his aura enveloped hers locking her in an eternal embrace. His aura seeped into hers like water hydrating the roots beneath a blooming flower. Digging deeper and deeper, his aura bent to her soul.

Instead of backing away her own soul extended forward and in turn enveloped him causing her breath to release from between her lips, as her lungs found themselves bursting with warmth. She stayed like this for a moment until she felt the distinct feeling of claws in her hair, running through her dark stresses. Then there warmth on top of her head and she knew he was resting his chin there.

Smiling to herself she was snapped from her utopia when she heard the sound of his voice, soft and gentle against the wind.

"Kagome." He whispered and made her shiver.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered back.

"Kagome, this cannot be." He said it and she knew he believed it, but she refused to. Her blunt teeth bent down on her lip so hard the throbbing was not enough to take the pain from her heart.

"It can."

"It is forbidden."

"By who?" She urged, her voice growing stronger.

"We are opposites."

"We are balanced." She whispered back. Then he was pushing her away and the tears began to crawl in her eyes. Turning, her cheeks red with fury she met his gaze and saw the pain hidden beneath his depths even though he produced a strong front.

His eyes were rimmed red and she led to believe it was not out of anger. Himiko's words about a demon's beast echoed in her mind and her eyes widened.

"Why are you fighting this!"

His teeth grit together, making the muscle of his jaw tense. She watched it, struck by the beauty of his angled features and the strength of his muscles.

"You are leaving." He said harshly and his words struck her through the heart. The breath escaped her as she sat their stunned. Remembering to breathe once more she inhaled, but there was a sharp pain in her chest.

"Yes. I am."

The gruff sound he made was the only answer she received. So they stood there at odds, the distance between them feeling like leagues when it was only a few feet. A cold wind swept between them, ushering Sesshomaru's white hair to cover his face and Kagome's black locks to do the same. Faceless they stared at each other and when the wind subsided silence ensued.

**You promised.**

_She is leaving._

**Then we will find her. No matter when or where, we will find her. **His beast whispered to Sesshomaru urging him forward and Sesshomaru followed its orders, feeling honor bound to do so. He had promised his beast after all and the taste of aura and her soul had left his mouth watering.

His hand reached out, turning to cup her face and force her to meet his gaze. Her blue eyes seemed watered down with sadness and he hated to see the look of despair in her features.

"In this time or the next, this Sesshomaru will find you." Then he bent and pressed his lips to hers while his hand gripped her chin, lifting her head to meet his. The warmth that spread through Kagome confounded her as she melted into his embrace.

As before their auras met and circled each other and then in the next instance they were melting together becoming one. The feeling of completeness fulfilled them and their souls sang sweet songs of joy as hi aura rested within hers and hers within his.

They stayed like that savoring the kiss until a gentle wind blew them apart gently, like a hand whose slight pressure told them it was time to stop.

"You will find me." Kagome responded with a smile and her worries fled like a veil dropping from her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22: Crying

_Cry your heart out until it seems your body will turn inside out and every last drop of emotion has been wrung from you_[A1] _._

* * *

Graves had to be dug, markers had to be made. Somehow Naraku's end had never seemed so morbid in their heads. Kagome insisted however that everyone had a proper burial including what remained of Onigumo's body. For Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna, only stone markers were placed on the other side of the one grave. Their names were marked and together, Miroku and Kagome, prayed before the tombstones.

Inuyasha had returned finally, his eyes red and swollen as he looked down upon the scene. When Kagome glanced at him sitting in the tree she knew he was offering his own prayer as well. He had not offered to come near the group and wanted to seem aloof and hidden.

Sesshomaru had found Kagura's feather, the only remnant of what had once been of her body and offered it to the grave. The feather however seemed reluctant to leave his fingers and with the next gust of wind offered itself back to Sesshomaru's waiting hand. Taking the hint Sesshomaru kept the feather, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Kagome.

"It's finally over. I just wish I had been able to see it." Sango whispered softly. The taijiya had been frustrated at her own weakness as her body sought to heal the remainder of the poison within her system.

Kohaku had remained quite throughout the whole exchange offering only a single tear and flower for Kikyo's grave. For Kanna and Kagura he acknowledged that they had protected him from Naraku, in their own way.

There was darkness in the boy now, a darkness that Kagome could not purify. It was a part of him and had changed him. For better or worse, Kagome could not say. Sango seemed deaf to the fact, although it was obvious she suspected, but her unwavering hope and love for her brother would not be demolished.

"Will you make a wish on the jewel now, Kagome?" Miroku turned to Kagome who stiffened at the request. However, here in the clearing surrounded by everyone at the spot where Naraku had been defeated made the time fitting. That did not mean she was ready, but it had to be done.

Turning her head she saw Shippo and Rin standing together. Haru had nuzzled himself into Sesshomaru's leg understanding the importance of the occasion. His sweet brown eyes looked up at her and Kagome swore they were begging her not to do what she was about to do.

"I…I guess I must." She bit her lip and looked away uncovering the now complete jewel and letting it rest in the palm of her hand.

"You are afraid that the jewel will return you to your ti…home" Miroku cast a weary glance towards Sesshomaru as he remembered her secret. Sesshomaru ignored Miroku's side glance and continued to listen.

"Yes, but I know if I don't make a wish, somehow or another the jewel will break all over again. We can't risk that." Kagome was distraught, but hiding it admirably well.

"Whatever happens, Kagome. We will always remember you." Miroku hugged Kagome close to him before backing away. For once his wayward hands behaved although a small part of Kagome was going to miss his _charm_.

"Kagome, you were like a sister to me. I wish the jewel didn't have to take you away." Kagome hugged Sango tightly feeling the first tear slide down her cheek. The taijiya backed away so Kagome could hug Kohaku whispering comforting words into the boy's ears. She patted Kilala thanking the fire cat for all her support and telling her to keep watch over Sango and Miroku. The cat nodded as if in understanding. Then Kagome turned to the children, in an action that tore at her soul.

Shippo and Rin stood on the sidelines, Shippo fighting back tears fiercely while Rin was not so lucky.

"Kagome-mama! I'm going to miss you. I finally got another mommy and now you're leaving too." Kagome's heart nearly broke and she could sense Sesshomaru bristling at Rin's words. As Kagome hugged the little girl who she had come to view as her own, her resolve wavered.

"No matter where I am Rin, I will always be thinking of you. Plant a garden in my name and whenever you feel alone, just go to your garden and know that I will always be with you, here." Kagome hand touched Rin's chest, just above the little girl's beating heart. Unable to resist, Rin jumped into Kagome's arms once more.

Finally it was Shippo's turn, the little kit she had found three years ago had certainly changed into a taller and more powerful kit. He would still always be her baby in Kagome's mind, but she couldn't help but be proud of him and everything that he had done.

"Sesshomaru has offered you a place to stay with him. You don't have to if you don't want, but it would make me feel better to know you are watching over Rin and Haru. Besides you could always train with your sword. I know you will be the best someday." Shippo could no longer hold back his tears and to hide his weakness he jumped and buried his head into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome ran her hand through his auburn hair reveling in the feeling of its texture.

"I will, mama. Don't forget, demons live a long time. So I will see you in the future. I'll make sure of it!" He whispered this loudly as his eyebrows furrowed together in determination. Smiling Kagome bent to kiss him on the forehead.

"I will be looking forward to it, Shippo." As Shippo grinned and she tussled the hair on his head, Kagome felt her heart drop even further. The next person would possibly be the hardest person, because unlike the rest of the group he would not understand the situation. Still Kagome could not leave knowing she had not said goodbye to Haru.

Bending down she swooped the little dog demon into her arms and nuzzled his head as he returned the affection into her collar. She held him for a while enjoying the way his body molded to hers perfectly. He had grown into the size of a toddler, making him heavier than when she had first found him. Just like her other children she hated to feel as if she was their second mother abandoning them and she silently prayed to the Kami that the jewel would not send her back.

"I love you so much Haru. Don't ever forget that. If I could stay I would and be here to watch you grow up, but mama has to go. She doesn't want to. Daddy is going to take care of you and Rin and Shippo. They will all be here for you. Don't ever doubt that I love you, my sweet little boy." She hugged him tightly and could feel his little tears.

"Mama go?" Haru rarely used human words unless it was to speak to Kagome specifically and hearing him say those two words made her heart cry.

"Only because I have to, not because I want to." Haru's eyes widened and she wondered what was going on in that little head of his.

"Mama leave?" Somehow the idea of permanence had stuck in his mind and he believed she was leaving for good. Kagome didn't know what was worse, for him to think she would return or to be assured that she would not. His little claws bit into her then and she tightened his grip on her as if the action alone would make her stay.

"Haru, please. I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave, but I must. Please." She was nearly begging him to stop, but Haru had begun to whine a high pitched squeal that described his fear and pain in one long sound.

Sesshomaru moved forward as Kagome began to cry from his pain and he gave a soft rumble low in his gut that began to calm Haru. His distraught was too powerful to be calmed completely but it was enough to allow the daiyoukai to unlatch his claws from his mother's flesh.

Sesshomaru's hands swept softly down her arm in a comforting gesture and Kagome knew this was his way of saying goodbye. With a sad smile she knew he was not a man for public displays of affection and she would have to keep her message to him short.

"I will take care of the pups." He offered softly and Kagome nodded at hearing the words from his lips although she had known from the start that he would do it anyways.

Haru let out a yelp and another whine as he tried to lunge back into Kagome's arms. Sesshomaru held the boy gently but strongly and kept the pup buried in his now clean mokomoko-sama.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered just as she was about to turn away, "in the future…?" Her question did not go unanswered.

"I will find you." His whisper was so soft she knew it was meant for her ears only. She nodded and smiled, closing her eyes briefly to wipe the tears away.

Everyone had been accounted for in her goodbyes except the first person she had met in the feudal era. As her eyes went skyward to the tree branch were Inuyasha sat, she felt pain at seeing the empty space. Her pain went away quickly when she noticed his movement in the middle of the trees right before her.

Walked slowly she abandoned the clearing with the graves and the rest of her friends and found Inuyasha avoiding her gaze with all of his being.

"Inuyasha, the wish…" She didn't know how to say it, to say that she could not offer him the one thing he desired.

"I know. It doesn't matter anymore, not without you or Kikyo to share it with." Kagome realized then that just as Inuyasha struggled with the two halves inside of him, so did he struggle with the decision to pick one half. In the end, he must have settled with what the Kami gave him and that alone was progress.

Without hesitation, Kagome leaped forward and encircled her arms around Inuyasha, hugging him tightly. He buried his nose into her hair inhaling her scent the way a demon remembers its loved ones while embracing her the way a human would. She was glad he was okay with her making a selfless wish. In the end she doubted he would have been happy as a demon or a human.

"I love you Inuyasha. You're my best friend. Promise me you will try to find me in the future?" Her words came out as a gasp as she startled herself with her words. She felt Sesshomaru stiffen behind her, his figure still holding their adoptive son closely as he cried and whined, calling her name. However she hoped he and Inuyasha both understood that it was a platonic love and not one where she expected any more than friendship.

"Feh. And now you're leaving too." His ears folded against his white hair as he hung his head. Her spirit wilting, Kagome bit her lip. Sensing how troubling his words were, Inuyasha did something he rarely did, he tried to revive Kagome's spirits.

"I don't blame you. I never have. Ya know I'm going to miss ya. So get on with your wish so we can stop making a scene." Okay so it was the closest he had ever come to being sensible, but his attempt was not without results. Kagome gave a weak smile. She could sense the pain in everyone's hearts every moment she stayed and after receiving Inuyasha's pardon she felt she was finally as ready as she would ever be.

"Okay then." There was nothing else she could offer. Her hands that had cupped the jewel tightly like a shield now unraveled to reveal the object that had brought these souls together. Such a small item that held so much power to sway the lives of so many people, her and her friends only the tip of the ice berg.

Her eyes flickered to Sesshomaru's and Haru's for a moment before she returned to the jewel. She knew the look they would give her when she disappeared and she did not want to have that memory in her mind. Their sad faces already caused her enough grief.

"I wish…" she bit her lip and took a deep breath feeling the jewel in her hands warm with power, "I wish the souls within the jewel were free to pass on to the next plane and that the jewel ceased to exist from this moment forth." The heat from the jewel nearly burned her fingers but she was too blinded by the brilliance and illumination of pink light that burst forth from the jewel enveloping her in a veil that covered her vision from the faces of her companions.

When she opened her eyes Kagome found herself looking into a forest, only it was not the forest she had just been in. Her friends too had disappeared. Turning, her eyes widened as she gazed distinctly at the well house that rested on her family's property. Further away she could see her house rising into the sky. Beyond there she knew the modern age awaited her.

The tears fell freely from her cheeks and she curled on to the ground, her hands still gripping a jewel that no longer existed.

This was how her brother found her an hour later after following Buyo to the well house. His brows furrowed and he took his sister into his arms afraid she had been injured only to find it was not a pain of the flesh that assaulted her.

He called for their mother and their grandfather and somehow in a blur of movement and soft caresses, Kagome was in her bedroom, but she did not feel nor see them.

Her tears had stopped after flowing continuously and now she muscled her strength to sleep. Her memories of her friends' goodbyes had been the most agonizing to relive in her mind but she couldn't help but remember Sesshomaru's words.

The inu daiyoukai was honorable and never lied. He would survive the 500 years into the future and he would find her. She just had to give him time. She silently wondered then why he had not already come for her. Surely he had to have been watching her all this time, waiting for her final return.

Kagome immediately dashed such foolish hopes. She had never once told anyone, Inuyasha included, exactly what year she was in. They must not even know. They only had the rough estimate of 500 years to count on and then painstakingly look for her.

Thinking back on her goodbyes Kagome realized she had been a fool. She had not told anyone anything about what year she came from or where exactly she lived for fear of disrupting the flow of time. Now she may not be reunited with her family.

Crossing her arms she felt ashamed of herself for relying solely on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to find her. Should she not do her own research to find out the fates of her friends? It seemed like a dawning on her as she realized her purpose. She would find her friends, somehow reach out to them in some way. Maybe her snooping would lead them to her, maybe she would stumble upon their homes and interrupt a family dinner surreptitiously. She could even find them on the street. She had only to extend her aura to find a demon aura as rich and powerful as Sesshomaru's.

She wasn't going to sit at home moping over their loss when the recovery of her friends could occur with a little effort on her part. Satisfied with her musings, Kagome prepared herself for bed contemplating all the ways she would find her friends and they her.

Sesshomaru's demon eyes were the first to recover from the searing blindness that had erupted in the clearing. The pure energy and power had nearly knocked even the great lord Sesshomaru off his toes but he had remained stable for Haru.

While his eyes adjusted, his nose told him what had already occurred and what he and the others had been preparing for. Kagome's scent still clung to the air, but it was weak and trifling almost as if the energy of the jewel had purified it along with her.

There was no distress in her scent as he inhaled the air around him. When his eyes recovered he could see what his nose had already assured. Kagome was gone.

In one last effort to be sure, he extended his aura as far as it would reach hoping to find the familiar register of hers calling out to his touch. Silence met his search and he retracted his aura carefully.

The small part of her miko aura within him seemed to soothe him internally and he basked in the feel of her despite the knowledge that it was not her conscious action.

His eyes darted to Inuyasha who after recovering frm the intial shock of her departure took off into the forest, his demon speed assisting him in his desire to run from the scene. The monk and taijiya only stared mutely. Their eyes crossed the clearing and settled on the children.

Upon discovering that Kagome was truly gone, Rin could not hold back her tears. Shippo too struggled to constrict his emotions and masked his feelings by comforting Rin instead. He enveloped her in his arms and hugged her close.

At the edge of his senses, Sesshomaru could sense the departure of the young male taijiya that he had briefly encountered. Kohaku's soul had been damaged, that much was obvious, and he had no compassion to give for the day's events. Instead he turned away to forge his own path in the timeline owing little to nothing to the miko who had just disappeared from his life.

His sister and her friend, the monk, were not so detached. They maintained their posture stiffly each wanting to mourn in their own way but knowing they had to be strong for the children still present.

Haru had begun to whine a cry so loud and desperate that Sesshomaru had not the heart to stop him. When his cries intensified he clutched to Sesshomaru's haori and lifted his nose to the air to let out a howl, the first he had ever produced to signal his sorrow.

Sesshomaru let loose a soft guttural growl that would have sounded like a purr to the untrained ear to calm Haru. With his howl released, Haru buried his nose into Sesshomaru's haori and began to wet the silk fabric with his tears. He was deaf to everything else.

"Rin, we must be leaving. You are welcome to join us, kit." Sesshomaru turned his hand still wrapped around the small form of Haru buried now in his mokomoko-sama. As Rin lifted her head in obedience to Sesshomaru's command she held her hand for Shippo.

Torn between his new family and his old he looked back to Sango and Miroku.

"You can always come to visit, Shippo. This isn't forever." Miroku said softly as if in answer to Shippo's unanswered question. The red headed kitsune looked back to Sesshomaru and Rin's departing forms, his eyes searching as Rin turned back with a pleading look. Instinctively he followed the pack his aura had connected to, rationalizing that he owed it to Sango and Miroku to be alone for a while.

Besides, without Kagome their pack just seemed incomplete.

* * *

A/N: Please have faith in me, this is not the end! Check out the link below as a reference for the quote above and as always review!

* * *

[A1] Q/What_does_the_idiom_%27to_cry_your_heart_out%27_ mean


	23. Chapter 23: Marking

_To mark time is to do nothing but wait. To mark someone is to claim by scent in the language of the dogs._

* * *

A year.

It had been a year.

It had been a year of waiting, counting the minutes and seconds since their separation, and wondering why she had not been found. She had busied herself, busied her mind with graduating from high school, but her heart was always preoccupied with the thoughts of those she left behind.

She should have been found by now. Where were they? Had they forgotten? Could they not find her? Or worse? She didn't even want to go down that dark path of despair, but as time went on she began to lose hope.

Her own search into the past turned up nothing. Library book after book revealed either nothing or little of her friends. Whenever the tale of the Shikon Miko was read the facts were often inadequate and the rest of the figures lost in the folds of history.

Groaning in frustration, she closed another book of Legends and Myths as she dejectedly dropped her chin on to the table. The bell from the clock announced that the library would be closing soon. Groaning again, Kagome took whatever books she had yet to peruse and checked them out before stuffing them into her yellow backpack.

The walk home was long and tedious as she was left to her thoughts in the surrounding darkness.

He promised he would find her. Her knowledge of demon lifespans wasn't an exact science but she was sure he would have been alive. If not him, then at least Shippo or…Her thoughts stopped as she thought of her brave little dog demon, who had only come to her knees. She wondered if he had grown, if he was tall and handsome. She knew without a doubt he would be because he had been handsome as a child.

Her child. Her family. Maybe not in words, but she had promised herself to another and that left her wondering where her life would lead now?

Graduation was tomorrow; her family was proud. Despite her "illnesses" she had made it to graduation with somewhat reasonable grades. She had nothing to complain about, but her prospects for university were dim. Truthfully, she wasn't sure she wanted to go to university.

Her mother had urged her to at least submit some applications but as the days wore on and her hopes became dimmer she found the same folded pieces of paper across her desk, untouched and unread.

"Kagome, have you decided what you're going to wear tomorrow when we go out to dinner?" Kagome forced a smile to her lips as she walked into the house taking her shoes off at the entrance.

"Not yet, mama. I'm sure I'll think of something." Kagome disappeared up the stairs to her room before her mom could ask any more questions. Since she had returned, her mother had given her space, but Kagome could see the unanswered question in her eyes.

The woman just wanted what was best for her daughter. Kagome couldn't blame her for that, but as time had gone on, Kagome found herself at odds with the world. She no longer belonged in this time period and it was becoming more blatantly obvious with each day. It was funny; she had spent her time in the feudal era pining for modern conveniences but in the future she wanted nothing more than the friends and family she had left behind. Looking back the people were worth the luxuries and she could easily see that now. Only it was too late.

* * *

Looking at her certificate of completion, Kagome felt the irony of the situation. She felt anything but complete and this certificate meant very little to her. Sighing she rolled it up knowing her mother would want to frame it.

"Kagome! Congratulations!" Her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka bounded to her with light footsteps. Two of the girls jumped on to her in a big hug squealing as they rolled out their certificates.

"What college did you get into?" Eri asked Ayumi who smiled.

"Tokyo! Oh Kagome, where is Inuyasha? He didn't miss your graduation did he?" Biting her lip, Kagome looked at Ayumi before forcing another smile.

"Oh well, Inuyasha and I decided to just be friends. So you probably won't be seeing much of him." Her friends immediately had down turned faces and began to comfort her in ways they saw fit.

"It's ok Kagome. He was kinda brutish anyways, but at least you're still friends." Yuka smiled as Kagome began to turn hoping to walk away. Her friends had been kind to her but she couldn't help but get the feeling she didn't belong. They tried hard to make her fit in at school, but everything had changed to dramatically for her.

"Look its Hojo. You know he still likes you, Kagome. Now that you an Inuyasha are separated you can date him." Eri nudged Kagome so that she was facing the boy who had crushed on her for probably the past four or five years. Hojo was as he always was, except the years had been kind to him. He was not particularly breathtaking, but he was handsome in his own right. His kind eyes and easy smile were always the first to show and it was in that he was truly handsome. However, Kagome could feel the thumping in her heart and toiling in her aura that condemned her from ever having any feeling more than friendship for the boy.

"Kagome! Can you believe it we made it to graduation? I am so glad you aren't sick anymore." He smiled at her, his cheeks turning red as he blushed slightly. Beside her, Kagome's friend's giggled at the interaction.

"Ya I'm glad too. Anyways I see my family over there. We are going to eat a special dinner tonight so I need to get home. See ya guys!" Kagome didn't give her friends a chance to retort and took off bounding to her mother, grandfather, and brother who had gone to her graduation. Her mother hugged her warmly before taking her back to the shrine to get ready for dinner.

"Hey, wasn't that the boy who always came to the shrine with medicine for you?" Her grandfather furrowed his brows trying to see into the distance with his weak eyes.

"Ya, he was always nice to me." Kagome's tone told the rest of her family to drop it and they did grudgingly. She knew they only wanted what was best for her, and in their minds that consisted of her moving on with her love life, her academic life, and life in general.

* * *

Kagome looked at the simple dress she had on. It was blue, a color that favored her eyes and ended just at her knees. It wasn't expensive, just a simple dress her family had been able to afford as a gift for her graduation.

A small thrumming in her chest made her clutch her hand to her heart. She could feel the soft rhythm under her palm and breathed out. The thrumming continued and she realized it was not her heart but something within her aura.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes hoping to discover whatever it was that disturbed her. The throbbing was deeper than she imagined in a part of her aura she normally avoided for sentimental reasons. It was a response of her aura to something external and whatever it was it was familiar. She left her room, stepping lightly down the stairs and past her mother in the kitchen and her grandfather snoring at the television. She guessed Sota must be in his room playing games or getting ready.

Not wanting to disturb anyone she made her way out of the house and was inherently drawn to the well. Her heart jumped at the site knowing the last twenty or so odd times she had visited had only resulted in heartache at the knowledge that it was still closed to her. Still she went anyways in a fond sort of torture.

She opened the door to the well house and she felt it, the power of the well, alive and tickling her skin. She yelped in glee and almost ran to the well, slipping her leg over the side before she stopped. She wanted to return to the past, but she had a feeling deep in her gut that if she did, she would never return to the future. Kagome knew she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. She had afforded her friends in the feudal era that kindness, she would be cruel to not do the same for her own family.

Sighing in defeat to her own conscience, Kagome retreated from the well regrettably and walked somberly back into the house. This time she was not as quiet as she planned and her mother heard the door and went to investigate.

"Kagome! What were you doing outside? You should have told us you were ready. Well look at you in your dress, you look…"

"Mama, the well as reopened." It was cruel of her to cut her mother's happy words off, but Kagome could no longer keep quiet. Unfortunately her words had a harsher effect than she intended. It left her mother speechless for a while, the older woman's brown eyes tearing slightly as she searched Kagome's eyes. Having found what she sought, she offered a weak smile.

"So you'll be leaving again?" Her mother looked down and sighed knowing the answer. As Kagome's lips thinned, she tried to think of the words to say to make everything better.

"Mama, if the well were to close with me on the other side…" Kagome began but stopped when her mother silenced her, forcing a smile.

"I will get your things ready then." Before Kagome could utter a counter reply, her mother had turned to begin preparing packs of ramen and other necessities Kagome would need for her trip. Kagome took that as her cue to leave to prepare her things for her own journey. She would need comfortable clothes at least temporarily. If she stayed in the feudal era she would probably try to get a kimono.

Shaking her head of such thoughts she prepared what she normally did on such trips, feeling the thrill and excitement all over again. Yet laced in that anticipation was a glimmer of regret.

It seemed she was torn in two, belonging to two eras and yet not to one. To give up one meant forever giving up another, but she couldn't go on living this life wondering what if. Ironically enough there was no future for her in the future, only in the past.

When she went downstairs, her yellow backpack slung over her shoulder she saw her mother waiting at the bottom of the stairs with her brother and grandfather flanking her. Kagome walked down slowly her eyes meeting theirs sadly.

"Kagome, you don't have to go." Sota was the first to break the silence and Kagome realized her mother must have broken the news to everyone.

Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around her brother and grabbed him in a hug. She held him like this for a few minutes not wanting to let go.

"I'm going to miss you Sota. Take care of Buyo for me and keep up with your studies. I'm going to miss your soccer games, but I know you will do amazing things!" She ruffled his hair a little bit and smiled.

"You will come back, won't ya sis?" Sota looked up with a questioning glance and Kagome fought down the lump in her throat that was rising.

"I hope so Sota, but I don't know. Somehow I get a feeling this isn't like all the other times." Sota's mouth gaped open and unable to handle his reaction Kagome turned to her grandfather who had a stack of sutras to hand to her.

"These will protect you from all those demons." Kagome smiled warmly and perhaps a little smugly as she took her grandfather's sutras, knowing she would likely not need them for more reasons she could count on one hand. But she would never tell the old man that and instead placed them lovingly in her backpack to be used for later.

"I'll miss you grandpa, take care of mama and Sota for me." The old man nodded at her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You know I will." Kagome hugged the old man again before drawing back and turning to her mother.

The woman who had raised her, nearly by herself and had remained supportive through all her escapades waited her turn silently only giving a soft smile as she fought to hold back her own tears.

The two women embraced each other tightly, Kagome taking in the scent of her mother to remember for the rest of her days. They stayed like that for moments that turned into minutes until they finally broke apart.

Gently, her mother reached behind her and put a square object in her hand.

"So you will always remember us." The older woman said and kissed Kagome on the forehead.

Kagome looked down at the picture in her hands. The picture contained her whole family in one, taken pretty recently too. To the side was a smaller picture of her father so she would always remember him too. Wrapping it close to her chest, Kagome thanked the Kami to have such a wonderful family.

"Don't worry I will never forget any of you. Thank you so much for being so supportive of me this last year, but this is something I must do." Her mother nodded followed by her grandfather and brother. Together they exited the house and made their way to the well house in silence.

Kagome was almost bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement and trepidation. A whole year! How would things look? Would everything be the same? Would everyone be the same?

Her imagination started to run wild with a tall Shippo and a maturing Rin. She wondered if Miroku and Sango had gotten married. Was Inuyasha taking care of the village?

She mentally smacked herself to quiet her raging imagination. It would do no good to guess, she would know soon. The thought alone sent excitement down her spine. However, she was also reluctant to leave her family. Somehow though, she knew it wasn't forever. Somehow, someday she would let them know what happened.

As she approached the well her mother handed her the yellow backpack she had used many times over, full of goodies that she would need. Most of things would only last her so long, but she had some survival books as well as her own knowledge to make sure she was taken care of.

When she turned to look at the face of her family she gave a soft smile.

"This isn't forever, you know." Her words were laced with truth even though she had no way of knowing for sure. Still she would give them and herself a small hope to cling to.

"We know. Take care of yourself and…and just be happy. That's all we could ever ask for." Her mother always had the right words to say to break her heart and mend it all in one. She leaped into her mother's arms one last time, savoring her sweet smell and the feel of her. Then she nodded to her grandfather and brother. There was no more need for goodbyes, she had said them already.

Now it was time to leave.

"Take care everyone. I love you all!" With that Kagome jumped into the well. She couldn't stand to stay any longer, with the magic nearly pulling her in. It was like the well wanted her to leave and had timed everything perfectly.

She fell through time the magic swallowing her whole and spewing her out into a different era. As always she felt her eyes close and when she opened them again she was surrounded by dirt and crawling branches that stuck out of the stone wall. A blue sky hung overhead, reminding her that she was no longer in her well house anymore.

Her muscles may have gotten a little lax since her time apart from the feudal era, but with the adrenaline coursing through her body she made the climb up the wall and over the lip of the well.

The yellow backpack was the first thing she set down, just taking a moment to smell the clean air and hear the sounds of birds chirping. A suffocating feeling washed over her for a moment and she turned towards the well, where the magic had seemingly vanished.

It had always looked like a regular well, but as a miko Kagome had always sensed magic dwelling within. Now though it seemed so plain and her aura reached out to be sure. Meeting with emptiness, Kagome reigned in her aura and released her breath.

The well had closed just as it had a year ago when the jewel dropped her cruelly back in her time. This time though she was sure the well was closed for good and yet the anguish and depression did not wash over her as it had the last time. She knew it in her heart then that this was where she belonged, in the feudal era. The well had only made her wait a short time. Why, she would perhaps never know, but she wasn't about to remember the dreary past when she had a bright future ahead of her.

Soon she would see her friends and they would be a family again.

* * *

An eruption of power occurred in the northwest making inhabitants of the small town Edo who were sensitive to spiritual power look in that direction simultaneously. However, as most of the villagers were immune to such senses only a select few paid any real heed at all to the unusual flare of power.

A man with purple eyes gazed in that direction drawing attention from his brown eyed wife. She could not sense the power but she knew enough of her husband to know he had sensed something. With her shrewd mind she instantly began deducing what could be in that particular direction to give off such a show of power.

"Miroku, what did you feel?" It was a moment before her husband responded.

"It almost felt like…" his eyes widened and together he and his wife shared a common thought. Instantly they began to bundle two small babes in their arms and retreated from the hut where they had made their home.

"Shippo! Rin!" Miroku called to the two children who were also giving the same curious glance he and his wife had shared before. Only this time the tall boy with red hair had felt the strange power, his tail jerking in excitement.

"You felt it too?" The fox kit asked of Miroku, his green eyes widened in excitement as he danced on his tip toes.

"What did you feel, Shippo? I wanna know too!" Pouting the little girl beside the kit crossed her arms.

"Come on Rin! Jump on my back, we have to go to Kaede's!" In a manner not unfamiliar to the two children the little girl did as she was bade, climbing on to her friend's back as he grasped at her legs to hold her in place.

"Shippo, stay at Kaede's until we get there!" Sango called out as the fox kit took off with lightning speed in the direction of the mysterious power. Sighing to herself she gave an uncertain smile to her husband swaddling her baby in front of her as Miroku did the same for the other baby.

"I hope it's her!" Sango said excitedly as she began to walk in the direction of Kaede's house, a trip that would take about an hour on foot. It was times like this she missed Kilala, but she wouldn't hold it against the fire cat.

* * *

Inuyasha perked up from his perch on the Goshinboku at the feel of the immense spiritual pressure from nearby. As he sat up stretching his arms and legs he felt his heart beat quicken as he flicked his ears in all directions hoping to hear something else. Instead he was met with silence and he was left wondering if what he had felt had been his imagination.

Deciding this was one of the rare occasions to forgo his laziness he stood up and jumped from tree to tree on a course he had not taken in almost a year. Yet his feet flew with practiced precision as his body remembered what his mind had hoped to forget.

He reached the clearing within minutes, unconsciously holding his breath as he came into the clearing by the well. His eyes widened at the sight, his heart thumping in his chest.

She was there before him reaching to sling her backpack on to her shoulders. Her back was to him, so she must not have sensed him yet and if she did she was certainly playing a cruel joke. Releasing his breath he inhaled the sweet air into his nose catching a whiff of her fresh scent.

His eyes had deceived him before, but his nose never had. Trusting the judgment of his senses, he sought to appeal to the rest of them.

"Kagome?" The girl jumped and turned quickly, her body still for only a split second before she raced forward and enveloped her red robed friend in a giant hug.

She didn't say anything as she held him, enjoying the feel of his rough white hair on her skin. He smelled the same, even to her insensitive human nose, of the forest and a hint of spice.

As Kagome backed away, grinning, she knew she must have really caught Inuyasha off guard. The rash, abrasive, youth that she had traveled with more than a year ago was reduced to a statue of wide golden eyes. He was so still she was nearly afraid he had been pierced by another arrow.

Waving her hand in front of his eyes, he snapped back into focus. His eyes blinked slowly and seemed to clear before he grinned.

"Couldn't stay away, could ya?" His attitude returning to normal, made Kagome relaxed as she hit him playfully.

"You know I missed ya. So tell me what's happened since I've been gone? Did Miroku and Sango get married? Is Shippo really tall? Is Kohaku in the village?" Inuyasha grinned even wider, showing his small fangs at the corner of his lips.

"I ain't tellin'. You're just gonna have to see for yourself!" Pouting, Kagome stomped her foot in mock anger before leaping towards Inuyasha.

"Well, let me ride your back and we will get to the village quicker! Come on, it will be just like old times." She gave a juvenile whine as Inuyasha pretended to be uninterested.

"No way! You must have gained forty pounds since I last saw you!"

"And the big bad hanyou can't carry an extra forty pounds? You must have gotten weaker since I left." Kagome grinned at their playful banter, knowing he couldn't worm his way out of her play.

"Keh. As if. I'm still the same. It's you whose changed." Rolling her eyes, Kagome put her hands on her hips watching his eyes as they traced the slightly more pronounced womanly curve.

"Well we can't all be blessed with demon aging now can we? Come on, Inuyasha, please? I want to see everyone else!" Inuyasha pretended to think it over, making Kagome grow impatient.

"Don't make me say si…"

"Alright already! Hop on! Geez, back five minutes and already abusing your power. You're going to have to take these beads off of me, ya know!" Kagome jumped with glee as Inuyasha leaned down. Hoping on his back she giggled as he continued to gripe before speeding off towards the village. Kagome nearly lost her balance but grabbed hold of Inuyasha just in time.

It seemed as if being away had done more to her than she thought.

* * *

As they burst through the next set of trees, Kagome had to duck to avoid another hair full of twigs and leaves.

"Hey! Watch it! You almost knocked my head off!" Kagome growled at Inuyasha who suppressed his smirk.

"What do you want from me, wench? It's been a while." Giving in to his reasoning Kagome slipped back on Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha lifted his head like he wanted to say something before suddenly veering off to the side.

Kagome barely had enough time to wrap her arms around his neck before she flew off from the sudden direction change.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She cried out to him when she had regained her balance. Before he responded Inuyasha stopped, flinging Kagome's body forward with a slap against Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha, I am totally going to si…"

"Mama!" Looking up Kagome had just enough time to crawl off Inuyasha's back before a red haired fox kit slammed into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Kagome-mama!" A pair of small arms joined Shippo's and wrapped around Kagome. When Kagome managed to finally step back she looked down into the teary eyes of two preteens. Shippo had grown into a blossoming young man. He was lankier than she remembered, his baby fat noticeably reduced. He had gained an extra few inches too making him seem like a complete different person.

Rin had grown her hair out and instead her ponytail hung low in contrast to how it used to sit on top of her head. Her eyes were still bright and she seemed close to womanhood.

"Oh my gosh. Look at you two. Look how much you've grown. I can't believe I missed it." Kagome wrapped her arms around the kids again, happy to be back in their lives.

"Are you going to stay, mama?" Shippo asked quietly, his nose brushing against her hair. He inhaled deeply recalled her distinctive sweet smell. She smelled like blossoms in the spring, a scent that spoke of hope and love.

"Yes, I'm going to stay. Now where is your brother?" She stood up to look around and instead her eyes found two figures walking towards her. The two distinctive adult forms made her heart soar and she ran forward to embrace both of them.

"Sango, Miroku!" She stepped back and looked at the two small children in their wraps around each parent.

"I can't believe it! You got married and now you have twins! Oh can I see them?" Kagome cooed over the children trying to be careful to touch the children gently so as not to wake them.

"These are our girls, Ami and Aki born just a month ago." Sango pointed to the daughter she held first and then to the one Miroku held with a bright smile.

"They are so beautiful. I'm so proud of you guys. Forgive me Sango but I can't believe you finally let Miroku talk you into bearing his children." Kagome could no longer stifle her laughter as both Sango and Miroku blushed before laughing themselves.

"You should come see Kaede, Kagome. She will be glad to know you're back." Sango offered as she pointed towards the village and Kaede's hut. Kagome eagerly nodded and began to follow Sango before stopping. Her friends stopped too turning with concern.

She couldn't accurately identify the feeling but she felt empty as if a piece was missing. Her blue eyes looked up meeting her friends collectively. Instinctively Shippo stepped forward and put his hand on hers which reminded her that everyone was watching her. Eyes widening in realization she looked around quickly her eyes sweeping around the clearing as if she missed or lost something.

"Where is Sesshomaru? And Haru? I thought they would be here." Her words fell of her lips in a mixture of hurt and regret.

"Sesshomaru-sama left a few days ago. Haru went with him." Rin stepped forward wrapping her arms around Kagome and embraced her adoptive mother. Her innocent brown eyes looked up at Kagome offering comfort. Kagome swept her hand across Rin's face pushing a few spare strands out of the girl's eyes.

"Do you know where they went?" Kagome asked quickly happy to hear his name.

"Sesshomaru-sama said he was going to patrol his lands. Rin and Shippo offered to stay here, but Haru doesn't like to be away from him so he went with him." Rin took hold of Kagome's hand and began to pull her gently toward Kaede's hut. Kagome followed willingly placing a simple smile on her lips.

A part of her was saddened that her adoptive son was not there to meet her. She hesitated when she tried to come up with the correct word to describe the daiyoukai or more importantly who he was to her. Should she refer to him as a friend or something more? She couldn't help but feel there was something more between her and Sesshomaru. The way he had said goodbye to her still brought chills to her arms from the memory alone. Yet his promise to find her still hung in the air uncertainly because he had not done so.

Now that she was back in the Feudal Era she could only hope that her return to the past was the reason he had not sought her out in the future and not some other morbid reason.

* * *

**A/N: Are you excited? One more chapter until the end!**


	24. Chapter 24: Digging

**A/N: Sorry for being late! I made some last second revisions and have been super busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dig in to your future and hold on to the present._

* * *

Sesshomaru and Haru looked up at the influx of power, both inus lifting their noses into the air as if in attempt to sniff out the mystery. Haru now beginning the transition from toddler to child was taller and his language had grown. He still preferred to communicate in the manner typical of dogs, since Sesshomaru was his prime communication partner. However, he had retained many human like characteristics due to the influence of his adoptive brother and sister.

Rin and Shippo tended to play together more often, being more similar in age, but the two children spoiled Haru taking their roles as mentors and older siblings seriously. Rin almost seemed to mother Haru as if trying to fill the void Kagome left behind. Shippo used Haru as a training partner especially after Haru began training as well.

Even with his growing relationship with his siblings, Haru hated to be separated from his alpha. It was one of the more bothersome parts of parenthood, in Sesshomaru's opinion, but he dealt with it well enough. In a true pack the den mother or alpha female would stay behind with the young. Their pack was truly a unique situation in that regard.

"Daddy, what's that?" Haru inched closer to the source of power unable to recognize the power from the distance. Sesshomaru could tell instantly where the power had come from and could easily deduce what had caused the disturbance. Although he was wary of being incorrect.

"It came from Edo." Sesshomaru responded turning his golden eyes down to the pup at his legs. Now just below his waist the pup had lost a lot of his baby fat becoming leaner and thinner. His hair had grown out in a mess of curls reminiscent of Shippo's auburn hair. Sesshomaru left Haru's hair care to Rin and Shippo who often opted to cut it short to avoid having to detangle the curly mess on a daily basis. When it got too long, Rin pulled it into a ponytail behind his ears so it wasn't constantly in his face.

Next to him Sesshomaru watched the young pup's face furrow while he thought; his little eyes growing wide as he suddenly got an idea. Being so young his memories of Kagome were sparse, but like all dogs her scent would be ingrained in his little heart.

He was too young to truly understand that she may be back, but he knew Edo was his home away from home and he was worried for his family.

"We gotta go back!" He grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him forward. Looking sharply at the pup, Haru dropped his hold on his father's hand but couldn't keep from doing an anxious dance as he jumped around. His alpha would choose his path, not he as a pup. Every now and then he forgot the hierarchy of order, but with only a sharp glance he would withdraw and wait, sometimes patiently.

"Come pup." Haru leaped into Sesshomaru's arms and held on tightly as Sesshomaru formed his energy cloud to fly on. With the pup in his arms he could not orb all the way which would be a far faster method of transportation, but he could fly in this manner. It would take a little over an hour pushing his top speed, but he was grateful that he was not too far.

* * *

Kagome had been happy to see Kaede still alive and well, if not a little tired. The old woman was aging quickly but still had enough spry and fight in her that she would be around for a few more years yet, at least. The two mikos caught up quickly as the older woman prepared food.

Trying to distract herself, Kagome began emptying her bag to sort out presents for her friends. Shippo and Rin loved the pokky she brought while Inuyasha began sniffing immediately at the few packs of ramen. Now that the well was closed, Kagome warned him there would not be any more ramen unless he managed to survive for 500 years.

The hanyou's ears flicked and dropped appreciatively before he scoffed at the notion that he might not last for 500 years. Kagome giggled as he ran off like a squirrel with his nut, probably to hide his ramen away from everyone else. Kagome mentally bet against herself on if he would outlast a week before complaining for more.

As Kagome was cooing over Sango and Miroku's twins she felt an oppressive aura drawing closer. She stiffened at the sudden realization only to look at her friends with surprise. All of them were watching her, Inuyasha with a side glance, while Sango and Miroku had quick sparing glances. Shippo, however, was watching her closely and when she caught him, he turned away to nudge at Rin. Bending down to whisper in her ear, Kagome watched a look of glee spread across the girl's face.

The aura that approached pulsed insistently against Kagome's aura but instead of spreading her aura outwards she retracted it in a reflexive motion. By now everyone had stopped to watch Kagome curiously. Only the oblivious sounds the twins made were heard in the small hut.

Looking hesitantly around, Kagome mustered her courage, "I think I'm going to go for a walk." Kagome didn't hear Shippo begin to protest or Rin's not so subtle nudge to quiet him. She had completely blocked everyone else out as she made her way out of the hut and into the surrounding forest.

From the window the rest of the taichi watched as a cloud dropped from the sky, near the edge of the forest.

Kagome disappeared towards that edge hesitantly the aura pressing against hers sizzling in that direction. Her mind swam with what she would find, what she would see. The possibilities seemed endless, but continuously did one hope resurface again and again.

Her heart was quickening at her anxiety.

The feeling only doubled at the yearning of the aura connected to hers calling to her as if a hand guided her. She was being pulled swiftly forward. Even the wind shuffled her along pressing her in the right direction.

With bated breath she closed her eyes and stepped forward one last time. The warmth and power that swept over her clothed her as if she had been naked as the day she was born. It hung about her powers and sizzled against her skin.

Something approached and there were gentle fingers gliding against her cheek.

"Why do you hide your eyes from me, miko?" The voice, the voice that spoke to her in her dreams, both waking and sleeping. It seemed deep and caressing as his aura probed deeper into her welcoming one.

"I don't want it to be a dream." She whispered back, truth hanging on her every word. The being was leaning forward soft flesh caressing hers and she knew it was his cheek. He was nuzzling her, welcoming her, and encouraging her.

"You were supposed to find me!" She had meant to be more upset, but her words sounded more like a gasp. Almost as soon as she said it, the warmth of his skin disappeared and she could almost picture him looking at her with those golden eyes like the sun as they bore into her.

"I have not been given the opportunity to look, only wait. You have returned, am I to assume it is for good?" Gods how she wanted to see him, wanted to see the way his lips moved with his words. She wanted to see everything about him, but still she kept her eyes dutifully shut. It could still be a dream, a reality she created to cope with her insanity.

"The well has closed." Her statement was met with a momentary silence. In the background she heard something else moving.

"It has closed before." He answered coolly.

"This time I am here for good. I belong here!" Her brows furrowed as she called out to him with determination. When she did not receive a response she took a step forward. Hesitantly, her hands searched for him, her fingers catching upon his hair until they met the silk of his haori. Up his arms, across the soft silk, and over the sharp ridges of his armor, they trailed. Her fingers hesitated at his collar, playing with the layers of his haori fondly.

Then hesitantly she reached out until she felt his warm skin and her breath escaped her.

His fingers took hold of hers and wrapped themselves around her palm. They lifted her hands until she felt something warm against them and gasped.

A sharp pain shot through her and she opened her eyes in shock only to see the pad of her middle finger bleeding with just a drop of blood. Her hand was still held against his pearly fangs, the obvious culprit for the sudden and yet exhilarating pain. Attached to those fangs was a pair of lips that smirked in satisfaction at seeing her eyes once more. She could have called him out on his sly trick to get her to open her eyes, but as she looked up she found herself lost in the sight of two blazing suns.

Her mother had always said to never stare directly into the sun and yet she could not help but look into two at once. They were captivating and alluring, entrancing her into their grasp.

Before she could think, she was against him, full flush, her face buried into his hard armor. Gently, his spare fingers lifted and caressed her hair, stroking its silken strands.

"I missed you." She whispered, but this time she didn't close her eyes. No, she wanted to enjoy the sight of him forever and she was afraid if she closed her eyes he would disappear. Never again.

Sesshomaru looked as if he wanted to say something and then stopped his heard turning at the softest whine to grace his ears. Smirking a little he inclined his head towards Kagome and then turned hoping she would follow his gaze.

She did and could see the outline of a small form hidden in the shadows of the trees. Gasping again she released Sesshomaru and began to step forward only to see the shadow retreat.

Her heart sunk drifting to the pit of her stomach. She knew from the second the slight sound of his whine entered her ears it was Haru and she ached to see him. When he backed away, she felt like dying then and there. Was he afraid of her? Did he resent her? Or was it that he didn't even remember her?

At the moment she couldn't decide what was worse but deep down she knew that if he didn't remember her at all it would hurt the worse.

"Haru, come here." Sesshomaru's voice was uncharacteristically soft as he gestured at the young pup. The pup's response was a soft whine that only the daiyoukai could decipher.

Tilting his head Sesshomaru stepped forward into the trees. There was a low growl and then the boy was pushed through into the clearing and the sunlight. He yelped, his brown eyes going wide as the woman got a good look at him. Using his demon speed he disappeared behind Sesshomaru who had just stepped out.

Using Sesshomaru's figure, the boy hid while Sesshomaru looked down. A soft sound almost like a sigh escaped the daiyoukai's lips and he turned to Kagome holding his hand out for her.

"Step closer, but slowly. While I am here he will not run." Casting a sharp glance at the pup, Sesshomaru watched the boy's eyes go wide and dart to the ground.

"Haru? Don't you remember me?" Kagome did as she was bade, stepping slowly in gentle even steps. Her voice quivered, a fact she could not control. She wanted so desperately for Haru to come bursting into her arms and yet he hadn't.

"Trust your nose, pup." Sesshomaru uttered in his low baritone, making Haru startle. For a second he seemed uncertain. But as Kagome was barely a yard away now and his father's shadow was enveloping him, he felt the safest. So, slowly he stepped out with his nose first hoping to catch a whiff of the strange female in front of him.

Even without his nose, he knew there was something special about her. Her eyes were the color of his dreams and her voice sounded like music. Mixed with the deep baritone of his father, his heart settled to an even peace and he felt comfort.

The feelings he had suggested she was alpha and yet the first scent he had of her was not that of his father's. If she were a true alpha female she would be laced with his father's scent and the scent of the pack. Instead she smelled like an outsider.

A gentle breeze caught her scent and carried it closer and he inhaled deeply taking in everything about this strange woman who wore strange clothes. She smelled so odd, a layer of dirt a grime on the outside and yet some sharp sweet smells underneath. He sorted through the scents catching the scent of his uncle and that of his brother and sister. They were faint but still present, not strong enough to suggest she had spent much time with them. The scent of others clouded her more strongly and he wrinkled his nose in jealousy at the thought that she had been with others.

A low growl escaped his throat and Kagome's eyes went wide. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, intrigued at the boy before him. He could tell the child was searching, searching for something to tell him the girl was safe.

The scent of his father laced in the woman hit him next, there was a fresh scent from the brief contact and yet there was an older scent laced into her very aura. He could smell his father clearly in her aura and so he explored further, taking in a deeper breath so he could fully sort through all the smells.

His father's scent was tied closely to a final scent, one that was even older. It was his own and he whimpered tenderly at the smell. For just beneath the lay of dirt, the clean sharp senses that were her perfume, his father's and his own precious addition, was her very powerful natural smell. She smelled sweet enough to make his mouth water and he fought back the rush of feelings and emotions he had tied to the scent.

Buried deep in his memories of that scent was love and happiness and yet sadness and anxiety. But deeper to all those was longing. He longed to be with the woman who possessed this scent and he knew instinctively that she must be his mother.

The kindness of her blue orbs confirmed it, that color that haunted his dreams. It was the same one he sought every time he looked at the sky and why he cried when it rained or darkened. It was because the deep vibrant blue was gone from the sky and with it his connection to the one whom he longed for.

"Mama?" He breathed, his word barely discernible to the daiyoukai. Yet somehow the miko had heard him, heard his anxious question, and nodding bent down to her knees.

With a swift leap he was in her arms, burying his nose into her hair and the crook of her neck and spreading his scent all over her. With a deep inhale he reveled in her pure and untainted scent feeling the warmth of her flesh upon his as she wrapped around him.

"Oh Haru, I missed you so much. I love you and I'm never leaving you again." She squeezed her little pup tighter, feeling the difference in the heaviness of his weight and the structure of his body. He had grown so much in the year that she had been gone, from a child just entering the toddler stage to a toddler becoming a child.

"Where'd ya go, Mama?" Haru mumbled into her neck and Kagome felt her insides churn.

"I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with you, but it doesn't matter now. I'm back and I'm never leaving you again." She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and he gave a fanged grin. Looking up she met Sesshomaru's smoldering gaze. He seemed to be watching curiously.

Jealous of his mother's attentions being directed elsewhere, Haru pulled on Kagome's sleeve causing her to turn back to her annoyed little pup.

"Have you been good for your father while I was away?" Instantly Haru was startled and looked to his dad a little sheepishly. Sesshomaru's response was a raise of his eyebrow. Hurriedly, Haru turned back to his mother and nodded energetically.

"Haru been good, Mama! Haru stay with Daddy and Daddy teaching Haru to fight. I wanna show you, mama." Haru bounded away, looking back hesitantly as he made his way a few shy steps from her. Carefully and with much concentration he began to dance through the forms he had been learning. His small brow knit in meditation.

Kagome watched entranced for only a moment, until her attention was turned to Sesshomaru who also watched. Sensing her gaze his own darted to hers and she found herself looking away with a blush.

"You know I won't be able to stay forever." Her words cut the silence with her soft whisper. She hoped Haru had not heard as deep in concentration as he was. As she watched him continue his forms unhindered she mentally sighed in relief.

"The well has closed, where would you go?" It was less of a question and more of a statement. Still Kagome tensed as she reached to the side to glide her fingers across the skin of his hand. He did not retract the appendage and so she wrapped her hand around his and turned ever so slightly. He looked down on her curiously his eyes not betraying his feelings. She gave a sad smile then.

He was telling her his feelings through his actions. The way his aura caressed her periodically as if he was carefully checking her over for injury or harm. The way he let her express her own emotions to him. He did not have to reciprocate in a like manner, only to accept what she had to offer him. That acceptance was his own expression for his depth. For truly, who else could claim to be able to touch the great lord intimately and live to tell the tale?

"I'm human. I won't live forever. One day I'll grow old and die. Will the small amount of time I have be enough for a demon who can live forever?" She was serious now, her breathing harsh against his armor, fogging the metal as she spoke. Sesshomaru's face remained impassive except for the slight tilt of his head as if he were considering her words.

"It will suffice." Slowly he lifted her hand and brought to his lips for a soft kiss. Kagome's blue eyes widened at the intimate gesture before softening again as he bent closer and captured her lips with his own.

As he released her he brushed his cheek against hers until she could feel his breath against her ear.

"Allow this Sesshomaru to court you and make you mine." Her breath released in a gasp and she meant to pull away, about to ask him to reconsider, but he held her fast in place.

"This Sesshomaru would not ask if he were not sure, Kagome." The way her name sounded on his lips made her melt and even had she wanted to she could not say no. She had become his irrevocably long before he ever asked or made his intentions known. To hear it from his lips though, when it had been but a foolish fantasy only a short time ago made her want to whimper in happiness.

"I have been yours for some time." She replied and he took that as confirmation. He turned his head and she could have sworn she saw the slightest smile grace his lips. However, she had little time to ponder her new discovery when he captured her lips again.

They were interrupted as a sudden gust of wind and dirt smacked against their bodies. A low growl escaped Sesshomaru as he turned to assess the culprit. Kagome spit the bits of dust out of her mouth before waving away the dust cloud in front of her so she could see what happened.

What she saw was a bewildered Haru who had propelled the dirt against his parents as a finale of his last form, his feet digging into the ground as if he had just slid into place. His small eyes were wide with terror as he could see the anger in his father's eyes.

Sesshomaru stepped forward menacingly to scold the pup, unhappy at having been interrupted. He was stopped by Kagome's gentle hand and her melodious laughter that echoed in the clearing.

"Oh Haru, come here!" She took the boy into her arms again and laughed at his expense. In time, the pup began to relax until they were both giggling. Returning back to Sesshomaru she could see the demon lord was still unhappy and possibly even a little jealous at the attention Haru was receiving.

"Come on Sesshomaru, let's go back to the village. I'm sure Rin will be happy to see you." She smiled and he melted against her gaze although he refused to show such weakness. Before her though, he would be truthful, but only her. And maybe the pups.

"I'll also need to let my friends know of your intentions. I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces." That ghost of a smile was back on his lips. Kagome debated whether it was a smirk or a true smile, but just as soon as it was revealed it disappeared again as he reigned in his emotions. His aura though, couldn't have expressed more happiness.

As he turned to head towards the village, his head turned over his shoulder ever so slightly, he told her, "That will suffice."

Grinning to Sesshomaru and turning her smile to Haru she took the boy's hand and began to lead him towards Kaede's hut where she was sure all of her friends would be waiting on the edge of their seats.

"Tell them what, mama?" Haru asked curiously, his innocent brown eyes looking up at her.

"I'll tell ya when your older, Haru." Kagome said softly and smiling at him and just at life in general. She couldn't imagine being happier than she was at that moment, reunited with her friends and family.

"Are you going to have pups with daddy?" Kagome giggled as she saw Sesshomaru tense a little in front of them. His tension seemed more from apprehension than fear. The demon lord was a meticulous man who thought out all of his decisions thoroughly. He had no doubt considered the probability that they might one day have children of their own, but just the thought of raising another child like Haru at the moment made Kagome hesitate.

Yet she kept smiling to her son as she continued her way towards Kaede's hut.

"Trust me, you and your brother and your sister are more than enough for me to handle right now. But maybe someday." Haru seemed excited at the prospect of siblings and Kagome couldn't help but be excited over the same thing. She had learned a lot of what it meant to be pack and what it meant to have a pack. To a dog demon it was nothing short of necessity.

"Your friends are waiting, Kagome." Bewildered that they had arrived to Kaede's hut so quickly Kagome was brought of her fantasies long enough to smile at Sesshomaru sweetly before brushing past him and into Kaede's hut.

She would soon by surrounded by her friends and her family. No that wasn't quite right. They were much more to her that.

They were her pack.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! At the posting of this final chapter you guys have put me at 190 reviews! I can't believe it! A special thanks goes out to all of my reviewers but especially those who have been with me since the beginning. You know who you are. ;)  
**

Q1: Will there be a sequel/epilogue? (I got asked this a lot!)

A1: Although there is not currently one in the works, I left this story open with the possibility of one. However there are no guarantees.

Q2: Will you be writing more SessKag?

A2: I am currently working on a few pieces right now, but I cannot predict when they will be ready to post.

**If there are any other questions let me know! I will post a Q and A to my profile for commonly asked questions. **

**Thank again and please review to tell me what you thought of the whole story!**


End file.
